Quartzer Winx
by reic.2410
Summary: Yuuto, al ser absorbido por un libro, llego al mundo de Magix donde tendrá que lidiar con los problemas del lugar, pero tiene a su disposicion lo poderes de ZI-O y deberá encontrar todos los relojes para convertirse en rey y salvar al nuevo mundo en el que se encuentra. Las Winx lo ayudaran y desarrollaran sentimientos por él.
1. Llega un nuevo Rey

**Capitulo 1: Llega el nuevo rey**

* * *

Yatagami Yuuto, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de 17 años que pronto cumplirá los 18. Es un chico promedio bastante normal, aunque sabe artes marciales porque su tío lo obligo a aprender. Actualmente viste un jins plomo, una polera manga corta blanca de mangas negras y una cazata negra y blanca con detalles magenta. A parte, tenia algo en su brazo izquierdo.

El chico se encontraba en una biblioteca leyendo un libro, pues no tenia mucho que hacer. Estaba leyendo sobre cálculos monetarios y cómo manejar cuentas, pues iba a estudiar para ser contador y necesitaba estudiar para tomar un examen de ingreso a una universidad.

Luego de terminar de leer, vio lo que traía en su bolsa. A parte de sus cosas como su notebook y su mp3, vio algunos juguetes que tenía…que era una colección de objetos de Kamen rider ZI-O.

Yuuto es un gran seguidor de Kamen rider, pues lo ha visto todos, aunque se tuvo que verse en internet los rider anteriores para entender las tramas posteriores.

Cuando vio a ZI-O, se sintió impresionado de poner a un personaje tan joven, el cual solo tuviera 18 años. Aunque le sorprendió en gran medida la escena inicial y donde el rider resulto ser un malvado en su futuro a pesar de el buen chico que era cuando era joven.

En sí, admira el sueño de Tokiwa Sougo por querer ser un rey para crear un mundo mejor. No muchos desearían eso, aunque sabe que eso solo es un programa de televisión. Espera que, en el fondo, ZI-O logre convertirse en rey y logre salvar el futuro de Geiz y Tsukuyomi.

Le gustó mucho la serie y la idea de que el rider sea el heredero de todos los demás era algo genial. Por ello, Yuuto compro el [Ziku-Driver] junto a los relojes. Fue capas de obtener todos los [Ridewatches] de los 20 heisei rider incluyendo a algunos rider secundarios. A parte de eso, también tenia algunos objetos extra como el juguete del [Time Mazine], [FaizPhone], [Ride Striker] y otros objetos similares.

De hecho, llevaba puesto un [Ridewatch Holder] en su brazo izquierdo con el reloj de ZI-O y la motocicleta puesta ahí, imitando lo que hace Geiz. Vio que era un objeto cómodo para llevar los relojes y se veía genial, a parte de que los relojes no le pesaban tanto. Ahora estaba a la espera del nuevo [Ridewatches], el que se supone que Woz le entrega que será una super forma de ZI-O. **(NT: La fecha en que esta Yuuto es antes de que apareciera Another Ryuga.)**

Luego de terminar de leer el libro, lo cerro y decidió buscar otro, pues la prueba de ingreso seria difícil. Mientras buscaba, vio uno que le llamo la atención. Tenia un forro azulado con detalles dorados y se notaba que las hojas son amarillas, delatando que es un libro viejo.

Cuando vio la portada, se extraño al ver lo que tenía.

Yuuto: Esto es…¿La marca de esa serie para chicas?- Murmuro mirando el logo que decía "WinX" donde la X parece alas de mariposas.- ¿Quién pondría un libro así aquí?

Miro por un rato el libro y por curiosidad, decidió leerlo. Se fue a sentar en una esquina solo y abrió el libro, solo para ver que la letra era ilegible. Parecían garabatos o alguna lengua rara alienígena. Miro las otras paginas y eran lo mismo.

Suspiro mientras miraba el libro y en eso escucho su celular sonar. Por el ruido debía ser un mensaje que le mandaron justo ahora.

Yuuto: (Tal vez sea otro mensaje de la casera para que pague la renta.)- Pensó con cansancio. Aunque no esta atrasado ni nada, la mujer mayor prácticamente presionaba a sus inquilinos de tener siempre el dinero listo o a la mano.

Bajo en libro para dejarlo en la mesa, pero mientras lo hacía, por accidente, se corto con una de las hojas del libro. Dejo caer el libro por el repentino corte que no pensó que se pudiera hacer y se la miro. Vio algo de sangre correr, pero no era nada que debiera preocuparse.

Sin embargo, sin que él lo notara, una gota de su sangre cayo al libro, el cual tenia una pagina con un circulo en el medio. La gota de sangre cayo justo en el medio del circulo y este brillo.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Miro confundido como el libro brillo y sentía que lo succionaba.- ¡E-Espera…! ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-Grito mientras miraba como su mano izquierda entro dentro del libro y este trataba de succionar el resto de él.- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Aunque Yuuto grito con desesperación, ninguna persona reacciono. Todos seguían en lo suyo como si nada estuviera pasando. Vio con horror esto y trato de escapar, pero finalmente fue succionado junto con sus coas, mientras que el libro se cerraba y cambiaba a un libro cualquiera.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto estaba girando y girando en una especie de torbellino sin parar. El interior era de multicolor como un arcoíris y mientras giraba vio que había unas especies de ventanas que mostraban algunas imágenes.

Las pantallas estaban mostrando escenas de los Kamen rider de la era Heisei, cada Kamen rider paso por su vista. Vio sus momentos felices, momentos de risa, compartiendo con sus amigos y también…sus momentos difíciles.

Como muchos tuvieron que sacrificar parte de sus vidas, como pelearon a pesar del mal estado en que estaban, como siguieron adelante a pesar de las pérdidas que tuvieron y como peleaban contra seres que daría miedo a cualquiera y sabían que los podrían matar, pero aun así continuaron.

Yuuto vio estas escenas con asombro y admiración. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, para el los Kamen rider son verdaderos héroes que no luchan por la justicia, sino por la humanidad y las personas.

Sin que el lo notara, su mochila se abrió y los [Ridewatches] que tenía salieron de ella. Estos volaron alrededor del vórtice mientras eran cubiertos por una capa de arcoíris transparente.

El joven siguió girando y girando, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Poco a poco el joven fue despertando y recobrando el sentido. Yuuto abrió los ojos y se fue levantando.

Yuuto: Ou~, ¿Qué me golpeo?- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba y se apoyaba contra algo.

Poco a poco, el joven fue recuperando visión, pues esta seguía dando vueltas por el paseo que dio. Cuando ya pudo ver con normalidad, vio que estaba en un callejón.

Yuuto: Muy bien, definitivamente no estoy en la biblioteca. ¿Pero como termine en un callejón en primer lugar?- Se dijo para mirar mejor el lugar cuando se fijo que este callejón era extrañamente limpio.

Sin importar el país, es raro ver un callejón que no tenga una que otra lata o papel en el suelo. Incluso vio que el piso estaba demasiado limpio que ya era otro punto para su lista de cosas raras.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor y vio su mochila a unos pasos de él. Camino y la tomo, pues no quería perderla. Sin embargo, lo sentía un poco vacía. Miro en su interior y se horrorizo que muchas de sus cosas se fueron.

Aún tenía su computadora y otras cosas personales como también el cinturón de ZI-O y 3 [Rider Watches], junto a los relojes suika, halcón y otros. Pero eso era todo, los demás relojes riders desaparecieron.

Se puso en el piso al ver que todo el dinero y tiempo que había gastado en conseguir y/o crear los relojes se fue a la mierda.

Luego de un rato, se recupero y decidió ir a la biblioteca. Si se le cayo en alguna parte, debió ser en el ultimo lugar que estuvo. Miro a su alrededor y vio la salida.

Con su mochila en la espalda, camino para salir del callejón. Al salir, se quedo desencajado con lo que miraba.

Yuuto fue testigo de una ciudad, una ciudad que no era como ninguna que haya visto antes. Los edificios tenían diseños futuristas con colores brillantes, arboles verdes y que parecían realmente vivos, pero lo más sorprendente de todo, eran los autos y otros vehículos que estaban flotando. Si, flotando y volando por suelo y aire.

Yuuto: ¿E-En donde estoy…? Y lo más importante…¿¡Desde cuando los autos vuelan!?-Grito perplejo mirando a su alrededor y rápidamente se tapó la boca, viendo que llamo la atención.

Luego de disculparse por el grito, Yuuto comenzó a caminar y ver la ciudad. Definitivamente ya no estaba en Japón ni en ningún país que conozca. Vio las tiendas y tenían artículos que nunca antes había visto antes.

En eso, Yuuto vio como un auto volador se detuvo justo al lado de un estacionamiento, donde el conductor chasqueo los dedos y de pronto una luz salió de ellos haciendo que el espacio de los estacionamientos se abriera, dejando espacio para que pudiera estacionar su vehículo.

Yuuto no podía creerlo, si no se equivoca, eso era magia. Eso no debería ser posible, debía ser un sueño. Agito su cabeza y vio a un hombre pasar cerca de él, por lo que decidió acercarse al sujeto.

Yuuto: Disculpe.-Hablo llamando la atención del hombre.- ¿Me puede decir en donde estoy?

-Oh, debes ser nuevo por aquí ¿Verdad?-Dijo al ver el aspecto de Yuuto, que demostraba que no era de estos lugares.- Bueno, estas en la ciudad de Magix.

El tiempo se congelo y se volvió gris para Yuuto.

¿Ese hombre dijo magix? ¿Magix? ¿Cómo el nombre de esa ciudad que aparece en esa caricatura para chicas y con el mismo logo que vio en aquel libro? Pero si lo era, entonces esto tendría sentido. La ciudad futurista, autos que vuelan, la magia.

Yuuto se piñizco para ver si estaba soñando, cosa que no era así al sentir el dolor.

Yuuto: Vaya, con que esto no es un sueño ¿eh?- Se dijo mientras el hombre lo miraba con duda, hasta que vio como el chico se tomo la cabeza.- ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER ESTO POSIBLE!?

-¿C-Chico…?-Murmuro aturdido por la actitud de Yuuto y este volvió a la realidad al ver lo que hizo.

Yuuto: O-Oh, discúlpeme. Solo me sorprendí de que llegué aquí. Eso me impacto.-Dijo tratando de sonar normal.

-Oh, ya veo.-Dijo en un estado más relajado.- Te entiendo, llegar a esta ciudad es un sueño.

Yuuto: Si, un sueño…-Murmuro para si mismo con una gota de sudor.- En todo caso, muchas gracias por informarme donde estoy.

-No hay de qué joven, cuídate.

Yuuto: Igualmente.-Respondió y ambos partieron por su propio camino, aunque Yuuto solo caminaba hacia cualquier lado.- (Diablos, ¿Qué voy a hacer?)

Si realmente estaba en otro mundo, entonces no tenia un lugar donde quedarse ni tampoco tenia dinero para conseguirlo, pues duda que sus billetes y monedas sirvan aquí. Tal vez podría vender algo de lo que tiene consigo, pero no quería vender el [Ridewatch Holder] con los relojes que tenía.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-En eso el joven se fijo en algo en su [Ridewatch Holder].

Este brazalete se supone que lleva dos relojes que son el [Ride Striker], que estaba, y el [ZI-O Ridewatch]. Sin embargo, en el lugar donde debería estar el reloj de ZI-O, estaba otro reloj que era un reloj totalmente negro y en la imagen central parecía tener engranajes plomos. Este era un reloj en blanco, donde no había ningún poder dentro.

Yuuto saco el reloj de ahí y lo tomo, sintiendo que no era de plástico, sino de metal.

Yuuto: (¿Qué paso con mi reloj?)-Pensó observando el reloj negro y vio por un momento como en el centro de este brillo de color rosa para luego volver a como estaba antes.- Wow.

No podía creer que este brillara por un momento, pero lo más seguro es que fue el reflejo de la luz o algo parecido.

Yuuto comenzó a caminar por las calles de Magix, donde miro a su alrededor. Vio los restaurantes, salas de juego, alguna exhibición de naves, cosa que sorprendió al joven, y también tiendas de ropas. Debía decir que esta ciudad es hermosa y pacifica con muchas cosas que dar.

En eso vio un billete de lotería en el suelo. Pareciera que alguien lo tiro por la forma arrugada en la que se encontraba. Lo tomo y decidió rascarlo. Cuando vio lo que tenia, vio que eran tres figuras iguales.

Pregunta a alguien si sabía dónde podía llevar un billete que pueda ser un posible ganador y le señalaron una cabina no muy lejos. Cuando entrego el papel, la persona encargada se sorprendió y le dio el premio, el cual era bastante dinero.

Yuuto se sorprendió cuando tomo referencias de lo que podía gastar con cada moneda o billete, viendo que podría pagar muchas cosas fácilmente durante un tiempo, como un mes o dos. Esto lo alegro pues con esto tendría tiempo para vivir por aquí hasta encontrar un buen empleo y la forma de regresar a su mundo…si es que la hay.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-De repente, un grito lo asusto y saco de sus pensamientos.

Todos giraron de donde venia el grito y vieron a una azul parecida a un cavernícola con un cabello largo negro, ojos rojos y traía un mazo de madera en su mano.

-¡Corran, un duende cazador!-Grito alguien mientras se alejaba y Yuuto se quedo en shock al ver a un verdadero monstruo.

La creatura empezó a atacar con su mazo a diestra y siniestra mientras que la gente corría y algunos usaban su magia para retenerlo, pero el duende casi ni lo afectaba.

Yuuto: (¿Qué raro? Según recuerdo, esa creatura es más o menos el mismo que apareció en el primer episodio de Club WinX, el que ataco la casa de Bloom. ¿Así que porque es tan fuerte?)- Pensó mientras estaba detrás de una esquina escondido para no ser atacado. Sabia que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra él. Pero aun así se sentía frustrado de no poder hacer nada.

Vio como aparecieron algunos guardias y trataron de retenerlo. Sin embargo, este los deshizo con un solo movimiento. Esto le pareció demasiado raro a Yuuto, ¿Cómo es que esa cosa era tan fuerte?

En eso se fijó que traía algo en el cuello. Parecía una especie de collar con una gema en el centro que brillaba con un color verde siniestro. Debía ser mas que obvio que esa era la razón de su gran poder. Si algo le enseño los animes, objetos como esos siempre son la causa de ese tipo de cosas.

Luego de ver como los apaleaban a los guardias, Yuuto apretó los dientes. Quería ir a ayudar, no quería permitir que esto siguiera.

En eso sintió un raro calor en su brazo y vio que era. Se fijo que el reloj en blanco, donde está la imagen de los engranajes, estaba parpadeando con una luz rosada.

Yuuto: (¿Qué le pasa el reloj? Se supone que es solo un juguete y nada más.)-Pensó extrañado, pero en eso le vino una idea a la mente.- (Podría ser que…se volvió real.)

La idea no era tan loca, había ido a un mundo mágico lo que era imposible y también sabía que, en este mundo, las hadas le pueden dar vida a algunas cosas como las plantas.

Se saco la mochila y saco el [Ziku-Driver], viendo que este no tenía la correa. A parte de eso, tampoco se sentía como si fuera de plástico y tampoco tenía las bocinas o interruptor de encendido y apagado. Coloco en Driver en su cintura para ver qué pasaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que vino.

**[Ziku-Driver!]**\- Dijo el cinturón mientras una correa se creaba y se ataba en la cintura del chico.

Yuuto se sorprendió al ver que el cinturón estuviera atado a su cintura. Con esto confirmo que el cinturón es real ahora y lo que necesita para pelear. Sin embargo, el cinturón en si es inútil si no tiene el complemento que necesita.

Un [Ridewatches].

Sin un [Ridewatches], el cinturón no podrá crear la armadura que necesita. Sabe que todos sus relojes se fueron y el de ZI-O se volvió uno en blanco.

Tomo el reloj en blanco y lo miro, vio como el centro parpadeaba en rosado. Si era lo que pensaba, entonces el reloj estaba respondiendo para transformarse.

Yuuto: Si puedes darme el poder, entonces dámelo, no me importa convertirme en el nuevo ZI-O y rey del tiempo si con eso puedo pelear para ayudar a los demás.- Dijo decidido, pero el reloj seguía parpadeando sin cambiar de aspecto.- ¡Vamos, transfórmate! ¿¡Quieres que sea un rey o rey demonio!? ¡Pues lo acepto si con eso puedo luchar!

Yuuto grito y grito varias cosas de ser rey o gobernador, pero el reloj solo seguía parpadeando sin índice de cambiar. Solo seguía parpadeando con el mismo patrón sin desacelerar o ralentizarse.

Mientras que él estaba en eso, alguien desde un callejón lo miraba.

¿?: Parece que mi señor no podrá despertar su poder por el momento.-Dijo la voz de un hombre mientras que miraba a Yuuto gritarle al reloj sin ningún progreso.

Esto desesperaba a Yuuto, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito. El joven se giro y vio como una niña lloraba cerca y el duende se fue acercando a la niña para atacarla.

Yuuto: ¡No lo hagas!-Grito mientras su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente hacia el monstruo y tomo un tarro de basura.- ¡No le hagas daño!

Yuuto le lanzo el tarro de basura en la cara, ensuciándolo y cubriendo su rostro con basura. Aprovecho esta oportunidad y tomo a la niña para llevársela lejos. Vio que aun lloraba y podía entenderla.

Yuuto: tranquila, los guardias deberían encargarse de él.- Dijo con un tono amable para poder calmarla, cosa que pareció funcionar un poco.

El duende se enfureció por eso y se quitó la basura del rostro. Vio como más guardias con armas se le acercaron para detenerlo y eso lo hizo enfurecer más. Fue atacando, pero los guardias esquivaron mientras lo atacaban. El duende llego a su punto más alto de furia y rugió mientras el collar en su cuello brillo siniestramente. El duende golpeo el suelo y creo una onda expansiva que deshizo a los guardias con facilidad.

Yuuto: Esto debe ser una broma…-Susurro impactada mientras la niña lo abrazaba con fuerza por el miedo que sentía.

El duende se giro y camino hacia Yuuto, quien retrocedió a paso lento sin quitarle la vista. Entendía que huir no le serviría en este momento.

Yuuto: ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué estas atacando a la gente!?-Le grito queriendo una respuesta. Recuerda que la creatura hablo en la serie, por lo que este también debería ser inteligente.

Duende: ¿Él "por qué"? Muy fácil…-Hablo sorprendiendo a Yuuto.- Es para demostrar mi poder, ¡De probar que soy digno de ser el rey de los duendes cazadores!

Yuuto: ¿Por eso lo haces? ¡Para eso haces todo esto! ¡Estas loco, esto no causa nada más que terror y miedo!

Duende: ¿Y acaso eso es raro? El trabajo de un rey es infundir respeto en sus súbditos para gobernarlos, y la única manera de hacer eso es con el miedo.

Yuuto: Te equivocas.

Duende: ¿Eh?

Yuuto: ¡Dije que te equivocas, maldito monstruo!-Grito mientras dejaba la niña detrás de su espalda.- Un rey no es aquel que gobierna, sino el que guía a su gente. Un verdadero rey lucha por su pueblo y su gente, lo guía para llevarlos a un futuro mejor. Siempre lucha para proteger al reino que se le encomendó. Se gana el respeto de los demás al demostrar su valía y buenas acciones, no por el miedo o temor.

Yuuto recordó como había varios rider que eran reyes o gobernantes como Kiva u OOO. Ellos pelearon por las personas y/o unificar dos mundos distintos hacia la paz. Ahora sabe que Sougo realizara su sueño, pues los Kamen rider y Reyes tienen más en común de lo que había pensado. Mientras tanto, sin que el lo notara, la luz rosa parpadeante del reloj comenzó a acelerar

Duende: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?

Yuuto: Pues porque veo que eres un tonto insensato y es por eso que te digo esto. Alguien como tu jamás entendería lo que es ser rey, pues un rey más que un gobernador…es un héroe que siempre luchara por las personas y su felicidad

Duende: ¡Niño insolente!-Grito alzando su mazo para golpearlo y Yuuto se cubrió con sus brazos, preparado para lo que venía…pero algo en ese momento sucedió.- ¡Pero que…!

Todos vieron como un fuerte brillo apareció en la zona y venia del brazo de Yuuto. Este levanto el brazo izquierdo y vio como el reloj brillaba con un intenso color rosa, la cual fue bajando para solo iluminar el espacio en blanco donde la luz tomo la forma del interior de un reloj, donde las manecillas se movieron hasta marcar las 12 e iluminar completamente el reloj hasta desaparecer.

Ahora el reloj era diferente. Este conservaba su color negro, pero ahora tenía una placa circular blanca y un botón del mismo color en la parte superior. En medio de la placa había una imagen puesta, donde en la parte de arriba tenía una marca blanca que parecía decir "Kamen" escrito con Kanji y en la parte inferior tenía escrito el numero "2018".

Yuuto: Esto es…-Murmuro al reconocerlo, vio al duende que se confundió por la luz y aprovecho esta oportunidad.- Si con esto puedo pelear, ¡Pues adelante!

Yuuto alzo el reloj hacia adelante para girar la placa, donde las partes de al lado tomaron la posición de la parte superior e inferior, mientras que las partes de al lado mostraron otra imagen, las cuales al unirse con la superior e inferior tomaban la forma de una especie de rostro, cuyos ojos eran rosados y que tenían escrito con Kanjis "Rider". El joven apretó el reloj y un holograma se creó al frente del reloj, mostrando de forma más vivida la imagen.

**[ZI-O!]**-Clamo el reloj y Yuuto lo puso al costado derecho de su cinturón y apretó el botón en la parte superior del medio del cinturón haciendo que se inclinara.

En el cinturón comenzó a hacer el ruido de un "Tic tac" y Yuuto fue haciendo la pose de Sougo. Mientras lo hacía, se podía ver la figura de un reloj antiguo apareció en su espalda.

Yuuto: ¡Henshin!-Grito mientras movió el cinturón haciéndolo girar hasta que este dio una sola vuelta y quedar en su posición original.

**[Rider Time!]**-Exclamo el cinturón mientras que el reloj detrás de Yuuto también dio un giro para detenerse, para luego las manecillas apuntar a las 10 y a las 2 del reloj. De ahí, sonó una música con Ritmo electrónico-**[Kamen rider ZI-O!]**

El reloj mostro unos kanjis rosados que decían "Rider", los cuales salieron volando mientras tres anillos giraron alrededor de Yuuto. Este fue cambiando hasta que los anillos desaparecieron mostrando al joven llevando una armadura temática de un reloj como el de un Rolex.

Su traje era negro azabache con una banda plateada en el centro con adornos plateados a los lados de los hombros, acentuados por reflejos rosados. Estas bandas parecían ser bandas de reloj metálicos. En ambos brazos traía [Ridewatch Holder], donde en su brazo derecho traía dos relojes, donde uno es azul una placa naranja y el otro es azul con una placa roja. Mientras que en el izquierdo tenía un reloj plateado con un Kanji que decía "Moto" y el otro era un reloj negro en blanco. Los dedos de sus manos son rosados y el casco parecía un reloj con el fondo blanco y un visor negro, hasta que los kanjis que volaron fueron de regreso al hombre en armadura pegándose en los lentes de su rostro brillando con luz rosa.

Este es Kamen rider ZI-O.

Todos los que miraban se quedaron asombrados por la transformación, una nunca antes vista. La niña detrás del rider estaba atónita al ver como el chico cambio a una forma que se veía fuertes y el duende también quedo pasmado al ver esto. Por su parte, Yuuto comenzó a verse.

Yuuto: Wow, realmente me he convertido en ZI-O.-Dijo mirando sus manos y brazos.

¿?: Así es.-Dijo una voz al lado de Yuuto y este se asustó para girar a ver a un chico de 20 años de cabello negro.- Por fin ha despertado su poder, mi rey.

Yuuto: T-T-Tu eres…¿¡Woz!?- Dijo al identificar al hombre, pero no se veía exactamente como ninguno de los dos Woz que había visto en la tele.

Este Woz traía una gabardina larga ploma con detalles plateados y verdes que lo hacía ver semi formal, una bufanda plateada brillante alrededor de su cuello y traía un libro que decía "Las crónicas del Crepúsculo", sin embargo, este parecía ser un libro digital.

Woz: Como se esperaba de mi señor, sabe quién soy solo con verme.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrir su libro.- Ahora, ha llegado la hora de que todos sepan de magnificencia.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Woz dio un paso adelante para luego extender su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el libro abierto.

Woz: ¡Iwae! ¡He aquí el heredero de los poderes de todos los riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y espacio, reinando el futuro, presente y pasado! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O, y ustedes han sido testigo del nacimiento y comienzo de su historia!- Termino de presentar quedando detrás al lado derecho del rider mientras cerraba su libro.

La gente alrededor se quedó impresionada por la presentación que hizo aquel sujeto sobre Yuuto, mientras que este se sentía avergonzado.

Yuuto: Rayos, a mí no me gusta mucho destacar.- Dijo sintiéndose incomodo por las miradas que sentía, pero luego vio al duende.- Bueno, creo que no se puede hacer nada. Puedo sentir el poder recorrer mi cuerpo. Si tengo esto…¡Creo que puedo hacer esto!-Dijo con una voz determinada para ir a correr hacia el duende.

El duende estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que vio que no noto como Yuuto se acercaba a él. Cuando el llego con la creatura, ZI-O le dio un golpe en su pectoral, donde una energía purpura se creó al momento del golpe haciendo retroceder a la creatura azul con mucha facilidad.

Yuuto: Wow, realmente lo golpee.-Dijo mirando entre su puño y el duende sintiéndose feliz por su nuevo poder antes de correr hacia el duende para ir a golpearlo.

Mientras la lucha se llevaba a cabo, todos miraban con impresión como ese chico ahora estaba peleando contra el duende con gran facilidad. Se notaba por cada golpe que daba que estos eran poderosos. Vieron como el chico estaba logrando hacerlo retroceder con suma facilidad.

Woz miro esto con una sonrisa. El primer paso a una nueva historia ha comenzado y con eso un nuevo relato se está creando. Cerro su libro y se fue.

Mientras en la pelea, Yuuto lograba conectar golpes y patadas al duende con mucha facilidad, pues este monstruo era pura fuerza y nada de técnica. Una de las cosas que le enseño su tío a la hora de pelear es que la técnica puede superar a la fuerza sin importar lo grande que sea esta.

El duende se empezó a enojar y comenzó a agitar su mazo como loco tratando de golpear al rider, por lo que este se vio obligado a retroceder y saltar. Viendo que estaba usando su mazo ahora, la pelea sería más difícil.

Yuuto: Rayos, si tan solo tuviera el arma de ZI-O.-Dijo con pesar y en un momento su cinturón brillo, donde de el salieron volando unos kanjis que golpearon al duende deteniendo su paso.- Pero que…

Un holograma rosado se creó frente a Yuuto, el cual parecía un reloj circular. Los kanjis que volaron fueron de regreso hacia él y entraron dentro del holograma, donde unas manecillas se movieron tomando forma recta mientras que el circulo desaparecía.

Lo que apareció al frente ahora era una especie de espada de color negro con plateado donde tenia una ranura circular en la parte superior del mango y cerca de la ranura había unos kanjis rosados que decía "espada".

**[Zikan Girade!]**\- Exclamo la espada mientras que Yuuto la tomaba.- **[Ken!]**

-¿D-De donde vino esa espada?- Pregunto uno de los guardias sorprendido al ver el arma que sin duda era una espada, pero no se parecía a ninguna que había visto antes. La gente alrededor también se impresiono por la aparición del arma.

Yuuto: Muy bien, esto es realmente genial.- Dijo admirando su arma para poner pose de batalla.

Con su nueva arma, ZI-O corrió hacia el duende, el cual levanto su mazo como respuesta. Ambos lanzaron un ataque con sus respectivas armas, las cuales chocaron entre si. Ambos retrocedieron un poco para volver al ataque, pero esta vez, Yuuto decidió esquivar el golpe de la creatura agachándose un poco y darle un corte lateral mientras pasaba al lado suyo.

Chispas salieron de donde fue atacado el duendo, quien gruño al sentir el corte que le dolió. ZI-O no perdió tiempo y se dio la vuelta para empezar a dar varios cortes al duende de forma al azar. El duende resistió el dolor y dio un golpe de martillo tratando de aplastar al joven, pero el reacciono y salto hacia atrás.

Yuuto: Veamos más de las capacidades de esta arma.- Dijo para golpear un botón en la parte superior de la ranura.

**[Time Charge!]**\- Exclamo la espada mientras que era rodeada por energía rosada.

El duende rugió mientras corría hacia el rider.

**[5...]**

ZI-O se puso en posición mientras miraba como el duende azul se acercaba.

**[4...]**

El duende ello a el rider y este se movió a un lado al ver que lo golpearía con su mazo.

**[3...]**

El duende vio su movimiento y fue moviendo su mazo para darle un golpe en su casco.

**[2...]**

Yuuto miro eso con horror y de inmediato se echó para atrás agachándose como si jugara al limbo.

**[1...]**

Yuuto vio como el mazo paso a centímetros frente a su casco y sintió como este fue rozado por el arma de la creatura. Paso detrás del duende mientras se paraba derecho.

**[Zero Time!]**

Yuuto se giró mientras apretaba el botón que estaba en el mango para activar el ataque.

**[Giri Giri Giri!]**

ZI-O dio un corte con su espada al duende, que uso su mazo para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, su arma fue cortada por el ataque del rider, el cual creo una cuchilla de energía que golpeo al duende, quien grito de dolor mientras retrocedía hacia atrás y caía al suelo, pero se notaba que aún estaba consciente y listo para pelear.

Yuuto: Muy bien, ¡Es hora de acabar con esto!- Grito para apretar el botón que tenía su reloj en el cinturón.

**[Finish Time!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras Yuuto presionaba el botón encima del cinturón.

El duende se fue levantando para ver al rider, pero en eso se sorprendió al ver algo rodeándolo. Lo que lo rodeaba eran kanjis que giraban en su propio eje, los cuales son rosados y decían "Kick" en ellos.

Yuuto corrió y dio un salto para luego hacer girar su cinturón, el cual dio una vuelta completa antes de tomar su posición original.

**[Time Break!]**

Los kanjis alrededor del duende se empezaron a unir entre si hasta quedar solo uno detrás de la creatura para luego ir volando hacia ZI-O. Los kanjis llegaron y se achicaron para pegarse en el pie derecho de Yuuto, el cual mantenía extendido para realizar una patada voladora.

Yuuto fue bajando mientras gritaba con su pie iluminado por las letras de su pie junto al de su lente, los cuelas juntos decían "Rider Kick". Este cayendo hasta impactar con el duende creando una gran explosión.

El duende cazador salió volando hasta chocar contra una pared quedando incrustado en ella. En eso se vio como el cristal de su collar se agrieto hasta romperse en mil pedazos. ZI-O suspiro de alivio al ver que el duende fue derrotado, pero lo que no espero fue lo que vino después.

La gente que estaba escondida y los guardias se acercaron mientras aplaudían y felicitaban al joven. Los guardias no podían creer el poder que tenía, pues derroto con bastante facilidad al duende que ellos tuvieron problemas de lidiar.

Yuuto se sintió avergonzado y se rasco la nuca mientras aún seguía con su traje. En eso vio a la niña que había salvado y vio que esta la miro con ojos brillantes. Yuuto decidió tomarla y levantarla sentándola en su hombro, pues de niño siempre le hubiera gustado estar así en los hombros de un rider. La niña se mostro feliz por esto alegrando al joven debajo del traje.

-Disculpa chico, ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto uno de los guardias mientras que Yuuto bajaba a la niña dejándola en el suelo.

Yuuto: Yo soy…-Fue murmurando mientras miraba sus manos, recordando como era la serie y tomando una decisión.- Yo soy ZI-O, Kamen rider ZI-O. El hombre que se convertirá en un rey.

-¿Un rey?-Murmuro mientras recordó como un chico pelinegro lo presento ante todos, pero no pensó que el chico en verdad dijera que se convertirá en un rey.

Yuuto vio la confusión de la gente y decidió irse antes de atraer a más gente. Saco el reloj plateado que tenia en su brazo izquierdo y apretó para lanzarlo. El reloj se agrando y se convirtió en una motocicleta, este es: "[Ride Striker]".

La gente se sorprendió de que el chico sacara una motocicleta, aunque les extraño que este sea a ruedas, algo bastante primitivo. El rider se subió y la encendió para retirarse, dejando a la gente sorprendida, pero uno logro tomarle una foto antes de que este lograra irse.

Luego de un rato, Yuuto se detuvo y entro en una esquina para devolver la motocicleta a su forma de reloj para luego colocarlo en su brazalete izquierdo.

Yuuto: Vaya, nunca me imaginé que me convertiría en un Kamen rider, y menos que sería ZI-O.

¿?: No creo que eso sea algo para sorprenderse.

Yuuto: ¡GUA!-Grito al escuchar la voz repentina de al lado de…- ¿¡WOZ!?

Woz: Debería dejar de gritar, mi señor, o de lo contrario atraerá la atención de los transeúntes.- Dijo de manera calmada.

Yuuto: ¿P-Por qué estás aquí?

Woz: ¿Acaso necesita preguntar? Vine a felicitarlo de su primera y gran victoria. Con esto, a dado comienzo a una nueva historia.

Yuuto: ¿Nueva historia? Espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que lo que hice cambio el rumbo de la historia de este mundo?

Woz: Correcto.- Contesto con simples mientras abría su libro.- Según la historia, ese duende debería haber sido derrotado luego de 45 minutos luego de aparecer en esa plaza.

Yuuto: O sea que, si hubiera intervenido o no, nada hubiera cambiado ¿Verdad?

Woz: Todo lo contraria. Gracias a que usted intervino, evito que la gente fuera dañada y destrucción de la parte de esa ciudad, como esta destinado a ser. Además, la niña que salvo estaba destinada a morir por ese duende. Si usted no hubiera saltado en ese momento, ella estaría muerta ahora.

Yuuto: Wow, entonces, ¿Hice bien?

Woz: Si y no.- Dijo mientras cerraba su libro de un golpe.- En si evitar un suceso trágico puede llevar a un cambio más feliz para algunas personas, pero eso no quita que se hizo un cambio en el tiempo. Cambiar el rumbo del tiempo puede conllevar grandes cambios que puede perjudicar al mundo. Usted ha cambiado el curso de la historia de este mundo y ahora tendrá que lidiar con ellas para poder convertirse en el rey supremo.

Yuuto: ¿Rey supremo? Espera, ¿Eso significa que me convertiré en Oma ZI-O?-Pregunto asustado, pero Woz negó con la cabeza.

Woz: Tranquilo mi señor, la existencia de la identidad de Oma ZI-O aún no ha sido creada.- Respondió, pero el chico estaba confuso.- Vera, usted acaba de iniciar un nuevo curso del tiempo y por lo tanto, el futuro de este mundo esta en un estado indeciso, reescribiéndose con los eventos actuales. Por lo que el camino que usted elija mientras lo recorra decidirá si será Oma ZI-O o no.

Yuuto: *Suspiro* No me quería imaginar convertirme en un ser así.-Dijo con gran alivio en su corazón.- Por cierto, si aun no se crea la historia de Oma ZI-O, ¿Por qué existes y me quieres servir? Se supone que tu eres del futuro y sirves a Oma ZI-O, pero si el no existe, tu yo de ese tiempo no lo conocería y menos servir a alguien que no existe.

Woz: Primero, no puedo revelar como existo. No quiero revelar cosas antes de tiempo. Segundo, yo existo para guiar y servir al verdadero rey del tiempo, y como usted obtuvo ese poder, mi vida solo tiene el fin de servirle.

Yuuto: (Eso sonó…un poco perturbador.)-Pensó complicado al ver a un hombre decir eso.-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué me depara ahora?

Woz: No lo sé.-Contesto de inmediato.- Como dije, el futuro de estos momentos esta inestable, por lo que no puedo saber con exactitud los eventos futuros. Solo puedo ver algunos detalles o algún suceso cuando un futuro se haya estabilizado y sea el mas fuerte de entre muchas versiones. A parte de eso, mi deber es guiarlo para convertirse en rey, pero eso en si debe lograrlo usted mismo. Por lo que mi ayuda debe ser limitada.- Explico y Yuuto asintió entendiendo todo, parecía que había muchas reglas de por si.- En cualquier caso, yo me retiro. Lo veo en otra ocasión, mi señor.

Cuando Woz dijo eso, una campana sonó y Yuuto se volteó por reflejo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se giro para ver a Woz solo para observar que este se fue, pero en el lugar donde estaba antes había una maleta. Yuuto la abrió y se sorprendió de ver todas sus cosas que estaban en su departamento aquí.

Yuuto: ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?-Se pregunto antes de suspirar.- Bueno, de nada me sirve preguntarle al aire.

Yuuto se fue para ir a buscar algún departamento para poder alojarse, necesitaba un techo bajo el cual dormir.

* * *

-Una semana después-

Yuuto: Aquí esta su café.-Dijo el joven mientras tenia una vestimenta más formal, entregándole un café a un caballero.

-Gracias chico.- Dijo viendo como dejaban el café en la mesa y Yuuto hacia una leve reverencia para irse.

Como se puede ver, Yuuto esta trabajando. La razón de esto es para tener dinero.

Luego de separarse de Woz y recibir sus cosas, Yuuto busco un lugar donde quedarse. Por suerte, encontró un departamento para quedarse, pero era muy caro, aunque era el más barato de muchos que encontró. Fue y pago para quedarse el primer mes.

Cuando entro en la habitación, se sorprendió de que se veía mejor de lo que se esperaba. Había una cama limpia, lavadora, secadora, un baño con ducha y una pequeña cocina. Todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Se nota que no por nada es la capital de todo el reino mágico.

Luego de instalarse, reviso sus cosas de ZI-O…y como lo supuso, todo se volvió real. El [FaizPhone X] funcionaba como arma y teléfono ahora, por lo que podría realizar llamadas en este mundo mágico. El [Suika Watch] y [Hawk Watch] también se volvieron reales transformándose en pequeños robots que se mueven por su cuenta.

También tenía sus [Rider Watches] que también son reales, pero desafortunadamente solo tenia a Build, Drive y Cross-Z. Tal parece que los otros debieron caerse o algo, y al ver que era lo único que tenia al llegar, supuso que los demás relojes debieron dispersarse en toda Magix. Así que tendrá que buscarlos y recuperarlos todos, pues no era algo que cualquiera debe tener al alcance de su mano.

Luego de terminar de revisar todas sus cosas, fue a buscar trabajo de inmediato. Si quería mantener ese departamento, tendría que obtener el dinero para conservarlo. Encontró un restaurante que buscaban meseros y que pagaban bien, por lo que no dudo en pedir el puesto. No era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero era lo suficientemente fácil para hacer un buen trabajo y asegurarse de que le pagaran.

Trabajo en los días que estuvo y trato de ser lo más formal y respetuoso posible. No podía perder el empleo. Lo hizo bien hasta ahora y quería mantenerse así. La paga tampoco era mala y de vez en cuando le daban propina.

-Yuuto, ya termino tu turno. Te puedes retirar si quieres.-Dijo el dueño del local.

Yuuto: Gracias. Comeré algo aquí y me iré.-Respondió recibiendo un asentimiento del dueño.

Luego de cambiarse, Yuuto salió con una mochila donde tenia su almuerzo. Busco un lugar donde sentarse… cuando vio algo que lo dejo impactado.

Lo que vio fue un grupo de chicas conformado por seis miembros….y eran nada más y nada menos que las Winx.

La primera es una chica con el pelo largo de color rojo, la piel pálida y ojos azul verdoso que viste una camisa azul y amarilla, jeans celeste con estrellas por debajo y sandalias amarillas. Ella es Bloom, la líder del Club WinX.

La segunda es una chica esbelta y alta con un largo cabello rubio, ojos avellanos, y piel de tono medio que usa una blusa verde dogal, y una minifalda naranja con un cinturón dorado con pequeños círculos adheridos en él. Es Stella, la princesa de solaría.

La tercera es una chica de pelo castaño largo con dos mechones rubios que le enmarcan el rostro, ojos verdes y piel color blanca arena que usa un top verde con los hombros al descubierto y una falda rosa con fresas estampadas, lleva sandalias color amarillo. Ella es Flora del reino de la naturaleza.

La cuarta es una chica de pelo azul oscuro largo atado con dos coletas, con profundos ojos azules, piel pálida que usa un top rojo, un brazalete de color púrpura en su muñeca derecho, pantalones vaqueros anchos, y zapatos rojos. Ella es musa, la hada de la música.

La quinta es una chica de pelo de color magenta, que se corta a la base de su cabeza y está estilizado en una raya lateral al lado izquierdo, tiene ojos azul verdoso, y un tono de piel pálida. Viste una playera sin mangas de color morado con pantalones verde/morado claro y zapatillas del mismo color. Esta es Tecna que viene de un reino de tecnología.

Por último, se encuentra una chica de piel oscura con pelo castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado y ojos cerúleas quien viste una camiseta púrpura suave con un pequeño logo azul de onda de color en ella, una minifalda de color caqui, botas de sedentarismo de color caqui, y calentadores de piernas suaves de color púrpura. Ella es Layla, la princesa del reino de los océanos, Andros.

Las seis chicas estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad sentadas alrededor de una mesa redonda bajo una sombrilla para esconderse entre las sombras mientras almorzaban y charlaban. Aunque noto el cabello largo de Musa. Si recuerda bien, se supone que ella tenia el cabello corto hasta la tercera temporada. Eso significa que el esta en ese momento de la historia.

Yuuto decidió sentarse en un lugar cercano, pero a la vez a distancia del grupo de chicas y saco su comida para comenzar a comer. Mientras comía, mantuvo su oído atento a lo que ellas decían. Sabia que estaba mal, pero ellas normalmente hablan de las cosas que les pasaron o algún problema que tuvieron recientemente. Si lograba saber por lo que pasaban podría averiguar qué peligros podría haber.

Stella: ¡Cielos! ¡Esa fiesta de anoche fue maravillosa! Nunca supe que una fiesta de bienvenida para un profesor pudiera ser tan divertida como cualquier otra fiesta.- Dijo emocionada.

Flora: Supongo que la señorita Faragonda solo quiere que nos relajemos por ahora, pues nos dijo que las clases del profesor Avalon será mucho más desafiantes que cualquier otra clase que tuviéramos antes. Dijo que los hechizos técnicos son muy difíciles de dominar.

Tecna: Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Pero ninguna de ustedes siente algo raro del profesor Avalon nos haya estado observando mientras intentábamos destruir el monolito?

Bloom: No, el nos dijo que estaba observando y analizando nuestro progreso como lo haría cualquier profesor. Además, el parece realmente decidido a enseñarnos.- Dijo confiada mientras que Yuuto analizaba lo que dijeron.

Yuuto: (¿Avalon? Creo que ese era el nombre del nuevo profesor que apareció en la segunda temporada. Lo recuerdo por cómo se mostró a las WinX tratar de destruir un monolito negro gigante y el tipo apareció destruyéndolo fácilmente.)-Pensó analíticamente.- (Pero si eso es cierto, eso significa que estoy más o menos a comienzos de la segunda temporada en la que se supone que pelean con un tipo llamado Darkar.)

Eso le extraño, pues jura que Musa tenia el cabello corto antes de la tercera temporada. Tal vez recordó mal o aquí sea diferente. Pero en todo caso, si todo lo que escucho era cierto, entonces esta donde los principales conflictos se van a llevar a cabo, donde se supone que Darkar robara unas piedras mágicas para obtener más poder. Si su memoria no le fallaba, estas rocas estaban en las tres escuelas y en la aldea oculta de las Pixies.

Lo que significa que ahora estaba en el momento de la historia donde las escuelas serian atacadas junto a la aldea pixie. Darkar toma las cuatro piezas, pero necesita el poder de Bloom para activarlo por completo.

Si el las conociera de forma más personal, podría decirles lo que sabe a las WinX, pero lo mejor sería si dejaba que todo transcurra como debería ser. Si una cosa aprendió de los shows de viajes en el tiempo, es que los más mínimos cambios pueden cambiar todos los resultados…y no siempre para mejor.

Yuuto: (Lo mejor será que deje que el curso tome su rumbo.)-Pensó antes de sentirse un poco perturbado por estar en los momentos de mayores peleas.-(Bueno, pudo ser peor. Al menos no he llegado en los momentos antes de que terminara la primera temporada.)

Si hubiera llegado cuando las Trix tuvieron en sus manos el poder de la flama del dragón, hubiera sido atacado por un enjambre de monstruos gusanos. Eso hubiera sido desagradable y espantoso a pesar de tener ahora el poder para hacerles frente.

De repente escucho un pitido y vio que venia del terminal tecnológico de Tecna.

Tecna: Recibí una llamada.- Dijo mientras presionaba unas teclas para aparecer un nombre que decía "Digit". Presiono unos botones y apareció una pantalla donde aparecía un ser de gran cabeza de cabello azul.- ¿Qué pasa, Digit?

Digit: {¡Tecna, tenemos un problema en Alfea!}-Grito con miedo y preocupación en su voz.

Tecna: ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto mientras que ella y sus amigas miraban preocupadas.

Digit: {¡No lo podrás creer! ¡Un monstruo raro apareció de repente y está atacando la escuela!}

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron todas las WinX en shock.

Tecna: ¿¡Como que un monstruo raro!?

Digit: {Míralo tu misma.}-Dijo mientras que la pantalla cambiaba.

Se podía ver a varias hadas lanzando hechizos a una creatura extraña. Esta creatura que estaba dividido en dos colores. Tenia el brazo derecho, pierna izquierda de color rojo, donde en su pierna parecía tener un resorte blanco, todo eso de un color rojo siniestro. Tenia el brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha de color azul siniestro. En su cintura, se encontraba un extraño bulto con forma rara y parecía tener una especie de manilla. Su rostro era horrendo donde tenia un ojo azul y otro rojo con una boca que contiene dientes pequeños, pero afilados. Su pecho también estaba dividido en los dos colores, pero tenia unas letras escritas ahí que decían "Build".

Las chicas se taparon la cara al ver a la creatura y veían como este atacaba con gran facilidad a las hadas del lugar.

Flora: ¿Qué clase de creatura es esa?

Stella: No lo sé, pero de seguro es feo.-Dijo mirando al monstruo.

Musa: ¿Crees que sea otro monstruo de Darkar?-Le pregunto a la chica de piel oscura, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

Layla: No, no se parece en nada a las criaturas de que hizo Darkar o cualquier otra creatura que hay visto antes.

Tecna: Yo tampoco puedo encontrar nada sobre él, no se encuentra en ningún catalogo de creaturas mágicas o legendarias.

Bloom: Podemos hablar de eso más tarde, ahora debemos ir a detenerlo antes de que cause más daños.

Stella/Flora/Musa/Tecna/Layla: ¡Cierto!-Gritaron mientras que la rubia sacaba su añillo y lo lanzaba al aire, el anillo se transformo en un bastón que ella agarro y agito.

Stella: ¡Nos vamos!-Tras ese grito, las seis desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

Yuuto, al ver todo lo que paso, quedo pasmado. Se sorprendió al ver como ellas se fueron, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que vio en esa pantalla.

Yuuto: E-Ese era…¿Another Build?- Murmuro atónito mientras se tomaba la cara.- Pero como…

¿?: Yo puedo responder a eso.-Dijo una voz asustando al chico, quien vio una cara conocida sentada frente a él- ¿Cómo ha estado, mi señor?

Yuuto: ¿Cómo es que haces eso?- Comento con molestia sacando una pequeña risa Woz.- Pero dejando eso a un lado, ¿Sabes la razón por la que Another Build está aquí?

Woz: Creo que debería ser obvio. Ese rider fue creado por alguien en este mundo.

Yuuto: ¿Alguien lo creo? ¿Pero quien…?-Se detuvo cuando un pensamiento le llego.- No puede ser… ¿Time Jackers?

Woz: Correcto, lo que se esperaba del futuro rey del tiempo.-Dijo mientras aplaudía un poco.

Yuuto: Pero se supone que ellos no existen aquí.

Woz: Parece que no está al tanto.-Dijo mientras sacaba un jugo y se lo tomaba antes de comenzar a explicar.- Los Time Jackers no son únicos en un solo mundo, puede haber un grupo de ellos en un numero muy limitados de mundos. Parece que uno a llegado a este y a comenzado a crear sus monstruos para coronarlo como rey y así gobernar el mundo.

Yuuto: ¿Entonces como crearon a Another Build? Se supone que un Another rider solo se puede crear si se tiene algo del poder de un rider, y por lo que se, aquí no existe ninguno.

Woz: Buena pregunta, y para responderla, no lo sé. Creo que estos Time Jackers encontraron una forma de crear los relojes para transformar a las personas o tenían esos relojes de antes al tomar el poder de un rider de algún mundo.-Respondió mientras que Yuuto se sentía preocupado. Si esto era cierto, este mundo no tenia ninguna posibilidad. Según las reglas, solo el poder del mismo rider del que proviene el Another rider puede llegar a derrotarlo y destruir su reloj. En otras palabras no podían ser derrotados por nadie.- ¿Qué hará, mi señor?

Yuuto: ¿Eh?

Woz: Como están las cosas, las WinX serán derrotadas y es posible que la escuela sea destruida. ¿Va a permitir eso?

Yuuto se quedó congelado ante la pregunta de Woz. Saco el [ZI-O Ridewatch] y lo miro, recordó como fue su primera pelea y como la niña lloraba de miedo. Apretó el reloj con sus manos tomando una mirada decidida.

Yuuto: ¿Sabes donde se encuentra la escuela?-Pregunto con una mirada seria y Woz sonrió ante eso.

Woz: No me necesita para encontrarla, ¿Acaso no tiene algo que lo pueda guiar con usted?

Yuuto: ¿Que yo tengo…? Oh, ya entendí.- Dijo sacando de su mochila otro reloj plateado en el cual su centro tenia la imagen de un ave pintada de rojo.

Este es el [Taka Watchroid] que, al igual que sus otras cosas de ZI-O, también se volvieron reales. El joven presiono el reloj activándolo.

**[Taka Watchroid! Taka! ] [Search Hawk! Sagashi-Taka, Taka!]**\- Grito el reloj mientras se abría para tomar la forma de un ave e incluso dio un graznido de un halcón

Yuuto activo su moto y de inmediato se monto en ella mientras encendía el vehículo.

Woz: Mi señor.- Dijo llamando la atención de Yuuto y este lo miro, viendo que le estaba entregando una especie de audífonos con grandes orejeras.- Póngaselo, es su casco.

Yuuto: ¿Un casco?- Dijo mientras se ponía la especie de cintillo con grandes orejeras y Woz presiono un botón en la parte del medio del cintillo de la parte superior. Pronto este se expandió y se convirtió en un casco negro con visor azul oscuro que cubrió todo su rostro.- Wow.

Woz: Es un casco hecho aquí en Magix, le sugiero no quitárselo mientras este con las WinX.

Yuuto: muy bien.- Dijo asintiendo para luego ver el ave mecánica.- Llévame a Alfea.-Ordeno y el ave asintió para comenzar a volar en una dirección mientras que Yuuto lo seguía de cerca.

Mientras se iba, Woz sonrió al ver el suceso mientras abría su libro y lo miraba.

Woz: Con esto, mi señor escalara un peldaño más para acercarse a su destino.-Dijo mientras leía su libro, el cual decía lo siguiente:

"_**Las Winx pelean contra Another Build sin resultado alguno, hasta que aparece ZI-O demostrando un nuevo poder"**_

* * *

-Escuela de Alfea-

Dentro de la escuela para chicas con talento para convertirse en hadas, un monstruo estaba atacando los terrenos de la institución. Las estudiantes de Alfea se transformaron en sus formas de hadas y trataron de combatirlo, pero el monstruo no parecía verse afectado por sus ataques.

-¿¡Por que nuestra magia no le afecta!?-Grito una de las hadas mientras trataba de golpearlo con una bola de energía, pero la creatura simplemente la desvió de una patada.- ¡No puede ser!

Another Build: **¡Best Match~!**\- Grito al creatura con algo de demencia en su voz.

-¿¡Porque sigue gritando eso!?-Grito desconcertada al ver que era lo único que decía esa creatura.

Todas las estudiantes de la escuela jadearon asustadas al ver como la creatura empezó a correr a ellas para atacarlas. Por otra parte, los Pixies estaban escondidos dentro del dormitorio de las WinX mirando la batalla.

¿?: ¡Vamos WinX, por favor, vengan rápido!-Dijo uno de ellas que tiene largas y rizadas trenzas de color rubio-dorado, la piel ligeramente bronceada, con grandes ojos de color ámbar en la Iris.

Ella junto a sus compañeras Pixies esperaban que las chicas WinX no tardaran en llegar. Un conejo azul también estaba y temblaba mientras miraba a la creatura feroz. Dentro de su cabeza, él estaba llamando a Bloom.

Las hadas siguieron combatiendo contra Another Build donde un hada intento lanzarle una bola de magia, pero el monstruo lo esquivo dando un gran salto. Otra hada intendo darle un puñetazo, pero la creatura simplemente lo recibió sin daños para devolvérselo, dejando al hada inconsciente.

Dentro de la oficina de la directora, la señorita Faragonda, directora de la escuela de Alfea, estaba viendo todo esto y ella comenzó a irritarse y molestarse por como trataba este monstruo a sus estudiantes.

Faragonda: Ya no puedo tolerar esto, no me voy a quedar sentada observando esto.-Dijo con un tono enojado en su voz para ir a la salida, pero una mujer castaña de cabello corto con lestes, la señorita Griselda, la detuvo.

Griselda: ¡Espere directora, es demasiado peligroso! Se ve que ese monstruo no solo es fuerte, si no también veloz. No podemos arriesgar su vida. Por favor, sea paciente. Estoy segura que Bloom y sus amigas de que llegaran pronto. Así que por favor tenga fe que vendrán.- Razono lo mejor que podía y la directora suspiro antes de volverse a sentar.

Faragonda: Muy bien, Griselda, esperare. Pero si ellas no llegan dentro de un minuto, entonces no tendré otra opción.- Dijo y la jefa de disciplina asintió en comprensión.

Another Build siguió atacando y se dirigió a una estudiante que estaba de rodillas al suelo. Camino hacia ella provocando miedo en la chica, pero de repente unas raíces crecieron creando un muro entre estos dos.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a las WinX acercarse volando, ya estando transformadas. Esto causo la alegría de todas y también de las Pixies. Las seis hadas volaron y se quedaron viendo a Another Build, quien las miro fijamente.

Stella: Por dios, es más feo en persona.- Dijo mirando al monstruo que fue levantando su brazo para apuntarlas.

Another Build: **WinX~…**

Musa: ¿Esa cosa puede hablar?-Dijo sorprendida para luego ver como el monstruo alzo los brazos.

Tecna: A parte de eso, sabe quienes somos.- Dijo mirando a la creatura, quien se inclino un poco.

Another Build: **¡Best Match~!**\- Grito mientras saltaba hacia ellas y las WinX volaron a un lado para evadirlo.

Stella: Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo.- Dijo mirando con asco al monstruo.

Bloom: Stella, no es momento para comentarios. Hay que derrotarlo.- Dijo y todas asintieron. En eso, la pelirroja levanto ambas manos y cargo con bolas de energía rojas y anaranjadas al monstruo, quien tomo los ataques como si no fuera nada, cosa que dejo en Shock a la pelirroja.- ¡No tuvo efecto!

Stella: ¡Déjame intentar a mi!- Dijo mientras volaba hacia arriba y convocaba su cetro, donde el centro de la punta se ilumina majestuosamente. La hada del sol dispara una gran bola de energía hacia el monstruo, derribándolo. Todas se sintieron felices al ver como callo, pero esa alegría desapareció al ver como rápidamente se puso de pie de nuevo.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se recuperó tan rápido?

Flora: Déjame instarlo.- Dijo para juntar sus manos como si tuviera algo en medio de ellas.- **{¡Polen dorado!}**\- Exclamo para soplar y de entre sus manos salió un polvo brillante que viajo hasta debajo de Another Build y de ahí salieron raíces que lo ataron, pero este las rompió usando fuerza fruta pura, dejando en shock a la chica de la naturaleza.

Another Build se estiro un poco antes de dar un gran salto en direcciona Flora.

Bloom: ¡Cuidado, Flora!-Grito a su amiga al ver como el monstruo se acercó a ella.

Tecna: **{¡Esfera de estática!}**-Grito mientras creaba una jaula esférica encerrando a Another Build en su interior, salvando a su amiga. Sin embargo, el monstruo comenzó a golpearla para poder liberarse.

Layla: Veamos que piensas de esto.- Dijo creando dos esferas purpuras y arrojarlas al monstruo que aun segua dentro de la jaula. Hubo una explosión, pero Another Build salió sin verse muy afectado.

Musa: Muy bien, esta cosa realmente me esta poniendo de los nervios. Así que veamos que le hace un poco de música.- Dijo levantando las manos y las alzo en dirección al monstruo, creando ondas de energía purpura.

Another Build se topo los oídos por la fuerza que tenia el ruido mientras se arrodillaba lentamente en el suelo.

Layla: ¡Esta funcionando!- Grito con esperanza viendo como el monstruo se quedo completamente arrodillado tratando de soportar el dolor.

Bloom: ¡Muy bien chicas, todas juntas!

Stella/Flora/Musa/Tecna/Flora: ¡De acuerdo!-Gritaron todas al unisonó. Las WinX levantaron sus manos cargando poder y apuntaron a Another Build.

Bloom: ¡AHORA!-Grito mientras que ella y todas dispararon sus ataques individuales hacia el monstruo con todo su poder. Another Build no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y este fue golpeado creando una gran explosión.

Musa: ¡Bien, lo hicimos!-Exclamo de alegría al ver como Anotjer Build salió disparado y quedo en el piso gimiendo de dolor sin poder levantarse.

Las WinX y las estudiantes estaban felices al ver esto…pero la felicidad se termino por lo que vieron a continuación.

Another Build empezó a sacar chispas de energía antes de volverse gris y su forma se rompió para mostrar a alguien.

A quien se mostro es una linda chica de cabello azul largo medio grisáceo y ojos del mismo color. Vestía una blusa de mangas largas de color azul y tenia en la parte delantera una línea gruesa de color celeste, una falda purpura y botas azules. Todas se sorprendieron al reconocerla.

Todas: ¿¡ALICE!?-Gritaron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas presentes y las WinX no tardaron en ir volando a la chica llamada Alice, quien también es una hada.

Bloom llego con ella y la puso en una posición sentada.

Bloom: ¡Alice, despierta por favor!- Grito preocupada y vio como esta gimió para lentamente abrir sus ojos y mirar a la pelirroja.- ¿Estas bien?

Alice: ¿B-Bloom? ¿Qué…Que paso?-Dijo confundida mirando a su alrededor.

Flora: Alice, ¿En dónde estuviste? No estuviste ayer en la fiesta ni hoy en la escuela y pensamos que te habías ido a alguna parte. Todas nosotras estábamos preocupadas por ti.

Alice: ¿Eh? ¿Desde ayer? Pero yo estaba en la ciudad no hace mucho buscando aperitivos para la fiesta de bienvenida del profesor…-Dijo desconcertando a las chicas.

Musa: Alice, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nada?

Alice: ¿Recordar que?-Pregunto sin entender nada, dejando más confusas y preocupadas a las chicas.

¿?: *Suspiro* Y yo que ella no tendría problemas.- Dijo una voz misteriosa de un chico.

Todas se giraron y vieron a un niño que parecía tener 13 años de vestimenta amarilla y una capa negra. Tenia el cabello castaño corto y unas pequeñas ojeras en los ojos.

Stella: Oye niño, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-Hizo la pregunta que todas querían saber, pues les extrañaban ver a un niño aquí. Pero este parecía desinteresado.

Marcel: Mi nombre es Marcel y he venido por ella.-Dijo señalando a la peli azul marino.

Tecna: ¿Por Alice? ¿Y para que la quieres?

Marcel: Ya veras.-Dijo para chasquear los dedos y se creó una onda transparente.

Cuando eso paso, todas las chicas se congelaron en su lugar mientras salía algo de estática de ellas.

Layla: (No…no puedo moverme…)-Pensó en shock al no poder ni un solo dedo, ni siquiera pestañar u hablar mientras vio como Marcel se fue acercando tranquilamente. El niño vio los ojos de Bloom y noto como ella peleaba para poder moverse

Marcel: Ni te molestes, no hay forma de que te puedas mover. Si estas pensando que es algún tipo de hechizo de paralización, te equivocas. Lo que yo hice fue detener el tiempo.

Bloom: (De…Detener el tiempo…)-Pensó mientras miraba como el niño llego con Alice.

Marcel: Ahora quédate quieta, esto no demorara.

Alice: ¿Qué…que me vas a hacer?-Pregunto con algo de miedo y quedo estupefacta al ver como Marcel introdujo su mano dentro de ella y saco algo de su interior, que era un raro objeto negro siniestro.

Marcel: Convertirte en rey.-Dijo mientras levantaba el objeto y apretaba el botón mostrando como el centro de este brillo mostrando un holograma del rostro del monstruo.

**BUILD!**-Dijo el objeto con una voz siniestra.

Luego de hacer eso, Marcel introdujo su mano con el objeto dentro de Alice y ella grito mientras unas ondas purpuras aparecieron en su cuerpo. Ella se agarro el pecho mientras se levantaba mostrando una expresión de dolor para luego gritar siendo cubierta por una capa purpura.

**BUILD!**

Se vio como Alice se transformó de nuevo en Another Build. Todas miraron el shock al ver esto.

Marcel: Muy bien, con eso, todo está hecho.- Dijo para chasquear los dedos y todas volvieron a poder a moverse. Al lograr moverse, dirigieron su mirada a Marcel.

Musa: ¡Tú! ¿¡Que fue lo que…!? ¡Aaaaah!-No pudo terminar al ser golpeada por Another Build.

Flora: ¡Musa!-Grito al ver como su amiga fue golpeada para luego mirar al monstruo.-¡Alice, tienes que reaccionar!-Grito desesperada, pero esta solo salto a atacarla.- ¡Por favor, despierta!

Las chicas miraron con horror como su amiga fue de nuevo convertida en ese monstruo y empezó a atacarlas. Bloom no pudo creer esto y se giro hacia Marcel, pero vio que el ya no estaba.

Marcel: Oye…-Dijo la voz del chico y Bloom miro hacia arriba, viendo a Marcel sentado sobre el edificio de la escuela.- ¿Me estabas buscando?

Bloom: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Alice?

Marcel: Pues solo la volví a convertir en Kamen rider Build.

Bloom: ¿Kamen rider…Build?-Pregunto dudosa por el nombre.

Marcel: No necesitas saberlo, pues en este mundo ellos no existen.- Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su creación.- En todo caso, si quieres derrotarlo, adelante, pero yo seguiré volviéndola a convertir en Build.

Bloom: ¡No si yo te derroto a ti!-Grito lanzándole una bola de fuego, pero Marcel chasque los dedos y la bola de fuego se congelo justo a centímetros de llegar con el chico, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

Marcel: ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije? Yo puedo detener el tiempo.- Dijo mientras volteaba la bola de fuego hacia dirección a Bloom.- Aquí tienes.- Dijo para volver a chasquear los dedos.

El tiempo alrededor de la bola de fuego volvió a su curso, pero esta vez fue en dirección a Bloom, quien a penas pudo esquivar su propio ataque. Ella quedo asombrada, pues parece que en verdad ese chico puede detener el tiempo.

Marcel: Ves, esto es una pelea inútil.-Dijo con simplicidad y Bloom apretó los dientes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Bloom se giro y vio como Another Build siguió atacando a todas las estudiantes.

Bloom: ¡Alice, debes reaccionar! ¡No permitas que te controlen!-Grito mientras usaba su magia para detenerla, pero el monstruo los deshizo con sus brazos.- Esto será difícil.

Musa: Voy a intentar atacarla con mis ondas sónicas de nuevo, eso la detuvo la ultima vez.- Dijo preparando su ataque.

Marcel: En ese caso, aumentemos un poco los números.- Dijo chasqueando los dedos y los ojos de Another Build brillaron mientras rugía y de su cuerpo apareció algo así como una gelatina roja que toco suelo y se convirtió en cuatro monstruos de color negro completo.

Layla: ¿¡Que son esas cosas!?-Grito horrorizada al ver a los monstruos y cada uno con un aspecto diferente.

Marcel: Estos son [Smash], monstruos creados a partir de un gas venenosos de otro mundo. Son muy fuertes y estos no tiene sentido del dolor, por lo que pelearan sin descanso. Si quieren saber más, uno es un [Strong Smash], un [Press Smash], [Flying Smash] y por ultimo un [Stretch Smash].-Informo haciendo que las chicas se queden espantadas. Ya era suficiente pelear contra un monstruo, ¡pero ahora deben combatir contra otros cuatro y que no sienten dolor!

El monstruo con alas alzo sus brazos y voló en dirección a Musa, quien estaba distraída y no noto como uno de los monstruos se le acercaba.

Flora: ¡Musa, cuidado!-Advirtió en pánico a su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde…el monstruo la golpeo directamente.

Musa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

Tecna: ¡Musa!-Grito en pánico y voló hacia abajo para mirar a su amiga.- Musa, ¿Te encuentras bien?- La chica solo respondió con gemidos de dolor y luego Tecna busca en su pertenencias.- Espero tener algo que pueda ayudarte.

Flora levanto las manos mientras concentraba energía en ellas creando una gran esfera.

Flora: ¡Toma esto!-Grito lanzando la esfera al [Strong Smash], pero este lo golpeo con su gran puño y lo deshizo con suma facilidad.

Flora quedo sorprendida de como estos monstruos repelían sus ataques con gran facilidad. Trato de lanzar otro hechizo, pero fue golpeada por la espalda por [Flying Smash] botándola al suelo.

Layla: ¡Flora!-Grito mientras corría a hacia la chica y se arrodillaba junto a ella.- ¿Estas bien?

Flora: S-Si, pero en verdad duele…-Murmuro gimiendo de dolor y esto causo que la hada del sol y la luna apretara los dientes.

Stella: ¡Eso es todo, ya he tenido suficiente de estas cosas!-Grito alzando su cetro al cielo de nuevo.- ¡Poder completo a la caída del sol!- Grito para balancear su cetro hacia abajo creando una gran esfera de luz que choco contra los cinco monstruos.

Bloom: ¡Yo también! ¡Poder de la llama del dragón!-Grito lanzando una esfera de energía calórica que se unió al ataque de la rubia.

Another Build hizo un gesto a [Press Smash] y este se puso adelante y atrapo el ataque entre sus brazos, este fue retrocediendo de a poco hasta que exploto. Tal vez se haya ido, pero el resto seguía bien e intacto.

Stella: ¿¡Que!?-Grito impactada al ver que su ataque en el que puso toda su fuerza junto al de Bloom solo destruyo a uno de ellos dejando al resto intacto.

De inmediato [Stretch Smash] corrió a ella y salto logrando atraparla y llevarla al suelo, donde comenzó a estrangularla. Stella se estaba ahogando mientras ella intentaba liberarse desesperadamente.

Layla: ¡Suéltala!-Grito con rabia volando hacia [Stretch Smash], pero este la vio y soltó a Stella, quien callo al suelo, para luego ver a Layla y golpearla, derribando a la princesa al suelo.

Tecna: ¡Stella! ¡Layla!-Grito con miedo y vio como [Strong Smash] corrió a ella para atacarla. Ella de inmediato creo un escudo de energía, pero tras recibir un golpe del monstruo, este fue destruido.

Tecna quedo impactada por el poder que este tenía y no reacciono a tiempo ante el segundo ataque del monstruo, que la hizo arrastrarse por el suelo.

Bloom: ¡NO!-Grito en shock al ver que todas sus amigas fueron golpeadas y llevadas al suelo. Ella era la única que quedaba en pie a parte de las demás estudiantes, pero ellas se veían cansadas.

Marcel: Deberías rendirte.-Dijo atrayendo la atención de todas, incluyendo la de las chicas caídas.- No hay forma de que venzan a mi Kamen rider junto a sus monstruos. Ellos seguirán peleando y solo harán lo que yo les diga.

Bloom: Tú…-Gruño con furia mirando al chico que parecía divertirse. En eso sintió peligro y se giro viendo como el monstruo volador fue a ella. Ella a penas logro esquivar, pero recibió un tajo en sus alas lo que causo que cayera al suelo.

Marcel: Lo ves, no tiene caso que sigan.-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y el [Strong Smash] se fue acercando a ella.- Tata~.

Bloom vio como el monstruo levanto sus brazos para aplastarla y ella cerro los ojos para lo inevitable.

Bloom: (Mama, papa, Kiko, mis verdaderos padres, Dafne…chicas…adiós…)-Dijo en su mente soltando una lagrima preparada para recibir el ataque.

**[Fire Hawk!]**\- Pero de repente escucho un ruido.-**[Moe-Taka, Taka!]**

Todos vieron como algo pequeño se fue acercando y parecía ser un ave mecánica. Esta ave comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego al [Strong Smash] haciéndolo retroceder, alejándola de Bloom. Las chicas se sorprendieron que algo tan pequeño estaba causándole daños.

Bloom: ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunto algo sorprendida al ver como dañaban al [Smash] que ella apenas podía lastimar.

¿?: Un amigo mío.- Respondió la voz de un chico.

Todos se giraron y vieron a un chico, con un casco puesto, caminar hacia ellos. Se detuvo levanto su brazo mostrando una especie de pistola pequeña de raro aspecto. Apretó el gatillo y le disparo a los tres monstruos faltantes, haciéndolos retroceder con mucha facilidad.

Marcel: ¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto viendo al chico, pero este solo miro a Marcel manteniendo su el casco.

Yuuto: No creo que mi nombre te importe ¿Verdad…? Time Jacker.-Dijo con tranquilidad, pero la última parte abrió los ojos de Marcel antes de que este pusiera una sonrisa.

Marcel: Oh~, conoces a mi grupo ¿Eh?-Dijo con interés en su voz mirando a Yuuto.

Yuuto cambio su vista de Marcel al [Strong Smash] para correr a él mientras disparaba usando su [FaizPhone X] para hacerlo retroceder. Al hacerlo, pudo acercarse a Bloom y la miro mientras le ofreció su mano.

Yuuto: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con tono preocupado y la chica estaba aturdida mientras lo miraba.

Bloom: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Gracias.- Dijo tomando su mano y levantándose.- ¿Eres un especialista?

Yuuto: ¿Especialista?-Pregunto mientras hacia memoria de la serie hasta recordar.- Ah, no. No lo soy.

Bloom: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto sorprendida, pues el traía armas. Algo en que los especialistas usan y entrenan.- Entonces, ¿Quién eres y a que viniste?

Yuuto: Bueno, no te puedo decir mi nombre por ahora, pero puedo decirte que vine a derrotar a ese monstruo.

Todas: ¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron todas al unisonó y Yuuto se tapó los oídos, aunque el casco le impedía llegar a ellos.

Stella: ¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Esas cosas casi ni se inmutan ante nuestros ataques convinados! ¿¡Y tu vines y dices que los vas a derrotar!?

Musa: ¡Mejor vete de aquí y huye!

Tecna: ¡Aunque tengas armas poderosas, eso no significa que puedas vencer a estos monstruos!

Flora: Además, ese monstruo es alguien que conocemos…-Dijo preocupada por su compañera hada.

Layla: Por lo que será mejor que te vayas o nos des cobertura, esas cosas son más peligrosas de lo que crees.- Dijo mientras se paraba lista para volver al combate contra los [Smashs]

Yuuto: Vaya, cuanta confianza…-Dijo con un tono sarcástico para luego mirar a Flora.- Descuida, me encargare de salvar a su amiga.

Flora: ¿Qué…?-Murmuro algo impactado por la forma confiada en que lo dijo.

Bloom: Oye…-Dijo llamando la atención del chico.- Gracias por ayudarme y todo, pero estas cosas van más allá de todo lo conocido. Ni todas nosotras, que somos hadas, pudimos hacerle grandes daños a pesar de atacarlos todas juntas.

Yuuto: Bueno, los [Smashs] son creaturas muy resistentes y con sus propias habilidades, pero nada que no me pueda encargar. El verdadero problema es Another Build, pero podre lidiar con él.

Bloom: No deberías ser tan… Espera, ¿Cómo sabes cómo se llaman esas cosas? ¿Y como sabes como se llama la creatura en la que está convertida nuestra amiga?

Yuuto: Porque sé lo que son, y sé que puedo derrotarlos por mi propia cuenta sin ayuda.

Marcel: Vaya, esa es una declaración muy audaz.- Dijo con interés hacia el joven mientras lo mirabas.- Dime, si no eres uno de esos chicos que van a esa escuela de armas, entonces, ¿que y quién eres?-Pregunto queriendo saber, pues atrajo su atención.

Yuuto: Yo…-Dijo mientras miraba al niño.- Solo soy un chico que vino a ayudar a estas chicas en peligro… y además…-En eso saco su cinturón, extrañando a todos por lo raro que era el objeto y el joven se lo puso en su cintura.

**[Ziku-Driver!]**\- Exclamo atándose a la cintura del chico sorprendiendo a todos, y en especial a Marcel. Ese tipo de artefactos eran de…

Yuuto: También soy un Kamen rider que andaba de paso, Recuérdalo.- Dijo citando la frase de Decade para luego sacar el [ZI-O Watch] y girar su placa para activarlo.

**[ZI-O!]**

Yuuto puso el reloj al lado derecho del cinturón, el cual comenzó a hacer el ruido de un tic tac de un reloj seguido de un timbre de reloj cuando el presiono el botón en la parte superior del cinturón, haciendo que se inclinara.

Yuuto tenía las manos alzadas a su lado izquierdo y las fue moviendo a su lado derecho mientras hacia una pose, y detrás suyo apareció un gigantesco holograma de un reloj Rolex que fue moviendo sus manillas.

Layla: ¿¡Q-Que es eso!?- Grito con la mente fuera de cuadro.

Musa: ¿¡Que es ese reloj gigante!?- Grito atónita al ver el enorme reloj y no era la única, todas las demas chicas y el niño miraban el enorme reloj.

Yuuto: ¡Henshin!-Grito para hacer girar el cinturón, el cual dio una vuelta completa para luego regresar a su posición original.

**[Rider Time!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras que el reloj gigante también dio una vuelta hasta que las manecillas se detuvieron apuntando a las 12 y luego separarse para apuntar a las 10 y a las 2 mientras unos kanjis rosas aparecieron en el medio.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la oficina de la directora, la directora junto a la jefa disciplinaria de Alfea vieron lo que estaba haciendo el chico que acababa de llegar. La profesora castaña tenia la boca abierta mientras que la peli blanca miraba todo fijamente.

Griselda: S-Señorita Faragonda, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo ese chico?- Pregunto para luego ver algo que la dejo atónita y la directora miro desconcertada lo que sucedió.

Faragonda: Un cambio y el desarrollo más inesperado que pudo haber sucedido, Griselda.- Dijo mirando mientras se ajustaba las gafas antes de sonreír.- Pero parece que es un cambio a nuestro favor.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del dormitorio de las WinX, las Pixies estaban refugiadas para no ser atrapadas y no ser utilizadas para guiar al tipo a su aldea, lo que ellas supusieron que el quería. Pero uno de ellos, con el cabello magenta corto, se fue acercando al resto.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa, Lockette?-Pregunto una de sus compañeras, de cabello rojizo oscuro largo y una flor en su cabello, a la que se llama Lockette.

Lockette: ¡Pixies, todos deben venir a ver esto!- Grito mientras señalaba la ventana y todos volaron para ver. Cuando miraron a través de la ventana, dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al suelo.

* * *

-De regreso a la acción-

Luego de aparecer las letras "Rider" en kanjis, el cinturón toco una música con Ritmo electrónico.

**[Kamen rider ZI-O!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras que los kanjis salían volando y unos anillos en forma de bandas de reloj metálico rodeaban al chico hasta que desaparecieron mostrándolo con su armadura antes de que los kanjis volaran de regreso y se pegaran en su visor.

Kamen rider ZI-O hizo su segunda aparición.

Stella: ¿¡Qué diablos le paso!?

Tecna: ¿¡Como hizo eso!?

Flora: ¿Cómo se transformó?

Cada una reacciono de forma distinta al ver como el chico cambio a una forma blindada que parecía un reloj. Bloom lo miro con gran asombro, pues lo tenía cerca.

Bloom: ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto atónita mirando al rider.

Yuuto: Mi nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O, el rider que se convertirá en rey.-Se presento de forma orgullosa.

Bloom: ¿Rey, Kamen rider? ¿Eres lo mismo en que fue convertido mi amiga?- Pregunto con algo de miedo y el rider se tomó la mandíbula mirando a Another Build.

Yuuto: Con respecto a tu amiga, ella es en realidad un Another rider.

Bloom: ¿Another rider? ¿No es un Kamen rider como dijo ese chico?

Yuuto: No lo es.-Contesto mientras apuntaba al monstruo.- En lo que fue convertida tu amiga es un Another rider, una copia de un rider, pero como una versión más malévola. En este caso, este es una versión malvada y retorcida de Kamen rider Build, el rider genio. Por lo que ella es en este momento, Another Build.-Explico dejando sorprendida a la chica que él realmente parece saber sobre estas creaturas.

Marcel: Sabes que eso fue grosero, ahora ella es la única e inexpugnable Kamen rider Build.

Yuuto: Eso es verdad… pues el verdadero Build no existe en "este" universo.-Dijo con énfasis en una parte mirando al niño, quien contrajo por un momento sus cejas.

Tecna: ¿No existe en este universo?-Murmuro curiosa por lo que dijo mientras todas ponían atención a la conversación de esos dos.

Marcel: Parece que no solo eres un nuevo rider, sino que también conoces a los anteriores.

Yuuto: Pues claro, yo soy el veinteavo Hesei rider, por lo que debo saber sobre mis antecesores.-Dijo con orgullo mientras se señalaba con el pulgar.

Bloom: (¿Veinteavo? ¿Acaso hay más de ellos?)-Pensó choqueada por la información.

Marcel: Con que el veinteavo ¿eh? Bueno, veamos que puedes hacer.- Dijo para chasquear los dedos y los [Smash] atacaron a ZI-O.

Yuuto reacciono y tiro a un lado a Bloom para que no fuera golpeada. Ella cayo en brazos de Musa y vio como el rider comenzó a pelear.

ZI-O comenzó a moverse y esquivar los ataques de [Strong Smash], pues sabía que su especialización es la fuerza bruta. Cuando vio una abertura, de inmediato comenzó a atacarlo dándole puñetazos haciéndolo retroceder.

Flora: ¡Detrás de ti!-Grito y Yuuto se volteó a ver a [Stretch Smash] correr hacia él.

Rápidamente reacciono y le dio un codazo deteniendo su avance para luego darle una patada. Luego vio como [Flying Smash] se acercaba a su persona y se puso firma para detener su avance para luego darle rodillazos al estómago para comenzar a golpearlo.

Yuuto escucho un grito de guerra y vio a Another Build correr a él. Se cubrió para recibir los ataques y luego de retroceder unos pasos, comenzó su contrataque, donde el monstruo esquivo algunos golpes, pero otros le acertaron. Luego de eso, se vio obligado a moverse, pues estaba siendo acorralado por los demás [Smash]

Mientras ZI-O peleaba, las WinX y las estudiantes miraban todo esto con gran asombro.

Bloom: Increíble, nuestros hechizos apenas lo mantenían a raya sin combinar nuestros poderes, pero sus golpes son suficientes para dañarlos.

Musa: No solo eso, él ha recibido un par de golpes, pero parece que a penas lo dañan. ¡Esa armadura es muy resistente!

Layla: A parte de eso, parece que tampoco restringe sus movimientos. Al contrario, parece que las aumento yendo más allá de las capacidades físicas normales.- Comento al ver los movimientos del rider.

Flora: Tecna, ¿Has visto alguna tecnología parecida a esa?- Pregunto, pues vio que la razón de su transformación y poder venia de los aparatos que usaba.

Tecna: No, no es como ningún aparato tecnomágico que haya visto y oído. Ninguno de los que mostro. Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto.-Dijo intrigada por los artefactos que tenía el rider a su disposición.

Stella: Bueno, al menos vino para ayudarnos. Eso es un alivio.- Dijo mirando el punto positivo de esto mientras se paraba.

La conversación entre Yuuto y Marcel, a parte del comienzo del combate del rider, les dio tiempo suficiente para que todas pudieran recuperarse.

[Strong Smash] ataco con uno de sus puños, pero ZI-O logro cambiar la dirección de su golpe a un lado y le ofreció unos cuantos puñetazos al abdomen. La creatura gruñe irritado mientras se aleja de su oponente, mientras que [Flying Smash] ataca con sus alas acertando golpes al rider haciéndolo retroceder.

Este se recompone y se acerca para golpearlo, pero el monstruo tomo vuelo haciendo que el puño perdiera su objetivo. Mientras daba unos pequeños saltos hacia adelante para recuperar el equilibrio, vio a [Stretch Smash] acercarse a él. Se cubrió recibiendo un golpe haciéndolo retroceder.

[Stretch Smash] siguió adelante para golpearlo, pero ZI-O atrapo su puño y le dio un rodillazo al estómago, deteniendo sus movimientos. El rider concentro su poder en su pierna derecha, la cual empezó a rodearse de luz rozada, para luego darle una patada al monstruo mandándolo a volar por los aires con mucha fuerza.

Layla: ¡Wow! ¡Una sola patada y mando esa cosa lejos!-Grito de asombro mientras todas miraban la pelea con detenimiento.

Yuuto: Es hora de sacar las armas.- Dijo mientras su cinturón se ilumino y salieron unos Kanjis que impactaron contra Another Build, quien se iba acercando para atacarlo. Un holograma de un reloj Rolex rosado apareció mientras que las manillas giraban antes de tomar una forma física y las letras se pegaron a ellas.

**[Zikan Girade! Ken!]**-Exclamo la espada mientras que el rider la tomaba tomando una pose de pelea con ella.

Stella: ¿¡De donde salió esa espada!?-Grito desconcertada mirando el arma.

ZI-O corrió con su espada y empezó a darle cortes a Another Build, quien retrocedía de dolor mientras salían chispas de él. Marcel vio esto con desagrado e hizo que [Stretch Smash] fuera a atacarlo.

Yuuto vio esto y bloqueo con su espada el puñetazo del monstruo para empezar a darle cortes haciéndolo retroceder. Luego de ver que sus piernas tambaleaban y que el [Strong Smash] se acercaba, decidió ponerle fin a ambos. Saco el reloj de su cinturón y lo puso en la ranura de su arma.

**[Finish Time!]**-Exclamo la espada mientras que su hoja era rodeada de energía rosada que se iba intensificando mientras que Yuuto vio como se acercaba [Stretch Smash] para luego apretar el gatillo.- **[ZI-O! Giri Giri Slash!]**

ZI-O dio un corte a su alrededor lo que creo un tajo de energía en forma de un reloj Rolex completo, estando él en el medio, donde su energía cortó e hizo explotar a ambos monstruos.

Stella: Un solo ataque… le dio solo un corte con energía mágica ¿y destruyo a ambos monstruos así de fácil?-Dijo sin palabras al ver como derroto fácilmente dos de esas cosas cuando ella tuvo que gastar prácticamente toda su energía en solo uno, y el rider ni se veía cansado.

Bloom: Estoy tan impactada como tú, Stella. Él tiene mucho poder…-Susurro asombrada al observar como el solo se estaba manejando a cuatro monstruos en conjunto cuando ellas necesitaron juntarse para hacerle frente a solo uno de ellos.

Yuuto vio cómo se deshizo de ambos monstruos, pero no podía celebrar, aun le faltaban 2. Se volteo y vio a Another Build parado frente a él con el [Smash] faltante a su lado. Se puso en pose de pelea, pero se detuvo al ver como Marcel se puso al lado de los monstruos.

Marcel: Lo admito, eres más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba.

Yuuto: Pues gracias.-Dijo sin bajar la guardia del niño, quien cambio su expresión relajada a una más seria e intimidante.

Marcel: Pero no te puedo dejar ganar, después de todo, tengo que coronar a un nuevo rey.- Dijo mientras las hadas se sentían curiosas por lo que decía. Ah estado diciendo algo de rey con bastante frecuencia.

Yuuto: ¿Me estás diciendo que habrá un "Día Oma" aquí en este mundo?

Bloom: ¿Día Oma?-Pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería, pero parecía ser importante.

Marcel: Vaya, también sabes sobre eso.-Dijo antes de mirar con de forma maligna al rider.- Entonces, tú también vas a participar ¿no es así?

Yuuto: Pues…

Woz: ¡Así es!-Grito un buen conocido del rider asustando a todos, pues este grito estando al lado de Yuuto.- ¡Mi señor será el que sea coronado como nuevo rey!

Musa: ¿¡De donde salió ese sujeto!?-Grito impactada al ver una nueva cara y como este apareció de la nada.

Layla: Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso.-Dijo mirando al sujeto con ropa elegante, pero informal, que sujetaba un libro en su mano.

Yuuto: ¡Woz, debes dejar de aparecer así! ¡Te juro que algún día estos me darás un paro cardiaco!- Le grito mientras se sujetaba el pecho. Sin embargo, Woz no hizo caso y miro fijamente a Marcel, quien veía de mala gana a la nueva cara.

Marcel: ¿Quién eres tú?

Woz: Mi nombre es Woz y soy el fiel vasallo de mi señor y futuro rey aquí presente.- Dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia al lado en dirección a Yuuto.

Marcel: Ya veo, tu fuiste el que creo a este rider en este mundo ¿Verdad?

Woz: Incorrecto, mi señor despertó su poder por si mismo. El es el verdadero y futuro rey que gobernara todo y al mismísimo tiempo.

Bloom: Acaso dijo, ¿gobernar el tiempo?-Pregunto a sus amigas quienes asintieron, sin poder creer lo que dijo.

Marcel: Entiendo, pero eso no importa.- Dijo caminando un poco hacia adelante.- Ella será la nueva reina y me asegurare de eso.-Dijo señalando con su dedeo a Another Build.

Yuuto: Dime, ¿Por qué convertiste a una chica de aquí en un Another rider?-Pregunto mirando fijamente a Marcel, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Marcel: Pensé que ella era perfecta.-Dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Another Build.- Ella es una chica que siempre quiso ser más fuerte y ser tan buena como las WinX ahí presentes.

Bloom: ¿Qué?-Murmuro mirando al monstruo con sorpresa.

Marcel: Sin embargo, ella nunca logro avanzar como quería, por lo que su tiempo estaba destinado a detenerse tarde o temprano. Así que decidí darle un gran poder a una gran velocidad. La convertí en un Kamen rider y nuevo héroe, así como futuro rey. ¡Yo hice que las manecillas de su reloj volvieran a funcionar!-Grito con una gran sonrisa que hizo enojar a las chicas de Alfea por lo que hizo, pero Yuuto se quedo callado mientras apretaba los puños y miraba a Marcel.

Yuuto: Te equivocas, no hiciste nada de eso.

Marcel: ¿Eh?-Miro al rider con un rostro confundido mientras esta daba un paso adelante.

Yuuto: Te equivocas en muchas cosas.-Dijo apuntando con un dedeo a Marcel antes de comenzar.- Primero, podrás detener las manecillas de un reloj o hacerlas retroceder…pero no es así como funciona la vida. Uno mismo es el único que puede elegir que futuro tomar. Si el tiempo se detiene, eso significa que tú mismo lo detuviste.-Dijo repitiendo las palabras de Sougo, que las encontró muy ciertas.

Las estudiantes de Alfea se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras que sonaban tan sabias, y en verdad sentían que eran verdad.

Yuuto: Segundo, el progreso de uno se define por uno mismo, obtener un poder rápido puede ser bueno, pero no siempre lo correcto. Cada uno de nosotros avanzamos a nuestro propio ritmo, tal vez más lento que otros, pero el resultado que obtenemos es el mejor para cada uno y siempre será más gratificante de obtener a diferencia de algo que realmente no lograste por ti mismo.-Dijo al recordar como su tío le enseño eso, que el camino fácil no siempre es el mejor.

Las Winx meditaron esas palabras, encontrando que es la verdad. Recordaron momentos en que tuvieron la tentación de saltarse pasos, pero no lo hicieron. Y cuando sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, pudieron sentirse orgullosas de decir que es algo que lograron con el pecho en alto.

Yuuto: Y por último, no convertiste a esa chica en un Kamen rider, la convertiste en una abominación.-Dijo mientras recordaba eventos emotivos de estos héroes.- Un Kamen rider es aquel que siempre se levanta y lucha contra el mal, no por el bien de la justicia, sino por las personas. Ellos protegen a la gente, ya sea la sonrisa de los niños, los sueños de las personas, su esperanza o los invaluables lasos de amistad por qué eso es lo correcto y sienten que es su deber. Así como dijo Kiryu Sento, el verdadero Kamen rider Build, "Por el bien del amor y la paz, ¡Yo usare este poder!"-Declaró con fuerza y firmeza mientras que Woz sonreía. Por otra parte, las chicas de Alfea se sorprendieron y quedaron maravilladas por esas últimas palabras.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la oficina de la directora, la señorita Faragonda miro y escucho todo lo que dijo Yuuto. Pudo sentir que esas palabras no eran algo para hacerse ver mejor o ganar cierta fama. Eran palabras que venía de su corazón y que creía firmemente en ellas.

Faragonda: Nunca imagine ver el día en ver a alguien con tal sentido de la justicia.-Dijo con una sonrisa junto a Griselda mientras ambas miraban como se iba a desarrollar todo.

* * *

-De regreso con Yuuto-

Marcel: Esas fueron palabras interesantes.-Dijo mientras saltaba e iba de regreso al techo.- Pero las palabras no te servían de nada. Mi rider no puede ser derrotado.

Layla: ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto en el lugar del rider mirando al chico castaño quien sonrió.

Marcel: ¿Lo olvidaron? No imparta cuantas veces derroten a Another Build, yo solo tengo que volver a activar su poder y todo seguirá sin cambio alguno.- Respondió haciendo que las chicas quedaran en shock. Flora se tapo la boca al ver que su amiga no podría volver a la normalidad.

Yuuto: Eso no es del todo cierto.-Dijo tomando la atención de todos.- Si destruimos el reloj que usaste en ella, entonces no podrás volverla a convertir en un Another rider.

Bloom: ¡Es verdad!-Grito con una sonrisa al ver esa opción.- ¡Si ese objeto dentro de ella es destruido, entonces no podrá volver a transformarla en ese monstruo!

Stella: ¡Entonces ya sabemos que hacer!-Grito sacando su cetro, lista para pelear.

Marcel: Eso será inútil.-Dijo con su voz calmada.- Aunque eso es cierto, ¿Cómo lo van a hacer si el reloj está dentro de ella?

Musa: Eso es…-Murmuro sintiéndose intranquila, sin saber cómo hacerlo.

Yuuto: Eso es fácil.-Dijo mirando al niño.- Existe una regla para destruir el reloj de un Another rider.

Woz: Así es.- Dijo tomando la palabra mientras abría su libro.- Solo el poder de un rider puede destruir a otro rider siempre y cuando estos sean los mismos.-Informo dando esperanzas a las chicas.

Layla: Si se necesita a otro rider…

Tecna: Entonces, él puede…-Murmuro mirando a ZI-O al igual que todas.

Marcel: No puede.-Dijo deteniendo al hada de la tecnología.- Como dijo, solo pude destruir a un Another rider siempre y cuando sus poderes sean los mismos. O sea que, si no es Kamen rider Build quien lo derrota, entonces no tiene caso. Y como aquí no existe Build, no hay manera de destruir su reloj.

Flora: N-No pude ser…-Susurro impotente al ver que Alice no podría volver a la normalidad.

Yuuto: Y tu te vuelves a equivocar.-Dijo haciendo que Marcel lo mirara.- Como dijiste, un Another rider solo puede ser derrotado por un rider con su mismo poder. Lo que significa que Another Build solo puede ser derrotado por Build…o alguien que tenga su poder.- Dijo mientras sacaba el reloj azul con placa roja de su brazo derecho.- Y resulta que yo tengo su poder justo aquí.

Marcel: ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto, por primera vez que apareció, desconcertado mientras miraba como el rider le mostro un reloj, el cual todas las chicas presentes miraron.

Yuuto: Armor Time.- Dijo mientras giraba la placa el reloj, hasta que este mostro un rostro que se aprecia al del monstruo en que estaba convertida Alice. Presiono el botón haciendo aparecer un holograma del rostro, haciéndolo ver con mayor claridad.

**[Build!]**-Exclamo el reloj y ZI-O se giro hacia Another Build mientras colocaba el reloj al lado izquierdo de su cinturón.

El cinturón nuevamente repitió el ruido de un tic tac de un reloj seguido de un timbre de reloj mientras que el joven presionaba el botón de la parte superior del cinturón y hacia girar el cinturón con una vuelta completa antes de regresar a su posición original.

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras salían unos kanjis de él y que al frente del rider apareció un holograma de una especie de botella rodeada por anillos que decían "Armor time".

El holograma de la botella desapareció y mostro su contenido, que era una armadura que mantenía una forma humana parada. Las Winx y las estudiantes de Alfea miraron con asombro como apareció esa armadura de la nada y como esta hizo una especie de pose donde tenia el brazo derecho doblado apuntando un poco hacia arriba, el brazo izquierdo doblado tomando su cintura con la mano y las piernas un poco dobladas apuntando a su derecha. A parte de eso, también había un taladro amarillo justo al lado suyo.

**[Armor Time!]**-Grito el cinturón mientras sonaba una tonada con Ritmo electrónico mezclado con la música de tema de Rabbit-Tank y todas vieron como la armadura se separo de repente quedando en el medio del aire alrededor de ZI-O, quien se quedo quieto mientras que las partes iban yendo a él, colocándose en los lugares correspondientes.- **[Best Match! Build~!]**

Cuando termino la canción, se mostro a ZI-O llevando la armadura que estaba antes flotando puesta en su cuerpo. Ahora tenia dos hombreras que parecían botellas, donde la derecha es roja y la izquierda es azul. En su pectoral tenia una pechera donde este tenía el lado derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul. Sus protectores de brazo y ante brazos, así como guantes sin dedos, eran todo de color metálico claro al igual que sus protectores de pierna, pies y muslos, pero en la parte de los muslos tenia una parte que era azul en el lado derecho y el izquierdo es rojo. Finalmente, su caso tenía en la parte de las manecillas una pequeña extensión en la manecilla de la derecha, la cual es azul, y en la manecilla izquierda tenia a su lado lo que parecía ser un filo rojo. Su frente estaba dividido en azul en la mayor parte de ahí en el lado derecho y el en izquierdo tenía rojo. Su boquilla tenia una sola franja azul en el lado superior derecho mientras que dos franjas rojas en el lado inferior izquierdo. Finalmente, los kanjis que salieron volando volvieron a él y se pegaron en su lente, donde ahí, ahora decía "Build" mientras que el rider tomaba y sujetaba el taladro con su mano derecha, cuyo nombre es "[Drill Crusher Crusher]".

Todos los presentes, y quienes miraban la pelea, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues ahora el chico no solo se había puesto una armadura sobre la que ya tiene, sino que esta lo hace parecerse mucho al monstruo con quien está peleando.

Woz sonrió por esto mientras daba un paso adelante y abría su libro para comenzar con lo suyo.

Woz: ¡Iwae! ¡Él es el heredero del poder de todos los riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y espacio, reinando el futuro, presente y pasado…! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O: Build Armor! ¡Y en este momento, esta usando por primera vez el poder de otro rider!-Termino de declarar dejando muchas cosas en la mente de las chicas mientras que Marcel chasqueo la lengua al ver esto.

Musa: Ese tipo realmente es su vasallo, hasta le hace una presentación con mucho fervor.-Cometo recibiendo un "Muy cierto" de las presentes. Mientras tanto, Yuuto no le hizo caso a esto y decidió usar la frase del héroe del poder que está usando.

Yuuto: La formula de la victoria, ¡Esta decidida!- Exclamo mientras hacia el gesto de Build con su mano izquierda.

ZI-O corrió hacia Another Build, quien no reacciono al ver la transformación. Yuuto ataco usando el taladro en su mano, sacándole chispas al monstruo. Luego de que este retrocediera, fue a golpear al rider, pero este puso su pie derecho al frente y lo para con él, donde la botella azul de su hombro brillo y el pecho del monstruo empezó a ser raspado por su suela antes de ser empujado hacia atrás. Luego de eso, la botella roja de su hombro brillo y su velocidad aumento, la cual uso para acercarse con gran velocidad a la creatura y atacarlo con el taladro varias veces.

Musa: Increíble, su forma de pelear cambio por completo.-Murmuro mirando detenidamente la pelea.

Layla: Más que eso, su forma de luchar ahora se parece al monstruo en que se convirtió Alice.

Tecna: No hay duda de eso.-Dijo mirando y comparando a través de su escáner el encuentro de esos dos, viendo en las gráficas como sus modos de pelear eran idénticos o prácticamente iguales, aunque se notaba que los movimientos de ZI-O son más precisos.

Flora: ¿Creen que le gane y logre salvar a Alice?-Pregunto queriendo que su compañera hada pueda volver.

Stella: No lo sé, aun no entiendo mucho de lo que esta pasando y dudo un poco que ese sujeto pueda hacerlo.-Dijo señalando a ZI-O, pues como acaba de llegar de la nada, no podía confiar en él.

Bloom: Pues yo si creo en él.- Dijo mirando como el rider golpeaba a [Flying Smash] con su taladro alejándolo de él.- Puedo sentir que es de confianza y que realmente quiere salvar a Alice.

Mientras tanto, la pelea prosiguió siendo que Yuuto tenia la ventaja, pues estaba usando de mejor manera los poderes de Build. Cuando hizo caer a Another Build, fue golpeado por la espalada y vio que fue [Flying Smash], quien le lanzaba pequeñas flechas de energía de su boca. ZI-O salto y rodo por el suelo para tirar el taladro, el cual desapareció en polvos de luz.

Yuuto: Intentemos larga distancia.- Dijo sacando su espada y movió la cuchilla para atas, donde los Kanjis cambiaron para decir en ellos "Pistola".

**[Juu!]**-Exclamo el arma ahora en su forma pistola y el rider comenzó a disparar al [Smash], quien recibió uno de los tiros.

Tecna: Su arma… cambio de una espada a una pistola.-Murmuro en shock al ver lo versátil que es el arma.

Yuuto siguió disparando mientras se movía, acertando algunos disparos al monstruo. El [Smash] retrocedió un poco y alzo sus brazos para alzar vuelo. Estando en altura, fue atacando al rider con ataque en picadas, donde ZI-O lograba ponerse a un lado para esquivar.

Yuuto: ¡Veamos si te gusta esto!-Grito sacando el otro reloj en su brazos derecho y lo inserto en la ranura del arma.

**[Finish Time!]**-Exclamo la pistola mientras energía azul se iba acumulando en la punta y Yuuto apunto hacia el [Smash] con cuidado para no fallar.

Yuuto: ¡Hasta luego!- Grito apretando el gatillo del arma, dejando salir la energía.

**[Cross-Z! Sure Sure Shooting!]**\- Exclamo el arma mientras de su punta salió un dragón que rugió en dirección al [Smash].

Todas: ¿¡UN DRAGÓN!?- Gritaron atonías al ver al dragón azul que fue y choco con el monstruo haciéndolo explotar.

Yuuto vio que otra creatura fue derrotada y ahora solo le falta uno. Se giro para ver a Another Build, el cual corría a su dirección. ZI-O lanzo su arma a un lado, mientras este se volvía partículas de luz, y recibió al monstruo rider para pelear con sus puños.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse donde ninguno se molesto en bloquear. Ambos se dieron un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolos retroceder a la vez. Yuuto convoco el [Drill Crusher Crusher] y comenzó a atacar con el al rider monstruo, quien retrocedió de dolor para luego rodar por el suelo.

Yuuto: Es hora de romper su reloj, o como diría Shoutaro con un término diferente, ¡Watch break!- Grito de emoción mientras agitaba su brazo derecho con el taladro y fórmulas matemáticas y físicas aparecieron en el aire al igual que lo hace Build.

Bloom: Oigan, ¿Qué pasa con las matemáticas?-Dijo mirando las ecuaciones blancas que estaban flotando al igual que las demás.

Musa: ¿Y por qué están flotando?

Layla: O mejor dicho, ¿De dónde salen?-Dijo haciendo la verdadera pregunta del momento.

Stella: ¡UGH! ¡Y yo que pensaba que las matemáticas no podían ser más abrumadoras!-Grito con las manos en la cabeza mirando las fórmulas con horror.

Another Build también vio confundido esto mientras que Yuuto apretó los botones de su cinturón en orden.

**[Finish Time! Build!]**\- Exclamaron los relojes para luego Yuuto hacer girar el cinturón.

De repente, lo más inesperado paso para las estudiantes de Alfea. Dos gráficos gigantes de graficas de color blanco emergieron de la nada y atraparon a Another Build en el medio de ellos quedando el en el final horizontal de la gráfica.

Todos que presenciaron esto tenían lo ojos los más abiertos posibles y con sus mandíbulas abajo, completamente estupefactas. Incluyendo a los que están viendo desde otras habitaciones.

Tecna: Como es que…Eso no es…yo no puedo…-Hablo entre cortado sin ser capas de formular bien sus palabras por la completa incredulidad de lo que esta viendo.

ZI-O fue corriendo hacia adelante mientras que cuando su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo, sacaba un ruido metálico y chispas, mientras que con cada golpe que daba con su pie izquierdo, aparecía una huella de conejo y un sonido fuerte. El rider salto mientras se deslizaba sobre el grafico en dirección a Another Build.

**[Vortex! Time Break!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras que Yuuto llego con el monstruo y le dio un golpe con su taladro, tirándolo hacia arriba en el cielo donde fue subiendo rodeada de chispas hasta que exploto.

ZI-O aterrizo de forma segura en el suelo, dejando a todos a su alrededor desconcertados por el ataque que hizo al monstruo.

Flora: No creo que pueda volver a ver las matemáticas de la misma forma otra vez.-Comento pasmada mientras que las demás chicas asentían de acuerdo.

Del humo, se vio como Alice fue cayendo en dirección al suelo. Yuuto se percato de esto y uso el poder de la botella conejo que le proporcionaba la armadura de Build para aumentar su velocidad y atraparla en el medio del aire. El chico sostuvo al hada peli azul entre sus brazos mirando que ella se encontraba inconsciente en estos momentos.

Las Winx vieron como ZI-O atrapo a Alice y aterrizo a salvo con ella entre sus brazos, lo que les produjo gran alegría. Pero luego escucharon algo caer y vieron en el suelo un objeto negro, con una imagen del rostro del monstruo en que su amiga hada fue transformada, caer cerca de ellas.

Bloom: Eso es…-Murmuro reconociendo el objeto que era lo que mantenía a su amiga transformada en ese monstruo.

Tecna se fue acercando para tomarlo, pero de repente salió chispas del reloj antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

Flora: Vaya…-Murmuro al ver como los restos del reloj desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Yuuto se fue acercando a las estudiantes de Alfea y dejo a Alice en el suelo frente a ellas para luego retroceder. Las chicas no demoraron para ir a ver cómo estaba. Trataron de despertarla y ella fue abriendo de a poco los ojos viendo a todas, causando su alegría.

Al ver como las chicas atendían al hada que acaba de despertar, Yuuto empezó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar a Marcel, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

Yuuto: (Bueno, sin Another Build, él ya no tenía caso para seguir aquí.)- Pensó para darse la vuelta e irse, pues termino su trabajo. Tenia que ir a comprar pan si quería cenar esta noche.

Bloom: ¡Espera!-Pero un grito lo detuvo. Yuuto se giro y vio a Bloom delante mirándolo.- Gracias por salvar a nuestra amiga.

Yuuto: No hay de que, es el deber de un Kamen rider salvar a las personas de los problemas que otros no pueden lidiar fácilmente.-Dijo recordando como sus grandes héroes siempre peleaban y Bloom sonrió al sentir sus sinceras palabras.

Stella: Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

Yuuto: ¿Eh? ¿Creí ya haberlo dicho? Yo soy Kamen…

Layla: Se refiere a tu verdadero nombre.-Dijo interrumpiendo al chico.- Eso de rider o lo que sea obviamente es un nombre de héroe o algo así ¿no?

Yuuto: Bueno…-Murmuro desviando la mirada, sintiéndose inseguro de hacerlo o no.

Musa: Vamos, dinos quién eres realmente.- Dijo mirando fijamente al rider, pero este niega con la cabeza.

Yuuto: Lo lamento, pero prefiero mantener un perfil bajo por ahora.

Flora: ¿De verdad no puedes hacerlo? ¿No podrías quedarte un poco?

Tecna: Si, aparte tenemos preguntas para ti.- Dijo recordando sobre la rara conversación que tuvo ZI-O con Marcel. Había mucho misterio entre esos dos.

¿?: Exactamente.- Dijo una voz que venía detrás de las estudiantes.

-Directora Faragonda.- Dijeron todas al unisonó al verla pasar junto a Griselda mientras el abrían un camino para que llegara con ZI-O. Ella estaba mirando fijamente al rider sin quitarle la vista del medio.

Faragonda: Te llamas Kamen rider ZI-O ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: Cuando llevo este traje.- Respondió mientras que la directora asentía entendiendo.

Faragonda: Ya veo, en todo caso quería agradecerte por no solo salvar a mis estudiantes y a mi escuela, sino también por regresar sana y salvo a una de mis estudiantes.- Dijo mirando a Alice, quien estaba parada siendo sujetada por una de sus compañeras.

Yuuto: No hay de que, como dije, es mi deber como Kamen rider. Además, salvar a la gente es lo correcto.

Faragonda: Me alegra oír eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa, pues ella podía percatar que estaba siendo sincero.- ¿Por qué no pasas y conversamos? Hay un par de cosas que necesito saber sobre lo que paso hoy.

Yuuto estaba indeciso sobre eso. Sabía por la serie que eran de confianza, pero no estaba realmente seguro si realmente son así en la vida real. A parte que este podía ser un mundo parecido al de las WinX y no necesariamente el mismo que estuvo viendo hace mucho tiempo.

Woz: Eso no será necesario.- Dijo entrando en escena cerca de Yuuto, atrayendo la atención de los presentes mientras que él abría su libro.- Según este libro, la unión de fuerzas entre las WinX y mi señor será en otro momento…pero no ahora.

Faragonda: ¿Y tú eres…?

Woz: Yo soy Woz, el fiel vasallo de mi señor ZI-O. Soy el encargado de guiarlo para convertirlo en el futuro rey del tiempo.-Dijo con orgullo.

Bloom: Han estado hablando de eso. De rey algo y rey lo otro. ¿A que se refieren con todo eso?

Woz: Es algo que sabrán, pero no ahora. Su unión con mi rey será en otro momento. Por lo que nos retiraremos ahora.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Dejo salir ese sonido confuso mientras veía como Woz tomo su bufanda y la agito, haciendo que se moviera hacia él y lo rodeara.- ¡E-Espera…! ¡UWAAAA!

Woz y ZI-O fueron envueltos por la capa que creo un pequeño domo giratorio a su alrededor mientras este se encogía hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro de ambos chicos. Todas las presentes se sorprendieron de esto y Tecna saco su escáner para ver si encontraba alguna pista de como se fueron, pero no encontró nada.

Faragonda: Vaya, no creí que se fueran sin dejar rastro.- Dijo pues uso su magia para detectar la zona y ser incapaz de encontrar su ruta de ida.

Griselda: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, señorita Faragonda? ¿Debemos buscarlos?

Faragonda: Por ahora no. No sabemos como se ve el joven con armadura, por lo que no lo podremos encontrar. Mientras que el chico con el libro a estado apareciendo y desapareciendo de forma inexplicable, por lo que dudo que se deje encontrar.

Bloom: Señorita Faragonda.- Dijo llamando la atención de la mujer mayor.- Lo sentimos. No pudimos hacer nada para ayudar a Alice o detener a esas creaturas y a ese raro niño se escapo.

Faragonda: No te culpes Bloom, esas creaturas iban más allá de lo que podríamos imaginar y tampoco tenias los medios para poder ayudar a Alice.-Dijo tras recordar lo que dijeron el rider y Woz sobre como eliminar el reloj.- Todas ustedes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron contra ellos y por eso estoy orgullosa.-Dijo haciendo sonreír a las chicas.- Ahora regresen a sus habitaciones y descansen, que mañana tienen clases. Mientras que tú, Alice.- Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.- Ve a la enfermería y descansa ahí hasta nuevo aviso, no quiero que te pase nada hasta saber que te encuentres en perfectas condiciones.

Alice: Si, señorita Griselda.- Asintió y todas las estudiantes de Alfea se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Faragonda se dio la vuelta en el ultimo lugar donde estuvo ZI-O recordando las frases que había dicho.

Faragonda: Un verdadero Kamen rider…¿Eh?-Dijo con interés en su voz.- Espero que el día que lo conozcamos en persona sea pronto. Y si es cierto lo que dijo ese chico llamado Woz, entonces él y las WinX formaran un gran equipo.- Dijo para adentrarse dentro de edificio con Griselda a su lado, esperando como se desarrollara los siguientes eventos.

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde ZI-O estaba en el medio, Build a la derecha y Cross a la izquierda.-**


	2. Llevando de pasea en fontana roja

**Yo: Hola a todos, les traigo en nuevo capitulo de Quartzer Winx, pues muchos me lo pidieron.**

**Twilight: ¿De verdad fue solo por esa razón?**

**Yo: Bueno, tambien fue por que en solo una semana tuvo más de 300 visitas.**

**Fluttershy: ¿M-Mas de…300?**

**Yo: Sip, aunque no lo creas.**

**Rarity: Vaya, esta historia debió gustarle a muchos.**

**Yo: Asi es, por lo que decidí ser un buen escritor y darle a mis lectores lo que querían.**

**Aj: Que considerado, ojala Rainbow fuera asi.**

**Rainbow: ¿¡DONDE ESTA!?- Ese grito hizo que el autor fuera debajo de la mesa para cuando apareció la pegaso arcoiris en escena.- ¡Reic, si me puedes escuchar, te diré que puedes correr, pero no esconderte!-Declaro antes de irse a super velocidad.**

**Yo: No se cuanto tiempo más pueda esconderme, solo me escape hace 3 días de su encierro gracias a Luis Darknes y no a parado.**

**Pinkie: Puedes ver lo emocionada que esta con que aparezca en tus historias, pues a muchos le han gustado.- Dijo con una bandeja de Brownie.- ¡Come uno, te hará sentir mejor!**

**Yo: Gracias. Si de algo tiene de bueno tener a Pinkie aquí, es que tienes buenos dulces en la casa.-Comento para darle un mordisco a la exquisites.- Ahora, será mejor que muestra la historia para no aburrirlos. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Llevando de pasea en fontana roja**

En la habitación de las Winx, las chicas estaban descansando, pero sus mentes aun pensaban en lo que paso hoy.

Bloom: De todos los días raros que he tenido al llegar aquí, hoy a sido el que se ha llevado el premio.

Musa: Y que lo digas. Hoy fue raro con "R" mayúscula.-Comento de acuerdo mientras las demás asentían y pensaban en lo que sucedido en su día.

Había comenzado como cualquier otro día para ellas, donde se levantaron y fueron a clases para luego ir a comer algo en una cafetería de Magix. Sin embargo, la aparición de ese monstruo las dejo fuera de lugar.

Han peleado contra las Trix y contra los monstruos de sombras de Darkar, pero jamás habían peleado con una creatura que fuera tan fuerte y rápida a la vez. Además, era una de sus compañeras de clases que fue transformada en un monstruo por un niño. Esto era irrazonable.

Y para coronar el pastel, apareció un chico que traía un casco puesto, impidiendo ver su rostro. Este traía armas que eran efectivas contra el monstruo, pero no era un especialista, sino algo llamado "Kamen rider". El chico se transformo en un guerrero con armadura que parecía un reloj y destruyo a varios monstruos con facilidad para luego ponerse otra armadura encima de la que ya traía y acabar con él ultimo. Peleo y derroto al monstruo devolviendo a su compañera a la normalidad a salvo.

Bloom hizo un dibujo de él, pensando en quien era y que quería. Su armadura era rara, ya que se basaba en la apariencia de un reloj. Era un diseño curioso.

¿?: ¿Le hiciste un dibujo de él, Bloom?- Dijo una pixie que viste un vestido de encaje rosa con un ojo de cerradura y encaje verde hasta las botas. Sus alas son de color azul claro en un patrón espiral y tiene una clavija de flor de color verde en el pelo, que es corto de color rosa oscuro. El tono de la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos verdes y pestañas de color púrpura. Ella es Lockette, la Pixie de los Portales y está enlazada con Bloom.

Bloom: Si Lockette, pues aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que logro hacer y nosotras no.-Dijo mientras miraba el dibujo y Kiko, su conejo mascota, se ponía a su lado.

Stella: Si, lo que hizo ese sujeto fue extraño a ya más no poder. ¿Cómo causo esa catastrófica aparición de matemáticas en el aire?- Dijo con horror al recordar como su enemigo mortal se mostro en el medio del aire y incluso ayudo a acabar con un monstruo.

Musa: Stella, ese no es el problema aquí. Creo que lo importante es saber que clase de poder tiene, pues a mi no me pareció que fuera magia.

Flora: Es verdad, más bien parecía tecnología ¿No lo creen?- Comento y todas asintieron.

Tecna: Pues no es ninguna tecnología que haya oído hablar. Incluso he buscado por la red algo sobre las armas que uso o los términos de "Kamen rider" y "Another rider", pero no ha aparecido nada.

¿?: Yo tampoco he encontrado nada. Tampoco a lo que dijeron del "Día Oma" o de algún grupo llamado "Time Jacker".- Dijo una pixie de aspecto futurista, con una luz azul / negro mono azul y azul cabello peinado mullet con una raya de color azul claro en el centro. Sus alas son de color azul con un contorno amarillo. Ella es Digit, la pixie de la nanotecnología y es la pixie enlazada con Tecna.- Pero, ¿Quién es este sujeto para convocar armaduras de la nada?- Pregunto mirando un video que grabo de la pelea donde se le ve cuando se transforma y se pone la armadura de Build.

¿?: No lo sé, pero me alegro que se haya desecho de esas creaturas. Eran aberraciones para la estética.- Dijo una Pixie que tiene el pelo morado pálido con rulos y un traje de estilo victoriano en color morado, blanco y azul con un lazo azul en el pelo. Lleva rosa el maquillaje que hace puntas por encima de sus ojos, de un tono de piel clara y los ojos violeta. Sus alas son de color púrpura con un resplandor púrpura. Ella es Tune, la Ella es la pixie de los buenos modales y es la pixie enlazada con Musa.

¿?: Pero a parte de eso, se ve que es un guerrero de noble corazón. Pude verlo en su mirada que ama pelear por la justicia.- Dijo una pixie que lleva una luz de color rosa de manga hinchada vestido y diadema verde con rosas unidas. Sus alas son también de color verde y poco se parecen a Stella. Su pelo es de color magenta oscuro, que es largo y siempre desgastado. Sus ojos son de color azul. Ella es Amore, la pixie del amor y de los sentimientos. Ella esta enlazada con Stella.

Layla: ¿Cómo puedes verle los ojos cuando lleva casco, Amore?-Pregunto mirando a la pixie que volaba en el aire mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una pixie que dormía en su regazo.

La pixie que duerme es Piff, la pixie de los sueños y esta enlazada con Layla. Piff, como Aisha, es de piel oscura, con suaves ojos verdes claros. Ella está vestida con un pantalón de pijama de rayas color crema con ribetes rojos. Su pequeña camiseta es color de rosa con manchas crema. En la cabeza lleva un oscuro gorrito de color rosa copa hinchada crema con manchas oscuras, una diadema crema ligera y recorte, y una cinta marrón oscuro atada hacia abajo. Desde que duerme mucho, no lleva zapatos. Sus pequeñas alas son de color rosa brillante y no tiene alas inferiores.

Bloom: Bueno, creo que podía ser cierto lo que dijo Amore. Después de todo, nos ayudo y salvo a Alice regresándola a la normalidad.

Tecna: Pero no quita que pueda ser un peligro. Viste con que facilidad acabo con esos monstruos cuando nosotras solo podíamos hacerlo uniendo nuestros poderes. No sabemos si de verdad está de nuestro lado o solo quiera ganar nuestra confianza.- Reprocho siguiendo con su investigación.

Flora: Creo que esta mal juzgarlo así, Tecna. Yo creo que si es una buena persona…aunque no nos quiso decir quién era.- Le dijo mientras regaba una de sus plantas con algo de tristeza. Le hubiera gustado saber quien es la persona que las salvo.

Bloom: Si, es una lastima.-Dijo para mirar el dibujo y fijarse en los lentes del rider.- Aunque…esas escrituras que tiene en su lente me son familiares.

Stella: ¿De verdad?- Pregunto acercándose y viendo el dibujo.- A mi solo me parecen trazos al azar, ¿Segura que las viste antes?

Bloom: Si, pero no recuerdo en donde.- Comento y Tecna se intereso en eso, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

Todas las chicas estaban confundidas sin entender nada, pero en eso, alguien entro por la ventana.

¿?: ¡Chicas, al fin tengo algo!-Grito una pixie que tiene largas y rizadas trenzas de color rubio-dorado, la piel ligeramente bronceada, con grandes ojos de color ámbar en la Iris. Ella usa un traje verde con falda y chaleco sin magas que deja ver su estómago y usa botas del mismo color. Sus alas son de color azul. Ella también tiene ropa interior debajo de la falda en que son del mismo color que su traje. Ella es Chatta, la Pixie del cotilleo y esta enlazada con Flora.

Flora: ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Chatta?- Le pregunto a su Pixie, quien se veía agitada.

Chatta: ¡Por fin encontré algo de información sobre ZI-O!

Stella: ¿¡De verdad!?- Exclamo sorprendida, cuya emoción compartían todas en la habitación.

Chatta: Si, fue a la ciudad de Magix a preguntar a algunas personas usando mi habilidad y encontré algo sobre él, pero no mucho.

Todas sabían que Chatta, al ser la Pixie del cotilleo o la reina del chisme, su especialidad era recaudar información. Cuando le preguntaba a la gente, ellos le respondían con todo lo que sabían. Si ella no encontró mucho, es que el tipo sabia esconderse.

Layla: Creo que toda la información que podamos obtener será importante, sin importar lo pequeña que sea.- Comento mientras todas asentían.- Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que obtuviste?

Chatta: Bueno, como saben, se llama Kamen rider ZI-O y es un sujeto con armadura negra que parece un reloj. Cuando pregunte si lo habían visto o alguien parecido, me dijeron que el apareció aquí hace una semana.

Bloom: ¿Hace una semana?

Chatta: Si, además, el venció a un duende cazador fortificado con mucha facilidad, deteniéndolo de destruir más la ciudad. A parte de eso, también salvo a una niña de que fuera atacada por ese duende.

Musa: ¿El hizo eso?-Pregunto sorprendida. Había oído que alguien detuvo a un duende cazador hace una semana, pero no podía creer que fuera el mismo sujeto que las ayudo hoy.

Chatta: Así es, cuando pregunte si sabían quién era, me dijeron que solo sabían que se llamaba ZI-O y dijo que seria el hombre que se convertiría en rey.

Layla: Siguen con eso de rey y rey.- Comento tras recordar la charla que tuvieron ZI-O y Marcel durante la batalla antes de mirar a la pixie rubia.- ¿Algo más?

Chatta: Pues, me dijeron sobre las armas que uso y que también tiene un pequeño aparato que se convierte en una motocicleta con ruedas.- Explico y todas asintieron al ver que tenia más cosas guardadas.- Pero a parte de todo eso, logre que me dijeran como se ve debajo del casco.

Flora: ¿Enserio?- Murmuro mirando a la pixie de los chismes.- Y, ¿Cómo se ve?

Chatta: Pues al preguntar y preguntar, encontré a una niña que fue a quien el salvo y me dijo que ZI-O, bajo su casco, se ve como un chico de alrededor de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos negros medio azulado….

Stella: ¡Alto, alto!- Grito deteniendo a la pequeña pixie.- ¿Me dices que ese rider o lo que sea es un chico de nuestra edad?

Chatta: Pues por lo que me dijo esa niña, sí.- Respondió sorprendiendo a las chicas.

Bloom: Vaya, no me esperaba que ZI-O fuera un chico de nuestra edad.

Tecna: Y a parte de eso, tal vez también sea terrestre.

Bloom: ¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto y todas se fijaron en Tecna, quien creo una pantalla holográfica que mostraba el rostro de ZI-O.

Tecna: Cuando dijiste que viste los caracteres de su rostro en alguna parte, pensé en investigar con la información que se pueda hallar en la tierra. Busque idiomas que coincidieran con esos trazos y lo encontré.- Dijo para que el rostro de ZI-O desapareciera dejando solo los trazos y se vio una traducción donde decía "Rider".- Estas letras se llaman Kanjis y son de origen terrestre, más en específico, de un país llamado Japón.

Bloom: ¿Japón? ¿El chico que nos salvo es japones?- Pregunto impactada ante esta revelación.

Lockette: Bloom, ¿Qué es eso de japones?

Bloom: En la tierra, el planeta en que me crie, tiene varios países y muchas de ellos tiene su propio idioma. Entre ellos esta Japón, un país que es una gran isla donde usan una escritura de trazos como el que esta en el rostro de ZI-O.-Explico y su pixie junto a sus amigas asintieron entendiendo.- Ahora entiendo porque me resultaba familiar, pues es una de las escrituras de la tierra. Además, eso también explicaría la apariencia que nos describió Chatta.

Stella: ¿De verdad?

Bloom: Si, pues según sé, la mayoría de los japoneses tiene cabello negro y ojos negros.

Musa: Bueno, entonces sabemos que tenemos que buscar a alguien de cabello negro y ojos con el mismo color ¿no?- Comento y todas asintieron.- Por el momento, concentrémonos en lo que tenemos para mañana.

Flora: Si, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.- Asintió de acuerdo y todas hicieron lo mismo.

Bloom: ¡Por supuesto! ¡El profesor Avalon nos llevara a la ceremonia de apertura de Fontana Roja por la mañana!- Exclamo golpeándose un poco por haber olvidado eso.

Layla: En ese caso, vayámonos a dormir. Sera mejor que nos levantemos con energías, ya que algo me dice que mañana será un día agitado.- Dijo y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Las Winx se pusieron sus pillamos y se fueron a acostar a sus respectivas camas para descansar. Sin embargo, Bloom aún seguía pensando en ZI-O. Ella no podía creer que también fuera de la tierra, pues no cree que sea coincidencia que tenga algo con escritura del mundo que la crio. A parte de eso, pareciera que ese niño buscaba algo importante al convertir a su amiga en un monstruo.

Ella tomo y abrazo a Kiko para sentirse más segura, había muchas cosas que estaban pasando últimamente y parecieran que iba para empeorar. Saco y le dio una ultima mirada al dibujo que hizo del rider.

Bloom: (Espero que seas un amigo y alguien en quien se pueda confiar.)- Pensó para guardar el dibujo y dormir.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En alguna parte de la ciudad, en una discoteca se encontraba Marcel sentado mientras bebía una soda. No estaba de buen humor por lo que paso, pues su rider fue derrotado por otro.

No sabia como era posible, pues se supone que los Kamen rider no existe en este mundo.

¿?: ¿Ara? No pensé que te vería así luego de crear a tu candidato a rey.- Dijo la voz de una chica y Marcel miro quien era.

Quien le hablo era una chica de pelo verde grisáceo, ojos morados y la piel blanca. Vestía un vestido purpura con gran falda y una chaqueta de cuero negra holgada.

Marcel: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasha?

Sasha: Solo vine a verte, ¿Eso es tan malo?- Pregunto con un tono inocente que hizo fruncir el seño a Marcel.- Parece que algo te molesta. ¿Qué te paso?

Marcel: Pues que mi rider fue derrotado.

Sasha: ¿Y~? ¿Solo debes volver a ingresar el reloj y listo?

Marcel: Lo rompieron…

Sasha: ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Ella pensó que escucho mal, pero no fue así.

Marcel: Te dije que lo rompieron. El reloj de Build fue roto.

Sasha: Deja de bromear, no hay forma de que hadas, brujas, especialistas o lo que sea puedan lograr tal cosa.

Marcel: Y así fue, ya que un Kamen rider fue el que lo rompió.- Esas palabras impactaron a la chica.

Sasha: ¿Oye, bromeas verdad?- Dijo incrédula ante lo que dijo.

Marcel: No lo hago, estoy seguro de lo que vi.

Sasha: Pero se supone que aquí no existen los Kamen riders.

Marcel: A excepción de este que es nuevo.- Respondió mientras seguía.- Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O y según lo que dijo un tipo, él es el heredero de los poderes de los Kamen rider. Y te puedo afirmar que es cierto, pues derroto a Another Build usando el poder de Build.

Sasha: Guau, si es así esto será problemático.- Comento, pues si es cierto, entonces todos los rider que creer serán destruidos por él.- ¿Qué más sabes de él?

Marcel: Parece que usa los mismos relojes que nosotros, pero estos son un tanto distintos. También que tiene a un vasallo llamado Woz y el es el que lo guía para convertirse en rey.

Sasha: Con que tenemos competencia ¿eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa, a ella de vez en cuando le gustaba un buen desafío.- Bueno, a ver como le ira con mi candidato.

Marcel: ¿Ya tienes a uno?- Pregunto con curiosidad y vio como Sasha sonrió.

Sasha: Así es~. El tipo que encontré esta muy motivado y feliz con el poder que le di. Se que será una buena marioneta cuando se convierta en rey.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Marcel se intereso en esto, por lo que sonrió.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En un callejón oscuro, se podía ver a una figura caminando mientras sostenía una botella de vidrio con licor en su interior.

¿?: Se los demostrare…les demostrare a esos tontos, que yo soy el mejor espadachín que existe…-Dijo con una voz oscura y llena de deseos vengativos antes de tirar la botella al suelo y ser envuelto por unas capas purpuras hasta desaparecer…mostrando una apariencia monstruosa.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Yuuto se levanto de su cama para dar un gran bostezo. Se acaricio la cabeza mientras recordaba los sucesos de ayer.

Ayer fue a Alfea pues vio que estaba Another Build ahí. Conoció a uno de los Time Jacker que están en este mundo y le confirmaron que habrá un día Oma aquí. Esto seria problemático, pues si es así, entonces los Time Jackers no se detendrían hasta conseguir a su rey, por lo que él no tiene otra opción que convertirse en un rey para salvar al mundo. Dichosa sea su suerte.

También vio y conoció a las Winx en persona, aunque fuera algo corto. Vio que son buenas personas y todo, pero desconfían de él, en especial Tecna por esa mirada que le dio. Lo mejor seria mantenerse a ralla hasta que ellas realmente confíen en él, pues no se puede arriesgar a ser un prisionero.

Ahora lo que importa es que tiene que detener a los Time Jacker en su objetivo y para eso debe recolectar todos los [Rider Watch] que perdió. Si también cayeron a Magix entonces deben estar repartidos en todo este mundo, por lo que le seria difícil, pero no había de otra.

Fue a la sala para prepararse el desayuno…para ver que estaba servido en la mesa.

Yuuto: Pero que…

Woz: Buenos días, mi señor.-Dijo el profeta sentado en una de las sillas, lo cual asusto a Yuuto, pero de inmediato se relajó al saber cómo es él.

Yuuto: Buenos días, Woz.- Dijo mientras se sentaba.- No espere que vinieras aquí y menos me prepararas el desayuno.

Woz: Como su vasallo, debo preocuparme por su salud. Así que es importante para mí que usted este bien alimentado.

Yuuto: Ya veo.-Contesto mientras le daba una mordida a un pan que tenia.- Así que, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres decirme?

Woz: Como se esperaba de mi señor. Logro ver a través de mí.

Yuuto: Pues no creo que vengas a mi casa solo para eso, por lo que pensé que había otra cosa importante que quisieras decirme.

Woz: Así es.- Dijo mientras habría su libro.- Según este libro, usted ira a la inauguración de fontana roja que dará comienzo hoy, donde su poder será necesario para salvar a la escuela.

Yuuto: ¿Inauguración? Creo recordar vagamente eso.-Dijo mientras hacia memoria. Si no mal recuerda, la inauguración de fontana roja fue en el capitulo 8, donde se celebra la nueva construcción cuando la escuela fue reparada tras el ataque de las Trix.

Woz: En todo caso, usted deberá ir allí y para eso necesita una entrada…la cual tengo aquí.- Dijo entregando un boleto a Yuuto y el asintió. Si algo sabia sobre Woz, es que debía tomarse enserio sus consejos.- Con esto, yo me retiro.

Yuuto: Espe…-Woz cerro su libro de golpe y Yuuto parpadeo una vez, para ver que el ya se fue.- Debo saber cómo logra eso.

El joven vio el boleto en su mano por un momento y lo dejo en la mesa para empezar a comer. Si habrá problemas allá, entonces deberá tener energías para enfrentar lo que se le venga. Por suerte, podría ir pues hoy tiene el día libre.

Yuuto: Esta comida es deliciosa, ¿Deben ser los resultados del futuro?- Comento disfrutando de su comida.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Ya de día, las Winx, junta a sus pixies, caminaban hacia fontana roja, la cual estaba casi en ruinas por el ataque que había tenido por parte de las Trix hace tiempo. Las chicas estaban emocionadas por esto.

Bloom: Vaya, la ceremonia del comienzo del curso de Fontana roja.-Dijo emocionada mientras ella junto a sus amigas y el profesor Avalon caminaban hacia la entrada.

Musa: Aunque la torre fue destruida, el lugar aun se ve fantástico.- Comento mirando el lugar, que aun mantenía su esplendor a pesar de las ruinas.

Bloom: Profesor Avalon, muchas gracias por traernos.- Le dijo a su profesor, que era un hombre que estaba a sus 30 años que vestía un traje blanco y digno de cabello largo azul atado con una tensa en la punta .

Avalon: Fue un placer, así podre conocer a los profesores de fontana roja.- Dijo antes de detenerse y mirar al grupo de chicas.- Entren, yo tengo que esperar aquí.

Bloom: ¿No vendrá con nosotras?

Avalon: Voy a encontrarme con el profesor Codatorta. Así que Bloom, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de cuidar a las otras mientras no estoy?

Bloom: Puede contar conmigo señor.

Avalon: Eso es lo que quería oir.- Comento con alegría antes de retirarse y Bloom se le quedo viendo.

Las Winx se quedaron frente a la entrada junto a otras compañeras hadas que vinieron de Alfea para ver la apertura de la escuela para especialistas. En eso, algunas se fijaron como grupos de chicas iban caminando para entrar a fontana roja…y no eran hadas como ellas.

Layla: Chicas, esas son las que creo que son.-Comento y algunas miraron con enojo a los grupos que venían.

Tecna: Si, son las hechiceras de torre nubosa.- Dijo algo enojada al ver a las brujas de la escuela que detestan.- ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Digit: Ellas están en la lista de invitados.- Dijo mostrando en una Holo pantalla que ellas eran parte de las invitadas a esta inauguración.

Musa: ¿Nos causaran problemas?-Murmuro sin mucha confianza hacia ellas y recordando un mal momento que paso por su culpa.

Bloom: Tranquila, las Trix ya no están con ellas.- Le dijo para calmarla y todas decidieron entrar por la entrada, donde los guardias las dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Luego de que las Winx entraran, tres chicas fueron caminando para entrar donde eran una rubia de largo cabello suelto, una peli naranja con dos coletas caídas detrás de su nuca con pompones en las puntas y una pelinegra que tenia enrollado su cabello sobre su cabeza. Las tres caminaron mirando a su alrededor, pues su apariencia era un disfraz.

Esas tres eran nada más ni nada menos que las Trix, quienes cambiaron su ropa, color y forma de sus cabellos para pasar desapercibidas, donde la rubia es Icy, la peli naranja es Stormy y la pelinegra es Darcy.

Darcy: ¿Segura que es buena idea entrar con las demás brujas?-Pregunto no tan convencida de entrar por la puerta principal.

Icy: Tranquila, si alguna de ellas nos reconoce, tendrán demasiado miedo como para hacer algo.

Stormy: Pasamos años asustándolas.- Dijo concordando con su hermana.

Darcy: Tenemos que encontrar el códex rápido.

Stormy: Entonces vamos y tomémoslo.

Icy: Primero tenemos que encontrar la pieza que guardan aquí.- Dijo mientras las tres entraban.

Unos minutos luego de que las Trix entraran, Yuuto llego y fue caminando hacia la entrada vistiendo una ropa ligera y con un gorro por el calor que hacía hoy. Se aseguro de tener sus cosas a mano como su cinturón y sus relojes, pero se quito el [RiderWatch Holder] para que no reconozcan lo que el lleva.

-Alto.- Dijo uno de los guardáis a Yuuto mientras él y su compañero bloqueaban la entrada con sus lanzas.- Identifíquese.

Yuuto: Y-Yo…he venido a ver la inauguración de fontana roja, aquí tengo un boleto.- Respondió mientras mostraba el boleto y el guardia lo tomaba para luego pasarlo por un escáner y este mostro un brillo verde.

-Puede pasar.- El junto a su compañero sacaron las lanzas dejando libre el camino.

Yuuto: Muchas gracias.- Les dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco y entraba dentro.-(Vaya, por un momento me asuste.)

Yuuto no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si la entrada que tenia no funcionara y que le hubieran hecho si lo detenían. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y relajarse, por el momento, va a disfrutar de su visita en este lugar.

El joven japón fue caminando y se entretuvo mirando sus alrededores. Vio a varios chicos usando trajes azules con capa, y recordó que así se visten los especialistas.

Yuuto: Aun no me creo que este en este mundo.- Murmuro para si mismo mientras caminaba mirando a su alrededor. Por el momento, saco su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos del lugar. Serian un gran recuerdo de su día aquí.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En unas bancas dentro de la escuela para especialistas, se encontraban las Winx junto a sus pixies sentadas esperando a que llegaran sus amigos dentro de la escuela. Mientras algunas miraban a los especialistas, algunas como Stella estaba tomando el sol o como Tecna junto a Digit, quienes estaban pasando su rato haciendo otra cosa, en este caso, configurando un nuevo programa. Sin embargo, había una pixie que estaba preocupada por cierto asunto de su hada.

Chatta: Como te decía Flora, esta es tu oportunidad. No quiero que hablas de plantas, sino a los chicos. Muéstrame a alguno que sea de tu tipo.

Flora: No lo sé, Chatta. No estoy preocupada por ese tipo de cosas.

Chatta: Oh vamos. Al menos debe haber uno que haya atrapado tu interés.- Dijo mirando a Flora y esta negó con la cabeza.- Que tal alguien como Brandon o Sky.- La chica negó.- ¿Y que tal ese de allí?- Dijo apuntando a un especialista de cabello verde y de buen aspecto, pero la chica no mostro interés y Chatta se empezó a estresar…hasta que se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Y que hay de ZI-O?- Ante esa pregunta picara, vio como la chica se sonrojo ligeramente, casi ni se notaba, pero ahí estaba.- ¡AJA! ¡Con que él te…!

Stella: ¡Los chicos están aquí!- Exclamo de alegría al ver un grupo de 4 chicos caminando hacia ellas y Flora agradeció mentalmente por eso mientras que Chatta chasqueo la lengua.

El grupo de chicos vestían el uniforme de los especialistas que constaba de un traje de atuendo completo con guantes sin dedos y una capa celeste.

El primero es un chico que tiene piel clara, pelo amarillo claro y ojos azules con un cuerpo bien definido con brazos fuertes y torro musculoso. El segundo es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Su pelo está peinado hacia abajo sobre su lado derecho casi cubriendo su ojo derecho y, al igual que el rubio, su cuerpo estaba bien definido. El tercero era un chico de una constitución más delgada y que tenia el cabello anaranjado con el mismo tipo de peinado que el castaño. Y finalmente, el ultimo era un chico con el pelo corto en puntas color magenta y ojos de color violeta y tiene un cuerpo bien definido como el rubio y el castaño.

Ellos son, en orden: Sky, el príncipe del reino de Eraklyon. Brandon, el guardaespaldas de Sky y gran espadachín. Timmy, el cerebro del grupo de los especialistas. Y Riven, el rebelde obstinado de los especialistas. Juntos forman un equipo y uno de los mejores de su año y escuela.

Sky: Hola a todas, bienvenidas a fontana roja, se ven radiantes.- Dijo cortésmente mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

Stella: Tu lo dijiste, opacamos a todas las otras chicas de Alfea.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz con las dos manos.

Tune: Stella, el príncipe Sky esta siendo muy amable, al menos deberías devolverle el cumplido.-Regaño mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

Sky: Lamento el retraso, espero que no se hayan aburrido.- Dijo preocupado, pues con las chicas uno nunca las debe hacer esperar.

Stella: Claro que no, estaba ocupada dejándome admirar.-Dijo mientras que un especialista iba pasando y vio a la chica.

-Hola, Stella.

Stella: Hola~.- Saludo de vuelta mientras que le chico se alejaba y miro al grupo de especialistas.- Y con eso son 26 especialistas.

Brandon: Bien, yo anote 12 hechiceras más 17 hadas dando un total de 29.- Dijo mirando la cara incrédula de la rubia, lo que lo hizo sonreír.- Yo gano tesoro.

Stella se cruzo de brazos molesta al verse superada, cosa que saco una risa de sus amigas.

Bloom: Y bien, ¿Iremos a la arena detrás de la escuela para el desfile?

Sky: De hecho, la ceremonia tendrá lugar adentro.

Stella: ¿Adentro? Por una vez me gustaría pasar el día sin ver el interior de una escuela.- Dijo con pesadez, pues la escuela es su mayor enemigo mortal.

Brandon: Stella, no creerás que tengamos una fiesta…sin una sorpresa o dos.-Dijo con una sonrisa confiada y todos se fueron caminando siguiendo al grupo de chicos.

El grupo camino por un buen rato, hasta que Sky decidió romper el hielo.

Sky: Bloom, ¿Cómo te a estado yendo hasta ahora?- Pregunto viendo a la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado.

Bloom: Me ha ido bien hasta ahora. Hemos tenido nuestros problemas, pero hemos logrado solucionar.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero estaba algo incomoda.

Bloom tenía sentimientos por Sky, hasta que este mostro que solo la veía como una amiga y que tenia sentimientos por otra chica que era una princesa de otro reino y una amiga de la infancia de él. A Bloom le costo esto, pero con el tiempo logro verlo como un amigo.

Sky también le cotaba esto, pues entendía lo que Bloom sentía por él, pero que no podía ser correspondido. Pero aun así no quería perder su amistad y siguió hablando con ella para poder seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Sky: Por cierto, escuche que Alfea fue atacada por un raro monstruo el día de ayer. ¿Es eso cierto?

Bloom: Si, pero ZI-O fue capas de derrotarlo y regresar a nuestra compañera a la normalidad.

Sky: ¿ZI-O?-Pregunto confuso por ese nombre.

Bloom: Es un chico que apareció ayer con una armadura que parecía un reloj. Llego de la nada y derroto al monstruo con su poder y sus armas.

Sky: ¿Armadura en forma de reloj? No me imagino a alguien llevando algo así.

¿?: ¡Pero el vino con algo así!- Exclamo un pequeño pixie entrometiéndose entre ambos.- ¡Y fue genial ver como se transformaba!

Este pixie es Zing que, a diferencia de las otras, es un chico el cual lleva un traje de temática azul claro y azul cielo oscuro con una camisa, pantalones y botas. Una pieza de amarre amarillo y puños de color amarillo en su muñeca, además de una corona azul - diadema amarilla y la luz como en la pieza en la cabeza. Sus alas son de color azul con pequeños trozos de color púrpura que se asemejan a una libélula. Este es Zing, el Pixie de los Insectos. Tiene la habilidad de cambiar disfraces y comunicarse con los insectos. **(NT: Aquí usare la versión de Pop Pixie, donde es un chico y no una chica.)**

Este Pixie estuvo fuera por unos momentos al estar junto a unos animales imitando los movimientos de ZI-o y copiando su atuendo con su poder. Estaba realmente emocionado al ver a un super héroe justiciero derrotando monstruos.

Sky: Wow, pareces emocionado, Zing.

Zing: Es difícil no estarlo al ver su pelea contra esos monstruos.-Comento cambiando su apariencia a una parecida a ZI-O donde el casco es una máscara.

Sky: ¿Así es como se ve él? Pues realmente es un traje raro.

Bloom: Eso es verdad, pero no quita el hecho de que es muy fuerte.- Dijo recordando como el chico peleo, pero luego algo le vino a la mente.- Oh, casi lo olvido. Debo decirle al profesor Avalon a donde vamos.- Dijo para comenzar a trotar y Lockette la siguió de cerca.- Nos veremos allí.

Zing: Oye, déjame acompañarlas.-Dijo mientras volaba siguiendo a Bloom.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto estaba caminando y viendo las ruinas de la escuela. Con tan solo verlas puede decir lo feroz que debió ser la batalla…y la recuerda por cómo fue ese capítulo. No se quiere imaginar el como seria estar en una situación así.

Siguió viendo el lugar y llego a donde se supone que es el cuarto de los profesores, cosa que supo cuando le pregunto a uno de los guardias. Siguió mirando hasta que vio a un trio de chicas cerca.

Yuuto: Esas son…-Murmuro cuando su mente hizo un clic y recordó parte de la historia.

Si no mal recuerda, las Trix vinieron aquí para buscar una de las piezas de Codex que se encuentra en fontana roja, pero no sabían donde esta. Darkar, al ver esto, mando a un monstruo para que distrajera a todos mientras que las tres brujas buscaban por el lugar para hallar una pista.

Yuuto decidió seguirlas en secreto sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, pues sabia lo fuerte que eran en este punto de la historia. Con cuidado, las fue siguiendo a una distancia segura y siguiendo tomando fotos para no alertarlas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Las Winx junto a los especialistas iban caminando por los pasillos.

Musa: Y bien chicos, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Riven: Todo depende de lo que entiendas por sorpresa.- Contesto con una respuesta ambigua. No quería arruinar el gran show que se llevara a cabo.

El grupo salió del pasillo y se encontró con un coliseo donde en el cetro se podía ver a unos especialistas montando motos aéreas compitiendo entre sí en una carrera.

Sky: Bien, aquí estamos.- Dijo mientras miraba el coliseo.

Tecna: La estructura geométrica de este lugar es increíble.- Comento admirando el lugar.

Las chicas empezaron a ver como era el coliseo hasta que Layla vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Layla: Oigan, miren a ese tipo.- Dijo señalando a un chico de cabello largo de color negro, quien estaba dibujando sobre un cuaderno.

Stella: ¿Quién es ese? Es muy guapo.- Dijo mirando al chico que tenia un buen aspecto, pero los chicos parecían algo complicados.

Brandon: Oh, hablan de Helio ¿Eh?

Timmy: Él sobrino de Saladino.- Respondió algo desanimado.

Flora: Debe ser un especialista muy talentoso.- Comento al oír que es sobrino del director de esta escuela.

Chatta: (Y de muy buen aspecto también, aunque es una lastima que ya haya sido tomado.)-Pensó al ver que al lado suyo había una chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo mirando su dibujo y parecía que ambos tenían una relación.

Brandon: ¿Él?- Dijo de manera sarcástica antes de negar con las manos.- Ni hablar, es un pacifista y no le gusta pelear.

Timmy: A decir verdad, oí que abandono fontana roja.- Explico y el mencionado sintió que hablaban de él.

Cuando Brandon se percato de esto, decidió acercársele.

Brandon: Oye, Helio. ¿Conoces a las estrellas de Alfea?- Dijo señalando a las cinco chicas que se encontraban ahí.- Ellas son Stella, Tecna…

Stella: ¡Hola, soy Stella! ¿¡Eres artista!? ¿¡Puedes mostrarme tus dibujos!?- Pregunto con interés mirando al chico.

Helia se vio un poco confundido y miro a la chica a su lado, quien le asintió la cabeza y ambos se pararon para caminar hacia el grupo.

Helia: Encantado de conocerlas, soy Helia. Y esta de aquí es mi novia Miya.

Miya: Mucho gusto.- Se inclino con calma mirando a las chicas.

Tecna: ¿Por qué dibujas en papel? Los programas de gráficos son muy prácticos.

Digit: Ahí tienes más de 50 opciones en la memoria, control cromático digital más todas las capas que desees.

Helia: Pues me gusta más usar el papel. Siento que ahí puedo demostrar y utilizar mis habilidades de dibujo.- Le contesto a ambas chicas para luego entregar el cuaderno.

Las chicas miraron los dibujos y se sorprendieron de lo realistas que eran.

Stella: Vaya, son muy buenos. Dime, ¿No me harías un retrato?- Pregunto mientras pasaba el cuaderno a Flora.

Miya: Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo entrando en la conversación y Stella hizo un puchero por eso.

Mientras ambas estaban en eso, Flora miro cada uno de los dibujos sorprendida.

Flora: Tus líneas están llenas de vida, se puede sentir la energía y me encanta el modo en que tus pinceladas imitan las hojas de helechos en el papel.

Helia: Vaya, eres la segunda que nota el helecho en el papel.- Comento bastante sorprendido.

Brandon: Y bueno, siguiendo con las presentaciones. Estas son Flora, Musa y Layla.-Dijo terminando de presentar a las chicas, quienes saludaron.

Helia: Mucho gusto.-Respondió mientras tomaba de vuelta su cuaderno de dibujos.

Layla: Por cierto, ¿Te molesta que te haga una pregunta?

Helia: Adelante, no me importa.- Dijo mirando a Layla.

Layla: Puedo saber dónde estuviste ayer en la tarde.- Pregunto mirando fijamente los ojos de Helia.

Helia: Estaba en el campo junto a Miya dibujando un río.- Respondió y la hada de Andros vio que no mentía.- Pero, ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

Layla: Digamos que estamos buscando a alguien que tiene características similares a las tuyas.

Helia: Ya veo, pues suerte en encontrarlo.- Dijo para que el y Miya se fueran a sus asientos y así seguir dibujando.

Tecna: Pensaste que podría ser ZI-O ¿Verdad?

Layla: Si, pues tiene cabello negro y ojos negros además de que es de nuestra edad. Pensé que tal vez él fuera por el hecho de que era un especialista entrenado.

Tecna: Entiendo, pero no sabemos si ZI-O está aquí.

Musa: Si, cuales son las probabilidades de que venga a la inauguración.-Comento y todas las chicas junto a sus pixies asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto: ACHUUU~.- Luego del estornudo, rápidamente se limpio y siguió tomando fotos para no llamar mucho la atención de cierto trio. Se puso nervioso cuando las tres lo miraron, pero rápidamente se relajó cuando ellos le quitaron la vista sin importancia.- (Vaya, eso estuvo cerca.)

Pensó aliviado, pues a estado siguiendo esas tres ya por un buen rato y a tratado de parecer lo más aburrido y típico posible para que esas tres no le presten atención, pero parece que eso se estaba haciendo complicado por el hecho de que lo miran de vez en cuando.

Yuuto decidió alejarse de esas tres hasta el punto de no verlas. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, saco su [Taka Watchroid] y lo activo.

**[Taka Watchroid~! Taka!]**\- Exclamo mientras se abría tomando la forma de un halcón y se puso a volar un poco cerca de Yuuto, mirándolo fijamente esperando instrucciones.

Yuuto: Quiero que sigas a esas tres chicas de haya arriba y las espíes sin que te descubran.- Le dijo y el ave mecánica asintió para irse.

Yuuto suspiro y decidió ir al centro de actividad, pues según un horario que vio en un cartel holográfico, estaban a punto de comenzar el evento principal. Camino bajando las escaleras, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos rápidos que venían detrás de él.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Se giro y vio como a la vuelta de la esquina de las escaleras en espiral apareció alguien y choco con él, donde la persona cayo sobre la escalera en la parte de la subida…pero él por las escaleras en bajada para su mala suerte.- ¡AUCH! ¡UH! ¡AH! ¡OH! ¡IH! ¡EH! ¡OH!- Fue gritando de dolor por cada golpe que se daba al caer, hasta que llego al piso.- Ow~.

¿?: ¡Oh, por dios!- Grito la voz de una chicas mientras bajaba rápidamente hasta quedar cerca de él.- ¿Estas bien?

Yuuto: S-Si…eso creo. Al menos se que no me rompí nada.- Respondió mientras se levantaba con cuidado. Cuando se levantó, miro quien lo había empujado…y se quedó mudo al reconocer ese cabello anaranjado.

Bloom: Realmente lo siento, debí ser más cuidadosa.- Dijo la portadora de la flama del dragón con sinceridad, pero se extraño al ver la cara perpleja que tenia el chico.- Disculpa, acaso tengo algo en la cara.

Yuuto: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Por supuesto que no. Solo que me sorprendió que una linda chica fuera la que me derribo.- Dijo antes de taparse la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Bloom se sonrojo un poco al recibir el cumplido que no espero de un chico que tiro por las escaleras. De inmediato salió de su rubor y se aseguro de que le chico estuviera bien.

Luego de un rato, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el coliseo.

Bloom: Entonces, ¿Eres un estudiante de aquí?

Yuuto: N-No lo soy, soy solo un turista. Un conocido mío consiguió un boleto para poder entrar y me lo entrego, por lo que pensé que sería bueno ver la inauguración ya que la tengo.- Contesto algo nervioso, tratando de ser lo más natural posible. No podía arriesgarse a llamar la atención.

Bloom: Debes tener un muy buen amigo para que te de algo así.

Yuuto: Eso creo.- Comento algo nervioso, no podía decir que se lo dio un apasionado chico que esta orgulloso de ser su vasallo.

Ambos siguieron caminando y en eso vieron a dos pequeñas figuras volar hacia ellos. Yuuto vio a ambos y los reconoció siendo que eran Pixies, pequeños seres que hacen una especie de contrato o unión con un hada.

Lockette: Bloom, aquí estas. Me preocupaste cuando te perdí de vista.

Bloom: Lo siento, Lockette. Supongo que estaba demasiada entusiasmada de encontrar al profesor Avalon.

Zing: Pues si que tenias prisa, realmente te debe gustar ese profesor.- Dijo con un tono pícaro, cosa que sonrojo a la chica.

Lockette: Por cierto, Bloom, ¿Quién es el chico a tu lado?

Bloom: Oh, ¿Él? Es alguien con quien me encontré.-Respondió para mirar a Yuuto.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no pregunte tu nombre.

Yuuto: Ah, es verdad.- Comento con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirroja.- Soy Yuuto, aunque algunos me dicen Yuu para abreviar. Es un gusto…eh~…-Fingió ignorancia para no delatar que ya la conoce.

Bloom: Soy Bloom, una estudiante de Alfea.- Se presento para luego mirar a las Pixies.- Y estas de aquí son Pixies, donde está de aquí es mi compañera.

Lockette: Soy Lockette, la pixie de los portales y estoy enlazada a Bloom. Mucho gusto.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando al chico.- Y este de aquí es un amigo mío.

Zing: Hola chico, soy…- Decía con una sonrisa hasta detenerse y mirar directamente a Yuuto, donde este hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se quedaron congelados mirándose uno al otro sintiendo una rara sensación.

Yuuto: (¿Eh? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así al mirarlo?)-Pensó confundido y no era el único, pues Zing también tenía el mismo sentimiento.

Zing: (¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me parece tan fascinante este chico? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué me siento conectado con él?)

Bloom y Lockette se sorprendieron al ver esto, pues sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Esto es lo que sucede cuando un Pixie se enlaza con alguien. Sin embargo, esto sucede cuando es un hada, ¡Pero no debería pasar con un chico! ¡Simplemente no era posible, pero lo imposible está sucediendo frente a sus ojos!

Zing: Uh…Hola. Soy Zing…es un gusto.

Yuuto: ¿Eh? Ah, lo mismo digo…-Murmuro aun desconcertado por este sentimiento que tenía, uno donde se sentía conectado con ese pequeño volador.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Dentro de la arena, los especialistas corrieran en círculos usando sus motos aéreas, demostrando su velocidad y destreza usando los vehículos.

Bloom ingreso busco a sus amigas. Cuando las vio sentadas en una parte de las gradas, troto hacia el lugar para llegar con sus compañeras.

Stella: Hola Bloom, ¿En dónde has estado?

Bloom: Buscaba al profesor Avalon, pero no lo encontré.- Respondió mientras se sentaba y se fijaba en algo.- ¿Y los chicos?

Stella: Ellos se fueron porque quieren prepararse para algo.- Respondió mientras seguía viendo el espectáculo, pero una de sus compañeras noto algo.

Layla: Oye Bloom, ¿Dónde esta Zing?- Pregunto preocupada por el Pixie varón.

Bloom: Bueno, es algo complicado…pero digamos que ahora esta con alguien más por el momento.- Contesto algo nerviosa y Lockette asintió, confundiendo a las chicas.

Hablando del pequeño Zing…

Yuuto: Enserio, no tienes que permanecer conmigo. Creo que deberías ir con tus amigos.

Zing: Vamos, no seas así. Tu y yo creamos un enlace y quiero conocer a la persona con quien estaré de ahora en adelante.- Le respondió el pequeño sentado en el hombre del chico para la desgracia de este.

Luego de que sucediera el enlace, Yuuto se fue a la arena corriendo con una excusa de que debía encontrar un asiento para el evento, pero no imagino que el pixie lo seguiría. Zing quería conocer a la persona con quien creo el enlace y saber porque razón sucedió esto, pues normalmente esto sucede solamente con las hadas y no parece que Yuuto sea una.

Yuuto se rindió en tratar de convencerlo y decidió disfrutar el show, donde saco un paquete de galletas y una soda para disfrutar del evento. A parte de eso, le compartió de sus dulces a Zing, pues el no es un desconsiderado para no dar de lo que tiene con su nueva compañía, cosa que este agradeció.

Los motociclistas se detuvieron mientras levantaban unas banderas rojas con el símbolo de fontana roja en ellos para finalmente marcharse y dejar la arena libre. En el medio de la arena, dos personas entraron donde uno era un gran hombre corpulento y rudo de pelo castaño oscuro, su peinado es hacia atrás para revelar sus pobladas cejas y pico de viuda. Luce una barba de chivo que se une a sus patillas a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula. Parece tener 26 años por su apariencia. Su atuendo es una camisa de color gris con cremallera por el frente y no tiene mangas, cinturón azul más oscuro, pantalones de color caqui, botas azules y guantes de plata. También es muy musculoso. El es Codatorta y es uno de los profesores de Fontana Roja.

El segundo es un hombre de edad avanzada con gruesas cejas grises y pelo gris largo hasta la cintura. Está afeitado y lleva una túnica sencilla opaca de color verde, y lleva un bastón de oro con una tapa en forma de cabeza de dragón con una gema púrpura dentro de su boca. El es Saladino y es el director de la escuela Fontana roja y un poderoso mago.

Ambos se pararon en el centro llamando la atención de todos los espectadores.

Codatorta: Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, amigos de Fontana roja. No nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para lamentarnos sobre las ruinas de nuestra escuela.- Dijo atrayendo la atención hacia él mientras que el público guardaba silencio.- Aunque el histórico esplendor de Fontana roja ha sido destruido, la capacidad y el espíritu de nuestros especialistas quedo indemne.

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear por esto. Yuuto no podía creer que estaba viendo a esos dos personajes en la vida real, pues uno de ellos es un guerrero de primera clase mientras que el otro es uno de los magos más poderosos que existen. Miro como Saladino saludaba a todos.

Saladino: Ha llegado el momento de restaurar el prestigio de Fontana roja, renovando los cimientos de nuestra institución.- Dijo mientras era rodeado por un aura dorada y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

Yuuto: ¡Wow! ¡Parece que ellos realmente van a hacer algo grande!- Exclamo mientras trataba de sujetarse desde donde esta sentado.

Zing: ¡Espera! ¿¡Estás diciendo que ellos provocaron esto!?-Pregunto mientras se agarraba de la ropa de Yuuto.

Yuuto: ¡Eso creo, pues Saladino fue envuelto en un aura dorada antes de que esto pasara y esos dos se ven muy tranquilos a pesar de este terremoto!

Zing: Ah, ya veo.-Dijo entendiendo la lógica del chico…cosa que ciertas chicas en otra parte no pudieron hacer.

Musa: ¿¡Que está pasando!?

Tune: ¡Se está cayendo!

Stella: ¡Oh no!

Bloom: ¡Ou! ¿¡Que está sucediendo!?

Lockette: ¡Estamos en peligro!

Cada una grito y se asustó por el temblor que había, pues incluso algunas partes de la escuela se estaban desmoronando.

Bloom: No lo entiendo, ¿Qué puede estar pasando?- Murmuro desconcertada mientras miraba como la escuela caía en ruinas, pero de ahí, algo empezó a salir desde el suelo.

Saladino: Por favor a todos, conserven la calma y disfruten el paseo.- Dijo mientras todos empezaban a subir, pues del suelo donde callo los escombros de la escuela, salió una instalación gigante en forma de clavo que empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo.

La instalación se elevo hasta detenerse en cierto punto y el techo empezó a contraerse hasta desaparecer. Las bancas se levantaron y daban más espacio a la arena, donde las bancas se ampliaron y todos comenzaron a ir y sentarse en los nuevos asientos que eran más espaciosos que antes.

Codatorta: ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, un desfile para la nueva fontana roja!- Tras gritar eso, se escucho rugidos de dragones y vieron a tres volando por el cielo, siendo montados por Sky Brandon y Riven.

Saladino rio conforme al ver la expresión de todos mientras que Codatorta sonreía mientras guiaba a sus estudiantes con las manos.

Layla: ¿Los especialistas hacen este tipo de fiestas muy a menudo?- Comento sacándole una risa a todas.

Por otra parte, Yuuto sonreía al ver el espectáculo frente a él, pues era algo increíble que jamás imagino tener la oportunidad de ver. Zing también estaba emocionado por lo que sucedía.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Las Trix estaban viendo la nueva instalación de Fontana roja, algo sorprendidas de lo que los especialistas le hicieron a su escuela. Supusieron que el códex ahora debe de estar en alguna parte del nuevo edificio.

De repente, la sombra de las tres se unió y tomo otra forma, a cual se notaba que tenia boca y ojos. Este es Darkar, el fénix de las sombras y príncipe de las tinieblas.

Darkar: ¿Por qué están las tres paradas aquí?- Cuestiono de no muy buen humor mientras que las Trix se daban vuelta para mirarlo.

Icy: Aun no hemos hallado el códex, maestro.-Respondió mirando a la sombra.

Darkar: En ese caso vuelen al castillo, el gran From llegara muy pronto. Servirá como distracción.

Icy: ¿Otro monstruo de sombras?-Pregunto con una sonrisa compartida por sus hermanas y por Darkar.

Darkar: No solo es una sombra, es mi mascota.- Respondió para ponerse a reír.

Mientras las tres chicas hablaban con la malévola sombra, no se percataron que un ave mecánica las estuvo viendo y oyendo durante toda la conversación antes de irse volando del lugar.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yuuto estaba descansando en el pasto, tomando un tiempo para relajarse en la tranquilidad del césped junto a Zing. Los eventos que mostraron fueron mejores de lo que pensó y realmente los disfruto. Además, ahora se estaba llevando mejor con el pequeño pixie, aunque si no mal recuerda, se supone que él era una chica. Lo más probable es que sea una de las diferencias que tenga con la serie que había visto.

Por su parte, Zing le agrado el chico. Se sentía a gusto con su compañía y debe admitir que es un chico interesante. Parece que realmente es su compañero, pues de lo poco que ya se conocen, ya se llevan bastante bien.

Ahora mismo ambos se encontraban tomando una siesta en el pasto. Era relajante sentir la brisa del viento de esta forma, aunque el sector no tenga muchas partes naturales, pero no quita la tranquilidad que entrega.

Por otra parte, en otro sector fuera del coliseo, estaban las Winx sentadas en el césped cerca de un árbol pasando el rato entre ellas. Donde estaban Bloom, Flora, Stella, Lockette, Chatta y Amore juntas sentadas descansando mientras que Tecna y Digit estaban en un enfrentamiento en un videojuego. Layla y Musa fueron a comprar unas bebidas para regresar con ellas cuando las obtuvieran.

Lockette: *Suspiro* Necesito un descanso, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día.- Dijo mientras estaba acostada sobre la cabeza de Bloom.

Bloom: Ahora están participando los de primero. Espero que tengamos tiempo de descansar antes de que vuelvan los chicos.- Comento mientras se relajaba un rato.

Flora: Por cierto Bloom, ¿Dónde dijiste que esta Zing?- Pregunto preocupada por el pixie macho.

Bloom: Bueno, para resumirlo, ahora se encuentra con un chico que conocí antes.

Stella: ¿Un chico?- Pregunto con interés mientas miraba a la pelirroja.- ¿Y como era? ¿Es atractivo?

Bloom: Pues…no pude verle muy bien la cara por la gorra que estaba usando, pero puedo decir con seguridad de que esta lejos de ser feo.-Comento recordando lo poco que pudo ver el rostro del chico, aunque esa respuesta no le vasto a Stella.

Stella: Oh, vamos Bloom. No nos dejes así en la incertidumbre.

Chatta: Si~, cuéntanos los detalles y de forma minuciosa.- Dijo uniéndose al interrogatorio. No por nada es la Reina de los chismes.- Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Bloom: Pues~, estaba bajando las escaleras con bastante prisa para llegar a la arena que choque contra él y accidentalmente lo empuje hacia abajo.- Dijo algo apenada por lo que hizo.

Chatta: Auch, eso debió haber dolido.- Dijo imaginándose el dolor que debió pasar ese chico.

Bloom: Fue a ayudarlo y disculparme por lo que hice, y luego de ver que el también iba a la arena, decidí ir junto a él para no ir sola.

Stella: Esto se pone bueno.- Comento con una sonrisa.- Vamos, sigue.

Bloom: *Suspiro* Bueno, hablamos por un rato y el dijo que solo es un turista que obtuvo un boleto de un conocido de él. Luego de eso llegaron Lockette y Zing donde paso algo que no creí ver.

Chatta: ¿El que?

Lockette: Que Zing y ese chico formaron un vinculo.-Respondió dejando atónitas a las chicas, excepto Tecna y Digit que estaban muy distraídas en su juego.

Chatta: Bromeas, ¿Cierto?- Dijo estupefacta, pero Lockette negó con la cabeza diciendo que hablaba enserio.- P-P-Pero eso no es posible…

Amore: Si, después de todo una pixie solo puede formar un vinculo con una hada. Acaso ese chico es un hada o algo.

Bloom: Por lo que vi, no lo era. Aun me tiene integrada ese asunto.

Lockette: A mi también, y no lo creería de no haberlo visto.- Explico sorprendiendo a un más a las chicas.

Flora: Vaya, no pensé escuchar que un Pixie y un chico formaran un vinculo.

Stella: Ni yo, aunque no se mucho sobre el asunto.-Comento mirando a un lado para luego mirar a Bloom.- ¿Pero cómo fue eso posible?

Bloom: Ni idea, solo paso.- Respondió con sinceridad.

Amore: Tal vez esos dos hayan tenido un vinculo especial que va más haya de las leyes establecidas. Un vinculo formado por el mismísimo destino.- Dijo con algo de emoción.

Chatta: Amore, ten cuidado por como lo dices. Algunos podrían mal interpretar eso.- Comento con una gota de sudor mirando a su amiga Pixie sacando una risa de todas.

Brandon: Oigan todas.- Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba con Timmy al grupo de chicas.- Ya van a comenzar los enfrentamientos individuales.

Timmy: ¿Dónde están Musa y Layla?

Bloom: Han ido por bebidas, por cierto. ¿Quién va primero?

Brandon: Sky y Riven, no querrán perdérselo.

Chatta: Vamos todos, andando.- Dijo mientras las chicas se paraban y preparaban para ir al estadio.

Flora: Vamos Tecna.- Dijo mirando a su amiga que seguía con el juego.

Tecna: Adelántense, estoy jugando con Digit al mejor de 2 de 3.-Dijo mientras se concentraba en el juego y todos asintieron para irse.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Caminando hacia el lugar donde están las Winx, Musa y Layla caminaban con sus bebidas en las manos junto a Tune y Piff, donde esta ultima descansaba sobre la cabeza de Layla. Ambas iban conversando sobre música mientras caminaban.

Musa: ¿Recuerdas la parte donde hace: "Pa~ra, pa, pa ,pa" y luego viene el solo de guitarra?

Layla: Cierto, ahí es donde yo hago así.- Respondió para hacer unos cuantos movimientos, pero Piff se elevó por los pasos que hacia su hada mientras que esta soltó por accidente la bebida su bebida, pero logro atraparla sin que se le cayera su contenido.- Tada~.-Dijo mientras hacia una pose

Musa se acercó a su amiga y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. Sin embargo, su risa se detuvo cuando vieron pasar a alguien. Ambas la miraron por un momento mientras que esta pasaba con calma, aunque se le quedo viendo a ambas Winx algo preocupada.

Musa: Es extraño, esa chica me parece muy familiar.

Layla: ¿Qué sucede Musa?- Pregunto mientras miraba a la chica que paso al lado de ellas

Esta chica vestía una camisa manga larga purpura que deja descubierto su abdomen y una falda del mismo color. Llevaba lentes con cristal amarillo y tenia el cabello negro atado hacia arriba mientras llevaba en su mano un bolso negro.

Musa fue pensando hasta que conecto su rostro con el de alguien.

Musa: ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Darcy!

Darcy: Diablos.- Murmuro al verse descubierta y empezar a correr.

Musa: ¡Definitivamente es ella, tras ella!- Grito mientras que ella y Layla tiraban sus bebidas a un lado y fueron a perseguir a la bruja disfrazada.

Tune no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió bebiendo su te con magníficos modales con la mayor calma del mundo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Tecna y Digit seguían compitiendo entre ellas, donde la pixie llevaba la ventaja.

Digit: ¡Yo gane! ¡VIVA!- Exclamo mientras hacia su ultimo movimiento que le dio la victoria al partido. Ella celebro mientras que Tecna fruncía el ceño y vio como la pixie se acercó a ella.- Ahora me debes un coprocesador.

Tecna: Podrías haber ganado sin haber usado la fuerza bruta.

Digit: Ah~, pero era la manera más lógica de hacerlo. Tardaste demasiado en escribir tu programa.- Respondió con confianza, cosa que molesto a la tecno hada.

Tecna: Esta bien, entonces veamos nuestro software en acción.- Dijo mientras sacaba un terminal y apretaba un botón, donde acciono unos lentes que se desplegaron en su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos.

Tecna activo el programa y se adentro en un espacio virtual especial que ella y Digit desarrollaron juntas.

El escenario que mostro fue una especie de arena cibernética de color negro con datos verdes. Tecna miro a su alrededor y vio como unas figuras se proyectaron, las cuales eran de Another Build y los monstruos que creo. Ella los examino con los datos que recolecto de ellos gracias a su terminal que almaceno toda la información que pudo.

Estas formas holográficas comenzaron a hacer movimientos y demostrar sus capacidades individuales. Ella vio lo fuerte que eran, pero luego, esas figuras se desvanecieron y mostraron una nueva…y que solo era uno.

Se mostro una figura que tomo la forma de ZI-O, el cual comenzó a hacer movimientos de pelea mientras sacaba su espada haciendo unos cortes antes de cambiarla a su forma pistola y dar unos disparos. Ella paso al siguiente nivel haciendo que la representación del rider usara el [Build Armor] y demostrara las diferencias que tenia con respecto a su forma base. Saco la forma de Another Build y vio las similitudes que ambos tenían en apariencia.

Luego de hacer eso, ella hizo que volviera a su primera apariencia y se acerco a él, tomando con una de sus manos su casco y mirándolo fijamente.

Tecna: ¿Quién eres?- Murmuro mirando a la figura que no respondía, pues solo era un holograma. Sin embargo, ella vio como todo desapareció y sus lentes se habrían sacándola del espacio virtual. Ella miro que su pixie la saco de allí.- Vaya, nuestro programa funciona de maravilla, ¿Por qué lo apagaste?

Digit: El juego termino, es hora de reunirse con los demás.- Respondió al ver la hora que era.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver a Darcy con su disfraz corriendo tratando de perder a sus perseguidores, quienes eran unas chicas muy obstinadas.

Musa: ¡Se fue por allá!-Grito mientras ambas corrían tras la bruja, pero al entrar dentro del sector para ir a los asientos del domo, ellas chocaron con alguien, haciendo que se detuvieran. Ella miraron que la chica con quien chocaron era…-¿Tecna?

Tecna: ¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Layla: ¿Paso alguien corriendo?- Ante la pregunta, Tecna se mostro un poco confusa.

Tecna: Negativo.- Respondió pues no vio a nadie correr por donde ella paso.

Digit: Los sensores no han captado nada.- Comento sacando una pantalla holográfica mostrando sus resultados.

Musa: Perseguíamos a Darcy.

Tecna: Totalmente ilógico. Ninguna de las Trix vendría a la escuela de los especialistas con todas las hadas aquí.

Musa: Tienes razón. No mire muy bien, pero ella escapo cuando la llame.- Dijo recordando como ella salió corriendo con tan solo decir su nombre.

Layla: Si era ella, estoy segura de que vendrá otra vez.

Musa: En ese caso, no haremos sonar la alarma aun, pero estaremos atentas.- Explico y ambas asintieron.- Ahora vamos con las otras.

Con eso dicho, las tres fueron y entraron a la arena.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el castillo subterráneo de Darkar, este estaba parado mirando como una creatura que chillaba como un murciélago se acercaba a él volando hasta ponerse a descansar en su brazo.

Darkar: Kerbo, tengo una tarea especial para ti.- Dijo para que la creatura volara hacia en el centro entre cuatro círculos en el suelo, que tenían unas runas escritas. El fénix oscuro lanzo su poder activando los cuatro círculos, donde su poder se dirigió a la creatura alada.- Muy bien, álzate monstruo interior.- La creatura fue aumentando de tamaño mientras que su apariencia cambiaba a una más amenazante y terrorífica.- Gargolac…despierta.

Ahora se veía en el centro un enorme monstruo purpura con cabeza de león, alas de dragón, piernas de lobo, manos y cola de serpiente. Este rugió amenazadoramente al ser liberado de su sueño para luego salir volando en dirección a Fontana roja.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

El publico estaba emocionado, pues ahora iba a comenzar los encuentros de los especialistas de segundo y tercer año. Entre ellos estaba Yuuto mirando con emoción a que comenzaran los encuentros con unas palomitas y unos refrescos junto a Zing.

En eso, [Taka Watchroid] llego con Yuuto de forma desapercibida siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo vea.

Yuuto lo noto y aprovecho de que Zing estaba distraído mirando los preparativos. Tomo el pequeño robot este le mostro con una diminuta pantalla que proyecto desde sus ojos lo que vio, poniendo serio a Yuuto.

Yuuto: Con que esa cosa ya viene ¿Eh?- Murmuro con seriedad pensando en lo que iba a pasar.- Bien, ahora necesito que….

Yuuto le murmuro algo a [Taka Watchroid] y este asintió para irse volando con cautela al recibir su nueva misión. Yuuto vio como el pequeño se fue y volvió su mirada para ver la arena.

Yuuto: Vaya, ¿Me pregunto qué tan bueno serán los enfrentamientos?- Pregunto para parecer que estaba concentrado en lo que va a pasar.

Zing: Yo diría que muy buenos, pues ellos tiene mucha experiencia como están ahora.- Contesto mientras tomaba una palomita y la comía como si fuera una hamburguesa.

Ambos miraban con emoción esperando a que inicien los encuentros al igual que las Winx, que estaban en otro lado sentadas.

En eso, se vio a Codatorta caminando hacia el centro.

Codatorta: Ahora damas y caballeros, comenzaran los encuentros de los de segundo y tercer año. ¡Denle un gran a plausos a los primeros participantes!- Exclamo mientras todos aplaudían y daban la bienvenida a Sky y Riven, quienes saludaron a la audiencia.

Ambos se pararon en el centro y se prepararon para empezar sacando sus espadas y activándolas. Ahora Sky y Riven estaban a punto de empezar el encuentro…

¿?: ¡Alto!- Hasta que un grito los detuvo.

Todos se giraron y vieron a un chico de unos 18 años con un físico entrenado, pero que se veía descuidado, de cabello purpura caminando dentro de la arena. Los especialistas abrieron los ojos al reconocerlo.

Codatorta: ¿¡Hilario!?- Grito al reconocer al chico.- ¿¡Que es lo que haces aquí!? ¡Tu fuiste expulsado de fontana roja!

Hilario: ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Vine aquí para demostrar que soy el más poderoso espadachín de todos los tiempos…y para eso, vine a derrotarlos a todos ustedes.

Riven: Ja, ¿Tu solo? Eso es imposible viejo.- Dijo con superioridad, pues enfrentarse el solo a todo un grupo de especialistas en su escuela es prácticamente pedir que te masacren.

Hilario: Eso seria cierto…si no tuviera este nuevo poder. ¡AAAAAAAH!- Rugió hacia el cielo mientras era envuelto por unas capas purpuras y un holograma de una carta apareciera delante de él con el símbolo monstruoso de una espada de pica que choco contra él y dejar a todos atónitos al ver su nueva apariencia.

Ahora ese chico era un monstruo de color azul oscuro macabro con gris metálico. Tenia grandes hombreras y pechera donde detrás de sus hombros tenia cuatro cuchillas de espada en cada hombro por la parte trasera. Sus muslos tenían espinas como colmillos saliendo de los lados. Su rostro parecía una espada de pica de color plateado con varias franjas y ojos amarillos con un punto negro en el centro. Traía una gran espada que casi parecía un relámpago de color azul con amarillo y en la parte delantera del mango tenia una cierra donde su centro tenia el signo de una espada de pica de color amarillo.

**BLADE**\- Se escucho ese sonido macabro cuando el chico se terminó de transformar.

Todos en la audiencia y quienes estaban en la arena observando se quedaron pasmados y aterrorizados por como el chico cambio. Sin embargo, las Winx y las hadas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y temor al reconocer en algo la forma y esa proclamación. Pero había uno que lo reconocía mejor que nadie.

Yuuto: Ese es…¿¡Another Blade!?- Grito estupefacto, pues es la primera vez que lo ve y lo reconoce por su gran parecido a Kamen rider Blade. Lo más probable es que este era el peligro que le comento Woz.

Zing: Espera, ¿Tu sabes lo que es Yuuto?- Pregunto y Yuuto se dio una palmada al olvidarse de su nueva compañía y dejarse llevar.

Por su parte, las Winx miraban con gran shock al monstruo.

Flora: E-E-Ese es un…Another rider…-Dijo con algo de miedo en su voz al reconocerlo mientras que las pixies se ocultaban detrás de sus hadas temblando de miedo. Ella recordaba los términos que uso el rider ayer con los monstruos.

Tecna: Si, definitivamente lo es. Aunque lo llamo de una forma distinta, podría reconocer fácilmente esa macabra voz que salió.

Stella: A parte de esa horrible apariencia que tiene.

Bloom: ¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¡Esto es extremadamente malo!-Grito mirando como el monstruo fue caminando hacia Codatorta y sus dos estudiantes.

Codatorta: H-Hilario…¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Pregunto manteniendo su guardia en alto mientras preparaba su arma al igual que Sky y Riven, pues sus instintos le decían que él era peligroso.

Hilario: **Solo obtuve un gran poder de alguien…y debo decir que me gusta.**-Dijo levantando su espada.- **Ahora vengan…¡Y deténganme si es que pueden!**

Riven: ¡Pues eso haremos horrendo!- Grito para correr hacia Another Blade con su espada.

Sky: ¡Riven, No!- Grito para frenarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Riven llego con el monstruo y comenzó a atacarlo con su espada mientras que este no hacia nada por defenderse. Another Blade recibió cada corte sin intentar si quiera levantar las manos.

El especialista se detuvo y vio con asombro como el monstruo ni pareció sentir los golpes, por lo que dio un salto para atrás y tomar distancia.

Hilario: **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Riven? Y yo que pensaba que mejorarías un poco.**\- Dijo con simples mientras levantaba su espada y ambos especialistas se preparaban al igual que otros que iban entrando.

Codatorta: ¡Atrás!- Grito a sus estudiantes mientras se acercaba a Hilario.- Yo me hare cargo de esto.

Hilario: **Je, veamos quien gana…profesor.**\- Dijo mirando fijamente a Codatorta mientras que este saco un mango de espada y la activo sacando una gran hoja de luz azul, convirtiéndose en una enorme espada.

Codatorta: ¡Hace años que perdiste el derecho de decirme así.!- Grito mientras cargaba al ataque y Another Blade corrió hacia él con su espada.

Ambos chocaron armas y empezaron un intercambio de golpes, demostrando a todos su gran poder y habilidad. Se podía ver que Codatorta es mucho más hábil que el monstruo…pero este tenia más poder que el profesor.

Hilario: **¿Qué pasa, acaso la vejes ya te esta afectando?**\- Se burlo mientras hacía retroceder a Codatorta.

Codatorta: Sigue soñando.- Respondió mientras daba un salto por encima del monstruo para quedar detrás de él y golpearlo por la espalda, haciendo que este camine adelante por el dolor que sintió.

Hilario: **Lo admito, eso estuvo bien…pero no lo suficiente.**-Dijo levantando su espada mientras corrientes de electricidad azul la envolvían y dio un corte hacia adelante lanzando un rayo hacia el profesor, quien bloqueo con su espada para desafortunadamente ser empujado hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared.

-¡Profesor!- Gritaron los especialistas al ver como su maestro fue tirado al suelo con tanta facilidad.

Hilario: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el gran y poderoso Codatorta se quedo sin aliento luego de un simple ataque?**\- Pregunto con falsa preocupación, cosa que enojo a los especialistas y saltaron al ataque.- **¡Ni lo intenten!**

Another Blade balanceo su espada y creo poderosas descargas eléctricas que golpearon a los especialistas y creo una explosión tirándolos para atrás.

Hilario: **¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo ven, no eres nada para mi ahora y mi nuevo! ¡Soy invencible!**\- Grito con felicidad mientras que los espectadores estaban asustados mientras huían y algunos con furia hacia el monstruo.

Bloom: Bien, se acabó. Vamos a intervenir.- Dijo mirando a sus amigas, quienes asintieron.- ¡Magic Winx!

* * *

-**{[Magic Winx Soundtrack]}**-

Las seis chicas comenzaron a transformarse mientras realizaban poses y movimientos de baile a medida que se transformaban en sus formas de hadas con efectos de luces de colores y un tema para acompañarlas.

La ropa de Bloom se fue creando como si fueran llamas, la ropa de estela como si fuera luz tomando forma, la de flora como si fueran polen reuniéndose y tejiéndose convirtiéndose en un vestuario, musa siendo rodeada por una luz de discoteca para mostrar luego un atuendo, Tecna fue rodeada por cuadros digitales que desaparecieron tomando la forma de un atuendo y Layla fue rodeada por una luz rosa que al desaparecer dejaba ver su nueva ropa.

Mientras sus atuendos aparecían, sus alas aparecieron y se desplegaron.

* * *

-**{[****Fin de la canción]}**-

Una vez que la luz se apago, las chicas ya se encontraban transformadas en sus formas hadas y listas para luchar.

Bloom: Muy bien vamos.- Dijo y todas asintieron volando hacia la creatura.

Las chicas sabían perfectamente que sus ataques apenas podrían dañar a un Another rider, por lo que deberían colaborar y unir sus fuerzas para lograr grandes daños.

Bloom y Stella se acercaron y lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, impactando a Another Blade. Este se movió un poco mientras gruñía mostrando que le dolió el ataque. Se giro y vio a la Winx.

Hilario: **Ja, vaya. No pensé que unas hadas vendrían.**-Comento viendo a las chicas.- **¿Realmente creen que tienen una oportunidad en mi contra?**

Layla: No haríamos esto si no pensáramos eso.- Dijo cargando su ataque y lanzándolo, pero el monstruo lo corto con su espada.

Hilario: **Veamos si son capaces de entretenerme.**\- Dijo tomando una postura mientras que ella y las Winx se preparaban para la batalla junto a los especialistas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En alguna parte, las Trix estaban mirando como las hadas y especialistas peleaban contra un chico que se convirtió en un monstruo. Ellas se sorprendieron del poder que este ser poseía.

Darcy: Oigan, ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto algo parecido a esa cosa?- Pregunto a sus hermanas señalando a Another Blade.

Stormy: No, pero debo decir que me agrada su agresividad.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando como este se abalanzaba contra sus enemigos.

Icy: Yo igual y apareció en el mejor momento posible. Con el peleando contra las hadas y los especialistas, mantendrá toda su atención en él mientras nosotras hacemos lo nuestro.- Dijo y ambas chicas asintieron.

¿?: Pues eso no lo creo.- Dijo la voz de alguien y las tres miraron de donde venia.

Ahí vieron a Saladino junto a varios guardias y especialistas de tercer año con sus armas listas y en postura de pelea.

Icy: ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?

Saladino: Fácil, vinimos a evitar que vayan por el códex.- Respondió seriamente mirando a las tres brujas.

Stormy: ¿Cómo lo saben?

Darcy: ¿Y cómo fue que nos encontraste?

Saladino: Digamos que un pajarito me dijo sobre ustedes y lo que planeaban.- Respondió mientras recordaba como un pájaro mecánico apareció frente a él de repente y le mostro un video donde se ve a las Trix conversando de su plan con Darkar. Al ver esto, no tardo nada en ir a por unos hombres y seguir el ave, la cual lo llevo hasta las Trix antes de irse.

Darcy: Diablos, parece que esto no será tan fácil como pensábamos.- Dijo mientras que ella y sus hermanas se deshacían de sus disfraces. No tenia caso seguir con ellos si ya sabían quiénes eran.

Icy: No podrás detenernos vejestorio.

Salario: Más respeto hacia tus mayores.- Contesto levantando su bastón mientras que sus hombres cargaron hacia el ataque. Aunque en el fondo quería ir a ayudar a sus estudiantes que eran atacados por ese monstruo, pero tendría que dejarles la tarea de detenerlo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto salió del estadio mientras buscaba un lugar donde ocultarse. Sin embargo, esto era difícil pues la gente estaba siendo llevada por los especialistas, por lo que le es difícil salir del grupo. Entre quienes evacuaban a la gente estaba Timmy, quien se mantenía concentrado para poner a todos a salvo, cosa que le dificulto al japones salir de la multitud.

Zing: Oye Yuuto, deberíamos estar ayudando y no huir.- Le dijo a su compañero mientras lo seguía de cerca.

Yuuto: Y eso haremos, pero necesito un lugar donde nadie me vea.

Zing: ¿Para qué?

Yuuto: Ya verás, pero necesito que confíes en mi.- Le respondió y Zing no estaba muy convencido, pero al ver su mirada decidió hacerlo y empezó a buscar un lugar donde no hubiera nadie.

Zing: ¿Qué tal allá?- Dijo señalando un baño y Yuuto sonrió.

Yuuto: Perfecto.- asintió y ambos corrieron saliendo del grupo con cuidado para que no los notaran.

Siendo sigilosos, ambos lograron salir del grupo de gente sin que los especialistas que guiaban a las personas los notaron. Entraron al baño y revisaron que no hubiera nadie mientras que Yuuto cerraba la puerta.

Yuuto: Muy bien, Zing. Lo que te voy a mostrar será algo increíble, pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto por el momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Zing: ¿Mmh? Si con eso podemos ayudar a las Winx a detener a ese monstruo, esta bien.- Respondió mirando al chico.

Yuuto: Muy bien.- Dijo mientras sacaba su cinturón y se lo ponía.

**[Ziku-Driver!]**\- Exclamo mientras se ataba en la cintura del chico.

Zing: Oye, eso no es de…- No pudo terminar al ver como Yuuto saco el [ZI-O Watch] y lo activaba.

**[ZI-O!]**\- Exclamo el reloj y Yuuto lo puso en el lado derecho del cinturón para luego apretar el botón del cinturón, haciendo que se incline, e ir haciendo la pose de Sougo mientras un reloj gigante aparecía detrás de él.

Yuuto: ¡Henshin!- Grito haciendo girar el cinturón hasta que este regreso a su posición original.

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O!]**

Yuuto fue rodeado por tres bandas que giraban alrededor de él de forma aleatoria hasta desaparecer mostrándolo con su armadura y los kanjis se pegaban en su rostro, convirtiéndolo en ZI-O.

Zing quedo con la boca abajo, no solo por el hecho de que el chico se transformo frente a él, ¡Si no también por que su compañero resulto ser el mismo héroe de ayer! ¡Esto era increíble!

Yuuto: ¿Sorprendido?- Pregunto con un tono burlón al estupefacto Zing, quien agito su cabeza para reaccionar antes de asentir varias veces con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.- En ese caso, vamos a ayudar a esas hadas y especialistas.

Zing: ¡Muy bien, vamos al ataque, camarada!- Grito cambiando su atuendo a la de un mosquetero levantando su espada, cosa que le provoco risa al rider.

Yuuto abrió la puerta y fue corriendo hacia el lugar tan rápido como podía. Atrapo muchas miradas por como se veía y las hadas se sorprendieron al verlo al saber quien era, al menos con el traje puesto. El rider no le presto atención a eso o a las advertencias que le pusieron los especialistas y siguió corriendo entrando al estadio.

Cuando llego, vio como las Winx trabajaban en equipo con los especialistas para dañar a Another Blade, pero este se demostraba como un gran contrincante por su dura defensa y gran habilidad con la espada. Yuuto sabe que entre los riders, Blade es el mejor con el uso de espadas pues es su especialidad.

Agito un poco su cabeza y convoco su arma.

**[Zikan Girade! Juu!]**\- Exclamo el arma en su forma pistola mientras que ZI-O la agarraba y golpeo el botón donde esta la ranura.- **[Time Charge!]**

Yuuto: ¿Veamos que te parece esto?- Comento mientras se iba acercando a la batalla y apuntaba al monstruo.

**[5...4...3...2...1...Zero Time!]**\- Cuando la cuenta finalizo, Yuuto apretó el gatillo.-**[****Sure Sure Uchi!]**

Salió una gran esfera de energía de la punta de la pistola que fue dirigiéndose hacia Another Blade, y antes de que el ataque impactara, este exploto convirtiéndose en varias balas de energía que fueron e impactaron contra el monstruo, el cual grito de dolor.

Todos los presentes vieron como un ataque apareció de repente y logro dañar en gran medida a la creatura que enfrentaban. Se giraron y vieron a ZI-O acercándose con su pistola en la mano. Las Winx se sorprendieron de verlo aquí.

Hilario: **¿Quién fue el que disparo?**\- Pregunto mientras salía un poco de humo de su espalda y se volteo para ver a una figura que nunca había visto antes.- **¿Quién diablos eres tú?**

Yuuto: Mucho gusto, soy Kamen rider ZI-O y no dejare que continúes con lo que haces.- Declaro mirando al monstruo y este lanzo un suspiro.

Hilario: **Otra molestia ¿Eh? Bueno, da igual.**\- Dijo mientras su espada era envuelta en relámpagos.- **¡Te acabare con el resto!**

Another Blade lanzo una cuchilla eléctrica hacia ZI-O y este salto a un lado para esquivarlo. Al recomponerse en el suelo, empezó a disparar con su arma lanzándole barias balas de energía, pero Hilario las bloqueo fácilmente con su espada.

Yuuto: ¿_Majikayo_? Se supone que ese tipo de cosas solo pasa en los animes.- Dijo al ser testigo de alguien bloqueando balas solo con su espada.

Hilario: **Eres demasiado fácil.**\- Dijo para lanzar otra cuchilla eléctrica y Yuuto volvió a saltar para esquivar, pero esta vez Another Blade las lanzaba en mayor cantidad y rapidez.

Yuuto: (¡Diablos! ¡Este tipo no se anda con rodeos!)- Pensó en pánico antes de disparar al suelo para crear una cortina de humo y alejarse un poco. Ya más tranquilo, Yuuto se paro y se recompuso.- Tendré que subir el nivel.- Dijo para sacar uno de sus relojes y activarlo.

**[Build!]**-Exclamo el reloj mientras que Yuuto lo colocaba en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón

Yuuto: ¡Armor Time!- Grito mientras hacía girar su cinturón.

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O! Armor Time!]**\- En eso sonó una tonada con Ritmo electrónico mezclado con la música de tema de Rabbit-Tank mientras la armadura de Build se materializaba frente al rider y está la pateo desarmándola completamente mientras corría y saltaba hacia el monstruo. Mientras se acercaba, la armadura fue poniéndose encima de ZI-O para cuando se equipara completamente, unos kanjis nuevos se pegaran en su visor.- **[Best Match! Build~!]**

Ahora con la armadura de Build y con sus poderes, Yuuto corrió hacia Another Blade y empezó a atacarlo con el [Drill Crucher Crusher], donde el monstruo usaba su espada para defenderse. Sin embargo, el rider lograba hacer retroceder y herir al monstruo con sus ataques.

Riven:¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?-Pregunto mirando como el solo estaba dándole pelea a Another Blade.

Sky: ¿Ese es el tipo del que me comentaste Bloom?

Bloom: Si, es él, ¿Pero que hace aquí?-Pregunto mirando al rider.

Brandon: No lo sé y no me importa, lo que importa es que necesita ayuda.- Dijo balanceando un poco su espada.- Y yo se la daré.

Brandon salto y le dio un corte a Hilario, quien se volteo a verlo y abrió una apertura para Yuuto, donde este la aprovecho y lo golpeo con su taladro haciéndole mucho daño.

Hilario: **¡Desgraciado…! ¡AAAAH!**

Riven: No te distraigas en una pelea.- Dijo mientras le daba cortes en las partes donde estaba dañado. Si no podía crear una herida, entonces golpeara en los lugares donde fue golpeado.

Another Blade empezó a ser más lastimado por los ataques de los especialistas gracias a Yuuto, quien golpeaba con cada oportunidad que tenía. Las Winx no se quedaron atrás y atacaban con su magia para lastimarlo o restringir su movimiento.

Hilario comenzó a enojarse hasta que dio un rugido cubriéndose de electricidad obligando a todos a retroceder. Los especialistas se escondieron detrás de los escombros para usarlos como escudos mientras que las hadas se elevaron para no ser golpeadas. Sin embargo, Flora tardo un poco he iba a ser golpeada por un relámpago.

Chatta: ¡Flora, cuidado!- Grito en pánico al ver como el ataque se dirigía a su hada enlazada, pero esta no podría esquivar a tiempo.

Yuuto vio esto y de inmediato activo la habilidad de la velocidad de conejo que le proporciona la armadura de Build y dio un salto veloz para tomar a Flora entre sus brazos y salir del curso del relámpago.

Ambos aterrizaron a salvo en el suelo y el rider corrió con ella aun en sus brazos hasta quedar detrás de una muralla, donde la bajo al ver que tenían un medio para protegerse.

Yuuto: ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mirando a la chica que se sonrojo un poco.

Flora: S-Si, estoy bien.- Respondió algo nerviosa y el rider asintió.

Hilario siguió lanzando relámpagos al azar con su espada destruyendo escombros e hiriendo a algunos especialistas. Los demás fueron a refugiarse en lugares más gruesos que resistieran sus ataques mientras que la caballería llego donde algunos especialistas montados en dragones aparecieron y atacaron con pistolas al monstruo atrapando su atención.

Las Winx bajaron y se reunieron con Yuuto y Flora, donde se acercaron a su amiga.

Musa: ¿Estas bien, Flora?

Flora: Si, descuida. No me paso nada.- Respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga y esta suspiro aliviada.

Yuuto: Oigan.-Llamo atrapando la atención de las chicas.- Lo siento por arruinar su momento de amistad y todo, pero creo que hay cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora.

Bloom: Cierto.- Comento acercándose para ver por la orilla a Another Blade, quien tenía su concentración hacia los jinetes de dragones.- Tenemos que ver una forma de acercarnos. Alguna idea.

Stella: ¿Qué tal conseguir un pararrayos?- Todos la miraron y se quedaron así callados por un rato con su vista fija a ella.- ¿Qué? Es una idea, ¿no?

Yuuto: ¿Alguien más?- Pregunto tratando de salir del incomodo momento.

Tecna: Ninguno por el momento, pero sigo calculando.- Dijo mientras tecleaba con su PDA analizando a Another Blade y buscando una debilidad.

Musa: No creo que el nos vaya a dar tiempo para pensarlo.

Layla: Cierto.- asintió viendo como el monstruo empezó a atacar a los especialistas detrás de los escombros.

Yuuto: Ahora creo que la idea del pararrayo sería buena.

Stella: ¿Ven? Él entiende.- Comento con una sonrisa, cosa que le saco un suspiro a todas.

Flora: Necesitamos hacer algo, si tan solo pudiéramos retener sus ataques o hacerlos más lentos, tal vez tendríamos oportunidad de atacarlo más.

Yuuto: Moverse más lento…-Murmuro mientras su foco se encendía y se giro a mirar a Tecna, quien se asusto un poco por como de repente la miro.- Dime, y si yo me moviera a mayor velocidad, ¿Podría ser capas de acercarme y golpearlo?

Tecna: P-Pues…creo que, si aumentas en un 57% tu velocidad o más, podrías ser capas de evadir sus ataques y acercarte lo suficiente como atacarlo de forma directa.-Respondió al hacer su análisis.- Pero nadie están rápido para lograr eso.

Yuuto: No estés tan segura.- Comento saliendo del escondite y sacando otro reloj para activarlo.

**[Drive!]**\- Declaro el reloj cuando un holograma apareció frente de este mostrando un rostro rojo con ojos como luces de auto y boquilla plateada.

Yuuto saco el reloj de Build y puso el otro en su lugar para luego apretar el botón del cinturón y hacerlo girar.

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras salía unos kanjis y un holograma de una rueda aparecía frente a él para luego desaparecer mostrando otra armadura que tenia ruedas en los hombros y parecía una especie de auto.- **[Armor Time!]**

La armadura de Build se descompuso abandonando al rider mientras desaparecía y sonó una tonada de Jazz rápida. En eso, la otra armadura se separó flotando encima de las partes donde deben ir en ZI-O para luego pegarse a él.

**[Drive! Drive~!]**\- La nueva armadura se termino de sobreponer y los nuevos Kanjis se pegaron en el lente de ZI-O, donde este decía "Drive".

Ahora ZI-O había cambiado a una armadura con neumáticos en las hombreras, tenia dos autos del tamaño de su de su antebrazo pegado a ellos como protectores de brazos. Tenia una aleta de un auto en su nuca mientras en su rostro tenia una boquilla plateada y su frente tenia un símbolo pequeño circular plateado con una "R" en el medio.

Este era el [Drive Armor] que contenía los poderes de Kamen rider Drive.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por como el rider cambio de armadura en un instante al igual que Another Blade, quien detuvo su ataque por lo que vio.

Bloom: É-Él cambio…

Musa: ¿Él puede hacer eso?- Pregunto totalmente sorprendida mirando la nueva apariencia de ZI-O.

Layla: Así parece.-Murmuro impresionada.

Yuuto: Bien, ahora con esto, yo puedo…

¿?: ¡Iwae!

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Se giro viendo a Woz a su lado con el libro abierto y extendiendo su mano derecha a su lado.

Woz: ¡Él es el heredero del poder de todos los riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y espacio, reinando el futuro, presente y pasado! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O: Drive Armor! ¡Y en este momento, nuevamente está usando el poder de otro rider!-Finalizo sorprendiendo a quienes no sabían de esto.

Bloom: Guau, el realmente aparece de la nada.- Comento al ver como Woz se aparece repentinamente y en eso vio a ZI-O, quien suspiro de manera pesada.

Yuuto: ¿Vas a hacer esto cada vez que obtenga o use un nuevo poder?

Woz: ¿Hace falta preguntar, mi señor?

Yuuto: Demet…-Susurro en maldición antes de mirar a Another Blade.- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado.- Dijo para poner verticalmente su brazo a la altura de su pecho mientras lo tomaba esa extremidad con su mano izquierda y abría y cerraba su mano derecha.- Ahora vamos a dar un pasea.

Hilario: **Que palabras más raras dices, pero si quieres que te lleve al paseo del dolor. ¿Quién soy yo para negártelo?**\- Comento de forma burlona y de superioridad, pero Yuuto no se inmuto ante su confianza.

Yuuto: Oh amigo, tu no sabes en lo que te metiste.

Hilario: **Como si le fuera a temer a un…**-No termino al ver como ZI-O se acerco a el en un instante.- **¡Pero que…!**

Yuuto: ¡Muy lento!- Grito dándole un golpe en el abdomen tirándolo para atrás.

ZI-O no desaprovecho sus oportunidades y comenzó a atacar a gran velocidad. Another Blade se enfado y lazo cuchillas relámpago, pero el rider las esquivo a gran velocidad derrapando por el piso para darle un golpe de pasada y volverle a dar otro por una dirección diferente.

Musa: Increíble, pero que velocidad tiene ahora.-Comento totalmente impresionada.

Tecna: E-Esto no puede ser posible, nadie puede moverse a tal velocidad.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y analizaba las nuevas capacidades de ZI-O.

Layla: Pues él lo logro.- Dijo viendo como el rider se movía como un borrón rojo y golpeaba al monstruo, quien no podía acertar ningún golpe.- Vaya.

Stella: En todo caso, lo que está haciendo está resultando.

Bloom: Es verdad.- Dijo para luego ver como ZI-O se acerco a Another Blado y le dio un aluvión de golpes a alta velocidad por unos segundos antes de darle una patada giratoria, haciendo que el monstruo chocara contra la pared.- Increíble, que veloz.

Yuuto se detuvo y vio que su enemigo iba a lanzar una de sus cuchilladas eléctricas, pero el fue más rápido y levando los brazos a su dirección, donde los Shif Cart de sus brazos brillaron y salieron dos autos que fueron e impactaron contra el monstruo, quien grito de dolor.

Yuuto: ¡Bien, es hora de un movimiento especial!

Zing/Chatta: ¿¡Movimiento especial!?- Gritaron emocionados con estrellas en los ojos al igual que sus otras compañeras Pixies y vieron como ZI-O apretó los botones de su cinturón.

**[Finish Time! Dirve!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón para luego el rider hacerlo girar.

Hilario: M-Maldito…-Murmuro con rencor, pero luego quedo estupefacto.- ¿¡Que es esto!?

Another Blade fue atrapado por cuatro ruedas giratorias que lo rodearon e inmovilizaron en un solo lugar. Luego, la silueta de un auto rojo hecho de energía apareció y fue conduciendo a gran velocidad girando alrededor del monstruo dejando un borrón rojo por donde pasaba.

**[Hissatsu! Time Break!]**

ZI-O salto y choco contra una de las orillas, la cual lo golpeo tirándolo en dirección al monstruo con la pierna extendida hacia él. Cuando lo golpeo de paso, nuevamente choco contra la orilla tirándolo en otra dirección golpeando de nuevo a Another Blade, lo cual se repitió varias veces el mismo ciclo.

Sky: Asombroso.- Murmuro viendo como la creatura era golpeado por el rider a una enorme velocidad que parecía irreal.

Yuuto le dio la ultima patada y Another Blade exploto mientras que el rider aterrizo fácilmente en el suelo. Luego de eso, se vio a Hilario caer al suelo inconsciente por los ataques.

Zing: ¡Bien, lo derroto!- Grito alegre mientras que él y sus amigas Pixies celebraron por esto.

Los especialistas celebraron por su victoria y las Winx asintieron felices de ver que la pelea termino, pero de repente, todos quedaron congelados en su lugar sin poder moverse.

Codatorta: (¿P-Por que no me puedo mover?)- Pensó en shock al no poder mover ni un dedo al igual que los presentes.

Yuuto: (E-Esto es…)-Pensó asombrado al no poder moverse y saber de quien se trataba al ver la serie. Además, el no fue el único en reconocerlo.

Flora: (Esta inmovilización…)

Bloom: (¡Es él!)- Grito al saber quien era, pero no fue la persona quien pensó que era.

¿?: Ara, ara. En verdad pudiste derrotar a mi rider.- Dijo la voz de una chica y los que tenían la mirada en donde la persona hablo la miraron.

Se vio a Sasha caminar por la arena con mucha tranquilidad y las Winx abrieron los ojos al ver que no era Marcel quien las congelo. La chica camino y quedo frente a ZI-O, donde se le quedo mirando.

Sasha: Así que tu eres el nuevo Kamen rider ¿Eh?- Comento mientras tomaba con una mano la mejilla del caco del rider.- Debo decir que eres interesante.

Yuuto: T-Time…Jacker…-Dijo con dificultad haciendo que Sasha abriera los ojos antes de sonreír.

Sasha: Incluso puedes hablar a pesar de que estoy deteniendo el tiempo, si que eres interesante.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia Hilario, quien estaba en el suelo. Ella llego con el y se agacho para verlo de cerca.- Cielos, pero que patético te viste. Te di poder y tu usándolo como un idiota impulsivo.- En eso, ella enterró su mano en la espalda del chico, donde este ni grito de dolor ni nada para luego sacarlo y sostener en su mano un reloj con el rostro del monstruo.- Bueno, que se le puede hacer. Me agrada ese deseo de venganza y eres fácilmente manipulable, por lo que me asegurare de que te conviertas en rey.

**BLADE!**\- Declaro el reloj de forma macabra y Sasha introdujo el objeto en su interior haciendo que Hilario gritara y se transformara de nuevo en Another Blade.

**BLADE!**\- Se escucho esa declaración cuando la transformación termino y el monstruo se levantó.

Sasha: Bueno, con esto me lo llevo.-Dijo pues sabía que no podría derrotar a ZI-O en su estado actual, por lo que en un momento, ambos desaparecieron en un borrón.

Todos los presentes volvieron a recuperar el movimiento de sus cuerpos y se acercaron en donde estaban ambos agresores antes mientras que los jinetes de dragón buscaron por el cielo alguna pista de ellos.

Yuuto sabia que era una perdida de tiempo buscarlos, pues con su habilidad ellos podían alejarse de un lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Bloom: Oye.- El rider se giro y vio a Bloom acercarse a él.- Gracias por la ayuda.

Sky: Si, realmente salvaste el día con tu llegada.- Comento de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

Yuuto: No hay de que, estaba en el lugar y… ¿Qué es lo que haces?- Pregunto al pixie cibernético que estaba volando alrededor de él.

Digit: Quédate quieto, o sino no poder analizar bien tu traje.- Contesto mientras pasaba un escáner por algunas partes del cuerpo de ZI-O.

Yuuto: Ok, esto es raro.-Comento mientras se apartaba un poco, pero la pixie solo se le volvía a acercar para seguir con lo que hacía.- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casita ahora y….- Se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró como una puerta oxidada para ver a la hada de la tecnología detrás de él.

Tecna: No creas que te iras tan fácilmente de aquí. Tenemos preguntas y queremos respuestas.- Dijo con su mirada fija en el rider mientras que las Winx rodeaban al rider sin dejarle espacio por donde escapar.

Yuuto: O-Oigan, entiendo que quieren saber unas cosas, pero…Un momento, ¿Cuándo fue que se oculto el sol?- Comento y todos notaron esto, por lo que subieron su mirada para ver que lo tapaba…y quedarse congelados en su lugar mientras que el rider no pudo evitar decir una de las frases de Build.- _Saija kuda_…

Arriba de ellos había un enorme monstruo que rugió antes de ir a atacarlos.

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde Drive estaba en el medio, ZI-O a la derecha y Build a la izquierda.-**

* * *

**Listo, este capitulo ya esta listo y a ver si puedo continuar con el siguiente junto el de Date a live, pues no se cuanto tiempo más aguante esconderme debajo de mi cama y poder continuar con mis estudios tranquilos.**

**Sunset: Es verdad, ahora estas en fecha de exámenes y no creo que te de tiempo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Yo: Lo bueno es que no comenzare con ellos hasta el próximo mes, por lo que aun tengo algo de tiempo de sobra antes de ponerme como loco con mis estudios.**

**Sunset: Así es la vida, no sirve de nada quejarte.**

**Twilight: Muy cierto.**

**Yo: Malditas, ya desearía tener sus cerebros para no tener que preocuparme tanto. Pero dejando a parte eso, por quienes no lo notaron, el titulo hace un juego de palabras a la frase de Kamen rider Drive y con el concepto de ir a Fontana Roja.**

**Pinkie: Uh~, creativo.**

**Yo: Gracias. Bueno, ahora veré si puedo terminar los capítulos de ZI-O con Winx y Date a Live, Shinobi con senran Kagura y Wizard DxD. A parte de eso, avanzar en Build HxH, Koro sensei DxD, Decade Kampfer y… Diablos, tengo muchas historias que actualizar. Espero tener el tiempo e inspiración para acabarlas. Como sea, hasta luego gente.**


	3. La carta del Triunfo

**Capítulo 3: La carta del triunfo**

* * *

Yuuto: _Saija kuda_…-Murmuro al ver a la gigantesca bestia que tenía pectoral tan musculoso como un gorila, cabeza de león, patas de lobo y manos y cola de serpiente junto a unas alas como de murciélago o dragón.

El gran monstruo rugió para caer y pisar la arena, donde su llegada creo una ráfaga de viento que hizo que todos retrocedieran. Los especialistas sacaron sus escudos y los alzaron arriba, pues estaban cayendo algunos escombros. Layla creo un escudo de energía alrededor de ella y las Winx junto a las pixies para protegerse. Por su parte, Yuuto utilizo la velocidad de [Drive Armor] para esquivar los escombros.

Luego de que terminara de caer los escombros, todos dirigieron su mirada a la tremenda creatura que no dudan que sea un tipo de quimera por las diferentes partes de animal o bestia que tiene.

Riven: ¡Primero nos ataca alguien que se transforma en un monstruo con espada! ¿¡Y ahora uno gigantesco monstro de 7 metros!? ¿¡Luego que seguirá, una invasión de monstruos salvajes!?

Yuuto: ¡Amigo, si fuera tú, no tentaría al destino!- Grito en advertencia, no quería que el universo les dé más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Sky: ¡Basta de charlas, hay que acabarlo!- Grito cargando al ataque con su espada mientras que los demás también hacían los mismo.

Bloom: ¡Nosotras también!- Las Winx asintieron a las palabras de su amiga y comenzaron a atacar con magia.

Yuuto: Yo tampoco me quedare sin hacer nada.- Dijo para sacar el [Jikan Girade] en su forma espada y se acercó usando la velocidad que le daba su armadura.

El gran monstruo rugió mientras atacaba a los oponentes, donde se concentraba más en los especialistas que en las hadas. La bestia atacaba con sus brazos de serpiente a los jinetes de dragones, donde entre ellos estaba Sky montado en uno de ellos junto a sus compañeros, Riven y Brandon.

Los especialistas evadieron los ataques de la quimera mientras trataban de atacar, pero en eso, el monstruo sintió dolor en su pierna y bajo la mirada para no ver nada, pero sintió ahora un ataque desde su espalda.

Yuuto estaba atacando tan rápido como podía al monstruo sin dejar que lo viera, para que así se confundiera y tuviera oportunidad para un nuevo ataque. Tenía que aprovechar su gran velocidad para tacar.

Las Winx no se quedaron atrás y también lanzaron su magia, pero esta no se veía muy efectiva. Fue en eso que se dieron cuenta de que era una de las bestias de sombras de Darkar, pues estas tenían cierta inmunidad hacia la magia. Por ende, decidieron ponerle más fuerza en sus ataques para dañarlo.

La creatura se fue enfureciendo y dio un gran rugido mientras desplegaba sus alas, creando una corriente de viento poderosa que alejo a todos. Los especialistas y Yuuto chocaron contra la pared.

Las Winx se salvaron al estar volando lejos del monstruo como algunos jinetes de dragón. Los jinetes fueron a atacar con sus espadas, lanzas u otro tipo de armas que tenían. Sin embargo, el monstruo se mostraba fiero ante sus intentos.

Flora: Chicas intentemos un asalto a dos lados.- Sugirió al ver la situación.- Yo atacare por arriba y ustedes por abajo.

Bloom: De acuerdo.- Dijo confiando en su amiga.

Flora subió para ser una distracción para la quimera mientras sus amigas irían por abajo cuando se descuidara, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que su cola de serpiente escucho su plan, por lo que cuando Flora se acercó, la bestia se dio la vuelta y dio un rugido donde de su boca salió unos residuos.

Sky: ¡Cuidado!- Grito al ver lo que arrojo el monstruo. Sin embargo, era tarde para la hada de la naturaleza, quien fue machada por esos residuos.

Bloom: ¡Flora!- Grito en pánico al ver como su amiga fue segada e inmovilizada por lo que le arrojaron y el monstruo aprovecho esto para atacar.

Layla: ¡Esta en problemas!- Grito al ver lo cerca que estaba el monstruo de ella.

Tecna: ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!- Grito al ver que no alcanzarían a salvar a su amiga.

Flora: ¿Qué sucedió?- Murmuro al quitarse algo de los residuos de la cara y vio lo cerca que estaba la quimera de ella.- ¡AAAAAAAAH!

La quimera se abalanzo hacia ella para tragársela.

**[Drive! Sure Sure Shooting!]**

Pero una enorme rueda hecha de energía lo golpeo por un costado, haciendo que chocara contra las gradas gimiendo de dolor.

Todos se giraron y vieron a ZI-O con su arma en forma pistola levantada en dirección a la quimera, donde la punta del arma salía un poco de humo.

Yuuto: Fiu~, _abunai, abunai:_ (Estuvo muy cerca)- Dijo en su idioma natal por inercia para luego mirar a la hada de la naturaleza.- ¿Estas bien?

Flora: S-Si…-Dijo un tanto aturdida por el rápido rescate.

Yuuto: Que bien, me alegro de haber reaccionado a tiempo.- Dijo mirando su arma, pues rápidamente la cambio a su forma pistola e introdujo el [Drive Watch] para atacar. En eso noto como el monstruo se levantó y fijo su mirada en él, donde él ya intuyo lo que quería.- Oh…mierda.

El monstruo fue a atacarlo, concentrando toda su atención al rider, quien se fue moviendo a alta velocidad para evadir, pero un golpe en el suelo provoco un pequeño temblor que sacudió el suelo y saco de balance a Yuuto. La quimera aprovecho eso y atrapo al rider para lanzarlo al cielo…y luego comérselo.

Chatta: ¡Se lo comió!

Flora: ¡OH NO!-Grito de horror al ver como el chico fue tragado.

Bloom: ¡Escúpelo!- Grito mientras lanzaba ataques al monstruo, pero este casi ni le afectaba.

La quimera dio unos pasos…para luego detenerse y caer de rodillas.

Layla: ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto al ver que la bestia parecía sufrir por algo.

La quimera estaba sosteniendo su estómago mientras que este gruñía de mala forma y se podía escuchar algo venir de su interior. Luego de eso, la quimera vomito en el suelo, donde salió ZI-O en su forma base lleno de residuos en su cuerpo.

Stella: ¡IUGH~!

Tune: Que asco…-Murmuro repugnada ante la vista.

Después de eso, los especialistas volvieron al ataque y las Winx volaron y se acercaron al rider, quien estaba mirando el piso mientras jadeaba pesado.

Bloom: ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada y podía escuchar que el chico decía algo, por lo que todas se acercaron para tratar de escucharlo mejor.

Yuuto: Yo…vi cosas… cosos horribles ahí dentro. Cosas…que nadie en vida debería ver…-Murmuro pareciendo que estuviera traumado.

Musa: Pobre…- Comento sintiendo lastima por el rider, quien no se veía muy bien.

Stella: Déjame limpiarte un poco.- Dijo lanzando algo de magia sobre él, haciendo que los residuos desaparecieron para luego Bloom y Flora lo ayudaran a levantarse.

Bloom: ¿Estas mejor?

Yuuto: E-Eso creo…pero necesitare terapia luego de esto y una muy larga ducha.- Comento aun sintiendo escalofrías de ver el interior de esa cosa. Miro al monstruo, el cual seguía atacando a la gente.- ¿Alguna idea contra él?- En eso vio como la quimera aplasto más asientos de la arena.

Amore: Eso no me agrado mucho.- Dijo la pixie del amor detrás del hombro de Stella.

Bloom: La magia es inútil contra el monstruo y las pixies no ayudan mucho tampoco.- Dijo con sinceridad sin ninguna idea mirando a las pixies.

Lockette: Lo siento, pero realmente nuestros poderes no son muy útiles para cosas así.

Chatta: Si, no es como si pudiéramos convocar un robot gigante o algo así.- Comento fastidiada mientras que las demás pixies asentían.

Yuuto: ¿Robot gigante?- Murmuro para recordar algo.- ¿Tal vez?

Yuuto llevo su mano hacia el [ZI-O Watch] para luego mantener presionado el botón, donde el rostro del reloj se ilumino de color rosa.

El monstruo siguió atacando a todos a quienes veía, pero luego escucho algo y se giro a ver. Lo que vio fue…una especie de nave negra extraña que volaba a su dirección.

**[Time Mazine!]**\- Exclamo la nave mientras golpeaba y empujaba al monstruo para los asientos.

Brandon: Oigan, ¿Y esa nave?- Pregunto viendo el extraño vehículo aterrizar en el suelo.

Yuuto: ¡Es mi [Time Mazine]!- Respondió mientras corría a la nave y esta abrió su compuerta. Estaba alegre de que esto resultara.

ZI-O entro dentro de la nave y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Estaba tan emocionado como un niño al estar dentro de su nave, se sentía como un personaje de combates espaciales que ve en la tele.

Stella: ¿Él incluso tiene una nave?- Pregunto asombrada viendo la nave con el mismo tema de color que ZI-O.

Yuuto prendió la pantalla para ver lo que tenía al frente y vio como la quimera se levantó y lo vio para luego dirigirse a él. Rápidamente hizo que la nave despegara y chocara contra el monstruo para empujarlo hacia atrás y darle pelea.

La quimera lo sujeto fuertemente antes de dar un giro y lanzarlo al aire. Sin embargo, lo que paso después sorprendió a todos.

Yuuto: ¡Vamos a modo de batalla!- Grito mientras se paraba sosteniendo los mandos del [Time Mazine]. En eso, una ruleta dentro que era de color rojo giro y mostro ahora un color amarillo con una silueta humana en ella.

La nave fue cambiando en el aire mientras se abría. Cuando aterrizo, todos vieron como el vehículo ahora era un robot de 7 metros con la cara de ZI-O.

Musa: Él tiene…un robot…-Murmuro en shock al ver la máquina.

Tecna: C-C-Como…esto no puede…tanta tecnología…-Murmuro con su cerebro hecho un caos al igual de el de Digit, quien tenía la mandíbula tocando el suelo. Esto sobrepasa todo lo que han visto.

Brandon: Incluso tiene un robot, este sujeto si que tiene cosas geniales.- Comento impresionado sobre su dragón mirando la maquina.- Timmy se desmayaría de la impresión si viera esto.

Sky: No hay duda.-Murmuro mirando la máquina.

Yuuto: ¡Ahora estamos igualados!-Grito para hacer que su robot fuera al ataque.

La quimera rugió y también corrió hacia él, donde ambos chocaron y empezaron un duelo de sumo, donde ninguno de los dos quería retroceder. Sin embargo, Yuuto retrocedió un poco para hacer que la bestia perdiera un poco el equilibrio y darle un rodillazo en el estómago para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Quimera retrocedió de dolor mientras se frotaba el rostro, pero el rider no le permitió recomponerse y fue a darle puñetazos haciéndolo retroceder.

Chatta: ¡Bien, sigue así!- Exclamo alentando al rider, quien demostraba ahora tener el control de la batalla ahora que los tamaños estaban igualados.

A Yuuto se le ocurrió algo y agarro uno de los brazos del monstruo… para luego usarlo y golpear su cara.

Yuuto: ¿¡Por qué te golpeas!? *PAM* ¿¡Por qué te golpeas!? *PAM* ¿¡Por qué te golpeas!?

Riven: ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Un clásico!- Rio contento al ver esto al igual que los demás espectadores, en especial algunas de las Pixies.

Yuuto dejo de jugar y le dio una patada frontal al pectoral del monstruo para hacerlo retroceder.

Yuuto: Hora de acabar.- Dijo para presionar el botón de su reloj.

**[Finish Time!]**\- Exclamo el reloj mientras que Yuuto apretó el botón de su cinturón y lo hizo girar.- **[Time Break!]**

El [Time Mazine] dio un gran salto al aire y extendió su pie derecho haciendo una patada voladora, donde su pie estaba iluminado con energía rosa e impacto con el monstruo, haciéndolo explotar.

El robot aterrizo inclinándose en el suelo mientras que en el humo salió una creatura parecida a un ave con 8 alas punzantes, que se iba alejando de la zona sin que nadie lo notara.

Los especialistas exclamaron por la victoria y Yuuto suspiro aliviado. En eso vio a las Winx, mirando sorprendidas la hazaña que hizo, por lo que se giró en su dirección.

Yuuto: Bueno, si eso es todo, yo me voy.- Dijo mientras hacía que el robot hiciera un gesto con la mano.

Bloom: Espe…-El robot dio un gran salto en el aire alejándose en un instante.- ¡Espera!- En eso vio como el robot cambio a su forma vehículo y de un solo impulso, se alejo y desapareció de la vista.- Otra vez se fue…

Layla: Si…-Murmuro para luego suspirar y ver a sus amigas.- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Musa: Creo que lo mejor sería descansar, hemos peleado mucho.

Stella: Concuerdo, me duelen los hombros por tanto trabajo.-Todas asintieron y vieron como sus amigos de esta escuela se acercaban.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Las Trix estaban peleando duramente contra Saladino y sus guardias, quienes le dieron gran pelea. Codatorta también había llegado ahí luego de que recibió el mensaje de que necesitaban refuerzos, donde su ayuda hizo que tuvieran más ventaja en la pelea.

Las tres hermanas se alegraron al ver que el monstruo de Darkar había llegado y empezó a atacar. Con él, tendrían una gran ventaja y Saladino tendría que verse obligado a ir a ayudar a sus estudiantes, pero no creyeron lo que vieron después.

Icy: ¿¡De donde salió ese robot!?- Grito al ver como un robot del mismo tamaño que el monstruo de sombras empezó a pelear y ganar contra él.

Stormy: ¡Vamos, no te dejes vencer inútil!- Grito enfadada, pero la bestia solo pudo retroceder y vieron como la maquina salto y le dio una patada voladora, que termino destruyéndolo.

Darcy: ¿¡Esto es una broma!?- Exclamo sin poder creer lo que veía, una de las bestias de Darkar…destruida tan fácilmente.

Saladino: Bueno, parece que ya hay un ganador en ese lugar.- Dijo con una sonrisa para voltearse a ver a las Trix.- Así que, ¿Van a seguir con esto aun sabiendo los resultados?

Icy: GRRRRR, no nos subestimes anciano. Nosotras podemos…

¿?: ¡Regresen en este momento!- Pero una voz llena de energía oscura e ira las detuvo, la cual se escucho dentro de sus cabezas. Darkar se comunicó telepáticamente con las Trix.

Darcy: ¿¡Que!? ¡Pero señor, tenemos que terminar con estas molestias!

Darkar: ¡No! ¡Esto va más allá de su liga! ¡Ahora regresen! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Icy: Maldición…-Murmuro para luego mirar a sus hermanas.- Vámonos y volvamos cuando tengamos un mejor plan.

Ambas aceptaron a regáñete antes de que apareciera un portal detrás de ellas, pero Stormy se giro a ver a Saladino antes de entrar.

Stormy: ¡Esto no ha terminaron, escucharon! Cuando volvamos, ¡Les aseguro que estarán en serios problemas!- Maldijo para luego entrar en el portal junto a sus hermanas y este desapareció.

Saladino: Si, por ahora…-Suspiro cansado y sus guardias exclamaron de alegría por la victoria. Se dio vuelta para ver el robot y observo como este dio un salto cambiando su forma a la de una especie de nave y se fue volando para desaparecer.- Y yo que quería agradecer a quien nos ayudo.

Codatorta: Si, yo también. Ese chico apareció de repente y realmente salvo el día.- Dijo mirando por donde se fue la nave y Saladino asintió de acuerdo. Parece que están pasando varias cosas en estos momentos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Se podía ver a las Winx junto al grupo de Sky en el patio descansando. Hoy había sido un día particularmente largo para ellas y los especialistas. Enfrentar a dos monstruos poderosos el mismo día no es cosa de broma.

En otra parte, Bloom estaba hablando con el profesor Avalon.

Avalon: Felicitaciones, disputaron exitosamente una gran batalla hoy.

Bloom: Lo hicimos bien, pero siento que al final fue ZI-O quien hizo todo el trabajo.- Dijo recordando como es que sin la ayuda del rider, ellas no podrían haber ganado contra Another Blade y tal vez no contra esa creatura de sombras.

Avalon: No digas eso, hicieron un gran trabajo en conjunto con ese tipo blindado. Yo me debería disculpar por no a ver ayudado, pero me evacuaron junto con los espectadores.

Bloom: En realidad, lo que importa es que este bien.- Dijo mirando a su profesor con buenos ojos, aunque en su cabeza aun aparecía la imagen de la espalda de ZI-O protegiéndolas.

Sky: Parece que Bloom tiene un nuevo interés.- Comento mirando la forma en que la chica hablaba con su profesor.

Brandon: Bueno, ella parece que por fin te supero amigo.

Sky: Y me alegro por eso. Me sentía muy mal mirando su rostro triste.- Explico y Brandon asintió de acuerdo.

El resto de las chicas estaba descansando, pero aun pensaban en lo que vieron hoy y sobre como ese chico se transformó en un Another rider y mantenía el control sobre sí mismo. Tanto Tecna y Digit estaban viendo un video de la pelea donde aparecía ZI-O y Another Blade, ahora estaban más interesadas en saber quien era, pues la tecnología que tenia era sumamente avanzada y nunca antes vista.

Por el momento, lo mejor seria descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del castillo de Darkar, se podía ver al dueño parado frente a las Trix, quienes estaban arrodilladas frente a él.

Icy: Lo lamentamos maestro, pero la llegada de Saladino con guardias nos impidió ir a encontrar el códex.

Darkar: Eso es porque son un grupo de inútiles, pero me extraña que supieran donde estaban cuando estuvieron bien disfrazadas. Es obvio que alguien las reconoció y les dijo donde estaban.

Stormy: Pero, ¿quién podría a ver hecho eso?

Darkar: Ya me hice una idea por algo interesante que había visto.- Respondió mientras creaba una nube oscura donde en su interior mostro a ZI-O.

Darcy: ¿Quién es ese?

Darkar: Se llama Kamen rider ZI-O, según lo que dijo. No parece ser un especialista ni tampoco un mago. Pero posee un gran poder a parte de poderosas herramientas. Sin embargo, esto fue lo que más me llamo la atención.- Dijo para luego mostrar a Another Blade.

Icy: Ese es el monstruo que ataco a los especialistas.

Darkar: Si, y resulta que es un ex-especialista. De alguna forma gano ese poder que tiene ahora…y ya se quien se lo dio.- Dijo para luego mostrar a Sasha.- Esta chica logro detener el tiempo y regresar a ese chico a esa forma de monstruo, controlándolo.

Darcy: ¿Es eso posible?- Pregunto incrédula ante el hecho de detener el tiempo.

Darkar: Se supone que no, pero esa chica de alguna forma lo logro…y quiero saberlo para obtener esos poderes. Con ellos, seré aun más poderoso que nunca.- Dijo para luego echarse a reír mientras que las Trix lo seguían.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Yuuto estaba comiendo su desayuno en la mesa con una pequeña compañía.

Zing: Vaya, sí que eres bueno cocinando.

Yuuto: Bueno, fue el resultado de tener que vivir solo.- Respondió mientras ambos comían.

Sin que Yuuto se diera cuenta, el pequeño Zing se había metido con el dentro del [Time Mazine], así que cuando llego a casa, el pequeño ya estaba con él. No se podía hacer nada ahora que el conocía su identidad y ahora donde vivía.

Aunque en si le sorprende que ahora tenga la compañía de este pixie, no fue tan malo porque es un ser agradable y le agrada hablar con él.

Luego de terminar de comer, Yuuto se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse y prepararse para ir a trabajar. Cuando salió del baño…

*TOCK TOCK*- Oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Zing: Parece que tienes visitas.-Dijo sentado leyendo un manga que tenía Yuuto en su departamento.

Yuuto: Lo más probable es que sea el casero para pedirme ayuda en limpiar el almacén.- Dijo recordando como de vez en cuando el hombre iba a su puerta a pedirle su ayuda.

Yuuto se puso pantalones, pero escucho como tocaban de forma más repetida la puerta.

Yuuto: ¡Un minuto, ya voy!- Dijo mientras iba a la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza para secarse el pelo. Llego a la puerta y saco los pestillos para abrirla.- _Hai, ¿Nandeshou?_\- Pregunto mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, se sorprendió por lo que vio.- ¿Eh?

Frente a él…estaban las Winx.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Musa: ¿Segura de que es aquí Tecna?

Tecna: Afirmativo, aquí es donde me lleva el localizador.- Dijo con su PDA mostrando un mapa que señalaba este lugar.

Layla: Vaya lugar para el que viva un héroe.-Dijo mirando los departamentos.

Stella: Si, yo pensé que viviría en una casa lujosa o en algún escondite secreto o algo parecido.

Flora: Bueno, creo que esto demuestra que no podemos juzgar por las apariencias.-Comento y todas tuvieron que estar de acuerdo.

Bloom: Aun así, no puedo creer que lograste ponerle un transmisor Tecna.-Dijo mirando a su amiga tecnopata mientras todas recordaban como empezó su búsqueda.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Faragonda: ¿Quieren permiso para saltarse las clases hoy?- Pregunto mirando a sus estudiantes._

_Bloom: Así es, directora. Quiero que nos dé un permiso para que yo y mis amigas faltemos a clases._

_Griselda: ¿Y para que quieren faltar a clases?_

_Layla: Para ir a buscar a ZI-O.-Respondió sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres._

_Faragonda: ¿Saben dónde está?_

_Tecna: Así es.- Dijo sacando su PDA mostrando un mapa, donde se mostraba un punto rojo.- En el día de ayer, cuando se fue ese monstruo con espada, fui capas de colocarle un transmisor a ZI-O para encontrarlo sin importar en donde este._

_Cuando Another Blade y Sasha se fueron, sabía que ZI-O trataría de irse cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero también ese sujeto con el libro podría venir y llevárselo. Por ende, cuando ella toco su hombro, le puso un transmisor para seguirle el rastro._

_Faragonda: Ya veo.- Dijo mirando a sus estudiantes.- En ese caso pueden ir a buscarlo, pero deben traerlo aquí. Tengo unas cosas que quiero preguntarle._

_Faragonda escucho del ataque que tuvo fontana roja. Se esperaba el ataque de las Trix y de Darkar porque ahí tiene una de las piezas del códex, pero no se espero que otro de esos monstruos como en el que se convirtió una de sus estudiantes apareciera y atacara. Aparte de eso, también conservaba su conciencia y control sobre sí mismo._

_La situación de estos monstruos era algo nunca antes visto y recordó que se dijo que una chica apareció y que los congelo a todos para luego volver a convertir al chico en ese monstruo. Estos sujetos tenían algún objetico y cree que ZI-O sabría sobre el asunto. Por ende, la mejor opción es traerlo y hablar con él para saber sobre todo el asunto._

_Las Winx asintieron ante las condiciones de su directora y partieron, donde Stella uso su bastón para teletransportar a todas a Magix, donde el mapa indicaba que el rider estaba._

* * *

-Fin del Flash back-

Al llegar a la ciudad, siguieron a Tecna hasta llegar a unos departamentos donde marcaba la señal.

Chatta: Bueno, ¿Qué más estamos esperando? Vamos a conocer al misterioso héroe enmascarado.

Amore: Si, yo también quiero conocerlo.- Comento mientras que sus compañeras pixies también asentían.

Digit: Yo quiero ver esos aparatos que tiene.- Dijo emocionada al poder estudiar los objetos que tiene el rider.

Las chicas rieron un poco ante el comportamiento de sus pixies y decidieron ir a donde se encontraría la identidad de ZI-O. Las chicas caminaron detrás de Tecna que miro el mapa hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta.

Tecna: Bueno, aquí es.

Layla: ¿Segura?- La hada medio androide asintió.- Pues bien, hay que llamar a la puerta.

Bloom: Yo lo hago.- Dijo para golpear un poco la puerta.

Las chicas esperaron un poco, pero no escucharon una respuesta. Volvieron a golpear un poco más para ver si había alguien en casa.

¿?: ¡Un minuto, ya voy!- Dijo la voz de un chico desde el interior para luego las chicas escucharan unos pasos que se fueron acercando a la puerta y como este llego y se escuchó que sacaban los pestillos. En eso, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico con una toalla encima de la cabeza. - _Hai, ¿Nandeshou?_\- Pregunto mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, este miro a las chicas.- ¿Eh?

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que realmente es un chico de su edad. Se fijaron en su rostro y vieron que realmente tenía el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, dando a entender que el dato que obtuvo Chatta fue correcto. Sin embargo, una de ellas lo reconoció.

Bloom: Yuu…Yuuto…-Murmuro mirando al chico, no podía creer que el chico que conoció ayer estuviera en el lugar- (Eso significaba que…)- Esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ella junto a las otras se fijaron en algo…y se sonrojaron por ellos.

Yuuto: E-Etto, ¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunto tratando de parecer normal. ¿Cómo sabe dónde viven y…? ¿Por qué se le quedan viendo?

Las chicas estaban bastante rojas, donde ellas no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero algunas como Flora se tapó la cara, Stella evaluando algo, y otras como Musa, Tecna y Layla quienes miraban de un lado a otro para no verlo directamente. Y Bloom…

Bloom: Tu…tu…-Murmuro… hasta que se dio la vuelta.- ¡Ponte algo!

Yuuto: ¿Eh, ponerme algo?

Chatta: Déjame explicarte.- Dijo apareciendo frente al chico mientras se aclaraba la garganta.- Tu…solo llevas pantalones puestos.

Yuuto: ¿_Nani_…?- Bajo su mirada y ahí fue donde lo entendió todo, pues acababa de salir de la ducha y solo se había puesto pantalones…dejando su abdomen y demás descubierto.- ¡_Shimata_! ¡Con su permiso!- Grito para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Zing: Oye Yuuto, ¿Quiénes eran?- La voz de cierto Pixie sorprendió a las chicas y a los otros pixies.

Yuuto: ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ayúdame a ordenar!- Exclamo y en eso se oyeron como algunas cosas se movían a gran velocidad.

Tune: Cielos, se ve que no hay ninguna dama en esa casa.- Dijo mientras se daba aire con un abanico que saco con algo de rubor en el rostro.

Amore: Si, debería ser más cuidadoso cuando alguien va a su puerta.- Dijo también con algo de rubor en su rostro.

Lockette: Bueno, no creo que supiera que unas chicas irían a su puerta desde tan temprano.

Chatta: Es cierto, pero aun así…¡Es divertido ver sus caras sonrojadas!

Flora: ¡CHATTA!- Grito llena de vergüenza en su voz.

Layla: B-Bueno…al menos ahora sabemos cómo es…y parece que Bloom lo conoce.

Stella: Es verdad, ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Bloom: B-Bueno.-Fue hablando tratando de recuperar el control de sí misma.- Fue el chico que conocí ayer y que creo un vínculo con Zing.

Flora: A-Así que…él es el chico…- Murmuro un poco más controlada.- No me esperaba que Zing hiciera un vínculo con quien se supone que es ZI-O.

Musa: Pero eso explica por qué Zing este aquí.- Dijo recordando lo que le dijeron sobre el pixie y como este dejo una nota diciendo que estaría con su nuevo compañero, donde ahora escucharon su voz en el interior del departamento.

Digit: Tal vez, pero aún no tiene lógica por qué formo un vínculo con un pixie. Esto es inexplicable…así como que Tecna se sonroje por ver a un chico.

Tecna: ¡No estoy sonrojada!

Digit: ¿Y qué es ese rubor en tu cara?- Ante la pregunta, Tecna se empezó a dar pequeños golpes en la cara para reaccionar.- Es lo que pensaba.

Stella: Bueno, una cosa es segura, el chico es apuesto.- Dijo con una sonrisa recordando que la cara de joven que era linda al igual que un cuerpo bien formado, pero delgado.

Winx: ¡STELLA!- Gritaron rojas mirando a su amiga.

Stella: ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió y vieron a Yuuto ahí parado bien vestido con una blanca, un chaleco sin mangas negro y jins plomos con unos tenis.

Yuuto: A-Así que, Bloom, puedo saber el porqué de tu visita aquí junto, a lo que yo supongo, tus amigas.

Bloom: B-Bueno…¿hay alguien más contigo ahí adentro?-Pregunto más controlada mirando al chico.

Yuuto: Solo Zing, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tecna: Porque tenemos muchas cosas que hablar contigo…ZI-O.-Respondió dejando al chico con los ojos en blanco. Hubo un silencio durante todo un minuto donde se escucho un tictac, hasta que el chico lo rompió.

Yuuto: ¿Y quién es ZI-O?

Tecna: No te hagas el tonto, sabemos que tu eres el sujeto blindado que nos ayudó con esos monstruos.

Yuuto: R-Realmente no se de lo que están hablando.-Dijo algo más nervioso. Tal vez solo sea coincidencia, pues no era posible que supieran que es él.

Layla: Creo que deberías dejarte del acto, de nada te servirá fingir ignorancia.-Dijo con su mirada fija en el rider.

Yuuto: Y yo sigo sin entender eso de…

Digit: ¡Encontré uno de esos objetos que usa!- Grito la pixie de la nanotecnología llevando el [Build Watch] en sus manos. Ella entro al departamento mientras el chico estaba distraído y no tardo en encontrar uno de los relojes, que el chico dejo descuidadamente en la mesa.

Yuuto de inmediato se lo quito y lo guardo en su bolsillo. En eso miro a las chicas junto a sus pixies, quienes ahora tenían su mirada aún más fija en él.

Yuuto: Ah~… ¿Me creerían si les digo que esto es una decoración?- Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.- Me lo temía.-Dijo derrotado para luego dar un largo suspiro.- Así que, ¿Qué necesitan?

Bloom: Nos gustaría que fueras con nosotras a Alfea, ya que nuestra directora quiere hablar contigo.

Yuuto: Quieren saber sobre los rider y los Timer jacker ¿No es así?- Las chicas asintieron.- ¿Y tengo alguna opción de decir que no?- Ellas negaron.-*Suspiro* Muy bien, iré con ustedes.

Yuuto no era tonto y sabía que como ya saben su identidad, no había manera de despistarlas. Tomo algunas de sus cosas y volvió con las chicas a la entrada junto a Zing en su hombro.

Zing: Hola a todas.-Saludo de manera despreocupada a todos.

Layla: Zing, con que aquí estabas.

Amore: Estábamos preocupadas por ti.- Dijo mientras que Piff asentía.

Zing: Bueno, tenía que estar con mi nuevo compañero.-Contesto de manera tranquila, sacándole un suspiro a la princesa de Andros y a las pixies.

Musa: Chicas, creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Él ya está aquí y creo que la directora quiere hablar lo antes posible con él.

Bloom: Es cierto, no hagamos esperar más a la señorita Faragonda.-Dijo de acuerdo para luego ver a la princesa de Solaría.- Stella.

Stella: Déjenmelo a mi.- Contesto sacando su bastón y la luz los rodeo a todos.

Con eso, el grupo desapareció del lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto abrió los ojos y se vio ahora en una especie de bosque, donde a lo lejos se podía ver la escuela de Alfea.

Yuuto: Guau, a eso llamo yo un viaje rápido.- Dijo recordando lo que se demoró en llegar aquí con su moto.

Stella: No conozco otra forma de viajar.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora vamos.

Con eso dicho, el grupo camino en dirección a Alfea. Yuuto fue rodeado por las chicas, creando un espacio cerrado a su alrededor para que no intentara escapar. El chico suspiro por esto, pero no las podía culpar, aunque las haya salvado, no significaba que tuviera su confianza.

Bloom: Oye.-El joven se volteó a ver a la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado.- Se que esto debe ser incomodo, pero tampoco podemos dejar que un extraño entre en nuestra escuela así como así.

Yuuto: Descuida, entiendo su preocupación. No creo que sea sabio el hecho de traer a un desconocido con poderosas armas en manos y que patea el trasero de poderosos monstruos.

Bloom: Pero aun así, no creo que esto sea correcto.- Murmuro culpable por lo que hacían.- Por cierto, aun no te agradezco por habernos ayudado tanto con el monstruo con la espada y la bestia de sombras.

Yuuto: No hay de que, estaba en el lugar por lo que decidí intervenir. Si tienes poder, seria de cobardes no usarlos para ayudar a alguien en problemas cuando puedes hacer algo al respecto.-Respondió sacándole una sonrisa a Bloom, viendo que el joven realmente es una buena persona.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a la entrada de Alfea, donde las estudiantes vieron al grupo del Club Winx trayendo con ellas a un chico que, en su opinión, era bastante atractivo. Yuuto sintió sus miradas y se sintió incomodo, jamás le gusto destacar.

Yuuto: (Diablos, que alguien me saque de esto.)- Rezo internamente y en eso vieron a Griselda parada frente a la entrada del edificio.

Griselda: Veo que llegaron con nuestro invitado.- Dijo mirando a Yuuto fijamente, suponiendo que él es el que las ayudo hace 2 días.- Síganme, la señorita Faragonda las está esperando…en especial a usted, joven.

Yuuto: H-Hai…

Stella: ¿Jai?-Repitió confuso por lo que dijo.

Tecna: Según mis datos, él dijo "si" en su idioma.

Stella: Oh, ya veo.- Dijo y todas negaron con la cabeza mientras que Yuuto se rio disimuladamente antes de que todos entraran dentro del edificio.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ahora todos se encuentran dentro de la oficina de la directora. Yuuto miro el lugar donde solo lo había visto en la pantalla de la tele y le costó trabajo pensar que estaba dentro de la escuela de Alfea.

El joven vio a la directora Faragonda sentada en su escritorio con Griselda a su lado. A parte de eso, también estaba Saladino parado al lado de la directora de Alfea.

Yuuto se sentó en una de las dos sillas para invitados frente a la directora, mientras que las Winx están detrás de él. Luego de eso, Faragonda levanta un poco sus gafas mirando fijamente al japones.

Faragonda: Primero que nada, me gustaría comenzar con las presentaciones. Yo soy Faragonda, la directora de la escuela para jóvenes hadas, Alfea. Y ella a mi lado es la jefa de disciplina, la señorita Griselda.

Griselda: Es un gusto.- Dijo ajustándose las gafas sin desprender su vista de Yuuto.

Saladino: Yo soy Saladino, el director de la escuela para especialistas, Fontana roja. Es un gusto conocerte joven. A parte de eso, gracias por ayudarnos el día de ayer.- Yuuto asintió con una sonrisa.

Faragonda: Yo también quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda. No sabría qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado.

Yuuto: No hay de que, como dije, es el deber de un Kamen rider ayudar a las personas en problemas.-Respondió haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

Faragonda: Ahora, ¿Podrías decirnos tu verdadero nombre, joven ZI-O?- Pregunto amablemente y el joven asintió.

Yuuto: Claro, ya no tiene caso seguir con una identidad secreta cuando ya saben quién eres.-Respondió ya que si ya sabes cómo es tu cara y estas, por así decirlo, encerrado junto a quienes te descubrieron, es inútil ocultarse.- Mi nombre es Yatagami Yuuto, donde Yuuto es mi nombre y Yatagami mi apellido.

Faragonda: Así que tu nombre y apellido están invertidos ¿Eh?

Yuuto: Pues soy de Japón y así es la costumbre.-Respondió aclarando ese punto.

Bloom: Así que realmente eres de Japón.-Dijo sorprendida viendo al joven, cosa que toco la curiosidad de la directora.

Faragonda: Bloom, ¿Conoces ese lugar llamado Japón?

Bloom: Así es directora, es uno de los tantos países que hay en la tierra.-Contesto asombrando a ambas mujeres, quienes miraron al rider.

Faragonda: Entonces eres de la tierra, ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: Así es, pero dudo que sea de la misma tierra que ella.- Contesto confundiendo a todos.

Layla: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no eres de la misma tierra? Solo existe una.

Yuuto: Pues, ¿Cómo se los digo?-Fue murmurando pensando en una forma de explicarlo.- ¿Me creerían si les digo que…vengo de otro universo?

…

…

…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-La habitación y la zona alrededor se lleno de ese grito que provino de las Winx y de Griselda. Faragonda y Saladino también estaban en shock por las palabras que dijo el joven.

Flora: ¿Dices que eres de algo como…un universo paralelo?-Murmuro asombrada mientras Yuuto asentía.

Tecna: ¡Pero eso es imposible, no existen universos que estén fuera de la dimensión mágica!

Faragonda: Corrección Tecna, no a habido evidencia solida de universos que existentes fuera de las dimensiones mágicas. Pero eso no significa que la posibilidad de que exista otro universo fuera sea imposible.-Corrigió a su estudiante para volver su mirada a Yuuto.- Supuse que deberías de ser de otro reino por tu extraña transformación, pero no pensé que fueras de un universo fuera de la dimensión mágica, eso sí fue una sorpresa.

Saladino: Siempre hubo sospechas de que otros universos podrían existir, pero jamás se tuvo una prueba de ello…hasta ahora.-Dijo mirando a Yuuto.- Si de verdad este joven viene de un universo paralelo, eso explicaría un poco el hecho de que no hayamos visto sus poderes antes.

Griselda: ¿De verdad le creen?- Pregunto mirando a ambos directores de diferentes escuelas.

Faragonda: Lo hago, pues noto que él no me está mintiendo sobre eso.- Dijo mirando los ojos de Yuuto, los cuales se mostraron que hablaba con la verdad sobre ese asunto.- Entonces, joven Yuuto, ¿Cómo llegaste a nuestro universo?

Yuuto: Sobre ese asunto, es un tanto raro.- Comento rascándose la cabeza.- Hace como un poco más de una semana, estaba en una biblioteca estudiando para hacer un examen de ingresa a una universidad cuando vi un libro que me llamo la atención. Este libro tenía el forro celeste y tenía un título raro, pues decía "WinX" con la "x" dibujada como alas de mariposa.

Musa: E-E-Espera.-Hablo llamando la atención del chico.- ¿Dijiste que viste nuestro símbolo en un libro?

Yuuto: ¿Su símbolo?- Pregunto fingiendo ignorancia mientras ellas sacaba una tela con el dichoso símbolo.- Si, ese es el símbolo que vi en el libro. Lo abrí por curiosidad, pero no entendía las letras que tenía. Cuando iba a regresarlo, me corte con el borde del papel y se me cayó algo de sangren en el libro, donde este brillo y me succiono como una aspiradora. Para cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la ciudad que ustedes llaman Magic.

Bloom: ¿Cómo es posible eso?-Murmuro en shock al no creer lo que escuchaba.

Saladino: Esto es raro, ¿Qué haría un libro con magia de nuestro mundo en otro universo, y aparte de eso, tener el símbolo de tu grupo de estudiantes Faragonda?

Faragonda: No lo sé, pero esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.- Murmuro en pose pensativa antes de mirar a Yuuto.- Volviendo al caso, hay algunas cosas que nos gustaría saber.

Yuuto: Quieren saber sobre esos monstruos y mis poderes, ¿no es así?

Griselda: Correcto, esas creaturas son algo que nunca antes se vio y aparte de eso, su fuerza es descomunal.

Faragonda: Pero lo más importante… es que esos monstruos sean personas que fueron convertidos en eso. Además de que es un grupo con poderes sobre el tiempo quienes lo hacen.

Saladino: Nunca se vio a nadie con tales poderes o crear bestias de tal magnitud. Es por eso que te necesitamos, pues pareces estar informado sobre el tema.

Yuuto: Ya veo. Entonces, ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Faragonda: Comienza con explicarnos sobre tus poderes, pues note que no son del todo mágicos.

Yuuto: Bueno, mis poderes son, por así decirlo, la combinación de alta tecnología con magia.

Tecna: Con que si es un aparato tecnomágico.-Dijo al ver que si son aparatos de avanzadas.

Yuuto: Si, aunque esto es tecnología del año 2068…

Tecna: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito estupefacta viendo los objetos.- ¿¡ES TECNOLOGIA DEL FUTURO!?

Faragonda: ¿Nos los podrías mostrar?-Pregunto queriendo ver los objetos.

Yuuta: ¿Mmh~?, creo que está bien.-Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila el [Jiku Driver] y los [Rider Watch] sobre el escritorio.

Saladino: Ahora, por favor, dinos que son y que hacen.

Yuuto: Comencemos con esto.-Dijo tomando el cinturón.- Este es el [Jiku Driver], es un cinturón que se ata inmediatamente cuando me lo pongo en la cintura. De esta manera.-Dijo mientras se paraba y ponía el Driver en su cintura, donde apareció una correa para atarse al joven.

**[Jiku Driver!]**-Exclamo el cinturón y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo práctico del cinturón.

Faragonda: Ahora creo que siguen esos objetos que parecen relojes ¿No es así?

Yuuto: Hai.-Respondió mientras dejaba el cinturón en la mesa, se sentaba y tomaba el [ZI-O Watch].- Estos relojes se llaman [Rider Watches] y cada uno contiene el poder de un Kamen rider. El que tengo yo aquí contiene mi poder.

Flora: ¿Kamen…rider?

Musa: ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntaron mirando al chico.

Yuuto: Creo que debo explicar eso ahora.- Dijo pensando en una forma de explicarlo y que fuera creíble. Por suerte, alguien le sugirió una idea de eso.- Bueno, para comenzar, los Kamen rider son personas en armadura enmascaradas que normalmente montan una motocicleta u algún otro vehículo. Ellos obtuvieron poder a través de la magia, tecnología, mutación o cualquier combinación de estas. Ellos normalmente trabajan de manera individual y han usado sus poderes para combatir amenazas que otros no pueden.

Bloom: ¿Tales sujetos existen?

Yuuto: Si, pero no todos son así. Han existido otros quienes usaron sus poderes para beneficio propio o por sus propios intereses.

Saladino: Es lógico. No todos usaran el poder para los mismos fines.-Dijo por experiencia, pues hubo personas que fueron entrenados para ser guerreros que defiendan su reinos, pero al final lo usaron para gobernar u obtener algo que ellos querían.

Yuuto: Continuando con mi caso, existe una generación llamada Heisei rider, donde ellos son por así decirlo, los más recientes. El primero nacido en el año 2000 y luego de eso, cada año, ha nacido uno nuevo. En total, hay veinte de ellos incluyéndome.

Stella: ¿Así que existen otros 19 sujetos en armaduras de reloj?

Yuuto: Yo soy el de armadura de reloj junto a otros, pero el resto tiene su propio diseño y habilidad. Hay uno que parece un vampiro, otro que es un samurái con tema de naranja, uno que parece un escarabajo, otro que parece un auto y muchos más.

Layla: Esos son temas muy variados.-Comento algo asombrada por la gran cantidad de temas.

Yuuto: Es cierto, pero a parte de eso, no existen solo 20. Han nacido otros rider en las mismas generaciones que otros, donde normalmente son 3 por generación y hubo algunas que han superado a los 10 en una misma era.

Flora: ¿Esos son muchos?- Comento asombrada, pues eso significaba que deberían sobrepasar los 50 fácilmente.

Yuuto: Algunos rider tienen poderes para convocar armas, maquinarias o habilidades según lo que usen, también pueden cambiar la forma de sus trajes junto a sus poderes.

Bloom: ¿Cómo lo que hiciste tu al cambiar de armadura?

Yuuto: Exacto, cuando pasa eso, también se puede obtener nuevas armas. Un ejemplo sería Gaim, quien usa candados que desbloquean armaduras con temas de frutas, donde su armadura principal es de naranja, dándole una espada. Tiene otras que es una piña, que le da una bola demoledora, o una frutilla, que lo equipa con Kunais explosivos.-Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y buscaba las fotos que tenia de Gaim, mostrándoselas a todos donde aparecía con las armaduras mencionadas y otras más.

Saladino: Cuantas armas…-Comento asombrado, pues ni ellos tenían tal cantidad de equipamiento.

Yuuto: También esta W, quien usa memorias USB que contienen los recuerdos de la tierra, y con ellos puede ganar habilidades como manipular el viento, crear llamas o estirar su cuerpo a grandes distancias.-Dijo mostrando un pequeño video de W peleando y todos observaron como manipulaba dichas habilidades.

Griselda: Vaya…-Murmuro asombrada, pues eso era difícil de hacer hasta para magas o hadas experimentadas.

Faragonda: Y supongo que tu también tienes alguna habilidad especial y equipamiento cuando te transformas, ¿no?

Yuuto: Así es, mi habilidad es el poder usar el poder de otros Kamen rider.

Bloom: De otros…-Ante el murmullo, Yuuto tomo sus [Rider Watches].

Yuuto: Así es, en estos relojes contienen su poder. Por lo tanto, cuando lo activo, me da una armadura que me otorga las capacidades de ese rider y las armas que usa. Por ello, soy el heredero de los poderes de los Heisei Rider… aunque solo tengo tres de ellos.

Musa: Solo tienes 3, ¿Pero no dijiste que eres el heredero de todos sus poderes?

Yuuto: Y así se supone que es, pero parece que cuando llegue aquí, los relojes cayeron y se debieron dispersar, cayendo en quien sabe dónde.

Faragonda: Ya veo.-Dijo ya comprendiendo más sobre el asunto de sus poderes.- ¿Y que hay de esos monstruos que atacaron anteayer y ayer en Alfea y Fontana roja?

Yuuto: Esos eran Another rider, o también los podríamos llamar, Dark Riders.

Saladino: ¿Another rider? ¿Tienen alguna relación con esos guerreros que nos contaste?

Yuuto: Así es, pues estos monstruos son, por así decirlo, copias malévolas de los rider.

Bloom: Recuerdo que me mencionaste sobre eso, que ese monstruo con el que nos enfrentamos hace 2 días era una copia de alguien llamado Build ¿Verdad?

Yuuto: Así es, mira esto.-Dijo mostrando una foto de Kamen rider Build y las chicas se sorprendieron.

Stella: ¡Ese es el monstruo que nos atacó hace dos días!

Tecna: Fíjate bien Stella, aunque se parezca, se ve muy diferente.

Musa: Si, ese sujeto ni siquiera se ve como un monstruo.-Dijo mirando la forma de Build.

Yuuto: Eso es porque ese es Kamen rider Build, el rider Genio, y es de él de quien sacaron los poderes para crear a Another Build.

Griselda: ¿Te podrías explicar mejor?

Yuuto: Vera, los Time Jacker tienen estos relojes que contienen el poder de otros rider al igual que los míos, pero a diferencia de los que yo uso, los que ellos usan contiene energía negativa mesclada que convierte a una persona en una versión monstruosa de un rider. En el caso de hace dos días, el monstruo que ataco era Another Build, cuyo reloj tenia el poder de Kamen rider Build. Por ende, mis relojes son [Rider Watches], mientras el de ellos son [Another RiderWatches].

Saladino: Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿el monstruo de ayer también un Another rider?

Yuuto: Correcto, para ser más específicos, ese era Another Blade.

Musa: Déjame adivinar, fue creado con el poder de alguien llamado Kamen rider Blade.

Yuuto: Acertaste.-Dijo para mostrar una foto de Kamen rider Blade.- ¿Ven?

Layla: Si, definitivamente es ese, quitando el aspecto monstruoso y malvado.-Comento viendo la gran diferencia que existía entre ambas figuras.

Flora: Ahora que lo pienso, tu lograste romper el reloj que mencionaste cuando peleaste con Alice convertida en…ah~…Another Build ¿no?- Yuuto asintió.- ¿Entonces, porque ayer no pudiste hacer lo mismo con la copia de Blade?

Yuuto: Eso es porque, para romper el reloj de un Another rider, se debe usar el mismo poder que el del monstruo. Cuando yo pelee con Another Build, use el poder de Build para derrotarlo. Es por eso que, si no se usa el mismo poder de un rider del que tiene el monstruo, el reloj seguirá intacto.

Flora: Ya veo.

Tecna: En ese caso, se aplica literalmente el dicho de "vencer el fuego con fuego".-Murmuro analíticamente por lo que aprendió.

Faragonda: Ahora, quiero que me hables de ese grupo al que llamaste "Time Jackers".

Yuuto: Eso será un poco más complicado, ya que es un grupo misterioso.-Contesto a pesar de ver la serie, pues ellos ocultan muchas cosas.- Si solo Woz estuviera aquí…

Woz: Me llamo mi señor.

Yuuto/WinX: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron al ver a Woz sentado en la otra silla de invitados al lado de Yuuto.

Woz: Deberían dejar de gritar de esa manera.

Stella: ¿¡Como quieres que no lo hagamos cuando apareces tan de repente!?

Musa: O mejor dicho. ¿¡De donde sales!?- Grito mirando al vasallo del rider, donde su señor estaba respirando agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Faragonda: Nos volvemos a encontrar, joven Woz.-Dijo recordando su encuentro cuando se llevo a Yuuto de su escuela hace dos días.

Woz: Pues así parecen ser, señorita Faragonda, antigua miembro de la compañía de la luz.- Respondió donde la directora se sorprendió de eso ultimo al igual que Saladino y Griselda.

Bloom: ¿Compañía de la luz?- Murmuro mientras que ella y sus amigas miraban a Faragonda, quien miraba fijamente a Woz.

Faragonda: ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Woz: Mi trabajo es guiar a mi señor, por lo que saber de las cosas en las que se podría meter es parte de mi deber para llevar a cabo mi labor.-Respondió calmadamente y Faragonda la miro fijamente antes de suspirar y relajarse.

Faragonda: Entonces, ¿Tu sabes sobre ese grupo llamado "Time Jackers"?

Woz: Así es.-Respondió antes de mirar a Yuuto.- ¿Desea que les cuente sobre ellos?

Yuuto: Por favor, si eres tú, creo recibirán una respuesta más completa.

Woz: A sus ordenes.- Dijo mientras sacaba las "crónicas del crepúsculo" y lo abría.- Los Time jackers son un grupo de individuos de un mundo proveniente de un futuro distante con la intención de alterar la historia mediante la creación de monstruos, conocidos como Another rider, para que este tome el trono como rey y usarlo para convertirse en los gobernantes del mundo.

Bloom: ¿E…Eso es lo que buscan? ¿Gobernar al mundo?-Murmuro impactada ante eso.

Woz: Así es, por eso crean los Another riders para tener un candidato a rey cuando llegue el "Día Oma".

Faragonda: ¿Y que es todo eso del rey y del día Oma?- Pregunto con gran seriedad ante el asunto sobre estos tipos.

Woz: El día Oma, según este libro, es el día en que se decidirá al nuevo rey de todos los rider, el cual gobernará todo. Ese día llegara cuando Regulus brille con mayor intensidad.

Stella: ¿Regulus?

Yuuto: Se refiere a la estrella que está en la constelación de Leo.-Contesto a la pregunta y Tecna saco su PDA.

Stella: Regulus…Régulus…¡Aquí esta!- Exclamo al encontrar la información que quería.- Según lo que encontré, Regulus es una estrella ubicada en la constelación de Leo como dijo él. Además de eso, es conocida como la estrella de los reyes.- Todos asintieron ante la explicación.

Woz: Correcto, y como había dicho, se dice que brillara más que nunca en el día de Oma.

Faragonda: Así que cuando el día de decidir a un nuevo rey de esos guerreros llegue, esa estrella brillara marcándolo ¿no?- Woz asintió.- ¿Y ese grupo están buscando a alguien para coronar como rey de eso para cuando llegue ese día y usarlo para controlar el mundo?

Woz: En resumen, así es.- Dijo cerrando su libro.

Bloom: Esto es mucho para tomar…-Dijo con una mano en la frente ante la abrumadora información que estaban reteniendo y no era la única. Las demás Winx y los adultos presentes no podían creer que algo tan grande estaba pasando en su mundo.

Griselda: Así que, ese grupo vino aquí sabiendo que había un Día Oma en nuestro mundo ¿Verdad?

Woz: Aparte de eso, también por el hecho de que no existen Kamen rider en este mundo.-Completo dando otro detalle a entender.

Saladino: Tiene lógica. Si habrá uno de esos días que nos contaron, entonces es lógico que vengan. Pero a parte de eso, si no existen esos guerreros, no hay forma de romper esos relojes que convierte en monstruos manipulables a las personas y como tal, nada podría detenerlos.

Woz: A no ser que mate a la persona que convirtieron en un Another rider…aunque en ese caso, los Time Jacker solo deberán buscar a otra persona en quien introducir el reloj.

Bloom: ¡Pero eso es horrible!-Grito totalmente indignada atrayendo la atención de todos.- ¡Están usando a personas como marionetas para gobernar a otros! Y nosotras, para poder detenerlo, ¿Tenemos que matar a quien sea a quien hayan transformado cuando existe la posibilidad de que sea alguien inocente? ¡Es totalmente inaceptable!

Layla: Estoy de acuerdo, esos sujetos no merecen ningún tipo de respeto por lo que hace.

Flora: Ponen a gente nada que ver en sus planes solo por un deseo egoísta de controlar a otros. Eso es un acto horrible.

Musa: Además vi que ni ese niño y esa chica mostraron arrepentimiento de usar a otros.-Dijo recordando las sonrisas que tenían Marcel y Sasha.

Los tres adultos asintieron de acuerdo ante los comentarios, usar a gente inocente era pasarse de la línea, pero…

Saladino: Según los informes, Hilario estaba en completo control cuando era un monstruo a diferencia del que ustedes enfrentaron aquí en Alfea.

Tecna: Ahora que lo dice, es verdad.-Murmuro para luego mirar a Yuuto y a Woz.- ¿Saben la razón?

Yuuto: Pues~, creo que cuando alguien usa el reloj, este amplifica los sentimientos negativos dándole control a la persona en su forma Another rider solo si ya tiene sentimientos oscuros. Es por eso, que cuando su amiga fue convertida en Another Build, ella no tenia control al no tener ningún sentimiento negativo, pero como ese chico de ayer estaba lleno de deseos de venganza y otros sentimientos negativos, esto causo que tuviera control de su forma monstruo y los incremento.

Faragonda: Así que mientras los relojes que usas usan la fuerza pura y noble de esos guerreros, los que usa aquel grupo están contaminado con energías malignas, para que solo aquellos con corazones malvados puedan usar su poder en completo control.- Yuuto asintió.- Cielos, esos relojes son más terribles de lo que pensaba.

Griselda: Y por lo que nos dijo antes, existen más de 50 de esos guerreros, por lo que ese grupo puede crear una cantidad inimaginable de monstruos si se lo propusieran.

Saladino: Si hicieran eso, sería el fin de todas las dimensiones mágicas.-Dijo con gran seriedad, pues según los informes, ni con todos los especialistas con la ayuda de unas hadas y Codatorta, fueron incapaces de hacer mucho contra Another Blade hasta que ZI-O apareció y ayudo. Si uno solo dio tantos problemas a tantos guerreros, no se quiere imaginar un ejército de ellos.

Stella: Pero tenemos una ventaja ahora ¿no? Quiero decir, él puede combatirlos y hacerles frente.

Woz: Por supuesto.-Dijo asintiendo a las palabras de la hada del sol y de la luna.- El poder de mi señor es el más grande que existe, lo que lo convertirá en el futuro rey que domine el tiempo. Y eso que no a tocado ni el ápice de todo su poder aún.

Griselda ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto por eso ultimo.

Yuuto: Pues vera…-Fue hablando tomando la palabra.- Como había mencionado antes, los rider pueden llegar a cambiar su apariencia o armaduras para cambiar sus habilidades y poderes, sin embargo, hay cambios que le permiten ser aún más fuerte que en sus estados anteriores a la que se pueden referir como super formas.

Bloom: ¿Super formas?- Murmuro ya teniendo una idea de a lo que se refería.

Yuuto: Déjenme mostrarle un ejemplo.-Dijo manipulando su teléfono y Tecna conecto un cable para mostrar la pantalla en una holográfica más grande.- Gracias.

Tecna: No hay de que.-Respondió con una sonrisa mientras aclaraba la pantalla que mostraba a Build.

Yuuto: Como ven, esa es la forma base de Build, que es su forma más equilibrada en todos sus atributos como fuerza y velocidad. Él usa botellas para cambiar la forma de su traje y poderes, pero en sí, sus estadísticas aumentan en algunos puntos mientras que otros bajan. Usa dos botellas en su cinturón, por lo que puede llegar a tener dos o más habilidades combinadas según la combinación que use.- Fue hablando mientras mostraba varias imágenes de Build con diferente aspectos.

Saladino: Ya veo.- Dijo siguiendo la explicación e impresionado por las cantidad de apariencias que podría llegar a tener un solo guerrero.

Yuuto: Pero es diferente cuando usa una super forma.- En eso, la pantalla cambio mostrando a Build, pero con un traje ligeramente más diferente y con algunas espinas.- Esa forma de llama RabbitTank Sparkling, donde el poder de todas sus estadísticas dan un gran salto. Por lo que puede igualar la fuerza de su forma con mayor fuerza o de su forma más rápida.

Flora: Vaya…-Murmuro asombrada por ese hecho.

Yuuto: De esa forma, algunos siguen teniendo una que otra super forma más que sobrepasa el poder de la anterior hasta llegar a su forma final, donde obtiene una forma que supera con creces a todo lo anterior que parece insuperable.-Dijo para luego mostrar una imagen de Build, pero estabas su traje era blanco y tenía botellas incrustadas en su cuerpo con los colores balanceados.- En el caso de Build, su forma final se llama "Genius", donde combina los poderos de todas su armaduras en una sola.

Stella: ¿¡De todos!?-Grito en shock, pues vio que ese rider tenía varias formas. Si esa última apariencia combinaba todos los poderes, ¡El sujeto era como un arsenal en movimiento!

Faragonda: Así que cuando Woz dijo que aún no llegas al ápice de tu poder, es que no has alcanzado ninguna super forma aun ¿Cierto?

Yuuto: Así es, pues solo llevo siendo un rider un poco más de una semana y solo tengo mi forma base junto a tres formas que me otorgan los relojes que tengo ahora.- Explico y la directora asintió.

En el fondo, Faragonda estaba incrédula por lo que escuchaba. Estos Kamen rider son más poderosos de los que imagino. Con solo ver el poder de Yuuto, podía decir que podía enfrentar fácilmente a varios oponentes poderosos, pero el acaba de obtener su poder, por lo que sigue siendo un principiante en el término de las batallas.

Si era verdad que estaba recién comenzando y que con el tiempo ira obteniendo más poder, no se quiere ni imaginar qué clase de poder obtendría si alcanza su forma final. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que su forma final sería una en que combinara el poder de todos esos guerreros en uno solo.

Ese sería un poder de temer, ninguno de los más grandes seres tiene tal magnitud de habilidades y poder. El hecho de que una sola persona pueda llegar a lograr eso es simplemente es algo con lo que solo se podría llegar a soñar.

Yuuto: Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntar.- Dijo rompiendo el silencio y los adultos lo miraron diciendo que podía.- Señor Saladino, usted parece conocer a la persona que se convirtió en Another Blade, ¿Me podría decir quién es?

Saladino suspiro tras oír la pregunta. Ya se suponía que tarde o temprano se la harían, pues es algo que implica directamente su escuela. Saco una foto y la mostro a todos, donde la Winx y Yuuto lo reconocieron siendo el chico de ayer.

Saladino: Su nombre es Hilario y es un antiguo estudiante de Fontana roja.

Yuuto: Ya suponía yo que debía ser un antiguo estudiante suyo.- Comento mientras que Saladino asentía.- ¿Y que le paso, debe de haberle pasado algo para que tenga un resentimiento hacia ustedes?

Saladino: Eso es fácil, nosotros lo expulsamos de nuestra institución.

Tecna: ¿Lo expulsaron? ¿Por qué razón?

Salario: Por su comportamiento.-Respondió mientras ponía una mirada triste.- Era un gran estudiante, con mucho talento y potencia…pero que tenía una actitud soberbia, se creía el mejor de todos y menospreciaba a quienes pensaban que estaban por debajo de él.

Flora: Eso no suena bien.

Saladino: Se pone peor.-Dijo captando la atención de todos.- Tenia una gran obsesión con ser el mejor espadachín, por ella obligo a otros estudiantes a practicar con el donde los involucrados salían muy lastimados, e incluso cuando lo mandábamos a misiones, a quienes capturaban debíamos enviarlos a un hospital por las graves heridas que les dejaba.

Stella: Ok, eso se oye realmente mal.-Comento y Saladino asintió con tristeza.

Saladino: Luego de una misión que dejo a uno de sus compañeros heridos por detenerle en atacar a alguien, decidí expulsarlo permanentemente de Fontana roja, pero él se enojó y nos fue a atacar. Sin embargo, yo lo detuve con mi magia junto a las habilidades de esgrima de Codatorta. Fue en eso que le dije que jamás sería un gran espadachín y que mis alumnos lo superaran fácilmente en el futuro. Con eso dicho, lo entregue a los caballeros del Monasterio Rocaluz para que se reformara en ese lugar.

Yuuto: ¿Monasterio Rocaluz?

Faragonda: El Monasterio Rocaluz es una prisión que está localizado encima del lago Rocaluz, en un lugar desconocido de nadie, en una montaña inmensa y sumergido en nubes. El templo es imponente y tiene paredes exteriores altas. En su interior hay células de purificación para los que cometieron infracciones graves. La "célula" es más que una purificación. Cuando la persona llegare al nivel espiritual correcto de bondad, podrá pasar el umbral y salir de la prisión sin que recibiere ningún obstáculo, esto durará el tiempo que fuere necesario para purificar a la persona y podrá salir cuando la persona ya no representare una amenaza para la Dimensión Mágica.

Musa: Pero ese sujeto logro salir aun cuando se nota que no tiene nada de puro.

Yuuto: Logro salir…o lo sacaron.-Dijo abriendo los ojos de las Winx.- Lo más seguro es que esa Time Jacker lo saco de ahí y le dio el [Anotjer Blade Watch] para que fuera su candidato a rey.

Griselda: Pero es imposible sacar a alguien de allí. Las Trix tuvieron la ayuda del príncipe de las tinieblas y es comprensible que él lo lograra. Pero que alguien más…

Woz: Olvide comentar algo sobre ellos.-Dijo interrumpiendo a la mujer.- Los Time Jacker tienen poderes sobre el tiempo. Uno de ellos es detenerlo de todo los que le rodean.

Bloom: ¡Como nos pasó a nosotras!- Recordó cómo fueron paralizadas sin la capacidad de moverse en absoluto por ellos.

Woz: Exacto, por ello, ellos pueden detener el tiempo y pasar fácilmente por varios lugares sin que nadie se dé cuenta. También pueden decidir a quienes dejara que su tiempo siga corriendo, por lo que cuando llego con ese chico, es obvio que le hizo la propuesta que él acepto al instante, donde luego lo saco del lugar para dejarlo libre por estos lugares. Con sus poderes, esa tarea fue simple.

Faragonda: Con que eso paso.-Dijo seriamente, este grupo es aún más peligroso con cada cosa que oye de ellos.

Woz: Bueno, al menos sabemos lo que busca.

Salario: Venganza sobre mí y mi escuela.-Concluyo diciendo lo obvio.- Y con esos nuevos poderes que tiene, no dudo que los usara para lograrlo sin importar a quien dañe.

Bloom: En ese caso hay que detenerlo.-Dijo decidida, pero Faragonda puso una expresión triste.

Faragonda: Pero dudo que podamos hacer mucho. Según nos dijo el joven Yuuto, la única forma de romper ese reloj es usar el mismo poder que usa, y lamentablemente, él no lo tiene.

Yuuto apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente. Si hubiera cerrado bien su mochila, los relojes no se le abrían escapado y con eso tener todos los relojes a la mano. Con eso, podría haber detenido a Another Blade el día de ayer.

Yuuto: Dime, Woz.- El mencionado se giró a verlo.- ¿Sabes dónde está el [Blade Watch] y cuando aparecerá nuevamente Another Blade?

Woz dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió su libro, donde busco la página que contenía la información.

Woz: No puedo decir mucho sobre el reloj, pero puedo decir que su enfrentamiento contra Another Blade será pronto dentro de Fontana roja.

Griselda: Espera, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?- Pregunto mirando fijamente a Woz.

Yuuto: Eso es por el libro que tiene Woz.- Respondió en el lugar del profeta.

Layla: ¿Su libro?- Dijo mirando el libro que tenia el chico entre manos.

Woz: Mi libro se llama "Las crónicas del crepúsculo".- Hablo para comenzar a explicar.- Mi libro tiene el poder de reescribirse contando los sucesos que pasaran, buscando y contando las líneas de tiempo futuras que tengan mayor fuerza en nuestra propia línea del tiempo.- Termino de explicar y algunas no entendieron, pero los profesores si al igual que una de las Winx.

Tecna: ¡Básicamente estas diciendo que tu libro puede predecir y decir el futuro!

Winx: ¿¡Que!?- Gritaron sus compañeras mientras miraban el libro.

Faragonda: Ya veo por qué dices ser el que guía al joven Yuuto en su camino. Tu poder te permite saber que es lo que pasara y con eso lo guías por el mejor camino posible.-Comento asombrada por el poder que tenia ese chico, pues por lo que ha visto, sus poderes van más allá de lo que saben.

Stella: Pero si puedes ver el futuro, ¿Por qué nos diste una redacción tan ambigua?

Woz: Porque no puedo predecir con tanta exactitud el futuro.-Respondió mientras cerraba su libro.- Mi libro solo me da ciertos datos evaluando cada futuro hasta darme el más posible de entre varias opciones. De ahí, solo me da unos cuantos eventos o alguna pista sobre el futuro donde yo o alguien más debemos descifrar.

Faragonda: Entiendo.-Dijo al ver que ese libro tiene sus pros y en contra.- Pero, ¿Sabes más o menos cuando volverá a atacar?

Woz: Pues, según mi libro, atacara a fontana roja cuando la calma de la tormenta se haya apaciguado.

Layla: Eso…sonó un tanto artístico…-Comento mientras todos asentían.

Saladino: En todo caso, volveré a mi escuela. Si Hilario volverá a atacar, entonces será mejor que tenga a mis estudiantes en guardia.-Dijo y Faragonda asintió. Sin embargo, se giro a Yuuto.- ¿Me podrías decir más o menos en que radica los nuevos poderes de Hilario?

Yuuto: Bueno, el se convirtió en Another Blade, cuyo poder radica en Kamen rider Blade. Sus habilidades radican principalmente en la electricidad y la espada, como lanzar cuchillas eléctricas de su arma. También puede centrar ese poder en partes de su cuerpo como en su pie para dar una patada eléctrica. Lo mejor seria mantener distancia sobre él y usar algún modo para que no pueda usar su electricidad correctamente. Sin embargo, tal vez pueda utilizar algunas habilidades de Kamen rider Blade que radica en aumentar su velocidad momentáneamente o adquirir piel de acero que le permita resistir algunos golpes. Así que tenga algunas contramedidas contra oponentes muy rápidos y espere a que el efecto de piel de acero desaparezca para atacar, pues en ese estado debe permanecer quieto sin moverse.

Saladino: Ya veo, muchas gracias por el consejo. Hasta otra ocasión, chico.-Dijo para luego desaparecía en un brillo de luz.

Woz: Yo también me retiro, con su permiso.-Dijo para que de repente sonara una campana que estaba en un estante de la directora y todos giraron a ver ahí, para luego volver su mirada y ver que Woz ya se fue.

Musa: De nuevo lo hizo, ¿Cómo es que hace eso?

Yuuto: Es la pregunta que me llevo haciendo desde que lo conozco.- Respondió para luego pararse.- Bueno, yo también me retiro, tengo cosas por hacer. Con su permiso…

Griselda: Alto.-Dijo tomando el hombro del chico.- No hemos terminado contigo y ni creas que te iras tan fácil.

Yuuto: Demet…-Susurro chasqueando la lengua. Tomo aire y se volteo a ver a Griselda.- Disculpe, pero realmente debo volver. Tengo un trabajo en la ciudad en una cafetería y necesito el dinero para pagar el alquiler del lugar donde me estoy quedando.

Griselda: Aun así, no te puedes ir. La conversación aun no termina y sobre todo, debes entregar esos objetos tuyos.-Declaro apuntando a Yuuto y este se molestó un poco por eso ultimo.

Yuuto: Mire, no soy ningún estudiante o criminal, por lo que no me puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiera. Además, estos objetos son de mi pertenencia y no tiene ningún derecho de quitármelos.

Griselda: ¡Como te atreves a…!

Faragonda: Ya es suficiente Griselda.-Hablo mientras la miraba con el chico.- El tiene razón, no tenemos ningún poder sobre él, por lo que no podemos obligarlo a quedarse o que nos entregue sus pertenencias. Si el quiere irse, esta en toda libertad para hacerlo.

Faragonda era una mujer muy sabia que ha vivido por mucho, ella sabia que sin importar lo sospechoso que fuera, si no ha cometido ningún crimen o algún delito, entonces no pueden forzarlo a algo que el no este dispuesto. Después de todo, esta en pleno derecho a escoger lo que desee hacer.

Sin embargo, tampoco puede dejar ir al chico, así como así. El aun debe guardar algunos misterios y secretos, así como conocimientos sobre lo que ese grupo de otro mundo puede traer al suyo. Lo más inteligente ahora seria formar un vinculo amistoso con él, y eso sería más fácil con gente de su edad. Con eso en mente, ya tenía un plan preparado.

Faragonda: Chicas, ¿Les importaría llevar y acompañar al joven Yuuto a su trabajo?-Pregunto dándoles un pequeño guiño con el ojo, donde ellas entendieron sus intenciones.

Bloom: Por supuesto directora, no será ningún problema. ¿Cierto chicas?- Las demás asintieron con una sonrisa y Bloom tomo la mano de Yuuto.- Bueno directora, nos retiramos.

Yuuto: _O-Oe…Dōshite watashi wa sonoyōni te ni oenaku naru nodesu ka? Ore wa hitori de aruku koto ga dekimasu…_\- Hablo en su idioma por reflejo, pero Bloom no le hizo caso, pues no entendió nada de lo que dijo, y solo lo jalo fuera de la oficina con su amigas cerca de ambos. Faragonda, al ver esto, no pudo evitar reír un poco de forma disimulada.

Faragonda: Creo que mande a ese chico a una situación un tanto incomoda.-Comento y Griselda asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Musa: Así que, esa es la historia de Build ¿Eh?- Dijo mientras tomaba una bebida y miraba a Yuuto, quien llevaba un traje de mayordomo. Aunque se mostraba tranquila, ella estaba demasiado impresionada.

Yuuto: Si, es el ultimo rider antes de mi y combatió fuertemente para tratar de regresar la paz a su mundo.-Dijo mientras dejaba unos sándwiches en la mesa donde estaban sentadas las Winx.

Había pasado una hora desde que Yuuto hablo con Faragonda, luego de eso las chicas del club winx lo trajeron a Magix y logro llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. De inmediato se puso a trabajar, pero no espero que las chicas se quedaran en una mesa y le preguntaran cosas mientras ordenaban bebidas o comestibles.

Tecna le pidió a Yuuto que le prestara su cinturón, pues quería analizarlo. El no le vio el problema y se lo presto, pero con la condición que no le haga nada raro, pues es una herramienta primordial para él.

Las demás fueron preguntando sobre los rider y que hizo cada uno, pues le llamo la atención al saber de ellos. Yuuto les paso su celular y les fue contando la historia de los rider de los relojes que actualmente posee. Acababa de terminar de contar la historia de Build, cosa que dejo sorprendidas al saber que ese rider era un chico con amnesia y que en el transcurso de un año paso por tantas cosas hasta el punto donde el destino de su tierra pendía de un hilo, pero logro superar esa adversidad gracias a sus amigos.

Las chicas estaban más que sorprendidas al saber lo que tuvo que pasar alguien y la difícil carga que llego, y según parece, cada rider enfrento algo parecido. Ellas comenzaron a respetar a esta gente, aunque Bloom aun no podía creer que existiera tantas versiones de la tierra y que cada una tuvo un suceso que amenazo con la existencia de ese mundo y su gente.

Aun así, aunque le contaran un resumen de lo que vivió ese rider, ellas aun no lo creían del todo. Tal vez pensar que fue alguien que protegió a la gente fue plausible, pero que el destino del mundo corría en juego era algo descabellado. Sin embargo, cuando ellas tocaron el reloj de Build, este brillo e imágenes aparecieron en sus cabezas, donde vieron lo que enfrento el rider y lo temibles que eran sus enemigos. Con eso, ellas ahora si creían en lo que les dijo Yuuto y ganaron todo un respeto hacia Build.

Así las chicas siguieron conversando con cada oportunidad en que Yuuto estuviera cerca de su mesa, donde iban haciendo preguntas donde pudieran ver que tipo de persona era y ver si podría ser algún enemigo. Se alegraron al ver que era un chico prácticamente normal y con buenas intenciones. En especial Bloom y Flora, pues le alegraba la idea de que alguien tan fuerte fuera una persona bondadosa.

Luego de un rato, Tecna paro de teclear, cosa que todas notaron.

Musa: Y bien, ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre ese cinturón?—Pregunto y observó como su amiga se masajeaba la sien.

Tecna: La tecnología que usa va más allá de todo lo que e visto. Es tan avanzada que casi no puedo descifrar como es que funciona o los componentes que usa.

Layla: Bueno, se supone que es tecnología del futuro, aparte de que es de otro mundo. Es obvio que aquí no exista-Comento y todas asintieron.

Stella: Pero aun no me creo eso de que existan otros mundos a parte de los que existen en la dimensión mágica.

Flora: Creo que eso solo nos demuestra que existen muchas cosas que aun no conocemos.-Comento con una sonrisa, pues la idea de cosas nuevas la emocionaba un poco.

Musa: Me pregunto que tipo de músicas abra en otros mundos, o si habrá uno de esos rider que sea musico.-Dijo imaginándose a alguien en armadura usando instrumento, cosa que saco una risa de sus amigas.

Yuuto: Oh, si te refieres a que si hay un rider que pelea con música e instrumentos musicales, existe.-Comento mientras ponía una taza de café frente a un hombre sentado en una mesa cercana.

Musa: Espera, ¿Es enserio?- Pregunto mientras que el chico se acercó un poco.

Yuuto: Pues sí, uno de ellos es un Heisei rider principal y se llama Kamen rider Hibiki, donde Hibiki significa "demonio del sonido". Es un rider que se supone que es una persona que se convirtió en ogro y utiliza baquetas de tambor como armas.

Stella: ¿De verdad usa algo así? No veo como pueda ser eso como un arma.- Yuuto saco su teléfono y le mostro a todas a Kamen rider Hibiki y como este usaba baquetas para golpear y lanzar fuego a sus enemigos.- Retiro lo dicho.

Yuuto: Los rider de esa época se suponen que son humanos que lograron convertirse en ogros al dominar su demonio interior, lo cual lograron tras un arduo entrenamiento. Ellos usan la música e instrumentos como armas como ya había dicho. Otras armas instrumentos musicales usadas eran una trompeta, guitarras, un triangulo y otros instrumentos más. A parte de eso, ha habido otros que han logrado poderes derribados de la música, como Brave, quien obtuvo un poder referente a un juego de música donde entre mejor sea su ritmo, más daño hará a su oponente.

Musa: Vaya, yo ya sabía que la música es poderosa, pero saber que usan hasta instrumentos como armas es algo que no me esperaba.-Comento al ser la hada de la música, y aunque ella también la usa como arma, jamás se le ocurrió usar un instrumento como herramienta de combate.

Yuuto: Bueno, los rider pueden tener temas demasiado variados en su apariencia y poderes. Mira mi caso, se supone que gobierno el tiempo y mi armadura parece un reloj.

Bloom: Buen punto.-Dijo con una pequeña risa.

Luego de un rato, el turno de Yuuto por fin termino y se cambio de ropa para regresar con las chicas, donde Tecna le devolvió el [Jiku Driver]. Ella le agradeció por habérselo prestado y su imagen del chico mejoro, pues ella junto a sus amigas, excepto Bloom y Flora, al compartir algo de tiempo con Yuuto, por fin lo vieron como alguien de confianza. Pasar tiempo con alguien puede ayudarte a ver como puede ser esa persona.

Bloom: Entonces, ¿Qué harás ahora?

Yuuto: No lo sé, creo que voy a entrenar ahora.

Flora: ¿Entrenar?

Yuuto: Si, pues desde que llegue a este mundo y me convertí en un Kamen rider, entendí que luchare contra varias cosas y que tal vez no sea fácil, así que debo estar preparado para todo y ser más fuerte.

Tecna: Ese es un pensamiento muy maduro.

Yuuto: Gracias, hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir. No todos los días eres sacado de tu hogar y arrojado a un mundo de fantasía.

Layla: Este no es un mundo de fantasía.

Yuuto: Bueno, para mí, quien ha vivido en un lugar donde se supone que la magia no existe, los autos no vuelan y otras cosas, para mi este es un mundo de fantasía.

Bloom: Si, entiendo como te sientes.- Comento, pues para ella fue casi lo mismo al llegar a Magix, aunque esperaba algo más al llegar por primera vez a la ciudad. No pueden culparla, después de leer tantas historias de hadas, pensó que la ciudad seria como en los libros y con duendes y otras creaturas caminado por la calle.

El grupo salió a caminar, cuando el PDA de Tecna sonó y ella lo saco para ver que era. Ella vio que era un mensaje y abrió los ojos al ver su contenido.

Tecna: ¡Ese monstruo de antes está atacando Fontana roja!

-¿¡QUE!?- Yuuto y el resto de las Winx gritaron mientras que Tecna mostraba la pantalla de su PDA, donde se veía a Another Blade atacando a algunos estudiantes.

Stella: ¿¡Porque apareció ahora!? No se supone que atacaría cuando una tormenta se calmara o algo así.

Yuuto: "Atacara a fontana roja cuando la calma de la tormenta se haya apaciguado…"-Murmuro lo que dijo Woz y en eso su cabeza un click, juntando las piezas.- Tal vez, la tormenta a la que se refería era los sucesos caóticos que pasaron ayer.

Layla: ¿Los sucesos de ayer…? Si, eso tiene sentido. Lo que paso ayer fue tan desastroso que parecía que paso una tormenta.

Musa: Y si se refiere a la calma luego de eso, debe significar cuando todo ya paso y las cosas en la escuela volvieron a la normalidad, donde todos estén relajados.

Stella: ¡Eso significa que es hoy!-Grito al ver que lo que dijo Woz fue acertado.

Yuuto no perdió tiempo y saco el [ZI-O RiderWatch] y mantuvo apretado su botón para llamar a su vehículo.

**[TIME MAZINE!]**\- La nave llego y se estaciono cerca de donde estaban.

Bloom: ¡Espera!-Grito, pero el chico no hizo caso y entro en la nave para luego encenderla y partir.- Ya se fue…

Layla: ¡Y nosotras tampoco podemos quedarnos atrás! ¡Vamos!-Exclamo mientras todas asentían para partir hacia fontana roja.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Parte de la escuela de Fontana roja había sido destruida por el ataque de Hilario. En el actual campo de batalla, estaba Another Blade peleando contra Codatorta y Saladino mientras que algunos especialistas estaban rodeando al monstruo con sus armas listas para pelear. Había otros estudiantes, pero estos estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

Saladino apretó los dientes en furia mirando a uno de sus antiguos estudiantes.

Hilario: **¿Ves, viejo tonto? A pesar de que todos ustedes me están enfrentando a la vez, yo soy muy superior.**

Saladino: Eso no te lo crees ni tu. La única razón de que pase esto es que te abandonaste tu orgullo y aceptaste ser la marioneta de alguien a cambio de poder.

Hilario: **¿¡A quien llamas marioneta!?**\- Grito mientras soltaba electricidad de su cuerpo.- **¡Escucha, acepte esto para convertirme en rey y gobernar al mundo bajo mi mano! ¡Ese es el destino que me deparaba gracias al gran y único talento que poseo!**

Codatorta: Chico tonto, abandonaste el buen camino para por tu estúpido orgullo y para sentirte superior al resto. Jamás podrías lograr eso aun con ese poder que tienes ahora. -Dijo mientras hacia una pose de batalla con su espada.

Hilario: **¡Eso ya lo veremos!**-Grito mientras lanzaba una cuchilla de energía hacia ambos profesores, pero el director creo una barrera anti electricidad para tratar de detenerlo, cosa que funciono bastante bien.- **¡Pero que…!**

Saladino: Ya me contaron que tipo de poderes tienes ahora, por lo que me prepare un poco.

Hilario: **¡Maldito anciano!**-Grito furioso mientras corría hacia Saladino, pero Codatorta chasqueo los dedos y los especialistas sacaron unas pistolas para comenzar a dispararle al monstruo.

Saladino recordó la recomendación de atacar a distancia a Another Blade. Sabiendo que el chico no tiene el reloj para derrotarlo y que sus ataques apenas lo podrían afectar, este era el mejor método para combatir contra él. Sin embargo, no espero que Hilario diera un gran rugido y comenzara a dar ataques al azar dañando el lugar.

Saladino creo una barrera para protegerse y a sus alumnos, pero los ataques de Another Blade eran muy poderosos. La barrera se rompió y vio como Hilario corrio para cargar contra él. Pero una nave negra apareció y golpeo al monstruo alejándolo.

La nave aterrizo cerca y vieron como la compuerta de esta se abrió dejando salir a Yuuto, quien fue a donde estaba Saladino.

Yuuto: Lo siento por la demora, tan pronto supe que él estaba aquí, me apresure para llegar.

Saladino: Descuida, me alegra tenerte aquí ahora.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Codatorta y los especialistas miraban a Yuuto, pues no sabían quien era.

Brandon: Esperen, ¿esa nave no es del sujeto que nos ayudo ayer?

Sky: Eso significa que él es…

Hilario: **¡Maldito!**\- Grito mientras se levantaba.- **¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!?**

Yuuto: Tal vez con esto me reconozcas.- Dijo sacando el [ZI-O Watch] y activarlo.

**[ZI-O!]**\- Exclamo para luego ponerlo en su cinturón que ya traía puesto.

Yuuto: ¡Henshin!

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O!]**\- Las bandas de reloj aparecieron rodeando al chico y convirtiéndolo en ZI-O.

Hilario: **Con que eres tu de nuevo ¿Eh?**\- Dijo mirando a ZI-O con rencor mientras preparaba su arma.- **Te devolveré la humillación que me diste antes.**

Yuuto: Eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo sacando su espada y poniéndose en pose, no sin antes mirar a Saladino.- Por favor, denme apoyo a distancia. Soy el único que puede dañar a ese tipo.

Saladino: De acuerdo.-Asintió, pues sabia que sus poderes eran los únicos que realmente podrían lograr grandes daños a Hilario.

ZI-O corrió hacia Another Blade y este hizo lo mismo. Cuando ambos se encontraron, empezaron un choque de espadas donde ambos se veían parejos. Yuuto aprendió kendo, por lo que sabia pelear con esta arma, pero Hilario era muy hábil. Yuuto decidió ser listo y dar unos pocos pasos atrás para que el se confiara y luego atacarlo con la guardia baja, cosa que funciono.

Los especialistas no se quedaron atrás y atacaban a Another Blade con sus pistolas mientras que algunos usaban la táctica de ataque y fuga. Ellos golpeaban partes donde ZI-O ya había golpeado para hacer más daño.

Cuando Another Blade usa la habilidad del rider para cubrirse de un manto metálico, todos vieron que dejo de moverse. Yuuto aprovecho esto para activar el [Time Charge] de su arma, pues sabía que él se tendría que quedar quieto unos momentos antes de volver al ataque.

En el momento que el efecto de defensa paso, Yuuto no tardo en atacar con su espada en estado cargado.

**[Giri Giri Giri!]**\- Exclamo el arma mientras el rider le dio tres cortes al monstruo haciéndolo retroceder.

Yuuto: (¿Quién diría que haber visto todos los episodios de todos los Kamen rider me resultaría tan útil ahora?)-Pensó mientras se mantenía en guardia. Conocer a los riders y su forma de luchar le esta ayudando a ver los puntos débiles de sus oponentes en este momento.

Los especialistas no perdieron tiempo y atacaron en sincronía al ver que su defensa desapareció. Sky, Brandon y Riven fueron al ataque con sus espadas mientras que Timmy les daba cobertura con su pistola junto a sus otros compañeros.

Sky: ¡Muy bien, lo estamos derrotando!- Exclamo de alegría al ver como lo hacían retroceder.

Yuuto: ¡Es hora de un ataque especial!-Exclamo para apretar el botón de su reloj.

**[Finish Time!]**\- Exclamo mientras Yuuto apretaba el botón de su cinturón.

Another Blade se levanto y vio como fue rodeado por kanjis de color rosa. ZI-O corrió y dio un salto mientras hacia girar su cinturón.

**[Time Break!]**

Los kanjis se juntaron y volaron para pegarse en el pie del rider, donde se pie se ilumino de poder y callo dándole una patada al monstruo haciendo que explotara. Another Blade rodo por el suelo y todos vieron como volvió a ser Hilario.

Yuuto: Parece que todo termino…-Murmuro mientras los especialistas iban para atar y arrestar al chico en el suelo, pero de repente todos quedaron congelados como estatuas.- (Oh, oh…)

Sasha: Vaya, debo decir que pelearon bien.- Dijo la chica entrando en escena y llegar con Hilario.- Realmente eres patético, sino fuera por ese deseo tan grande de venganza, le daría ese poder a otro.

Hilario: C-Cállate…solo r-regrésame…mi poder…-Murmuro mientras levantaba la vista.

Sasha: *Suspiro* Como quieras.-Dijo para introducir su mano dentro del chico y sacar el reloj, donde apretó su botón y volvió a meterlo dentro de Hilario, quien fue envuelto por capas oscuras.

**BLADE**

Hilario volvió a convertirse en Another Blade y se levanto con sus fuerzas recuperada.

Sasha: Ahora has vuelto a ser…Kamen rider Blade.-Dijo para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer permitiendo que el tiempo volviera a correr.

Yuuto: Oh, mierda.-Murmuro al ver como el monstruo comenzó a atacar a todos de nuevo.

El rider se recuperó de su sorpresa y corrió para volver a pelear. Sin embargo, Another Blade peleo mejor que antes causándole problemas a ZI-O dándole unos cortes haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

Hilario expulso su poder y creo una ráfaga de viento combinada con chispas dañando a todos a su alrededor. Los especialistas cayeron y rodaron por el suelo. Luego de eso, vio a Sky en el suelo queriendo levantarse y decidió acabarlo.

Yuuto: ¡No lo harás!- Pero el chico lo agarro por la espalda y lo detuvo.

Hilario: **Déjame, estúpida molestia.**\- Dijo para rodearse de electricidad y obligar al chico a alejarse. Al verse libro, volvió su mirada en el rubio y levanto su espada.

¿?: {Pyre Shot!}- Pero alguien le lanzo un ataque.

Hilario subió su mirada y vio a las Winx volando encima de ellos.

Hilario: **Saben, realmente esto se está volviendo molesto.**

Layla: Esa es nuestra frase.-Dijo mirando con ira al monstruo para luego atacarlo en conjunto con sus amigas. Algunos especialistas se levantaron y fueron a ayudar a las Winx mientras que Flora bajaba y fue donde estaba Yuuto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Flora: ¿Estas bien?

Yuuto: S-Si…solo un poco aturdido.-Contesto mientras se paraba, pero luego de eso, Bloom se acerco y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.- Au, ¿Por qué fue eso?

Bloom: Por idiota, ¿Por qué te fuiste dejándonos atrás?

Yuuto: Tenia que detener al Another rider…

Bloom: ¿Tu solo? ¿Acaso no ves que podemos ayudar?

Yuuto: Pero mis poderes son los únicos que realmente pueden dañarlo, soy el único que debe pelear.-Respondió y Bloom lo miro aun más fijo para darle otro golpe en la cabeza.- Au.

Bloom: Realmente eres un idiota, no cargues todo por tu propia cuenta. Ahora nos tienes a nosotras, amigas en las que puedes confiar, así que, por favor, no cargues todas las responsabilidades por tu propia cuenta.

Yuuto se congelo ante esas palabras, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Normalmente era un tipo bastante solitario y de pocas palabras, pues le costaba socializar con otros. Solo tuvo pocos conocidos con quien conversaba donde uno era su mejor amigo, quien siempre estaba a su lado para animarlo.

El chico lanzo un suspiro y miro a la pelirroja.

Yuuto: Lo siento por actuar como un idiota.- Dijo con sinceridad y tanto Bloom como Flora sonrieron al ver que parecía arrepentido de ir por su cuenta.- ¿Qué les parece si derrotamos a este chico?

Bloom: Me parece bien.-Respondió mientras que Flora asentía y los tres fueron a ayudar a los demás.

Las Winx usaron sus hechizos para atacar a Another Blade, como Bloom, Stella y Tecna lanzaban hechizos de ataque para dañar al monstruo mientras que Flora y Layla lo inmovilizaban con enredaderas y gel rosa para luego musa atacarlo con ondas sonoras.

ZI-O cambio la forma de su arma a su forma pistola y ataco a distancia junto a los especialistas. Sin embargo, Hilario volvió a enfurecerse demasiado al ver que era atacado de la misma manera una y otra vez, cosa que saco su colera de control y aparto a todos de un solo movimiento.

Luego de eso, Bloom saco todo su poder de la llama del dragón y ataco al monstruo, donde hubo una gran explosión y la creatura retrocedió enormemente para luego ponerse de pie y lanzar una cuchilla eléctrica.

Bloom no logro evadir a tiempo el ataque y fue golpeada cayendo al suelo, donde Antoher Blade corrió hacia ella con su espada iluminada de energía. Yuuto, al ver esto, se movió rápidamente hacia la chica, sin embargo, noto que no llegaría a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, por lo que dio un salto y abrazo a Bloom, donde el recibió el ataque en su espalda.

ZI-O grito de dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo con Bloom entre sus brazos.

Bloom: ¡Por dios, Yuuto!-Grito mientras salía de los brazos del rider y vio con horror como salía humo de su espalda mientras el chico gemía de dolor.- Por favor, dime que estas bien.

Yuuto: T-Tranquila…no fue nada…-Dijo mientras se levantaba, pero apenas podía mantenerse de pie por ese tremendo golpe.

Hilario: **Chico tonto.**-Dijo mientras miraba a Yuuto.- **Es por eso que ser héroe es una estupidez. Trabajar para defender a otros solo te vuelve débil y con varias debilidades. Uno debe ser como una espada, destinada a solo cortar y derrotar a tus enemigos. Los fuertes sobreviven mientras los que están abajo perecen, ese es el destino de los débiles.**

Bloom: ¿¡Como te atreves!?-Grito furiosa viendo al monstruo, no podía creer que realmente exista alguien así.

Yuuto: Tal vez sea cierto.-Dijo mirando al monstruo sorprendiendo a Bloom y haciendo sonreír a Hilaria.- El hecho de proteger a la gente es una gran carga que te da muchas debilidades como el hecho de lo que hice yo, usándome como escudo para alguien.

Hilario: **Con que si entiendes ¿Eh? Al fin alguien con algo de…**

Yuuto: Pero al mismo tiempo, esa debilidad es una gran fuerza.-Interrumpió callando a Hilario mientras él miraba al monstruo.- Alguien como tú, que solo piensa en si mismo, no lo entendería. Querer proteger a los inocentes, no por el hecho de pelear por la justicia, si no porque es lo correcto te impulsa más allá de tus limites, te hace siempre levantarte a pesar del daño que recibiste, sin importar que tan imposible sea derrotar a tu oponente. Esa es la fuerza que hace a un héroe tan difícil de vencer, pero, además, ellos son como una espada, que no solo derrota a tus enemigos, también es un arma para proteger a aquellos que quieres. ¡Esa es la fuerza de un héroe, de un verdadero Kamen rider!

Bloom: Yuuto…-Susurro con rubor en sus mejillas.

Los demás presentes también se impresionaron con esas palabras, los estudiantes de Fontana roja no sabían como reaccionar a eso, pues encontraron verdad en esas palabras. Ellas siempre han entrenado para ser héroes, pero jamás pensaron de esa forma en usar sus habilidades.

Las Winx también estaban impresionadas, ver a alguien con tal resolución no era común. El pensar de esa forma y levantarse a pesar de ese daño era digno de respeto.

Por otra parte, Hilario ya estaba hasta la punta de su paciencia. Pensó que el chico serio inteligente, pero resulto ser otro idiota con deseos de ser héroe. Suspiro con aburrimiento mientras caminaba hacia el rider que se puso en pose de pelea, pero de repente…una poderosa esfera de luz lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a quien arrojo el ataque y vieron Saladino, quien tenia su bastón apuntando al monstruo. Luego de eso, camino hacia Yuuto y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Saladino: Chico…no, Yuuto, me has impresionado más allá de las palabras.- Fue hablando mientras que el rider le ponía atención.- Tu valor y convicción son las de un verdadero y gran especialista, alguien que siempre luchara por lo que es correcto. Es por eso que te voy a dar esto.

En eso, el director busco algo en su bolsillo y saco un objeto que Yuuto reconoció.

Yuuto: ¡Un [Rider Watch]! ¡Y sobre todo, es le [Blade Watch]!-Grito miraba el reloj y lo examinaba.- ¿De dónde lo saco?

Saladino: Es algo que encontré hace un tiempo. Luego de ver tus objetos, sabia que con este reloj podrías derrotar a Hilario y que tenía un enorme poder oculto, pero quería ver que tipo de persona eres antes de entregarlo, ya que no quería que un poder tan grande cayera en malas manos. Ahora me demostrarte ser más que digno de los poderes de los héroes que me contaste y quiero devolverte lo que te pertenece.-Dijo mientras con una mano tomaba la mano derecha de ZI-O y con la otra ponía el reloj en la palma de su mano.- Ahora úsalo y detén a Hilario.

Yuuto miro el nuevo reloj y como este brillo por un momento antes de mirar al director y asentir.

Yuuto: Déjemelo a mi.- Dijo para luego mirar a Bloom.- Quédate atrás, yo me hare cargo desde aquí. Te aseguro que te protegeré.

Bloom se sonrojo fuertemente por esas palabras mientras miraba como ZI-O dio un paso adelante para luego hacer girar la placa del reloj y aprontar su botón.

**[Blade!]**\- Exclamo el reloj y Yuuto lo puso en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón.

El sonido del tictac sonó mientras que ZI-O apretó el botón de su cinturón, haciendo que se inclinara a un lado para luego hacerlo girar y salieran unos kanjis de él volando al frente.

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O!]**\- Frente al rider apareció la silueta de una carta que tenía adentro una armadura de pie parada.-**[Armor time!]**\- Una tonada Pop eléctrica junto al tema de sonido de la canción Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE se escucho mientras la figura de la carta y la armadura se fue acercando al rider hasta unirse a él.-**[Turn Up! Blade!]**

La figura de la carta desapareció mientras que los kanjis volvieron y se pegaron en su visor, donde se vio a ZI-O con una nueva apariencia, la cual se asemejaba al del monstruo. Ahora tenia en sus hombreras una especie de estuche que tenia cartas a los lados y su casco parecía una pica de espada del juego de cartas de color plateado con dos ojos que tenia los kanjis donde uno decía "Bla" mientras el otro "De", juntos decían "Blade".

Yuuto se miró y sintió un nuevo poder correr por su cuerpo.

Woz: Felicidades, mi rey.-Dijo entrando en escena.

Yuuto: ¿Vas a hacer lo de siempre?

Woz: Claro que si.- Respondió para mirar a Another Blade mientras abría su libro.- ¡Iwae! ¡Él es el heredero del poder de todos los riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y espacio, reinando el futuro, presente y pasado! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O: Blade Armor! ¡Y en este momento, a conseguido el poder de otro rider!- Termino de presentar y el rider saco su espada.

Yuuto: Ahora siento que puedo hacer esto.-Dijo para luego correr hacia Hilario y este hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se encontraron y chocaron armas, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran para luego volver a un intercambio de golpes con sus espadas. Ambos se veían parejos, pero ZI-O estaba logrando acertar más golpes en el monstruo.

Hilario cargo energía y se preparo para dar un golpe, pero antes de que tocara al rider, de uno de sus hombros salió la figura de una carta que voló y se pego a su pecho para luego ZI-O ser rodeado por una capa de color metálica. Cuando la espada del monstruo choco contra Yuuto, el arma simplemente reboto y no causo ningún daño al chico, quien volvió a la normalidad y le dio 3 cortes a la creatura.

ZI-O no desaprovecho esto y tomo la ofensiva en el ataque, donde hacia que el monstruo retrocediera con cada golpe. Este se rodeo de electricidad y la disperso, pero el rider uso su espada para bloquear los que tenia adelante y atacar al monstruo. Ahora esa técnica era inefectiva en su contra.

Riven: Bien, ahora el lo tiene a su merced.-Dijo con una sonrisa al ver como golpeaba a Hilario y lo hacía sufrir.

Hilario trato de contraatacar, pero ZI-O se mostro superior a él. En eso, trata de ir a atacar a Flora para que su enemigo se usara de escudo otra vez, pero otra carta de energía salió del hombro de ZI-O y voló para pegarse a su pecho, tras eso, se movió a una increíble velocidad y se puso delante de Another Blade para darle un rodillazo y lego un corte con su espada.

Yuuto, al ser un gran fan de Kamen rider de la era Heisei, sabia de las habilidades tenia cada uno de ellos, por lo que le hacía más fácil imaginar cuales usar y como usarlas para su beneficio.

Another Blado se molesto y alzo su espada hacia arriba, la cual acumulo energía y poder. ZI-O saco el [Blade Watch] y lo puso en su espada.

**[Finish Time!]**\- Exclamo mientras el arma brillaba de color azul y era rodeada por descargas eléctricas.

Hilario: **¡Ríndete! ¡No me puedes vencer!**-Grito mientras el poder crecía en su espada.- **¡El destino de los débiles es perecer ante los que tienen poder!**

Yuuto: Eso solo te lo crees tú, el poder se debe usar para defender a aquellos que no lo tengan, pero si lo que dices es verdad…-En eso se pone en una pose mientras su espada resplandecía más.- ¡Entonces yo lucharé contra ese destino...y ganaré!

Ambos corrieron y sus espadas chocaron, creando un campo de chispas a su alrededor. Ambos forcejearon sin retroceder, hasta que…

*Crack*¨

Salió volando una hoja de espada al aire y ambos cruzaron caminos teniendo al otro a la espalda, pero estaban a solo un paso de distancia. La hoja cayo al suelo…y era de la espada de Another Blade.

Hilario: **¿¡QUE!?**-Grito viendo que su arma principal fue rota y solo sostenía el mango de esta. Por otra parte, Yuuto apretó el gatillo de su arma.

**[Blade! Giri Giri Slash!]**\- Yuuto se dio la vuelta y le dio un corte al monstruo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras rodaba por el suelo.

Yuuto: Hora de terminar esto, ¡Watch Break!-Grito mientras volvía a poner el [Blade Watch] en su lugar y apretar los botones de los relojes en secuencia.

**[Finish Time! Blade!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón para luego Yuuto hacerlo girar mientras levantaba su espada hacia arriba y enterrarla en el suelo.

Corrientes eléctricas salían de su cuerpo y se acumularon en su pierna derecha mientras dos figuras de cartas salieron y se pegaron a su pecho. ZI-O corrió y dio un salto mientras extendía su pierna derecha.

**[Lightning! Time Break!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras que el rider iba en dirección a Another Blade y darle una poderosa patada, la cual causo una gran explosión.

Del humo, salió disparado Another Blade que rodo por el suelo hasta detenerse. El monstruo volvió a su apariencia humana y todos vieron como al lado suyo salió un reloj. Hilario lo vio y trato de alcanzarlo, pero el objeto se rodeo de chispas antes de romperse en mil pedazos. El chico chillo de furia y frustración al ver que su poder se le fue arrebatado.

ZI-O salió del humo y vio que todo termino, por lo que dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yuuto: ¿Usted quiere que yo que?-Pregunto desconcertado a la directora de Alfea.

Faragonda: Que te quedes y hospedes en nuestra escuela.-Dijo con total calma.

Regresemos un poco y aclaremos lo que paso. Luego de derrotar a Another Blade, Hilario fue capturado y mandado de vuelta a Monasterio Rocaluz. Los especialistas felicitaron a Yuuto por su gran victoria y el director junto a Codatorta le dieron las gracias por su buen trabajo.

Luego de eso, Tecna recibió una llamada de la directora, pidiendo que trajera a Yuuto devuelta a la escuela, pues quería darle una propuesta. Al llegar, el chico fue mandado a la oficina de la directora donde esta le propuso quedarse a vivir en su escuela, lo cual dejo desconcertado al chico.

Yuuto: ¿Por qué quiere darme un lugar aquí? Esta es una escuela para chicas y no debería haber ningún chico excepto los profesores.

Faragonda: Eso es cierto, pero tu caso será especial.-Dijo mientras se ponía seria.- Las circunstancias son muy graves ahora, pues tenemos a un poderoso enemigo que enfrentar y ahora esta ese grupo llamado Time Jacker. Nos será muy difícil poder enfrentarlos, pero con tu ayuda, podemos superar eso. Es por eso que quiero que te quedes, pues con tu poder, el derrotar a lord darkar será más fácil dado que tus poderes no son mágicos. A parte de eso, te podremos ayudar a detener a este peligroso grupo.

Yuuto: Bueno, eso es entendible, pero aun puedo proporcionar mi ayuda aun sin tener que quedarme aquí.-Explico pero Faragonda negó con la cabeza.

Faragonda: Puede ser cierto, pero lo mejor es que estés cerca y a la vista para poder ayudarte cuando se lo requiera, a parte de eso, uno de los objetivos de lord darkar es llegar a la aldea Pixie, por lo que es probable que venga aquí a atacar. Tenerte aquí nos dará oportunidad de protegerlas. Además de que las Winx podrán acompañarte cada vez que aparezca un nuevo Another rider y proporcionarte tu ayuda.- Explico y Yuuto no sabia como refutar esto, pero tampoco podía aceptar por el hecho de que estaría tomando casa de forma gratuita.- Si te preocupa el hecho de que te quedes a vivir sin pedir nada a cambio, no es un problema. Tu nos has ayudado deteniendo a esos monstruos y regresando a una de mis estudiantes a la normalidad, creo que esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti por la ayuda que nos diste.

Yuuto: ¿Esta seguro?

Faragonda: Completamente. Quiero devolverte el favor que nos diste, es por eso que te pido que aceptes esto.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Yuuto, tras analizar las circunstancias, dio un suspiro.

Yuuto: Muy bien, acepto su propuesta. Pero espero no ser una molestia para ustedes.

Faragonda: En lo más mínimo, veo que eres un joven respetuoso y que no harás nada indebido.-Dijo teniendo confianza en su capacidad para evaluar a la gente.- Ahora, ve por tus cosas. Le diré a un profesor que te guie a la habitación donde te hospedaras.

Yuuto: Muchas gracias, Faragonda-san.- Dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia y se marchaba para ir por sus cosas. Cuando Yuuto se fue, Faragonda se dio la vuelta y miro por la ventana.

Faragonda: *Suspiro* Parece que nos espera un largo futuro.-Comento mirando afuera, lo cual se veía tan tranquilo…por ahora.

* * *

-Lugar desconocido-

Marcel: Así que…tu rider también fue derrotado ¿Verdad?

Sasha: Así es.

Marcel: Parece que no te afecto mucho.

Sasha: Pues así es, ya que ese chico era todo un idiota a pesar de lo fuerte que era. En cierto modo, me alegra que lo hayan derrotado.

Marcel: Ya veo…-Murmuro mientras se paraba.- En ese caso, veamos a quien será el próximo candidato.

Sasha: Me muero de ganas de ver a quien elegirás y que poder le darás.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como el niño saco un reloj con un rostro monstruoso en él.

* * *

-Habitación de las Winx-

Bloom se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación, le avisaron a ellas y a las estudiantes de Alfea que Yuuto se quedaría a vivir dentro de la escuela para ayudar contra Darkar, cosa que alegro a todas.

La pelirroja se encontraba cansada, estos últimos días han sido una locura para ella. Demasiadas cosas pasaron. Sin embargo…

Yuuto: {_…Te aseguro que te protegeré._}

Esas palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Bloom y cada vez que las escuchaba, ella se sonrojaba fuertemente, tanto que debía taparse la cara con la almohada que tenía. Aun recuerda el calor de cuando Yuuto salto y la abrazo protegiéndola del ataque de Another Blade, donde en ese momento sintió un agradable sentimiento de seguridad.

Ella empezó a revolotearse en la cama tratando de quitar esas ideas de su cabeza y tratar de dormir…pero una parte de ella le gustaba esa sensación y quería conocer más a fondo al chico.

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde Blade estaba en el medio, ZI-O a la derecha y Drive a la izquierda.-**

* * *

**Lo siento si me demore, pero estoy con pruebas y trabajos que terminar, pues ya tengo mis exámenes y tengo que cerrar mis ramos, por lo que estaré ocupado hasta el 12 de Julio, pero igual tratare de subir más historias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Llega el emperador del tiempo de otro

**El trabajo que les tengo hoy es algo muy especial, pues es un trabajo en conjunto que he hecho con neofairytail. Espero que lo disfruten y a parte de eso, les tendre el nuevo cap de Masou gakuen Build HxH muy pronto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Llega el emperador del tiempo de otro universo, Kamen rider Z-One**

Más de una semana había pasado desde que Yuuto empezó a vivir en la escuela de Alfe y debe admitir que...sus días aquí son muy movidos.

Luego del día del que llegó a quedarse en Alfea, fue presentado por la directora a todas para que no les extrañará su presencia en el recinto. Se quedó en una habitación que estaba junto al de él profesor Palladium, quien sería el que lo ayudaría si tuviera algún problema.

Algunas cosas le pasaron a nuestro joven rider, como que algunas chicas iban a hablarle por interés al verlo pelear. También apareció la chica Alice, quien fue a agradecerle por haberla salvado y regresado a la normalidad. Esto causó que Griselda le diera una ruidosa advertencia de que no hiciera nada divertido con las chicas de la escuela, cosa que el joven no haría por dos razones:

1- Es un chico ético que nació en japón, donde son muy pudorosos con las relaciones.

2- Quiere su cabeza dónde está, pues por ninguna razón se quería enfrentar a los castigos que le podrían dar los profesores o la directora.

Con eso en mente tuvo cuidado por cómo se relaciona con las chicas de la escuela, aunque se lleva bien con las Winx y esa chica Alice le da galletas de vez en cuando, aunque por alguna razón eso saca una cara amenazante de Bloom.

Hablando de las Winx, su relación con ellas fue mejorando un poco. De vez en cuando acompañó a Stella de compras, cosa que ella lo jalo para usarlo como mula de carga para cargar sus compras, aunque ser quien la vea modelar tiene sus privilegios. Luego de eso, ella lo jalaba a una tienda de ropa para chicos donde se convirtió de alguna manera en su muñeco de vestir. Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo le hacían otros chicos para aguantar este tipo de cosas?

Con Musa fue más una cuestión de gustos musicales, donde el chico le dio a escuchar algunas de sus canciones favoritas e incluso temas de Kamen rider, las cuales a ella le gustaron y le dio nueva inspiración para nuevas canciones. De vez en cuando, lo invitaba a un club a bailar, donde él se divirtió.

Con Tecna fue más cuestión de responder preguntas. Ella le preguntó y pidió datos sobre todos los Kamen rider que conociera, pues como sus nuevos enemigos crean versiones monstruosas de estos guerreros, sería más prudente tener información de ellos para estar más preparado. Yuuto no tuvo ningún problema y con gusto le hizo un listado con imágenes de cada rider con un informe que hizo una vez para matar el tiempo. Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que Tecna ya confiaba más plenamente en él y este le vez en cuando le hacía preguntas que ella sin ningún problema contestaba.

Con Layla se la pasaba entrenando o practicando algún deporte. La chica era toda una gran atleta y a Yuuto le costaba seguirle el paso, pero de alguna forma lograba seguir su ritmo. También cuando entrenaban, lo hacían transformados para mejorar entre sí y estar mejor preparados ante los problemas que se les vengan. Siempre al terminar, Layla le daba una bebida energética y se ponían a charlar sobre cualquier cosa mientras descansaban.

Estando con Flora, Yuuto siempre se encontraba en un jardín o invernadero ayudando a cuidar de las flores. El chico no tenía duda que ella era toda una hada de la naturaleza y se sentía tranquilo a su lado, pues daba una gran aura de paz y quietud. Aunque miraba como su Pixie la molestaba con algo haciéndola sonrojar. Algunas veces escuchaba que lo mencionaba y se preguntaba, ¿en que lo metía para hacer sonrojar a Flora?

Finalmente, con Bloom, ella sin duda fue la más amable con él de las 6. De vez en cuando ella lo sacaba y le mostraba la ciudad de Magix, pues Yuuto no se pasó tanto tiempo familiarizado completamente con él lugar. Ella también lo llevaba al parque para descansar o comer algo donde sacaba un cuaderno en blanco y se ponía a dibujar. El también lo hacía y comparaban dibujos, donde los de Bloom lo superan fácilmente a pesar de que Yuuto no dibujaba tan mal para quedar a tras de ella. Se sentía feliz de poder estar tranquilo y tomarse las cosas con calma, aunque le extrañaba esa forma de mirar de vez en cuando de la pelirroja.

Los días que ha estado en la escuela son sin duda nada aburridos, pero bastante ajetreado excepto por los momentos de paz con Flora o Bloom. Pero no se quejaba, era divertido a su propia manera.

Ahora mismo, Yuuto se encontraba en la cafetería almorzando junto al profesor Palladium, quien le enseñaba un par de cosas sobre este mundo que debía conocer por consejo suyo. Yuuto prestó atención mientras comía y hacía un par de apuntes como todo buen estudiante, pues no había tanto que hacer ahora por el hecho de que estaba lloviendo afuera.

Palladium sonreía al tener a un estudiante que le prestaba atención y trataba de esforzarse en aprender, ese tipo de estudiante son los que muestran buenos progresos. El chico se encontraba concentrado en las clases que recibía.

Stella: ¡Nunca nos dan suficiente comida aquí!- Hasta que ese grito lo hizo salirse de sus clases y mirar a la hada del sol y la luna quejándose- ¡Mi desayuno desapareció y sigo hambrienta!

Yuuto: ¿Eso suele pasar de manera seguida?

Palladium: No tanto, solo cuando tiene demasiada hambre.- Contestó de manera tranquila y Yuuto no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto. Volvió su mirada a donde el grupo y se sorprendió de que nadie parecía exaltado por el grito de la chica.

Tecna: Vaya, esto es interesante. Escuchen esto chicas.-Dijo atrapando la atención de algunas.- Aparentemente el conde de Mostredan predijo el renacimiento de la nueva babilonia observando los planetas.

Digit: Hay una simple explicación científica para eso. La velocidad de rotación de un planeta no iguala su espectro cromática.- Explico mientras que su hada evitaba que Stella se llevara su plato.

Stella: ¡Vamos Tecna, me muero de hambre! ¡Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en lo que dices!

Yuuto: (No sé si realmente quieras concentrarte en lo que ella dice.)-Comento para sí mismo en sus pensamientos y la hada de la tecnología suspiro.

Tecna: De acuerdo, puedes comerla.-Dijo pasando el plato sin interés mientras su vista seguía pegada en su PDA.

Stella sonrió al recibir el plato y tomó la manzana para darle un mordisco...antes de darse cuenta que no mordió nada.

Stella: ¿Eh…?-Ella miró su mano al ver que no tenía nada sujetado y la manzana seguía en el plato. Ella acercó su cara al plato y tomó la manzana, viendo que no la atravesó y al mismo tiempo, dos manzanas se crearon a lado sorprendiéndola.- Oye, si es una broma, es de mal gusto.

-Búscale el lado positivo Stella, cada vez tienes más manzanas.- Comentó una compañera sentada a su lada viendo como del plato salían cada vez más manzanas creando un torre de ellas en su plato.

Stella: Muy graciosa.-Dijo con sarcasmo antes de mirar a la peli rosa.- Tecna, ¿Tu estás haciendo esto?

Tecna: ¿El que?-Pregunto pues no estuvo atenta a lo que pasaba.

¿?: Relájate muchacha.-Dijo alguien de baja estatura y de atuendo verde entrando en la conversación de las chicas.- Ah sido objeto de un experimento.

Yuuto: No es ese…

Palladium: Así es, es el profesor Wizgiz.-Contestó con una pequeña risita.- Parece que está volviendo a hacer de las suyas.

Wizgiz: Las manzanas han engañado los ojos de la hada de la luz.- Dijo con un objeto en mano y hacer girar su manilla haciendo desaparecer las manzanas para sorpresa de Stella.- Evidentemente mi trabajo aquí está mejorando, pero la práctica hace la perfección.-Dijo antes de irse.- Disfruten su desayuno señoritas.

El profesor Wizgiz se fue dejando el lugar y Stella sonrió para devorar su plato poniéndolo en su cara.

Yuuto: ¿No se supone que ella es una princesa?

Palladium: Así es, pero ella realmente actúa con toda libertad hasta el punto que puede llegar a olvidar los modales.- Dijo con algo de cansancio mientras miraban cómo la chica terminó de comer y bajo el plato.

Stella: Este es el peor día de mi vida. Mi cabello esta rizado, mi comida desaparece y tenemos 7 horas de clase por delante. Nada lograra animarme ahora.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para luego sorprenderse al ver como una flor apareció delante de ella y no fue la única.

Delante del plato de cada alumna, una flor apareció maravillando a cada una. Luego se escucharon pasos y todos vieron al nuevo profesor que llegó hace como 2 semanas a la escuela.

Avalon: Buenos días.

-Buenos días profesor Avalon.-Dijeron todas las chicas al unísono.

Avalon: Espero que las flores hayan alegrado su día.

Bloom: Gracias profesor, que considerado. Este es mi color preferido.

Flora: Si~, el mío también.-Dijo y el profesor asintió para luego tomar el hombro de Bloom.

Avalon: Bloom, anoche tuviste un sueño que tocó tu corazón ¿No es cierto?- Ante la pregunta, Bloom recordó el sueño que tuvo para ponerse un poco triste.

Bloom: Profesor, fue sobre mis verdaderos padres. Me gustaría saber que les sucedió.- Confesó antes de mirar con una sonrisa a Avalon.- Me ayudaría.

Avalon: Claro, búscame en mi oficina después de clases.-Contestó antes de marcharse y Stella tenía la flor agarrada de forma soñadora.

Stella: Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Musa: No tendré ningún problema en escucharlo dar clases durante todo el año.

Yuuto: (Vaya, ese tipo si que sabe ganarse el favor de otros.)-Pensó complicado antes de volver a su comida.

Tecna: Esperen un momento, ¿No dijeron que tenía alas de ángel?

Digit: Estoy segura de que las tenia, pero ya no están allí.- Dijo en pose pensativa.

Yuuto: ¿No será que aparecen cuando las necesite?- Comentó atrayendo la atención de las Winx a él.- Ustedes tampoco tienen sus alas hasta que se transforman, por lo que el hecho que también pueda transformarse o poder mantenerlas oculta no sería muy sorprendente.

Bloom: Eso es cierto.-Dijo asintiendo a sus palabras, pero Tecna aun no estaba del todo convencida.

Tecna: En todo caso, será mejor que averigüemos que sucedieron con esas alas.-Dijo y Digit asintió para luego ambas partir y comenzar su investigación.

Yuuto: Vaya, ella realmente es seria con lo que hace.-Comento con una gota de sudor.

Luego de eso, Yuuto termino de comer y se levantó para dejar su bandeja para que la limpien para luego ir a la biblioteca para terminar la tarea que le dejó Palladium. Ni en otro mundo se puede escapar del estudio.

Mientras se iba, no noto como Bloom se le quedaba mirando con una mirada un poco triste mientras sujetaba la flor entre sus brazos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yuuto: *Suspiro* Me duele la cabeza.-Dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Yuuto término las tareas que le dejaron y se las mostró al profesor, quien sonrió al ver que estaba bien respondido, pero había uno que otro error que corrigió. Aun así, era bastante bueno para alguien que apenas se introduce en su mundo.

Una vez pasado eso Yuuto se disponía a descansar jugando con su 3Ds... o ese era el plan si no fuera por el gran estruendo acompañado de un poderoso temblor que sacudió toda la academia haciendo que Yuuto se pusieran alerta.

Yuuto: ¿¡Pero que Demonios fue eso!?-Gritó para correr de donde vino el estruendo y ahi vio a las Winx.- ¿¡Que a pasado!?

Bloom: ¡Yuuto, tienes que venir a ver esto!-Gritó para señalar el patio trasero de la escuela y ahi vieron algo que él y las chicas reconocen.

**[Time Mazine!]**

Frente a ellos, se encontraba un Time Mazine que aterrizó en el suelo.

Stella: !Oye Yuuto! ¿¡Para que asustas a todos con tu robot!?- Exclamo mirando al chico, pero en eso se confundió al ver su cara.- ¿Yuuto?

Yuuto: Ese...ese no es mi Time Mazine…-Murmuró asombrado sorprendiendo a todas.

El Time Mazine de Yuuto era negro con detalles plateados y líneas rosas, pero el que tenían al frente era rosado con detalles negros y líneas verdes. Aparte de eso, el rostro que tenía no era el de ZI-O. Era un rostro diferente que tenía la palabra "Robo" escrito en romaji.

La compuerta del robot en su pecho se abrió y de ahí alguien salió dando un salto para quedar delante del robot mirando a todos.

Los estudiantes junto a Yuuto miraron a la figura sorprendidos, pues era un Kamen rider que tenía el mismo tipo de diseño de reloj de ZI-O, pero diferente aparte de que los colores también son distintos siendo que era de color rosado en su mayoría adornado con detalles en color negro y verde, su casco era muy diferente al de zi-o siendo que era negro tanto la montura como la cara y la palabra "Raidā" escrita en romaji en su visor.

¿?: _Sate sate sate_, con que tú eres el zi-o de este mundo ¿Eh?-Dijo el misterioso rider que salió de la Time mazine viendo a Yuuto.-¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?

Al decir eso del cinturón del Rider salieron volando unas letras en color verde que escriban la palabra "juu" y de estas se comenzó a materializar una especie de rifle el cual tomó el rider y apoyo en su hombro.

**[ZIKAN CHRONICKLE! JUU!]**\- Exclamó el arma sorprendiendo a todos, pues el arma de ZI-O tambien aparece de la misma manera.

Yuuto: E-Esa arma…-Fue murmurando hasta decir lo que pensaba.- Se parece a la [Gan gun hand] de Kamen rider Specter.

¿?: ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?-Se pregunto desviando la mirada antes de suspirar.- Bueno, ya que.-dijo el rider y sin previo aviso comenzó a disparar con su rifle en dirección a Yuuto.

El joven de cabello negro no lo pensó dos veces para empezar a esquivar los disparos que iban llegaban uno tras otro, así se continuó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el rider presiono un botón que de encontraba por encima del mango del rifle.

**[TIME CHARGE! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1]**

**[Zero Time! Ichigeki uchi!]**

Salieron una gran cantidad de disparos y Yuuto salto a un lado para esquivarlo, logrando salvarse. Vio que el misterioso rider estaba preparando otro asalto de disparos.

Yuuto: ¡_Oi oi oi, mate mate_! Antes de atacarme así como así dime primero ¿¡quien rayos eres!?

¿?: Bueno, ya que lo preguntaste, te lo diré.-dijo el rider para dejar de dispararle al pobre.- Yo soy Kamen rider z-one y solo te diré que vengo a comprobar algo

Yuuto: ¿comprobar? ¿¡Comprobar qué exactamente?!

Z-one: Nada más comprobar algo.-Dijo alzando nuevamente su arma para girar la sección del cañón del rifle revelando una hoja haciendo que ahora dicha arma sea una especie de guadaña y en la pequeña ranura donde se ubicaba la palabra "juu" ahora decía "Kama"

**[KAMA!]**

Yuuto: ¡Definitivamente esa arma es una copia del [Gan gun hand] de specter!-Grito ante de dar un salto hacia al lado, esquivando el ataque de Z-one.- ¿¡De verdad quieres pelear conmigo!?

Z-one: Pues claro, ¿Acaso no te basto con que lo dijera 2 veces?- Comento mientras seguía atacando, pero luego bloqueo una bola de fuego con su arma.- ¿Hmm?

Bloom: Será mejor que te detengas.-Dijo ya transformada en su forma de hada al igual que las otras Winx.

Z-one: Lo siento, pero mi asunto es con tu noviecito.

Bloom: ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Que…!?- Su cara se puso toda roja ante lo que dijo.- ¡El no es mi…!

Z-one: Pero no te preocupes, también hay diversión para ti y tus amigos.-Dijo antes de levantar su mano y chasquear los dedos.- ¡Te las encargo, Ryuzu -chan!

¿?: ¡Hai, Victor-sama!- Exclamó alguien saliendo del Time Mazine rosado poniéndose al lado del rider mirando a las chicas con aburrimiento.- *Suspiro* En serio, como tales formas de vida que no son muy diferentes a los insectos se atreven a atacar a Victor-sama yo misma me encargaré de hacerles ver su error.

Stella: ¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!?- Gritó con furia al ser llamada insecto.- ¡Ahora veras mocosa!

Stella le lanzo una esfera de luz, pero de repente, la esfera fue cortada a la mitad. Las chicas se sorprendieron por esto y vieron como la chica tenia guadañas desde su espalda.

Ryuzu: ¿Eso es todo? Bueno, debo admitir que solo están un poco por encima de los insectos, pero aún no dejan de serlo.

Stella: Ok, ahora si me hiciste enfadar.-Dijo sacando su cetro y comenzando a atacar con su magia a la chica peli plateada, pero está manejo sus ataques sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las Winx decidieron ayudar a Stella mientras otras como Bloom y Flora fueron a ayudar a Yuuto, pero la peli plateada las detuvo poniéndose en su camino. Ellas entendieron que si querían ayudar a Yuuto tendrían que manejar primero a esta chica.

Yuuto no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto. De repente apareció un rider que jamás había visto antes junto a una chica con guadañas que le daba pelea a las Winx, ¿Que pasaba con esta situación?

De repente sus instintos de supervivencia le gritaron y dio un salto a un lado. Sintió como algo paso por encima suyo y vio que era ese rider con su arma apuntando.

Z-one: ¡Oye! ¿No sería más sensato transformarse en este momento?

Yuuto: Tienes razón…-Murmurando sacando su cinturón.- Aquí comenzara la batalla.

**[Jiku Driver!]**\- Exclamo en cinturón atándose en la cintura de Yuuto mientras que este sacaba su reloj y lo activaba.

**[ZI-O!]**

Yuuto puso el reloj en el cinturón mientras iba haciendo una pose con un gigantesco reloj en su espalda.

Yuuto: ¡Henshin!- Grito para hacer girar el cinturón hasta que este regreso a su posición inicial.

**[Rider Time! Kamen rider ZI-O!]**

Yuuto se transformó se fue transformando mientras los Kanjis fueron en direcciona Z-one, pero este los golpeó con su arma haciéndolos a un lado fácilmente mientras que regresaban al chico y se pegaban en su visor, completando la transformación.

Z-one: Con que esa es tu apariencia ¿Eh?- Comento mirando la forma de ZI-O, pues es la primera vez que lo ve en persona.

Yuuto: No dejare que sigas con esto.- Dijo alzando su mano y aparecieron unos kanjis formando una espada.

**[Zikan Girade! Ken!]**

ZI-O tomo el arma y corrió hacia el otro rider para dar un corte, pero este lo bloqueo fácilmente con su arma. Viendo esto, Yuuto se puso más agresivo con sus ataques, pero Z-one lograba bloquearlos fácilmente sorprendente moviendo su arma con una sola mano.

Z-one: Vamos, ¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?, Bueno desde un principio no espere mucho ya que tienes el poder, de eso no hay duda, solo te falta la experiencia para manejarlo correctamente.

Yuuto: Me estas empezando a cabrear.- Dijo algo enojado y siguio atacando.

-{_Recuerda, atacar con furia sin dirección es desperdiciar movimientos, concéntrate y no pierdas la calma._}

Yuuto recordó lo que le dijo su tío cuando lo entrenaba y se fue calmando. Siguió atacando, pero esta vez tratando de usar las técnicas que le enseño su maestro. Z-one noto esto y sonrió bajo su casco.

ZI-O siguió con su ataque hasta que noto una apertura.

Yuuto: ¡Aquí!- Grito mientras daba un golpe de estoque con su espada y golpeo el pecho de Z-one, haciéndolo retroceder.- ¡Aun no termino!

Aprovecho que su contrincante estaba un poco aturdido para comenzar a darle cortes más masivos sacandole chispas hasta darle una patada haciendolo retroceder. ZI-O sonrio al ver que por fin conecto golpes, pero se extraño como su oponente no parecia molesto.

Z-one: _Sate sate sate_, lo hiciste bastante bien con los movimientos que hiciste hace poco. Veo que sabes cómo usar la espada.- Comentó tras ver la técnica de ZI-O.- Bueno, ¿supongo que ahora es mi turno?- Dijo para sacar uno de sus ridewatches que tenía en su ridewatch holder para girarlo revelando la cara del Rider y activarlo.

**[Faiz]**

Yuuto: ¡Ese es…!-Grito viendo como Z-one puso el reloj en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón y lo hizo girar.

**[Kamen rider~! Z-one! Armor Time!]**\- Se escucho eso mientras se materializaba una armadura detrás del rider con unos kanjis volando al frente golpeando a ZI-O. Una tonada digital se escuchó mientras la armadura se separó y asamblea en Z-one.- **[Complete! Faiz!]**

Ahora Z-one tenía una armadura con un reloj almeja en cada hombro, la armadura tiene líneas rojas y en su visor estaba escrito en romaji la palabra "Faizu"

Yuuto: Oh, diablos…-Murmuró al reconocer esa armadura, era el Faiz Armor.

Z-one: Sate~, ¿Continuamos?- Comentó antes de saltar y llegar con ZI-O, empezando a golpearlo con sus manos.

Yuuto trato de contraatacar, pero tras darle un golpe en el pecho, este ni se movió. Su contrincante hizo a un lado su mano y le dio dos golpes en el pecho antes de darle una patada giratoria haciendo que ZI-O rodara por el suelo.

Yuuto: (Diablos, ahora que el usa una armadura rider, estoy en desventaja.)- Se dijo mientras se levantaba.- Tendré que emparejar esto.

ZI-O saco uno de sus ridewatches que tenía en su ridewatch holder para girar su placa y activarlo.

**[Drive!]**\- Exclamo el reloj mientras que el rider lo ponía en su cinturón y lo hacia girar.

**[Armor Time!]**\- Una armadura apareció frente a Yuuto, quien la pateo desarmándola completamente y corrió hacia su oponente. La armadura se fue ensamblando en él mientras su escuchaba una tonada de jazz.- **[Drive! Drive~!]**

Z-one: Esto se pondrá bueno.-Comento al ver como ZI-O se le acercaba y le daba un puñetazo que el desvío para luego darle una patada, pero este desapareció de repente.- ¿Que…?

De repente, Z-one fue golpeado en su lado derecho, luego a su izquierda para finalmente recibir un golpe de frente, donde ahí vio a ZI-O.

Z-one: Ya entendí, vaya que baje la guardia.- Dijo al comprender que su oponente solo aumento su velocidad para confundirlo y lograr golpearlo.

Yuuto no se detuvo y volvió al ataque usando su velocidad, pero z-one esta vez los esquivaba fácilmente. Se hacia un lado con el mínimo movimiento, solo lo suficiente para evadir. Cuando vio una oportunidad, alzó la mano a un lado haciendo que ZI-O cayera al suelo por el obstáculo que apareció de repente.

Z-one dio un pisotón donde estaba el rider para luego patearlo a un lado haciéndolo rodar. Luego saco su Zikan Chronickle en su forma escopeta y le dio unos disparos a ZI-O antes de poner el arma en su hombro.

Z-one: Eres bueno, debo reconocerlo… pero una pelea no se gana solo con inteligencia, se debe tener instintos y la capacidad de reaccionar por sí mismo, ya que puedes llegar a encontrar a oponentes que sabrán leer tus movimientos y usarlos en tu contra. Por eso debes aprender a dejarte llevar por tus instintos cuando es necesario, pero a la vez, no dejar que estos dominen completamente tus acciones.

Yuuto: Hablas como si fueras un maestro…

Z-one: No lo soy, pero tengo lo mío.-Comentó apuntando con su arma y Yuuto se movió a super velocidad para evadir.- Ya te dije, ¿no?- Murmuro mientras se mantenía quieto un momento antes de apuntar a un lado y disparar, dándole a ZI-O deteniendo su movimiento.- Solo repetir eso no te servirá.

Yuuto: Demonios…-Murmuró mientras se levantaba.- (Si tan solo pudiera usar otras habilidades de los riders de los relojes que uso...como la capacidad de la rueda shadow de Drive.)- En eso vio que algo brillo.- ¿Eh?

Ambos riders vieron como las ruedas de los hombros de ZI-O brillaban de color morado antes de cambiar su forma a una especie de estrella ninja de color morado.

Yuuto: Podría ser que esto es…-Murmuro mientras alzaba sus manos a los lados y de repente, siluetas de energía de las mismas ruedas en sus hombros aparecieron en sus manos.- ¡Si funciono!

ZI-O lanzo las estrellas y Z-one las corto con su arma en su forma de guadaña. En eso vio como ZI-O salto para atacarlo con esas shurikens en sus manos de nuevo, por lo que puso adelante su arma para bloquear, pero cuando lo toco, el desapareció.

Esto lo sorprendió un poco e instintivamente se agacho para ver como un ataque le vino por detrás. Ahí vio como varios ZI-O aparecieron y fueron corriendo alrededor de él en diferentes direcciones.

Z-one: Vaya, eres más creativo de lo que pensé.- Dije antes de ir levantado su arma.- Lastima que eso no funciona conmigo.

Z-one clavo la punta de su arma en el suelo, lo cual produjo una onda que creo un círculo a su alrededor. El puso brillo con luz roja y Yuuto fue detenido al estar flotando en el suelo sin ser capas de tocar el piso. El trataba de salir, pero no se podía mover ni un centímetro.

Z-one: Bueno, ya tengo lo que quería comprobar.- Comentó sacando el [Faiz Watch] de su cinturón y colocándolo en su arma.

**[FINISH TIME!]**\- Exclamo el arma alertando a Yuuto.- **[LET'S GO! LET'S GO! GO! GO! GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! GO! GO! GO!]**

Yuuto: Oh, no…-Murmuró viendo sus posibilidades siendo nulas para escapar.- Si será así…

**[Finish Time! Drive!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón antes de que Yuuto lo hiciera girar.- **[Hissatsu! Time Break!]**

Las ruedas de Yuuto cambiaron de formas diferentes y salieron volando en dirección a Z-one, quien las rechazó fácilmente tirándolas a un lado.

Z-One: Buen intento.- Comentó apuntando al rider, donde un cono salió volando clavándose en ZI-O antes de que apretar el gatillo.

**[FAIZ! Ichigeki strike!]**

Un rayo rojo salió del arma entrando en el cono antes de que explotara. Se oyó a ZI-O gritar de dolor para luego ver como este salió volando a un lado antes de que una luz lo cubriera y volviera a ser Yuuto.

Bloom: ¡Yuuto!- Grito mientras volaba y se agachaba a su lado tomándole de la cabeza con cuidado. Vio que el chico estaba bastante lastimado y tenía un rasguño en la mejilla.- ¡Tú! ¿¡Como pudiste…!?

Z-One: Tranquila, me contuve para no hacerle daño.- Dijo interrumpiéndola bajando el arma, pero Bloom aun lo miraba con furia. Sin embargo, ella noto algo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Ryuzu: ¡Victor-sama, arriba de usted!

Z-one: ¿Eh?- El miro arriba y vio como las ruedas que habían salido volando de Yuuto, fueron cayendo en dirección.- Oh, mierda.

Las ruedas chocaron contra él creando una explosión, donde él salió rodando antes de rápidamente volverse a pararse, pero tambaleaba un poco.

Z-one: ¡Hay mamá! Debo tener más cuidado-dijo para retirar los ridewatches de su cinturón revelando su apariencia civil.

El resto de las Winx volaron para quedar al lado de Bloom y miraban con seriedad al chico que parecía tener su edad. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos como rubíes, a parte de un aspecto juvenil pero maduro. Stella no podía creer lo guapo que era, pero decidió no decirlo.

Layla: Muy bien amigo, dinos quién eres y porque has venido a atacarnos.- Dijo con una mirada que asusto al chico y unas bolas de energía rosa en ambas manos. Sin embargo, Ryuzu apareció delante de él con sus guadañas preparadas.

Z-one: Alto, Ryuzu-chan.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- Ya comprobé lo que quería ver, ya no hay necesidad de seguir.

Ryuzu: Como ordene, Victor-sama.- Respondió ocultando las cuchillas y el chico dio un paso adelante.

Z-One: Primero que nada, me gustaría disculparme por mi actitud, pero quería comprobar algo con el rider de este mundo.

Bloom: ¿Comprobar? ¿Comprobar qué?

Z-one: Lo fuerte que es.- Respondió con calma mirando como el chico se levantaba con la ayuda de Flora.- Quería saber que tan fuerte es, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es con una pelea. Por eso lo ataque para forzarlo a pelear.

Ryuzu: Victor-sama, ¿no cree que este punto ya debería haberse presentado?.- dijo con aburrimiento en modo de reprimenda al chico de oji-rojo.

Victor: bueno en eso tienes razón Ryuzu -chan-dijo para aclarar su garganta- nuevamente me disculpo por mis acciones, mi nombre es Víctor Torres, y como ya saben, soy Kamen rider z-one, tengo trece años y pues soy un rider de otra dimensión. La que ven a mi lado es mi asistente y una de mis esposas Tokiwa Ryuzu-chan -dijo para que la mencionada se sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras se escuchaba un tic tac. Ninguno de los presentes parecía moverse hasta que…

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- Gritaron creando un estruendo sónico a su alrededor.

Stella: ¡Un momento, un momento!- Grito mientras miraba al chico.- ¿¡Tienes 13 años!?- El chico asintió.- ¡Imposible! ¡Ningún chico de 13 años tendría esa altura y esa fuerza a esa edad!

Victor: Oh, pues si es posible y debo decir que hay otros chicos que son fuertes, aunque no tanto como yo.

Musa: ¿Y dices que esa chica es tu esposa?- Ambos asintieron.- No mientas, no deberías estar casado a esa edad que tienes, es ilegal y sobre todo, si dices la verdad, eres demasiado joven.

Victor: Pues de donde soy, en un territorio especial, permiten el matrimonio a estas edades. A parte de eso, hay partes del mundo donde permiten a niños de 10 años casarse. **(NT: Recuerden cuando Bart se quiso casar con una chica que estaba embarazada a los 15 años o cuando se iba a casar con una de las hijas de Cleto.)**

Tecna: Esto...esto es demasiado…-Murmuro tomándose la cabeza por el gran dolor que tenía en estos momentos.

Yuuto: En todo caso, que rider eres. Jamás conocí a uno como tu.- Ante la pregunta, Victor iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelantó.

¿?: Yo respondo.-Dijo alguien que se parecía mucho a alguien que conocen, quien se aclarar su garganta.-¡IWAE! ¡El es aquel que hereda toda la historia de todos los riders! ¡Que en sus manos posee el poder de dominar el pasado y el futuro! ¡El emperador definitivo! Su nombre es Kamen rider z-one! ¡Todos admiren su gran presencia y majestuosidad!

Z-one: ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso, Woz?

-¿¡Woz!?- Gritaron viendo al sujeto que sin duda se veía como Woz, pero con vestimenta azul.

Layla: ¡Un momento! Woz, ¿No se supone que tu guías y sirves a Yuuto?

Woz: Y eso hago, Layla Andros.

-¡AAAAAAH!-Gritaron al ver a Woz, pero con la vestimenta que conocían, al lado suyo.

Flora: P-P-Pero...como…-Murmuro mirando como había dos Woz presentes mientras que el de vestimenta azul dio un paso adelante.

Aoi Woz: Ya, ya. ¿Como estas, mi yo de este mundo?- Dijo mirando a Grey Woz, quien tenía su mirada fija en él.

Woz: Ya veo, tu eres un yo de otra dimensión.- Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a su contraparte.

Victor: Así como la vez mi chavo, él es el Woz de mi mundo.-dijo ganándose nuevamente las miradas sorpresivas de todos.- y por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

Aoi woz: Me disculpó, mi emperador, por mi ausencia, pero tenía que explorar este mundo para ver si podía reunir algo de información.

Yuuto: ¡Momento!-Dijo llamando la atención de ellos.- ¿¡Acaso dijo "emperador"!? Y ahora que lo recuerdo la introducción también decía lo mismo.

Woz: Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Un Rider cuya posición es más alta que la de mi señor.- Comentó para luego mirar a otro lado.- Aunque estoy seguro de que mi señor será más fuerte que él en el futuro.

La conversación iba a un rumbo raro, hasta que escucharon unos aplausos y vieron a Faragonda caminando a su dirección.

Faragonda: Muy bien todos, quiero que ustedes me acompañen a mi oficina.- Dijo mirando al nuevo grupo con seriedad y estos solo asintieron.

Victor: Por mí no hay problema, ya que lo que tengo que tratar con ZI-O y con ustedes es muy importante tanto para esta académica como este mundo en sí.-Dijo de una forma demasiado sería que a todos, a excepción de su Woz y la peliplatina, les dio un tremendo escalofrío.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la oficina de la directora, Yuuto, las Winx, Victor, Ryuzu, ambos Woz y Faragonda estaban dentro para conversar de la situación.

Faragonda: Primero que nada, quiero saber porque alguien de otro mundo está aquí y que tiene que ver con el joven Yuuto lo que quieres.

Victor: Eso es fácil responder directora, la razón de mi visita a este mundo y de por qué necesitaba comprobar la fuerza del chico escuálido aquí presente.- dijo con suma seriedad sacándole una leve risa a algunos presentes por el apodo que le dio a Yuuto, quien se ofendió por ellos.-Es por qué un peligroso time jacker de mi mundo, pero no cualquiera es el mismísimo líder de ese grupo , de nombre Fey rune, logró llegar a este mundo solo por uno de sus tontos caprichos, por lo cual necesito la ayuda del chico escuálido ya que Fey es demasiado poderoso hasta para mi.

Faragonda: Ya veo, ¿Y sabes qué es exactamente lo que busca?

Victor: no sabría decirlo con claridad, ya que Fey, la mayoría del tiempo, solo actúa por capricho, por lo que es difícil saber qué es lo que trama. Lo cual lo hace más peligroso por lo impredecible que puede llegar a ser e incluso no dudará en sacrificar vidas inocentes para lograr su cometido sin importar si son sus compañeros ya lo a echo antes.-lo último lo dijo apretando sus puños con rabia.

Faragonda: Entiendo.-Dijo viendo que el chico no mentía, lo cual la puso seria.- Entonces, querías ver que tan fuerte era Yuuto para que te ayudara ¿No?

Victor: Exactamente y debo decir que es mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque al chico escuálido aún le falta mucho.

Yuuto: ¡Oye, deja de llamarme así! ¡Que al menos tengo un físico sobre el promedio!

Victor: Claro, claro.

Yuuto: ¿¡Porque tu…!?- Gruño muy enojado antes de dar un largo suspiro y tratar de calmarse.- En todo caso, sé que no soy tan fuerte, pues solo llevo como 2 semanas siendo rider.

Victor: ¿Dos semanas? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Creí que al menos tendrías como 3 meses en este trabajo.-Comento algo sorprendido por lo que le conto.- ¿Y cuanto llevas en el mundo de las peleas? Pues vi que conoces técnicas.

Yuuto: No mucho, solo una que otra pelea para defenderme antes de convertirme en rider. Mi tío me enseño a pelear para que me pudiera defender, pero jamás he estado en peleas reales.- Dijo y eso hizo sonreír a Victor.

Victor: Ya veo.- Comento viendo que el chico tal vez tenga esperanzas en el futuro.- En todo caso, Fey es un problema serio y no sé si mi poder sea suficiente para detenerlo. Por eso, cuando supe de ti a través de mi Woz, fui a buscarte y ver tu fuerza.

Yuuto: ¿Y no podría ser un duelo de practica?

Victor: Claro que no, tenía que ver tu fuerza al 100% en un combate real o si no, no tendría sentido.

Flora: En todo caso, creo que te pasaste.- Dijo controlando su furia viendo a Victor, quien lastimo bastante a Yuuto con su último ataque.

Victo: Ya dije que lo sentía. Además, no lo golpee con todo lo que tenía. Solo quería ver su fuerza y nada más para ver si con su fuerza podríamos lograr detener a Fey.

Musa: ¿Y qué razones tenemos para confiar en ti de todos modos?

Ryuzu: Si me permite decirlo, las suficientes razones como para evitar la destrucción de este mundo, ya que la interferencia de ese time jacker puede provocar el colapso de todas las líneas temporales de tu mundo y como Victor-sama lo dijo antes, Fey es capaz de cosas peores.

Aoi Woz: Así como lo oyeron señoritas, los time jackers de nuestro mundo están a una escala muy diferentes a los de este, ya que recibieron sus poderes del terrible tirano que gobierna el futuro del mundo del que venimos, quien es conocido como el gran emperador de la oscuridad

Victor: en pocas palabras no solo pueden manipular el tiempo, sino también destruirlo.

Yuuto: Ya veo.-Murmuro antes de mirar a su Woz.- ¿Y tú que dices Woz?

Woz: Ciertamente esto es perturbador, si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces este mundo y nosotros estaremos en problemas.- Fue hablando mientras habría su libro y miraba las paginas.- Si esto es verdad, explicaría porque no puedo visualizar ningún futuro. Su existencia debe estar alterando el flujo del tiempo.

Aoi Woz: Y no solo en el tuyo, sino también el mío.- Dijo abriendo su libro.- No puedo verificar el futuro que nos depara ni tampoco del de nuestro mundo. La influencia que ha causado no solo está alterando el flujo de este mundo, sino también del nuestro...y no sabemos si otros mundos también se han visto afectados.

Victor: Es por eso que hemos venido aquí siguiéndolo, pues el destino de este y muchos otros mundos dependen de nosotros.-Dijo con mucha seriedad y todos se quedaron pensando por un rato, hasta que alguien hablo.

Yuuto: Muy bien, estoy dentro.

Winx: ¿¡Yuuto!?- Las chicas gritaron ante su declaración.

Yuuto: Si todo lo que dicen es verdad, entonces muchas vidas están en riesgo y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Woz: Como se esperaba de mi señor, siempre mostrando su magnificencia.

Aoi Woz: Aunque no es tan grande y magnifico como mi emperador.

Woz: Pues el tuyo parece tener más tiempo en esto y mi señor apenas comenzó. El lograra superar al tuyo en poco tiempo.

Aoi Woz: Ja, suerte con eso. Le llevara con suerte unos 300 años para lograrlo, aparte de eso, él es un emperador y es muy superior a un insignificante rey.

Woz: Mi señor es un rey que supera a todo lo conocido, e incluso lograra dominar hasta los mismos dioses si logra alcanzar el he pisé de su poder. El tuyo jamás lo lograría.

Todos abandonaron la sala dejando a ambos Woz discutir, no querían seguir escuchándolos.

Yuuto: En todo caso, te ayudare. Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tú, pero al menos sé que mi poder lograr ayudarte.

Victor: Me alegro de escuchar eso, Fey es peligroso y solo yo, Woz y Ryuzu pudimos venir aquí. Mis otros compañeros y amigos se tuvieron que quedar.- Dijo antes de volver su mirada a las Winx.- ¿Y ustedes que harán?

Las Winx se quedaron calladas un buen rato pensando, pero una de ellas dio un paso adelante.

Bloom: Aun no confió en ti, pero si el mundo está en peligro, entonces entrare en esto para proteger al mundo.- Declaro haciendo sonreír a Victor, ya tenía más ayuda.- Sin embargo…- En una de sus manos creo una bola de fuego y miro a Victor con una mirada que lo aterrorizo.- Si se te ocurre hacer alguna otra gracia como la de antes o lastimar de nuevo a Yuuto...entonces prepárate para ser carbonizado.

Victor: S-S-Si señora…-Respondió muy asustado, si había algo que aún no podría manejar muy bien, era la furia de una mujer. Pero en eso, noto como con su mano libre tenía tomada la mano de Yuuto, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de manera picara.- Ah~, ya veo...suerte en tu conquista.

Yuuto: ¿A cuál conquista te refieres?—pregunto confundido haciendo que todos, excepto Bloom que estaba con la cara roja, se dieran un face-palm por lo denso que es.

Victor: *suspiro* Se ve que la tendrás muy difícil en el futuro, te deseo suerte… y tú- Dijo viendo a Bloom- Entiendo tus sentimientos, por lo que no te preocupes, pues no haré nada en contra de ustedes… pero…. {Freezer counter}-dijo para que el pasillo se controlará al instante.- Yo soy alguien que se toma las amenazas muy en serio, por lo que te la devuelvo si hacen algo en contra de mi o de Ryuzu-chan, no duden que les hare sentir como se siente el sol o el mismo frío del espacio-dijo con una ahora negra rodeándolo donde Yuuto y las Winx juraron ver la silueta de la misma parca en él.

Bloom estaba asustada, pero fue fuerte y miro con una mirada que no perdería contra la de Victor.

Bloom: Pues te digo lo mismo. Si le llegas a hacer algo a mis amigas, familia o alguien que quiero, sentirás todo el poder de la llama del dragón hasta en tu propia alma.- Declaro con resolución y Victor sonrió al ver las agallas que tenía. A esa chica le ira bien en el futuro si puede mantenerse de pie ante su amenaza.

Victor: _Sate sate sate_, ahora que comprobé lo que quería contigo Yuuto, ya solo queda que encontremos a Fey, pero primero... ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Ya que muero de hambre y veo que todo este ejercicio no solo abrió mi apetito.- Dijo viendo como algunas tenían algo de hambre y en eso, sono el estómago de Yuuto, demostrando que tenía hambre.- Jajajajaja, ¿Que les parece si les cocino algo como disculpa a lo que hice?

Stella: Espera, ¿Tú cocinas?

Ryuzu: Más que solo cocinar, Victor-sama es de los chefs más reconocidos en nuestro mundo estando en el puesto número 5 de los 100 mejores chefs reconocidos por la I.G.O

Flora: ¿I..G..O?

Victor: "International Gourmet Organization", es la organización que se encarga de la regularización y administración de alimentos que se obtienen de un lugar llamado el mundo gourmet que se localiza en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra.-Explico y todas asintieron, pero Yuuto se exalto al reconocer eso.

Yuuto agarro a Victor y se alejaron un poco, donde el rider de este mundo se fijo que no los espiaba y susurrarle.

Yuuto: Disculpa, de casualidad…¿En ese mundo se encuentra alguien llamado Toriko?

Victor: Si, acertaste. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?-Ante la pregunta, Yuuto solo desvió la mirada.

Yuuto: Digamos que...en un lugar lo vi...-Murmuro complicado dándole una semi-respuesta.

Victor: ¿Hmm~?, Déjame adivinar, lo viste en televisión ¿verdad?

Yuuto: ¿¡Como lo….!?

Victor: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Vamos, no pongas esa cara que no te sorprenda lo que seguramente ya te diste cuenta, pero solo diré que posiblemente lo que veas en televisión puede ser la visión de otros mundos, toma en cuenta este en el que caíste.

Yuuto: Buen punto.-Asintió sin poder contradecir para luego dar un largo suspiro.- En todo caso, ¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda? Aunque no sea excepcional, también se cocinar.

Victor: Entonces adelante, siempre es divertido cocinar con alguien.-Contestó y ambos partieron a la cocina- ¿no te gustaría tratar de cocinar la legendaria jewel meat?

Yuuto: ¿Esa carne que se encuentra dentro de una especie de elefante gigante que avergonzaría el tamaño de un edificio?

Victor: Esa misma- dijo para chasquear sus dedos y un gran cangrejo con forma de ataúd saliera como si detrás de un muro se tratase.

Yuuto: Por dios, esas cosas son reales.- Dijo con total impresión y no era el único. Las Winx y Faragonda también estaban impresionadas por lo que veían.

Victor: muy mi impresionable chico escuálido, pongámonos manos a la obra.-dijo para abrir al cangrejo con si se tratase de un refrigerador y sacar una enorme bola de carne que despedida un gran brillo, un contenedor cúbico que tenía una especie de líquido dorado y un peculiar Panko que tenía ligeros brillos en el- nos podría prestar su cocina por favor.

Faragonda: No...no hay problema…-Dijo aun aturdida por lo que miraba y Yuuto se lo llevo a la cocina, donde ambos comenzaron a trabajar.

Yuuto trabajaba probando trozos de la carne para saber cómo iba el sabor y tratando de maximisarlo usando la grasa que salpicaba de esta. Aprendió de su Sempai a improvisar y arriesgarse un poco para tocar nuevos terrenos de sabor, donde consiguió algunas buenas técnicas.

Victor sonrió un poco al ver como trabajaba. Él podía oír la voz de los alimentos, por lo que le resultaba fácil sacarle su mejor sabor, pero ese chico experimentaba y hacia cosas que ningún otro haría, sacando resultados nunca antes conocidos. Decidió no dejarse vencer y cocino con gran maestría.

Yuuto: He querido preguntar esto y es que ese cuchillo...

Victor: Bueno ¿hace falta decir que es el legendario cuchillo Cinderella, aquel que perteneció a la legendaria chef froze?

Yuuto: No es cierto… ¿de verdad?

Victor: pues creerlo lo conseguí de alguien que conocí los dos años en que viví en el mundo gourmet.

Yuuto: Ya veo. Si que estás lleno de sorpresas, pero ¿A qué edad tenías cuando estuviste en ese horrible lugar?

Victor: seis años.

Yuuto: Tu existencia ya era absurda en esa edad ¿Eh?

Victor: Oye…-Gruño un poco, pero algo incapaz de refutar, pues ya era un hecho de que su persona era una existencia absurda para muchos y algunas veces se lo decían, cosa lo cual hizo que se rindiera en negarlo.

Yuuto: Por cierto…-Victor se giró a verlo.- ¿Tú crees que pueda viajar a otros mundos como tu lo haces?

Victor: Bueno~, ¿Tienes una Time Mazine?- Yuuto asintió.- Pues es posible, pues las Time Mazine también tienen la función de viajar a otras dimensiones, pero solo pueden hacerlo a accesibles desde las dimensiones en la que te encuentras. Yo pude llegar aquí de manera forzada gracias a la brecha que creo Fey. No sé a qué otras dimensiones se puedan llegar desde mi mundo o la de este.

Yuuto: Gracias, parece que tal vez pueda ir al mundo Gormet alguna vez.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues ese mundo era el paraíso culinario hecho vida.

Victor: Pues no te lo recomiendo

Yuuto: ¿Por qué?

Victor: Debido a que en su mayoría tanto su clima gravedad y ecosistemas cambian constantemente además de las terribles bestias que lo habitan lo hace un terrible lugar donde reina la supervivencia del más fuerte, por lo que solo aquellos lo suficientemente fuertes pueden ir.

Yuuto: Ya veo, pero si no mal recuerdo, también hay lugares que no son tan peligrosos. A parte de eso, con mis poderes rider, estoy seguro de que puedo lidiar con uno que con otro monstruo mientras que no sea de tan alto nivel.

Victor: bueno en eso tienes razón, pero te lo digo por experiencia ya que tuve que pasar por lugares que harían el infierno un paraíso como la montaña de los 100 g y tener que aguantar las tonterías de ese loco de bambina.

Yuuto: Vaya, sí que tuviste una vida infernal.- Comento mirando al chico, quien solo asintió. Yuuto ahora tenia más respeto a Victor al ver algo de lo que paso.- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Aparte de eso, si logro ir acostumbrándome a esos sitios, me iré volviendo más fuerte ¿no? Pues es mejor que lo haga pues siento que cada enemigo que tenga será más fuerte que el anterior.

Victor: Entonces, buena suerte y no te mueras cuando vayas... y una última advertencia, ten cuidado con las montañas voladoras ya que uno de los pasatiempos de ese mono loco es cortar de raíz las montañas con sus cola y arrojarlas al mar todo mientras se caga de la risa

Luego de un rato, los platos fueron finalizados y sirvieron a la mesa los platos de carne junto a unos acompañamientos como unos vegetales frescos que Victor traía consigo.

Todos comenzaron a comer sorprendiéndose del sabor que tenía, pues era algo que jamás había probado y se sentía como si sus lenguas tocaran el cielo. Luego de unos segundos, todos comenzaron a brillar. Las Winx se levantaron y se miraron preocupadas, hasta que Yuuto les dijo que es algo normal al comer esta carne, logrando que se relajaran.

Yuuto probo los platos de Victor y se asombró al sentir el magnífico sabor que superaba lo que hizo, haciéndolo remediar las recetas que uso. Por otra parte, Victor se impresiono por el sabor de los platos de Yuuto. Pueden que no estén a su nivel, pero la mescla que hizo y el nuevo tipo de sabor que creo lo impresiono. Se intereso en las recetas del rider de este mundo y decidió probarlas y mejorarlas a su modo.

Ya al terminar de comer, todos salieron a tomar aire para bajar la comida. En eso, Tecna se acercó a Victor, quien se percató de esto.

Victor: ¿Necesitas algo?

Tecna: ¿Tú sabes acerca de mundos alternativos y viajes a estos verdad?- Victor asintió.- Pues me podrías explicar por qué nosotros no hemos podido conocer otras dimensiones.

Victor: Haber, ¿Como se los explico?- Se dijo antes de tener ya una idea en mente.- ¿Ven ese bosque de ahí?-Dijo apuntando a un bosque cercano y todos asienten.- Bueno imaginen que todo ese bosque es uno de millones de planos dimensionales existentes, y cada árbol es una dimensión diferente con su propia historia, cada rama es una línea de tiempo que se crea al cambio algo en las decisiones de cada persona... Perdonen, me fui mucho por las ramas jeje.-Comentó antes de aclarar su garganta y continuar.- A lo que quiero llegar, es que todas las dimensiones están conectadas entre sí siempre y cuando estén en el mismo plano, a veces las ramas de esos árboles se cruzan causando que los mundos se conectan y transporten cosas o a personas entre sí como le pasó a Yuuto, pero en su caso, el portal se vio creado de forma forzada por ese libro que comento.

Tecna: ¿¡Que estás tratando de decir con eso?! ¿¡Estas queriendo decir que Yuuto llegó a este mundo de casualidad?! ¡Además, no respondiste a nuestra pregunta de por qué no conocemos otras dimensiones!

Victor: me permites continuar ya que a eso voy, bueno a lo que estaba, la razón por la que no conocen otros mundos es por qué están en la parte más apartada de nuestro plano dimensional por lo que es muy poco probable que logren concertar con otros mundos muy seguido.

Bloom: Entonces ¿nos será casi imposible acceder a otros mundos?

Victor: En esencia, SEP. A parte de la brecha que dejó Fey, use los muros dimensionales como un apoyo para llegar hasta aquí y como ya conozco la ubicación de este mundo podremos regresar a nuestro mundo a través de los muros dimensionales.

Yuuto: ¿Como lo hace Decade?- Victor le levanto dos dedos haciendo una "V" de la victoria.- Genial.

Victor: En todo caso, eso es todo lo que se de viajes Interdimensionales. La razón por la que no conocen otros es que las puertas no se habrán tan seguido y lo hacen en lugares al azar a menos que sea en un punto de equilibro como la Tierra.

Bloom: Espera, ¿Dices que la tierra es un punto para viajar a otros mundos?

Victor: Correcto, pues es un planeta ubicado en el centro del universo que puede acceder a otras versiones de si misma con mayor facilidad. Incluso en la mitología nórdica se cuenta que es un punto para ir y venir hacia los otros 9 reinos. Un punto a otra dimensión conocida es el triángulo de las bermudas.

Yuuto: Por eso es la isla sin retorno, pues terminas en otro mundo al entrar ahí ¿no?

Victor: SEP. Por eso la tierra es codiciada para muchos sin importar de que versión de un mundo sea, pues es perfecto por el ecosistema y puntos de partidas a donde te puedan llevar.

Las Winx se quedaron impresionadas por lo que dijo. Ellas nunca imaginaron que la tierra podría ser un lugar tan importante para otros mundos. Bloom no era terrestre, pero fue criada ahí y sabia lo maravillosa que era, pero no se imaginó que fuera un sitio de tan gran valor.

Victor: En todo caso, será mejor que descansemos. No sabemos cuándo actuara Fey y como lo hará, pero sin duda será terrible. Por el momento solo podemos esperar a que haga su movimiento y conservar energías. De lo contraria, no estemos en condiciones de lidiar con lo que nos tenga.

Yuuto: pues con todo lo que nos dijiste es lo más prudente, descansar nos ayudará a mantener la cabeza fría y poder prepararnos para lo que vaya a hacer ese demente.-Tras decir eso, todos se fueron a descansar por qué los eventos recientes les había consumido prácticamente todo el día pero no sin antes la directora Farangonda les ofreciera una habilidad para Víctor y Ryuzu claro que Griselda no los iba dejar compartir recámara pero no fue nada que la "convincente" petición de Ryuzu no pudiera arreglar, así todos se prepararon para dormir y esperar en día siguiente que sin duda será uno lleno de muchos problemas.

* * *

-cambio de escena-

En el castillo de Darkar, este se encontraba en su trono mirando imágenes de la pelea de ZI-O contra another Blade. Tenía que admitir que el chico tenía mucho poder, y al no ser mágico, no se vería afectado por sus poderes, lo que hacia las cosas más difíciles para él.

Darkar: Cuando pensaba que no tendría problemas, aparece una incógnita que ayuda a esas hadas. Como me gustaría deshacerme de él.

¿?: Puedo ayudarte en eso.- Dijo una voz que puso alerta a Darkar. Este comenzó a buscar sin encontrar nada en su sala.- Estoy aquí.

Darkar se giró y vio que tenía a alguien justo a su lado boca abajo mirándolo demasiado de cerca. Este dio un salto y vio mejor al estar a distancia. Era un chico de cabello verde con dos grandes colas de caballos a los lados y ojos azules, quien llevaba una ropa algo rota de color roja con negro. Este le sonrió de una manera que detonaba demencia.

Darkar alzo las manos y lanzo unos hechizos, pero el chico chasqueo los dedos y el ataque se detuvo para luego devolvérselo. En eso, Darkar convoca a bestias de sombras para atacarlo, pero el individuo vuelve a chasquear los dedos deteniéndolos y luego lanzo una onda que convirtió a los monstruos en polvo que se llevó el viento.

Darkar: ¿Q-Quién eres?-Pregunto algo asustado, pues por primera vez en su vida, sentía que tenía alguien de temer frente a él.

Fey: Soy Fey, un Time Jacker proveniente de otro mundo.

Darkar: ¿Otro mundo? ¿Me dices que existen más mundos?

Fey: Claro que sí, este es solo uno de los tantos millones de universos que existen el el multiverso y universos lejanos.- Respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el aire de forma infantil.

Darkar: ¿Qué quieres?

Fey: Directo al punto ¿Eh? Vieeeeejo, eres aburrido. -Dijo para luego caminar a un lado y terminar detras de Darkar en un instante. Este se volteó y trato de alejarse, pero su cuerpo fue congelado en el tiempo manteniendo solo su conciencia activa.- Vine a ofrecerte una algo.

Darkar: ¿Ofrecerme?

Fey: Si, quieres deshacerte de ese chico y esas hadas, aparte de encontrar algo llamado codex para incrementar tus poderes ¿no?- Dijo mirando a los ojos de lord de las tinieblas, quien se sorprendió.- Pues te propongo lo siguiente. Si haces un contrato conmigo, te daré tanto poder igual al de ese monstruo que viste, pero aún más poderoso. Uno que creerías que solo es algo con lo que puedas soñar, tanto que lograras conseguir ese codex tan fácilmente que ya luego no lo necesitarás. ¿Que dices?

Darkar fue liberado y vio con sorpresa al chico, quien solo sonreía de manera infantil, cosa que le provoco miedo al ver sus ojos, pues fácilmente podía decir que lo mataría sin dudar y que lo disfrutaría.

Se puso a pensar en el trato y debía decir que es tentador. Ya vio los poderes de Another Blade y admite que le encantaría tenerlos, pero al ser un ser que engaña y traiciona sabía que no podía confiar en nadie que no fuera más débil que él. No quería estar en la merced de un niño y menos de uno que literalmente, al estar a su lado, hace que su cabeza grite peligro.

Pensó por un rato hasta que tomo una decisión.

Darkar: Muy bien, acepto el trato. Pero no seré yo a quien le introduzcas esa cosa.

Fey: ¿Y en quien lo introduciría?- Pregunto y Darkar respondió creando una nube oscura que mostro a alguien, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico.- Me gusta como piensas.

* * *

-Alfea-

En uno de los tejados de la escuela, esta Yuuto acostado mirando las estrellas. Muchas cosas pasaron hoy y está cansado, pero necesitaba hacer esto para tranquilizarse.

Le cuesta creer que haya alguien haya venido desde otro mundo, pero el también vino de un mundo diferente.

Yuuto: *Suspiro* ¿Que debería hacer?

¿?: Tal vez relajarte un poco?

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Se giro a ver quién le contesto y vio a una conocida.- Ah, Bloom. ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

Bloom: Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche aquí afuera?

Yuuto: Solo mirando el cielo nocturno, esto es algo que siempre me tranquiliza sin importar donde este.

Bloom: Ya veo.- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y Yuuto vio que ella tenía algo en las manos.

Yuuto: Hola Kiko, no te había visto.- Dijo al ver al conejo, quien lo saludo antes de acostarse en sobre su dueña.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a ver las estrellas desde donde estaban, dejando pasar el tiempo.

Bloom: Ya veo porque te gusta, ciertamente me hace sentir más tranquila.- Dijo mientras admiraba las estrellas.- ¿Haces esto de manera seguida?

Yuuto: Si, solía ver las estrellas junto a mi tío.

Bloom: ¿Con tu tío y no con tu padre?

Yuuto: Mis padres están muertos.- Dijo dejando callada a la pelirroja.- Ellos murieron hace 10 años en un accidente. Desde entonces me quede con mis tíos hasta que les llego la hora hace 3 años.

Bloom: Oh, dios...yo...lo siento por preguntar.

Yuuto: No te preocupes, ya se conllevarlo.- Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.- Se que algún día debía pasar, que me separaría de ellos, pero en mi caso llego muy pronto.- Fue hablando mientras abría los ojos y tenía una mirada triste.- Me duele no tenerlos conmigo, pero sé que a ellos no les gustaría verme triste por su perdida, así que hare lo que pueda para seguir adelante y no preocuparlos...es lo único que siento que puedo hacer por ellos.

Bloom: Es increíble como puedes decir esas cosas, yo jamás lograría algo así.

Yuuto: Eso no es cierto, tu eres fuerte y has soportado a la idea de no tener a tus verdaderos padres desde que sabes que los que te criaron no eran los verdaderos. Eso demuestra que posees tu fuerza a tu manera.- Le dijo haciendo sonreír a la chica.

Ambos quedaron ahí mirando las estrellas otro rato.

Bloom: Dime…-Yuuto se giró a ella.- ¿Quieres regresar a tu mundo?- Esa pregunta sorprendió al chico.- Esta no es la tierra y la que se encuentra aquí no es la tuya, por lo que es comprensible de que quieras volver a tu hogar.

Yuuto: Es cierto...pero no tengo razón para volver.

Bloom: ¿Eh?- Ella se giro sorprendida mientras ella y Kiko miraban al chico.

Yuuto: Yo...no era un chico muy social en donde estaba. Apenas hablaba con otros, solo al punto de mantener una conversación corta. Solo tengo un amigo allí y nada más. Si fuera a volver, seria para verlo, pero estoy seguro que se encontrará bien aun sin que yo lo vea. Es por eso que no tengo razón para volver...además…-En eso saca el [ZI-O Watch]- Ahora tengo un deber, el de detener a los Time Jackers. No sé si fue el destino lo que me trajo o alguna obra de alguien más, pero ahora soy el único capaz de detenerlos.

Bloom: Eso no es cierto.- Dijo acercándose a Yuuto.- Nosotras te podemos ayudar, no es necesario que cargues con todo.

Yuuto: Gracias, pero aun siento que es mi responsabilidad hacer esto. Como dijo un gran hombre, un gran poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad. Es por eso que llevare esta responsabilidad para detener a los time jackers en sus planes y proteger a toso...en especial a ti.

Bloom: ¿A-A-A mí?

Yuuto: Si, pues has sido alguien que me ayudo y me trato bien, por lo que te veo como una gran amiga. Quiero protegerte junto a las demás por permitirme llevar esta carga más fácilmente...es mi promesa como rider.- Juro y Bloom abrió los ojos antes de sonreír con un pequeño rubor en su rostro. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.- ¿Eh…?

Bloom: Es mi forma de decirte gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotras desde que llegaste.- Dijo mientras se paraba y se marchaba.- Buenas noches, Yuuto.

Bloom se fue con Kiko en sus brazos dejando a un aturdido chico que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Así se quedó el chico congelado donde estaba por la acción de la hada de fuego, pero lo que no sabía era que toda su conversación era escuchada por cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos que ahora tenía unos lentes de montura negra que estaba escondido en uno de los balcones.

¿?: Oye Victor, ¿como ves a ese chico flacucho?.-Pregunto una figura de una joven niña de 11 años en apariencia con un cabello de color morado oscuro un ligero vestido negro algo provocativo que flotaba en el aire.

Victor: Lo que opino de él es que tiene potencial para conllevar los eventos que están por pasar en su vida, por eso te aseguro que él puede Behemoth.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el barandal del balcón.

Behemoth: ¿Enserio estás tan seguro de eso? Digo, estoy de acuerdo contigo que tiene potencial, pero dudo que logré dominarlo sin ayuda… pero haya tu tal como dices y tengas razón…. Cambiando de tema, ¿Crees que ese flacucho y la hada fósforo lleguen a ser algo más que amigos?-Pregunto lo último con una sonrisa traviesa

Victor: Pues lo dudo que vaya a ser en un futuro cercano, ya que se nota a kilómetros que ese escuálido es demasiado denso.-Contesto antes de poner se a reír un poco de manera disimulada.- Pero lo que si te aseguro es que necesitara completamente la ayuda de esa chica y las demás para ayudarlo a superar sus futuros problemas, además de que lo ayudarán a crecer como Rider y persona.

Behemoth: Pues va a necesitar mucha ayuda, ya que de seguro pasará por lo mismo que ese chico de nuestro mundo, ¿cómo se llamaba~? ¡Ah! Si Tokiwa Sougo.

Victor: Tú lo has dicho Behemoth. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a la cama, ya que de seguro Ryuzu-chan no puede dormir sin mí.

Behemoth: jajaja nada más no hagan mucho ruido.

Victor: No te prometo nada.-Dijo para volver a su habitación, donde coloco hechizos para no dejar que ningún ruido saliera de lo que hiciera ahí adentro.

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde Z-one estaba en el medio, ZI-O a la derecha y Faiz a la izquierda.-**


	5. Llegan dos nuevos riders y el preludio

**Capítulo 5: Llegan dos nuevos riders y el preludio para un gran desastre**

* * *

Las Winx junto a los pixies estaban viendo unos videos que les entregó Victor junto a Ryuzu, estos videos eran capítulos de la serie de Kamen rider. Ellas se sorprendieron al ver esto, pues no podían creer que existiera tal cosa si son estos super héroes que se mantienen ocultos.

Ryuzu les explico que en su mundo originalmente los Kamen riders existieron alguna vez, pero por ciertos eventos su existencia desaparición de la historia, pero que esto no fue del todo ya que de alguna forma sus aventuras se transformaron en programas de televisión y que los riders perdieron sus poderes y recuerdos de que fueron en verdad Kamen riders, y que esto fue así hasta que Víctor se volvió Z-One, pues cuando él conseguía el poder de un Rider este recuperaba todos sus recuerdos y poderes sin explicación, que según Woz era su deber como emperador pero no dejó nada más en claro, por eso Victor tenía esos capítulos además por qué era un gran fan de ellos

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Z-One y ellas aprovecharon ese tiempo para ver los capítulos, pues era una manera muy sencilla de ver la historia de estos héroes.

Cabe resaltar que estaban asombradas por la tenacidad de cada uno y las duras pruebas que tuvieron que pasar. Además, ver como algunos no tuvieron un final feliz. Como la era de Ryuki, donde prácticamente los riders se peleaban y se masacraban entre sí.

Las chicas lloraron conmovidas al ver como Shinji, Kamen rider Ryuki, peleó hasta el final a pesar de tener una herida mortal y que terminó muriendo tras finalizar su deber. Ese si fue un verdadero héroe que peleó hasta el amargo final y con honor.

Los otros riders no se quedaron atrás. Ver como cada uno fue consiguiendo sus poderes tras algún accidente o causa del destino para pelear contra él mal, además de cómo algunos ni siquiera eran humanos y aun así pelearon por las personas.

Cada uno fue arriesgando su vida e incluso tuvieron momentos en que tuvieron que pelear contra sus propios amigos. Ellas no se imaginan pasar por ese tipo de cosas, son pruebas tan difíciles que enfrentan tanto peligros como a sus propias amistades o seres queridos. Ellas no desean pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

Pudieron ver a cada uno de los riders y como cada uno luchó contra amenazas increíbles. Se sorprendieron al ver la pelea de Build de cómo el futuro de todo un planeta depende de su victoria y como logró rescatar a su amigo. Verlo era mucho más impactante que escucharlo.

Mientras las chicas seguían viendo la batalla final de Build contra Evolt, Stella volteó a ver a Victor con curiosidad mientras esté se preparaba un sándwich con ingredientes no muy comunes hasta que se le ocurrió hacerle la pregunta que se lleva haciendo desde que el rider llegó a su mundo.

Stella: Me lo llevo preguntando desde hace tiempo, pero ¿cómo te volviste Kamen rider z-one, Victor?-Ante la pregunta, el mencionado se detuvo en lo que hacía y se giró a verla.

Victor: La verdad, fue de una manera un tanto inesperada. Sería como que un día normal como cualquier otro. Vas al concierto de una Idol con tus hijos y en medio de este aparece un monstruo muy parecido a uno de tus héroes favoritos para atacar a esa Idol, y tú por querer ayudarla, aquel objeto que guardabas como amuleto se vuelve un objeto de transformación donde un tipo raro del futuro aparece y te dice que con eso te volverás el emperador de todos los Kamen riders y te dará el poder para vencer al monstruo. Además, de que una de tus esposas resulta ser una androide de un futuro lejano.- Esto lo dice recordando a Ryuzu.- que te da tu cinturón para volverte un Kamen rider para salvar el día, así de normal.- Dijo como si nada terminando de preparar su exageradamente grande sándwich, dejando muy confundidas a las Winx por la larga, vaga y despreocupada explicación mientras veían como el pelinegro se comía su sándwich.

Musa: Eso está lejos de ser un día normal, aparte de que no hay ningún chico de tu edad que sea padre. Eso te lo aseguro.-Comento y las chicas asintieron.

Victor: Eso si tú primera esposa es una diosa dragona, además de ser mitad dragón y haber llegado a la época de apareamiento a los diez años.- dijo tras seguir comiendo su sándwich que ya estaba a la mitad.

Layla: Dos cosas: Uno, comes demasiado y aparte, demasiado rápido, ¿Dónde es que pones todo eso?

Victor: Células Gourmet, necesito mucha comida ya que, a parte de mi estómago, cada célula y músculo de mi cuerpo necesita ser alimentado masivamente. Son consecuencias de portarlas, pero soy capaz de manejarlo con lo que he conseguido.-Respondió mientras solo quedaba una quinta parte del sándwich.- ¿Y lo segundo?

Layla: Sin ofender, ni tratarte mal, pero eres un chico realmente raro con una vida igualmente rara. No me imagino a nadie viviendo como tu lo haces.

Victor: Nah~, es la vida que me toco, y no me ofende lo que me dijiste. Viendo cómo otros viven, ciertamente soy inusual.

Tecna: ¿Inusual?

Victor: Bien, muy inusual, pero no me quejo. Tampoco es como si me disgustara mi vida. Ciertamente tengo momentos locos, pero también vivo momentos que disfruto...y realmente son momentos que disfruto.-Dijo con cierta insinuación en la última parte y las chicas se sonrojaron al captar la indirecta.

Bloom: No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan...impudorosos.

Victor: No es mi culpa que aun sean inmaduras en ese ámbito.

Flora: Ah~, creo que sería mejor...si cambiamos de tema.-Dijo sonrojada, pues a pesar de que sabe, como conocimiento, de ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba comentarlas.

Victor: Bien, ¿Que tal el cómo conocieron a ZI-O de este mundo?-Preguntó y las chicas se miraron para asentir. Era mejor hablar sobre él que de temas sexuales.

Bloom: Cuando conocimos a Yuuto, fue durante un ataque.

Victor: ¿Un ataque?

Tecna: Si, fue de Another Build, como ustedes los llaman.

Victor: Ya veo. Y como todo héroe, él apareció para ayudar, pero no sabían que era él ¿no es así?

Layla: Exacto, él apareció con un casco puesto antes de transformarse y regresar a nuestra compañera a la normalidad. Nos sorprendió la transformación y de cómo derroto tan fácilmente a los monstruos que ni todas nosotras juntos pudo hacer grandes progresos sin unir fuerzas.

Victor: Eso era obvio, ya que lo único que puede vencer a un Another rider o monstruos como ese son los Kamen riders, o en algunos casos, otros héroes capaces de transformarse como los super Sentai.

Flora: ¿Super Sentai?

Victor: Son otro tipo de héroes que luchan contra monstruos, que al igual que los Kamen riders se pueden transformar solo que ellos vienen en grupos o equipos de 3 hasta 9 miembros y además cuentan con robots gigantes que se pueden unir para formar uno más grande, incluso hubo una vez donde todas las generaciones de Kamen rider y super sentai lucharon juntos, pero nos fuimos del tema continúen con lo que estábamos hablando originalmente.

Tecna: D-De acuerdo…-Murmuró aturdida por la cuestión de los robots gigantes.- En todo caso, el venció a los monstruos y de inmediato quisimos saber quién era, pero…

Victor: Déjame adivinar, él se fue ¿Verdad?

Musa: Más bien lo sacaron.-Comento mientras recordaba el suceso.- Woz apareció de la nada y dijo que nuestro encuentro entre nosotros cara a cara aun no debía suceder, por lo que uso su bufanda para sacarlo.

Stella: Sí, fue increíble lo que hizo con su bufanda. ¿Me pregunto dónde puedo conseguir una así? Seria practico y estaría a la moda.

Victor: Woz dijo que no es la bufanda en sí, sino que es un poder que tiene que transmite a través de su bufanda como medio.-Dijo decepcionando a la rubia.

Layla: En todo caso, él se fue y nos preguntamos donde estaba, pero sin pistas, decidimos tomar nuestro tiempo para buscarlo. Sin embargo, lo volvimos a ver inesperadamente rápido cuando atacó otro Another rider durante la inauguración de la apertura de la nueva Fontana roja. Hubo pelea y todo, pero tras terminar, el volvió a irse.

Victor: Pera está vez utilizaron un medio para encontrarlo o localizarlo ¿no?- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer un pavo que las Winx no tenían ni idea de cuándo y de dónde lo saco.

Bloom: Así es. Tecna logró ponerle un rastreador antes de que apareciera otro monstruo, y con él seguimos la señal hasta dar con Yuuto, lo cual me sorprendió pues lo conocí antes de que aparecieran los monstruos en fontana roja. Para mi, se veía como un chico normal y no daba ningún aire de guerrero ni nada.

Victor: No me extraña, no todos los riders nacieron o vivieron una vida para ser entrenados en combate contra monstruos del infierno, de otra dimensión, del futuro, o de cualquier clase conocida o combinación de estas.-Dijo mientras casi se terminaba de comer el pavo, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas por lo rápido que comía.- ¿Que paso después?

Flora: Pues, lo llevamos a nuestra escuela, ya que la señorita Faragonda quería conocerlo y hablar con él. Queríamos saber sobre las criaturas que nos atacaron y también agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotras, de cómo nos salvó.-Dijo un poco sonrojada mientras recordaba como ella fue una de las salvadas por el chico.

Victor: Ya veo.-Murmuró mirando a la hada de la naturaleza, entendiendo todo antes de mirar a Bloom.- Suerte en tu competencia, la necesitaras a menos de que compartas.

Bloom: ¿Qué?-Murmuró ladeando la cabeza, ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

Victor: Digamos que me pasó algo similar con mi primera esposa y otras mujeres, pero todo se arregló por qué los dragones son polígamos.- dijo para comerse está los huesos del pavo.

Bloom: Sabes, no hables más de tu vida amorosa o cosas similares. Siento que romperás nuestro sentido común si continuamos escuchándote.

Victor: Chica, si algo aprendes tras vivir con seres sobrenaturales, dioses, Kamen riders o lo que sea, es que una vez que entras en esa vida, el sentido común ya no sirve.-Comento para darle otro mordisco a la pierna de pavo que tenía.

Musa: ¿Porque siento que no se puede contradecir lo que dices?

Victor: Por qué aunque no lo creas es la verdad.- dijo para que ya no quedará ni los huesos del pavo.- ¿Qué más pasó?

Layla: Luego de encontrarlo, él nos contó de dónde es y cómo llegó, y no cabe resaltar que nos quedamos impactadas por lo que nos dijo.

Victor: ¿De que es de otra dimensión y que llegó aquí de una manera poco creíble?

Musa: Bingo, aparte de eso, que el objeto que lo trajo fue un libro que tenía nuestra marca. Aún no sabemos cómo es eso posible.

Victor: Tal vez, una de las posibilidades, fue que ustedes mandaron ese libro.-Respondió mientras sacaba un filete y se lo comía, dejando a las chicas confundidas por lo que dijo.

Stella: Sí~, no lo creo.-Respondió mientras miraba al chico.- Si nosotras mandamos algo así, lo sabríamos. Además, no creo que ninguna de nosotras sepa hacer algo de eso o incluso mandarlo a un mundo que ni siquiera conocemos.

Victor: Ustedes no, pero tal vez sus futuros yo si.

Winx: ¿Que?-Susurraron algo atónitas.

Victor: Mira, lo que trato de decir es que, es muy probable, que en algún punto del futuro, ustedes pudieron hacer y haber mandado ese libro para que específicamente el chico escuálido lo encontrará.- dijo para darle un bocado a su filete.- ¿me entienden?

Flora: S-Si...entendemos, pero…¿Como pudimos crear y mandar algo así?

Victor: Ni idea. El hecho de que haya dado una posibilidad no significa que sepa el cómo el otro lado lo hizo. Solo di una teoría. También podía ser posible que alguna entidad haya dejado el libro en ese lugar para que el escuálido lo hallará.

Bloom: Eso tendría más sentido, pero dejando a un lado eso, ¿Podrías dejar de llamar escuálido a Yuuto?

Flora: Si, no me parece bien que lo llames de esa manera, aparte de que es muy descortés. Creo que deberías hablarle con más respeto a la gente.

Victor: lo are cuando se gane completamente mi respeto.

Layla: Respeto o no, no se debe llamar a la gente de esa forma. Al menos llámalo por su apellido o algo parecido. Después de todo, si quieres que te respeten, también debes respetar a otros. Si merecen tu respeto, eso ya lo veras tras conocerlo.

Victor: (Parece que aquí habrá otra.)-Pensó para sí mismo mientras rodaba los ojos y en eso noto la mirada de Flora, la cual le dio algo de miedo. Si algo aprendió, es que las chicas más volubles y amables pueden llegar a ser las más aterradoras si se enojan.- B-Bien...no lo llamaré escuálido y lo llamaré por su apellido, pero no pienso mostrar mucho respeto a menos de que se lo gane. ¿Mejor?

Bloom: Mejor.

Victor: (Me recordó a un comercial de chocolate de mi país).- Dijo para sacar una sandía.- Ok, veo que algunas aún sienten curiosidad sobre mí, ¿Qué más quieren saber?

Bloom: Bueno, te lo he querido preguntar, pero ¿cuál fue la razón o el motivo por el que te volviste Kamen rider en realidad?

Tras decir esa pregunta Victor deja de comer la sandía y pone una mirada nostálgica para sacar su [ridewatch] de su holder y mostrárselo las Winx.

Victor: Sobre eso, fue por algo que me pasó a los cuatro años antes de que yo y mis padres nos fuéramos de México para ir a Japón, exactamente un año antes de eso.- dijo para seguir viendo con nostalgia y algo de tristeza el ridewatch.- fue ahí cuando alguien me dió esto y me dijo las palabras que cambiarían mi vida

Stella: Si es verdad, ¿Quién fue?

Victor: No recuerdo su rostro, pero si su ropa y como la tenía puesta. De hecho, es como siempre me visto. Bueno, él solo se apareció frente a mí para darme este [ridewatch]. Claro, no sabía lo que era en ese entonces, y me dijo las siguientes palabras, "si sientes que una persona necesita ayuda y tienes los medios para hacerlo no dudes y ayudarla" de hecho, esa filosofía fue la que me ayudó a convertirme en Z-One y la que había seguido hasta ahora

Bloom: No es muy diferente de los Kamen riders que hemos visto hasta ahora gracias a los vídeos que trajiste.-Murmuro recordando a algunos, donde cada uno tuvo un encuentro o evento que cambió sus vidas para siempre, aunque algunos fueron provocados a propósito como parte de un plan maestro y gobernar o matar a los humanos.

Victor: Supongo que sí, ¿qué tal si mejor vamos a ver cómo le va a Yatogami-kosou el entretenimiento con Ryuzu-chan?

Tecna: Más que entrenamiento, es como una tortura.-Comentó mientras le salía un escalofrío por la espalda...y no era la única.

Durante la semana que se quedaron, Victor y Ryuzu se propusieron a entrenar a Yuuto y a las Winx. Si querían vencer a Fey, tenían que estar preparados para cuando comience su jugada.

Se tomaron dos tipos de clases, pelea y magia. Ambos jóvenes de otro mundo compartieron sus conocimientos mágicos para que las Winx pudieran mejorar sus propios hechizos, de tal forma de que pudieran herir más a los Another riders u otro tipo de monstruo. También le enseñaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, pues no podían depender siempre de la magia y era necesario saber qué hacer si no tienes tus poderes.

Decir que era entrenamiento no era la forma correcta de referirse a lo que pasaron. La correcta definición de lo que ellos vivieron es...tortura.

* * *

-cambio de escena-

En el gran patio de la academia, se podía ver cómo Yuuto corría como si su vida dependiera de ello... por qué así era.

El chico tenía que esquivar los ataques de viento que Ryuzu le lanzaba con sus guadañas, además de estar en una área especial que Víctor creó para que la gravedad fuera cinco veces más fuerte de lo normal.

Ryuzu: ¡Vamos corre más rápido! No veo tu esfuerzo, aunque claro no esperaba nada más de alguien cuyo valor está por debajo de las bacterias.- Dijo aburrida mientras volaba en el aire y seguía lanzando ráfagas de viento cortantes que Yuuto trataba de esquivar pero la gravedad aumentada se lo ponía difícil.

Yuuto: ¡Claro! ¡Solo intenta esquivar cuchillas asesinas cuando estás en tu primera semana de toda tu vida bajo una gravedad aumentada!-Grito mientras apenas esquivaba otro ataque.- ¿¡Acaso el entrenamiento no puede ser algo un poco más normal y menos mortal!?

Ryuzu: Claro que no.-Contestó mientras lanzaba otra cuchilla.- Las razas inferiores como tú, si quieren conseguir rápidos resultados, deben ser sometidas a riesgos que amenacen su vida para que superen sus límites más allá de lo que ellos conocen.

Yuuto: Bueno, tengo que admitir que eso es cierto.-Dijo mientras daba un salto y esquivaba una cuchilla de viento.- Los sentidos de supervivencia se activan totalmente cuando estás en riesgo de muerte.-En eso se agacha y una cuchilla pasa justo arriba suyo.- ¡Pero eso no significa que deseo vivir tal experiencia!

Ryuzu: Menos quejas y más trabajo.-Dijo para luego lanzar tres cuchillas de viento consecutivas.

Yuuto: ¡Eso es irse al extremo!-Grito de terror mientras daba saltos y maniobras que jamás pensó que fuera capaz de hacer. Es realmente increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer un ser humano cuando está acorralado a la pared del Shinigami.

Ryuzu: ¿Supongo que tengo que ser más ruda?- Dijo para elevarse en el aire mientras varias corrientes de viento la rodeaban.

Yuuto: ¿Qué clase de suerte me tocó?-Murmuró con el rostro pálido antes de empezar a moverse rápidamente para evadir.

Ryuzu: ¡Oh! Gran viento que nos abrazas préstame tu fuerza y dame el poder del torbellino.- Tras decir ese cántico los vientos que la rodeaban se volvieron más intensos mientras comenzaba a girar sobre su eje.- kamaitashi-ryuu: ran!(estilo kamaitashi: estruendo).

En eso, Ryuzu se vuelve un poderoso tornado del cual salieron disparadas múltiples cuchillas de viento en dirección a Yuuto, quien seguía tratando de huir por su vida. Pero mientras trataba de escapar, llega Victor juntó con las Winx a donde estaban entrenando.

Stella: ¡Hola a todos~!

Yuuto: ¿Eh?- Se volteo ante el llamado...cometiendo un grave error.

La llegada y repentina llamada hizo que Yuuto se distrajera, provocando que el poderoso ataque de Ryuzu le diera de lleno ante el asombro de los presentes y este saliera volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared cercana, donde el impacto fue tan fuerte que las Winx juraron escuchar como crujieron algunos de sus huesos.

Victor: ¡Uh~!, Eso sí que te va a doler mañana.- Comentó sintiendo algo de pena...algo.

Puede que aún no siente respeto por el chico, pero no cree que nadie como él merezca semejante dolor. En eso, miro de reojo a las Winx, quienes estaban congeladas en su lugar.

Victor: Oigan~.-Llamó sacándolas de su impacto antes de señalar a la pared donde estaba enterrado el pobre joven.- ¿No irán a ayudarlo?

Winx: ¡YUUTO!-Gritaron para ir a donde el chico y vieron que algunas de sus articulaciones estaban colocadas… de manera que no debían estar.

Layla: Bien, estoy muy segura que el brazo no se puede doblar de esa forma.-Comentó asombrada al ver el estado del chico.

Bloom: ¡Chicas, hay alguna magia curativa o algo para arreglar los huesos!

Tecna: ¡Estoy buscando!-Exclamó con su PDA en la mano.

Después de un rato, las hadas seguían trataron de ayudar a que Yuuto se cure, pero no estaban dando muchos resultados y se estaban comenzando a desesperar. Pero en eso, Victor se acerca para que en sus manos apareciera un extraño guantelete negro con detalles dorados y una gema violeta la cual comenzó a brillar mientras la alzaba en dirección a Yuuto.

Victor: Ok, te lo encargo Behemoth.- Dijo para que la gema del guantelete brillará con más intensidad.

¿?: [Muy bien, muy bien, Yo me encargo. Cielos...deberían pagarme por hacer esto.]- Se oyó una voz como de una niña que se quejaba del guantelete para que el brillo de la gema cambiará a verde.- [SKILL ON! TWILIGHT HEALING!].- Se oyó con la misma voz que venía del guantelete y esa misma luz verde cubriera a Yuuto para que como por arte de magia, que fue lo que pasó, todas sus heridas desaparecieron. Tras terminar el trabajo, Victor bajo la mano.

Victor: Buen trabajo Behemoth, ahora ve a descansar dragona holgazana.- dijo a la gema del guantelete dejando a las hadas muy confundidas.

Behemoth: [Sí, sí. Si bien sabes que estoy para ayudarte, al menos dame algo más emocionante que hacer que curar a un escuálido. Ahora llámame cuando algo interesante ocurra].- se oyó responder a la gema con la misma voz de antes que parecía responder al nombre de Behemoth para que luego el guantelete desapareciera.

Flora: ¿Que...Que acaba de pasar?-Pregunto con las fuerzas que tenia, pues nuevamente quedó aturdida por algo completamente nuevo.

Ryuzu: Victor-sama acaba de usar su sacred gear para ayudar a Yuuto-sama.- dijo mientras descendía del cielo poco a poco.

Bloom: ¿Sacred gear?

Victor: Digamos que son artefactos los cuales pocas personas en mi mundo pueden tener desde el nacimiento, que fueron creados por aquel conocido como el dios de la biblia para que la humanidad pudiera defenderse, claro yo soy de esos pocos.

Stella: Entonces...esa sacred no sé cuánto, ¿Puede curar a la gente?

Victor: No exactamente, cada sacred gear tiene una habilidad única, pero en el caso del mío es especial. Se llama [domination device], su habilidad es que puede, en cierta medida, "dominar" las habilidades de otros sacred gear de las cuales tenga conocimiento y hacerlas mías. Por ejemplo, la que acabo de usar pertenecía a un sacred gear llamado [twilight healing], el cual puede curar a cualquier especie de cualquier daño, además mi sacred gear tiene el alma del verdadero dragón celestial, el kokuryuu koutei behemoth, también lo conocen como el "wolf fire dragon". Además, el poder de mi sacred gear no solo a otros sino a todos los tipos de habilidades en general.

Yuuto: Tu poder y existencia es como si estuvieras haciendo todo tipo de trampas en un juego.

Victor: Es porque soy así de asombroso, de eso no lo dudes.-Contestó con mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Musa: Pero, si tenías ese poder, ¿porque no lo usaste en el momento en que Yuuto salió lastimado?

Victor: Porque no me preguntaron.-Contestó dejando algo enfadadas a las chicas. Que sujeto tan despreocupado es el que tenían enfrente.

¿?: [La verdad es que también se pasan de despistados.]- Dijo una niña que se materializó de una gema violeta, que apareció en la misma mano donde antes había aparecido el guantelete.

Flora: ¿Ahm...de casualidad...tu eres...?

Behemoth: [Soy el dragón que está sellado en esta Sacred Gear y de donde sacan el poder de la misma. Soy Behemoth, el "Wolf fire Dragon" niñas despistadas.]

Stelle: ¿¡Qué fue lo que nos dijiste!? ¡Insolente y feo guante pasado de moda!

Behemoth: [Cuida lo que dices niñita con complejo de princesa, no me llaman verdadera dragona celestial por nada, ya que mi poder sobrepasa al del Seiryuutei Ddraig y al Hakuryuukou Albion, por eso yo les di el mismo título de dragones celestiales, ya que mi poder está casi a la par de los dioses dragones great red y ophis oroboros].- dijo la niña desde la gema, emanando una poderosa aura por medio del brazo del chico que hacía el aire más pesado haciendo difícil respirar.

Victor: Tranquilas. A pesar de que esta amenazándolas, ella realmente ni puede golpearlas o dañarlas por el hecho de estar encerrada dentro de mi Sacred Gear.-Dijo tranquilizando a las chicas mientras sacudía su brazo, tratando de sacar el aura amenazante que transmitía su compañera dragón.

Yuuto: En todo caso, gracias por curarme.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y hacía una leve reverencia al chico de otro mundo.

Victor: No hay de que, ni tú te mereces esa clase de dolor y lo digo por experiencia, ya que en más de una ocasión estuve al borde de la muerte. Y siendo sincero... no es bonito.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.- Bueno, en todo caso, esto era no solo para enfrentar a Fey, sino también para preguntarte ya que podrían aparecer enemigos más poderosos en el futuro y así ya estarás más o menos preparado, Yatagami-kosou.

Yuuto: Oye, que según entiendo, técnicamente soy mayor que tu.-Dijo mirando con algo de molestia a Victor, quien solo movió los hombros sin interés.

Behemoth: [Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Despiértame cuando se venga lo chido].- dijo para que se volviera un destello de luz el cual regreso al guantelete, y la gema de la mano del pelinegro desapareciera.

Victor: Ahora hay que volver a la academia.- dijo para empezar a caminar.

Ryuzu: Victor-sama, por ahí no es la academia va a directo a un….

Victor: Aunque...¡AOUCH!- No termino por qué se estrelló directamente con un árbol, terminando por caer de espaldas por el golpe.

Ryuzu: ¡Victor-sama! ¿¡Otra vez olvidó que necesita sus lentes?!-Grito mientras iba a su lado, comprobando que no se haya herido demasiado. Mientras tanto, los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar a esto.

Layla: Sinceramente, no sé si tomar o no a ese chico enserio. Su actitud tan contradictoria me hace verlo como alguien muy serio...o solo una especie de viejo verde.

Tecna: Te comprendo, su forma de ser va en contra de toda lógica que pueda y vaya a existir.-Comento y todos asintieron. En eso, la tecno hada sintió como su PDA vibraba.- Disculpen, me llego un mensaje.

Tecna abrió y revisó el mensaje que le llegó...para abrir los ojos.

Tecna: ¡Todos, otro de esos Another rider está atacando a Fontana roja!

Winx y Yuuto: ¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron desconcertados ante eso, mirando a la peli rosa.

Victor: Ok, para esto los he entrenado. Vamos rápido.- dijo mientras se levantaba y Ryuzu limpiaba unos lentes de marco negro y se los ponía.- Gracias Ryuzu-chan.

Ryuzu: ¿Por qué no usa los muros dimensionales para llegar más rápido, Victor-sama?

Victor: Lo haría, pero no conozco la ubicación de ese lugar.

Ryuzu: ¿Alguien que deje que Víctor-sama lea su mente para saber la ubicación exacta?-Pregunto y las chicas se miraron sin saber si ofrecerse o no, pues la idea de que lean sus mentes no era algo muy agradable.

Yuuto: Yo lo haré.-Dijo dando un paso adelante. Ya había estado ahí dos veces, por lo que sabe dónde es.- Puedes leer mi mente, pero no veas nada demasiado privado.

Victor: Muy bien, solo no te muevas, que esto será rápido.- Dijo para poner un dedo en la frente de Yuuto y luego concentrarse, provocando que por unos segundos emitiera un ligero brillo para desaparecer. Así removió su dedo antes de acomodarse sus lentes.- Listo, eso me servirá. Ahora sí me hacen el favor de pasar por lo que parece un espejo tambaleante para llegar a nuestro destino, estaría contento.

Tras decir, eso frente a ellos apareció lo que parecía un gran muro parecido a un espejo que se ondeaba como si de agua se tratase y a través del mismo se podía ver Fontana roja, dejándolos sorprendidos a todos en especial a las hadas por semejante poder.

Bloom: Con qué así se ve el poder de ese Kamen rider Decade en persona ¿eh?-Murmuró viendo la ventana dimensional.

Victor: Dejen de admirar, que no hay tiempo que perder. Todos al muro.- Dijo para atravesar el muro dimensional junto a Ryuzu.

Las Winx vieron la ventana no muy segura de atravesarlo, pero ver como Yuuto dio un paso adelante y sonreirles las calmó un poco.

Yuuto: Vamos, nada nos pasara. Siento que...él es alguien que podemos confiar.-Dijo con seguridad antes de atravesar el mural.

Layla: Bueno...ya lo hizo.-Murmuró viendo como Yuuto paso a través del portal antes de girarse a sus amigas.- Creo que es nuestro turno.

Musa: Cierto. Además, sin riesgo no hay beneficio ¿no?-Comento y todas asintieron antes de tomar aire y saltar dentro de la ventana, la cual desapareció en el momento en que todas entraron.

* * *

-Fontana roja-

Una ventana gris apareció en la escuela de especialistas, donde salieron Victor junto a Ryuzu. Luego de eso, salió Yuuto que vio a su alrededor antes de notar como las Winx salieron por la ventana dimensional, pero el escenario que se podía ver en Fontana roja no era el más agradable. Había muchas partes de la misma escuela destruida además de unos estudiantes heridos.

Flora: ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?-Preguntó horrorizada al ver la destrucción y especialistas heridos en el lugar...hasta que de repente algo pasó.

Yuuto: ¿¡Pero que…!?-Grito cuando una onda paso sobre ellos y de repente...sintieron sus cuerpos pesados.

Victor: ¿¡M-M-Mierda?! Lo reconocería donde sea... ¡esto es un retraso provocado por los roidmude de Kamen rider drive!

Yuuto: P-Pero... ¿¡Cómo es que hay un roidmude aquí!?-Gritó mientras su cuerpo se movía lentamente, como si estuviera dentro de gelatina.

En eso, escucharon unos pasos y vieron a un monstruo de color rojo, que parecía un auto atropellado con una puerta de auto rota en su brazo izquierdo. En su pecho, tenía un anillo de rueda de auto sin llanta rota donde cerca de ahí había unas palabras que todos reconocieron.

**DRIVE!**

Victor:¿¡C-Como!? ¡Es imposible! ¡N-n-no lo sentí llegar!-Dijo para que con todas sus fuerzas tratará de sacar uno de los ridewatches de su ridewatch holder logrando lo para después activarlo.

**[Kabuto!]**-Se oyó del ridewatch para que de igual forma Victor golpeara como pudo el lado izquierdo de su cintura con su palma

Victor: clock up!

**[Clock Up!]**\- Se escuchó de la nada para que Víctor pudiera moverse de manera normal para Lanzarse directo a another drive dándole una serie de golpes de boxeo haciéndolo retroceder para arrojarlo lejos con una patada giratoria.

Victor: ¿¡No puede ser!? Por eso no lo sentí llegar, esta cosa está vacía.-Declaró tras lo que sintió al golpear a la criatura.- ¡Solo es la armadura y el poder de drive que se mueven solos!

Yuuto: ¿¡Bromeas!?-Le gritó incrédulo para luego mirar a Another Driver, el cual se iba levantando.

Victor: No lo hago, este another rider no tiene contratista solo es un cascarón vacío, por eso no tenía ni presencia ni aura con la que lo podría haberlo sentido llegar.

Bloom: Entonces, ¿Algún plan?-Preguntó a los rides, quienes se pusieron sus cinturones.

**[Jiku Driver!]**X2

Yuuto: Yo pienso que el mejor plan es atacar y derrotarlo lo antes posible usando su debilidad.-Dijo mientras tenía el [ZI-O riderWatch] junto al de Drive, listo para la acción.

Victor: Simple, pero a la vez un gran plan.-Comento con los [Watch] de Z-One y Kabuto en sus manos para luego activarlos al mismo tiempo al igual que Yuuto.

**[Z-One!] [Kabuto!]**

**[ZI-O!] [Drive!]**

Ambos chicos colocaron los relojes en sus cinturones antes de apretar el botón de al medio de estos, haciendo que se inclinaran. Ambos chicos fueron haciendo poses de preparación mientras que unos hologramas de relojes aparecieron detrás de ellos.

Yuuto/Victor: ¡Henshin!-Gritaron antes de hacer girar sus cinturones.

**[Rider Time!]**X2

**[Kamen rider! ZI-O! Armor Time! Drive! Drive!]**

**[Kamen rider! Z-One! Armor Time!**** Change Beetle!**** Kabuto!]**

Ambos chicos fueron rodeados por anillos que los transformaron en sus formas riders antes de que las letras "rider" se pegaran en sus lentes para luego aparecer las armaduras delante de ellos haciendo las poses de los respectivos riders, donde la armadura de Drive se agacho un poco con un brazo sobre su rodilla y la de Kabuto se paró derecho mientras señalaba al cielo, antes de que se separaran y se acoplaron en su respectivos dueños donde finalmente las letras se pegaran en sus visores, donde el lente de ZI-O decía "Driver" y el de Z-One decía "Kabuto".

Yuuto se agarró su brazo derecho antes de abrir y cerrar varias veces su mano derecha y Victor se tronó los dedos. Vieron a Another Drive, quien estaba listo para pelear, pero antes de ir al ataque, ZI-O se giró a sus compañeros.

Yuuto: Chicas, vayan a atender a los especialistas y ver si hay algo raro por aquí. Dudo que Another Drive ataque este lugar así como así sin ninguna razón en específica si es solo un cascaron vacío.

Victor: Es un buen punto.-Dijo dando un paso adelante y viendo al monstruo.- Este Another rider solo es una bestia sin mente. Si ataca este lugar, significa que alguien le ordenó hacerlo con algún propósito.

Bloom: Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado.-Advirtió a ambos, aunque sus palabras iban más dirigidas al rider con aspecto de auto. Ambos chicos solo levantaron el pulgar antes de ir a pelear contra el monstruo y Bloom se giro a sus amigas.- Vamos chica, ¡Magix Winx!

* * *

-{[Magix Winx tema]}-

Las seis chicas comenzaron a transformarse mientras realizaban poses y movimientos de baile a medida que se transformaban en sus formas de hadas con efectos de luces de colores y un tema para acompañarlas.

La ropa de Bloom se fue creando como si fueran llamas, la ropa de estela como si fuera luz tomando forma, la de flora como si fueran polen reuniéndose y tejiéndose convirtiéndose en un vestuario, musa siendo rodeada por una luz de discoteca para mostrar luego un atuendo, Tecna fue rodeada por cuadros digitales que desaparecieron tomando la forma de un atuendo y Layla fue rodeada por una luz rosa que al desaparecer dejaba ver su nueva ropa.

Mientras sus atuendos aparecían, sus alas aparecieron y se desplegaron.

* * *

-{[Fin de la canción]}-

Victor: Mi abuela una vez dijo, siempre hay un momento para actuar…. y cuando ese momento llegue, sabrás que hacer.- dijo mientras se paraba derecho y apuntaba al cielo.

Yuuto: En ese caso.- dijo para inclinarse para apoyar su brazo derecho en su rodilla.- Muy bien another drive, es hora de dar un paseo

Con sus frases dichas, ambos corrieron hacia Another Drive para empezar a atacar, donde este se defendió usando la puerta de auto de su brazo como escudo. La criatura dio un giro asombroso como un auto que derrapaba, alejándose un poco de ambos riders antes de apuntarles con su brazo izquierdo, de donde un tubo de escape que tenía la puerta salieran disparos que le dieron de lleno a ambos guerreros.

Yuuto: Si ese es el caso.-Murmuró convocando un arma que era una espada con un volante. Este es el [Handle-Ken ], la espada de Drive.

En el tiempo de entrenamiento entre Yuuto y Victor, ambos se interesaron por como ZI-O convocar las ruedas de Drive y le dieron sus habilidades. Tras practicar, descubrieron que pueden usar más de los poderes de los riders a parte de su forma base principal como también convocar las armas que ellos usan. Esto tiene lógica, pues cuando Ghost, Gaim, Ex-Aid, Build u otro rider usaba el poder de otro rider, este era capaz de invocar sus armas y poderes, por lo que si ellos tienen los relojes que tienen su poder, también son capaces de hacer lo mismo.

ZI-O corrió y empezó a cortar a Another Drive, donde sus ataques fueron efectivos y a parte de eso, la capacidad de velocidad y derrapar que le daba la espada le ayudaba a mantenerlo cerca. En cambio, Victor solo levantó su mano para que de la nada una espada con diferentes figuras de insectos volará hacia el y la atrapará. Este es el [Ultimate zecter], el arma personal de Kabuto en su Hyper Form.

Con su nueva arma en su mano, Z-One corrió y empezó a dar poderosos cortes que hacían retroceder a Another Drive, quien usó su puerta de brazo para bloquear, pero el rider fácilmente logró deshacer su defensor para seguir golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta que la criatura se alejó a gran velocidad.

Yuuto: Oh no, no te escaparas.-Dijo antes de girar unas veces el manubrio.

**[Turn! Turn! U-Turn!]**-Exclamó la espada antes de que el chico tocara la bocina.- **[Drift Kaiten!]**

De una forma impresionante, la velocidad de ZI-O aumento atropelló y corto al monstruo desde todas direcciones, causándole dolor. Victor no se quedó atrás y uso el [Ultimate Zecter] como pistola y le dio varios disparos mientras se acercaba caminando con toda calma.

Luego de darle otro golpe, Another drive retrocedió y vio que Z-One lo iba a golpear, lo cual hizo que de repente abriera la boca y de ahí saliera una onda que produjo un cambio de densidad en la zona.

Victor: Mal...Maldición…-Dijo al verse en una posición que le haría tardar en activar el Clock Up.

Por su parte, Another Drive aprovechó su oportunidad y golpeó en el estómago al rider, quien fue empujado hacia atrás en el aire lentamente. La criatura levantó su brazo, donde le iba a disparar.

Yuuto: ¡No lo harás!-Pero el chico intervino y no lo dejo, haciendo que apuntará a otro lado antes de que disparara.

La razón por la que Yuuto se puede mover con normalidad es que Drive es inmune a cambios de densidad. Por lo tanto, como ZI-O usaba el poder de Drive, los cambios de densidad no le hacían nada y podía moverse sin problemas bajo uno.

ZI-O golpeo al Another rider mientras que Z-One aprovechó el tiempo para llevar su mano al [Kabuto Watch], donde mantuvo el botón del reloj presionado por un rato hasta que esté brillo.

**[Clock Up!]**\- Anunció el reloj y el rider comenzó a moverse normalmente.

Victor: Ahora es mi turno.- Dijo para empezar a presionar los botones de la espalda.

**[Kabuto Power! TheBee Power! Drake Power! Sasword Power! All Zecter Combine!]**-Exclamó la espada cuando Z-One apreto los botones antes de ponerse en pose de ataque y lanzar un tajo.-** [Maximum Hyper Typhoon!]**\- se escuchó al mismo tiempo que se materializó una cuchilla de energía en la hoja de la espada que le dió de lleno a another drive mandandolo a volar.

Victor: Yatogami-kosou, ¿no tienes el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar?

Yuuto: ¿Ese presentimiento donde sientes que algo muy malo va a pasar y que nosotros seremos las víctimas?

Victor: Ese mismo y es del que te dice que va a doler... y mucho.- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a another drive, el cual ya estaba de nuevo de pie.

Lo siguiente que hizo el another riders dejó perplejos al par de riders, ya que de su cuerpo salieron múltiples carritos con diseños de arañas, murciélagos y serpientes. Para los riders, no fue difícil deducir que eran [viral cores], los cual al tocar el suelo se convirtieron en un grupo de roidmudes con las placas de sus números en ceros.

Victor: ¿Sabes? muchas veces odio que mis presentimientos sean acertados.

Yuuto: Ya somos dos…-Respondió antes de ver como los Roidmudes fueron a atacarlos.- ¡Maldición!

Ambos rider se pusieron en guardia y empezaron a defenderse de los monstruos, mientras que another Drive se dio la vuelta y se fue a otro lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Las Winx se encontraban ayudando a los especialistas a ponerse de pie y darles tratamientos rápidos. Cuando ellas tuvieron la oportunidad, les preguntaron lo que pasó...dejándolas en shock.

Según les dijeron, una esfera de energía apareció de repente y empezó a atacar la escuela antes de que aparecieran las Trix y se unieran a la devastación, donde todos los especialistas fueron a pelear en sus naves, dragones y armas para detenerlas. Sin embargo, en eso apareció Another Drive quien ayudó al trío de brujas y empezó a derrotar a todos los estudiantes.

Los especialistas pelearon con valor, pero la fuerza del monstruo era demasiado grande. A parte del hecho de que los alentó impidiendo que pudieran dar mayor batalla.

Luego de eso, perdieron rastro de esas chicas y no lograron encontrarlas. Layla, Stella y Musa fueron a buscar rastro de las Trix para ver si las encontraban en el camino mientras que el resto fue a la sala de vigilancia, donde encontraron al profesor Codatorta y a Timmy mirando las pantallas de seguridad.

Timmy: Hola chicas.-Saludo al ver a sus amigas, en especial a la hada de la tecnología.

Codatorta: ¿Que hacen aquí?-Pregunto sin desviar su mirada de su trabajo.

Bloom: Vinimos a ayudar.

Codatorta: Gracias por ofrecerse, pero dejen que nosotros manejemos la situación.

Tecna: No lo entiende, hay un Another rider involucrado. Además, las Trix están aquí.-Dijo con seriedad mirando al profesor.- Esto ya no es algo que puedan manejar por ustedes mismos.

Codatorta: ¿Las Trix, aquí?-Murmuró sorprendido antes de poner una mirada seria y volver al monitor.- Suponía que esas tres regresarían a buscar el Codex, pero no que usaran a una criatura tan poderosa como distracción.- El profesor tomó un comunicador y lo activo.- Atención, guardias de la sala del Codex, prepárense para la batalla.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, desde una de las cámaras de seguridad, pudieron ver a alguien que las Winx reconocieron como Victor sin estar transformado en Z-One.

Victor: {Hola, si alguien me puede escuchar, les quiero informar que hay un enorme agujero en el techo de lo que creo que es un coliseo. Además de que les pido que evacuen las instalaciones, ya que hay un maldito ejército de roidmudes a bordo.}

Ryuzu: {¡Victor-sama abajo!}- Gritó desde el fondo de la cámara para que Víctor rápidamente se agachó para evadir un láser que casi le da en la cabeza.

Victor: {¡Ufff! Si no me agacho, me pasa lo que al perico.}- dijo para sacar un Ridewatch muy diferente a los normales.- {Muy bien, ya estuvo bueno ahora sí me enoje!}- grito enojado para activar el Ridewatch.

**{[D-D-D-Decade!]}**

En eso se corta la transmisión, porque la cámara fue destruida, y todos se ponen serios ante la situación.

Codatorta: Esa brecha debe haber sido hecha por las Trix.-Dijo antes de que la puerta de la sala de abriera mostrando a dos chico, que eran Sky y Riven.

Sky: ¡Profesor! ¡La situación es…!

Codatorta: ¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamó interrumpiendo al rubio antes de girarse a verlo.- ¡Las Trix están en el estadio y se dirigen a los niveles inferiores! ¡Vayan a detenerlas!

Sky/Riven: ¡Si señor!-Asintieron antes de ir corriendo al lugar.

Bloom: Nosotras también vamos antes de que la situación empeore.-Dijo mientras sus amigas asienten e iban a seguir a los chicos. Sin embargo, Tecna noto que el chico con lentes no se a movido de su lugar.

Tecna: Timmy, ¿No vas a venir a pelear con nosotras?

Timmy: No, Tecna. Mi lugar está aquí.

Tecna: (Timmy…)-Susurro dentro de su mente un tanto decepcionada por la actitud del chico antes de seguir a sus amigas y todos bajar por el ascensor.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de estadio, las Trix descendieron y flotaron encima del suelo un metro separados de este.

Icy: Bien, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.-Dijo satisfecha por la destrucción que hacia esa criatura que le prestaron.

Stormy: Y que lo digas. Me puedo llegar a acostumbrar a tener esas cosas como buenas mascotas.-Comento mientras sus hermanas asienten.

Darcy: Entonces, ¿Dónde está el Codex?-Preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor hasta que Icy señaló un lugar.

Icy: Por ahí, el escalofriante niño de pelo verde me dio las indicaciones. Si vamos por ese camino, no demoramos mucho.-Ordeno y sus hermanas la siguieron mientras que Stormy lanzar rayos a los paneles de controles de los ascensores para descomponerlos. Ella disfrutaba hacer esto.

Por otra parte, Sky y Riven fueron informados de que los demás especialistas que iban a ser sus respaldos quedaron atrapados en el ascensor, por lo que estarían solos. Por suerte, tenían el respaldo de 3 de las Winx para ayudarlos en su deber.

Fueron avanzando hasta dar contacto visual con las tres brujas, las cuales volaban hacia uno dirección, la cual era un camino para bajar e ingresar a la parte inferior de la escuela. Corrieron yendo de un lugar a otro, subiendo y bajando hasta que perdieron vista de ellas.

Riven: ¿A dónde fueron?-Preguntar antes de ver como las tres brujas aparecieron de la nada frente a él a unos cuantos metros y lo atacaron.

Las tres brujas se rieron de su dolor antes de ver como Riven se levantó y tomo su espada para atacar. Sin embargo, un golpe eléctrico de Stormy lo mandó a volar contra una pared y dejarlo inconsciente. Las Trix se rieron un poco antes de marcharse volando.

Al ver su situación, Sky activo su comunicador y marco un numero en específico.

Sky: Brandom, las Trix se dirigen al hangar 4. ¿Podemos tener algo de apoyo aéreo?

Brandom: {Diez cuatro, capitán.}-Contestó de manera amigable antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver a ZI-O en [Drive Armor] golpeando a algunos Roidmude, los cuales eran persistentes hasta morir. Tras golpear a uno de ellos y tirarlo con otros, Yuuto convocó su arma.

**[Jikan Girade! Juu!]**\- Exclamó el arma antes de que el chico sacara el [Drive Watch] y lo insertará en su ranura.-**[Finish Time!]**

Yuuto: Espero que esto funcione.-Murmuró mientras apuntaba su arma...hacia el cielo y disparo.

**[Drive! Sure Sure Shooting!]**

ZI-O lanzo su ataque al cielo, el cual subió y subió antes de detenerse y explotar, donde varias balas de energía se crearon y cayeron como lluvia sobre los Roidmude haciéndolos explotar. El rider suspiro aliviado...antes de ser golpeado.

Yuuto: ¡AGH!-Grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo y se recomponía.

El rider miro quien lo atacó y vio a un Roidmude evolucionado de color morado. Lo reconoció como el primer Roidmude que apareció en la serie de Kamen rider Drive, del capítulo 1 y 2. Este empezó a lanzar golpes, donde sus brazos se estiran a largas distancias para dañar al rider, quien logró esquivarlas antes de mirar a su adversario.

Yuuto: Bien...esto no será fácil.- Dijo cambiando su arma en su forma espada e ir a correr.

**[Finish Time!]**\- Hasta que escuchó la declaración de un finalizador.- **[Time Burst!]**

Se vio como unas letras escritas en Hiragana aparecieron entre el Roidmude y una parte en el cielo, creando un camino. En el otro extremo, se vio como alguien bajo haciendo una patada voladora hasta chocar con la criatura y hacerla explotar.

El humo se fue despejando y se vio una figura en armadura de color roja. Era otro Kamen rider con una armadura similar a ZI-O o a Z-One. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ZI-O, el traje de este rider era de color rojo con una banda negra de reloj digital en el centro con adornos gris metálico a los lados de los hombros, acentuados detalles amarillos. Los dedos de sus manos son amarillos y el casco parecía un reloj digital con boquilla y frente de color blanco, donde en su frente tenía una marca amarilla con fondo negro que parecía un reloj. Su visor era grande y negro, hasta que los trazos que volaron fueron de regreso al hombre en armadura pegándose en los lentes de su rostro brillando con luz amarilla.

Yuuto: No puedo creerlo…-Susurró bien al rider rojo que lo volteo a ver.- Kamen rider...Geiz.

Geiz: Parece que me conoces.-Dijo la voz del rider, la cual le resultó conocida al chico de alguna parte.- Pero eso debe de esperarse de Kamen rider ZI-O…¿o tal vez te gustaría que te llame, Tokiwa Sougo?

Esas palabras sorprendieron al rider, y más por la forma de hablarle que denotaba que no sentía ningún tipo de rencor o desprecio a su persona, indicando que no es Myokoin Geiz. Sin embargo, sabe quién es el ZI-O original. Esto era serio, pero ahora…

Yuuto: Lo siento, pero no soy Sougo.-Respondió mientras deshacía su transformación, mostrándose en su forma civil sorprendiendo al rider rojo.- Soy el nuevo ZI-O, y mi nombre es…

Geiz: ¿¡YUUTO!?

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-Parpadeo al ver que fue nombrado por el otro rider y lo miró con incredulidad.- ¿M-Me conoces?

Geiz: Pues claro que sí, ¿Como sería capaz de no conocer a la persona que es mi mejor amigo?-Dijo mientras sacaba el reloj de su cinturón, deshaciendo su transformación.

La persona que se mostró ahi es un chico de la edad de Yuuto de cabello negro alborotado y mechas rojas. Tenía ojos rojos y vestía ropa negra con detalles rojos aparte de unos audífonos grandes colgando en su cuello.

Yuuto quedó pasmado al verlo, pues él era…

Yuuto: ¿¡Luis!?-Grito al ver al chico, quien era su mejor amigo en su mundo de origen.

Este chico se llama Darkness Luis, y es el mejor amigo de Yuuto, quien es un chico medio japonés y medio estadounidense, razón de su nombre. En la escuela, el era el unico que realmente queria tener una amistad con Yuuto en vez de solo alguien de la pasada. A parte de que ambos compartían un gran gusto por los Kamen rider.

Luis: Amigo, me sorprende verte aquí, y más que eres ZI-O.-Dijo poniendo su puño frente a él y Yuuto sonrió antes de que ambos hicieran el saludo de amistad de Gentaro.

Yuuto: Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Pregunto, pero antes que el chico pudiera responder, ambos escucharon una explosión.

Luis: Creo que eso lo hablaremos después. Ahora tenemos unos traseros que patear.

Yuuto: Cierto.-Dijo mientras él y Luis activaban sus relojes.

**[ZI-O!]**

**[Geiz!]**

Ambos insertaron los relojes en sus cinturones e hicieron que se inclinaran. Los dos fueron haciendo las poses de Sougo y Geiz respectivamente mientras tenían los relojes en sus espaldas, donde el de Yuuto era un reloj Rolex mientras que el de Luis un reloj digital.

Yuuto/ Luis: ¡Henshin!-Exclamaron para hacer girar sus cinturones.

**[Rider Time!]**X2

**[Kamen rider! ZI-O!]**

**[Kamen rid~er! Geiz!]**

Las bandas de relojes aparecieron y rodearon a ambos antes de desaparecer y mostrarlos en sus formas rider para finalmente las letras japonesas de ambos pegarse en sus visores.

Yuuto: ¡Vamos!-Declaró corriendo al ataque.

Luis: Claro que sí. Ahora... Disfruta del infierno, ¡Porque destruiré tu existencia!-Contestó mientras señalaba a los monstruos con un pulgar abajo.

Ambos rider corrieron y comenzaron a golpear a los Roidmude con todo lo que tenían en sus formas actuales.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Mientras tanto con Victor y Ryuzu quienes seguían tratando de manjar al gran grupo de roidmudes que los tenía rodeado en el coliseo donde Victor estaba transformado en z-one además de tener equipada una armadura negra con detalles magentas donde en medio del pecho hasta el hombro izquierdo había una ranura donde decía "hyper form" y en el hombro derecho decía "Kabuto" además de que su casco Lucía como una pantalla donde se podía ver la cara de la cara de Kamen rider Kabuto. Este era el [Decade armor] en su forma Hyper Kabuto.

Ryuzu: ¡Victor-sama, son demasiados incluso para nosotros!- Exclamó para lanzar varias cuchillas de viento haciendo retroceder a los cuantos roidmudes.

Victor: ¡Ya lo sé! Pero no nos queda de otra más que tratar de acabarlos.- Dijo para que de su cinturón salieran los caracteres "heisaber" y de estos se formará una espada con la apariencia de un reloj.

**[Ride hei-saber!]**\- Se oyó de la espada para que Víctor la tomara y moviera las manecillas que tenía la misma unas cuantas veces.- **[Set! Drive!]**

Victor: ¡Cómanse esto!- Exclamó para dar un corte con la espada mientras apretaba el gatillo.

**[Drive! Dual time blaze!]**\- se oyó para que de la espada salieran disparadas las diferentes ruedas que usaba drive acabando con la mayoría de los roidmudes, pero aun así eran demasiados

Victor: ¡Maldición! Ustedes lo pidieron.- dijo para sacar el decade ridewatch de su cinturón con la intención de ponerlo en su espada pero…

Ryuzu: ¡Victor-sama! ¡Cuidado!- exclamó para interponerse en un disparo que venía hacia Victor desde su espalda siendo ella la que recibió el impacto.

Victor: ¡Ryuzu-chan! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó yendo a socorrerla.

Ryuzu: No se preocupe, solo fue una ligera punzada.

Victor: ¿¡Quien fue el maldito!?- Grito furioso en dirección de donde vino el disparo para ver a un pequeño grupo de roidmudes murciélagos con cañones en sus brazos volando

Victor iba iré tras ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeado sabía que como estaba ahora no podía hacer mucho, pero de repente pasó algo inesperado.

**[Cross-z! Sure sure shooting!]**\- Se oyó de la nada para que un dragón hecho de energía azul apareciera y empezará a destruir a todos los roidmude restaurantes dejando sorprendidos a Victor y a Ryuzu, los cuales voltearon hacia la misma dirección de donde vino el ataque.

Ahí vieron a un Kamen rider que era muy parecido a ZI-O, pero este tenía una armadura muy diferente ya que era negra con detalles rojos y dorados, así como un faldón con los mismos detalles que empezaba desde su driver y terminaba casi hasta sus tobillos, y su casco también era muy diferente ya que los caracteres de su visor tenían un diseño diferente siendo también de color rojo y las manecillas que hacían de antenas eran de color dorado, este tenía una [Zikan Girade] como la de ZI-O, pero con los caracteres pistola en color rojo, Victor se le quedó viendo para deshacer su transformación y mostrar que tenía una gran sonrisa.

Victor: Shadow darkness, hijo de tu rider madre. No sé cómo llegaste a este mundo, pero me alegro que estés aquí.- Dijo mientras ayudaba a Ryuzu a levantarse ya que estaba mejor.

El rider misterioso al escuchar eso deshizo su transformación mostrando a un joven de unos 14 años, de cabellera alborotado de color negro y mechas rojas con unas vestimentas negras además de sus notorios ojos rojos, este también mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Shadow: ¿Así saludas a tu amigo que viene a ayudarte?-Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada y una gota de sudor antes de desviar la mirada.- Aunque la verdad... tus chicas me mandaron a patadas a este mundo, ya que estabas tardando mucho.

Victor: Ya me imagino que se preocupan mucho por mi.- Dijo con ligera sonrisa al recordar al resto de las chicas de su harem.

Shadow: Aunque no vine solo….

Victor: ¿Como?- Pregunto incrédulo por el comentario de su amigo.

En eso, detrás de Shadow, aparecían tres chicas, una de cabello lila que parecía desafiar a la gravedad con una diadema de color negro quien fue la primera en acercarse a saludar.

Meia: Es bueno verlo otra vez mi emperador. Yo, la ex time jacker Meia, he venido a ayudarlo junto a mi esposo Shadow.- Dijo inclinándose para hacer una reverencia dejando muy incómodo a Victor.

Victor: Meia-chan, levanta la cabeza, sabes que no soy "el".- Dijo bastante incómodo por lo que la chica hizo.

Meia: Lo sé, pero es "él" de esta época, y la verdad, es mucho mejor que del 2089.- Dijo con una sonrisa dejando a Victor con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Victor: ¿O-O-Ok...?-Murmuró sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

¿?: ¡Victor, no te olvides de nosotras nanodesu!.- Dijo una de las otras dos chicas la cual era una niña que parecía de unos 12 años con cabello anaranjado atado en dos coletas que vestía un vestido rojo con detalles de diamantes, acompañada de otra de unos 14 años con cabello lila y ropa de colores púrpuras, que parecía tener una expresión algo monótona.

Victor: ¿¡Emiru-chan!? ¿¡Ruru-chan!? ¿¡Ustedes también vinieron!?.- Dijo sorprendido nombrando a la pelinaranja y a la peli lila respectivamente las cuales fueron a abrazarlo.

Emiru: jeje, ¿te sorprendimos? Entre las demás chicas del harem hicimos un sorteo de quienes vendrían con shadow para ayudarte, y nosotras ganamos nanodesu.- Dijo con orgullo la pequeña Loli pelinaranja con un aire de grandeza.

Ruru: así es Victor, con nosotros, hay un 80% más de probabilidad de éxito según mis cálculos.- Dijo la peli lila con una ligera sonrisa pero con un tono de voz bastante calmado.

Victor: Bueno, no importa el motivo o quien haya venido, siempre estaré dispuesto a recibir su ayuda chicas.- Dijo muy feliz para darle un beso en los labios a cada una.

Ryuzu: ¡Ahem!... No me gusta interrumpir este momento pero les informo que tenemos compañía.- dijo un poco celosa, para que todos vieran que comenzaban a llegar muchas más roidmudes que antes.

Shadow: ¿¡Victor, exactamente qué rayos está pasando aquí!?- Preguntó fastidiado al ver la situación. Sacando su ridewatch y activarlo.

**[Fuse!]**

Victor: Te cuento luego, primero hay que deshacernos de estas chatarras e ir a los niveles inferiores.- Dijo sacando también su ridewatch para activarlo.

**[Z-One!]**

Ambos colocaron sus relojes en sus cinturones para luego oprimir los botones que liberan los seguros de estos haciendo que se inclinaran, para que cada quien hiciera su respectiva pose siendo que Víctor hacia una pose única mientras que shadow hacia la misma que la de Kamen rider geiz, mientras cada uno tenía sus respectivos relojes a sus espaldas, donde el de Victor era una especie de reloj inteligente circular y el de Shadow era lo que parecía un Rolex.

Victor/shadow: ¡Henshin!- exclamaron al unísono para hacer girar sus cinturones.

**[Rider time!]**x2

**[Kamen rider~! Z-One!]**

**[Kamen ri~der! Fuse!]**

Aparecieron las bandas de relojes las cuales los cubrieron para materializar sus respectivas armaduras para desaparecer mostrando sus formas riders completas para que sus respectivas letras de sus visores volarán a para acoplarse.

Emiru: Nosotras no nos quedamos atrás nanodesu.- Dijo muy determinada para sacar lo que parecía un teléfono rosa con diseños de corazones y un cristal también con forma de corazón de color rojo

Ruru: así es, ya que para eso venimos.- dijo de la misma manera que la pelinaranja, para sacar los mismos objetos pero su cristal era de color púrpura.

Victor: Muy bien, a partir de ahora...¡Nosotros crearemos un nuevo futuro!- Declaró para lanzarse junto a su amigo y ryuzu contra el grupo de roidmudes.

Emiru/Ruru: Mirai Crystal! Hatto kiratto!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo para ser cubiertas con un fuerte destello de luz.

Cuando terminaron, ambas chicas terminaron de transformarse y fueron a ayudar a la batalla.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

**[Finish Time!]**X2

Se vio a ZI-O y a Geiz rodeados por Roidmudes, estando de espaldas al otro. Ambos inclinaron sus cinturones antes de hacerlos girar.

**[Time Break!]**

**[Time Burst!]**

Ambos rider rugieron mientras daban patadas giratorias a su alrededor y cambiando de lugar con su compañero, logrando patear y explotar a todos los monstruos que los rodeaban.

Luis: Bien, ese era el último.-Dijo al ver que ya no había más criaturas a la vista antes de girarse a su amigo.- Por cierto, ¿De donde salieron todos esos Roidmude?

Yuuto: Los convocó Another Drive.

Luis: ¿Another Drive?-Pregunto incrédulo volteando a verlo.- O sea que aquí hay...

Yuuto: Time jackers.-Respondió terminando la frase.- Me encontré con dos y no son los que aparecen en la serie.

Luis: Ya veo.-Murmuró pensativo al entender en parte la situación.- Entonces, ¿Dónde está la mala copia de Drive?

Yuuto: No lo sé. Luego de que convocara esos Roidmude, él se fue a alguna parte.-Contestó y Geiz se puso a pensar.

Luis: Oye, estamos en Club Winx ¿Verdad?- ZI-O asintió.- ¿Sabes en qué parte de la historia estamos?

Yuuto: Pues...estamos en la parte luego de la inauguración de la reparación y mejora de fontana roja.-Contesto y Luis empezó a hacer memoria, hasta que vio la esfera de energía que atacaba la escuela y era seguida por aviones de combate, donde su cerebro hizo click.

Luis: Tal vez…-Murmuró mientras su amigo le ponía atención.- Tal vez esta sea el capítulo donde las Trix entran y roban el Codex.

Yuuto: Eso significa que…-Murmuró cuando abrió los ojos.- ¡Debemos ir a detenerlas!

Luis: Pues vamos. Según recuerdo, el salón del Codex debe estar en la planta más baja de esta escuela.-Explico y Yuuto asintió.

El par de riders estaban a punto de ir a buscar el camino hacia su destino, pero en ese mismo momento vieron que de uno de los pasillos salían varias explotaciones.

¿?: Ma Cherie pop!- Escucharon desde ese mismo pasillo solo para ver cómo un roidmude salió volando siendo empujado por un corazón gigante para quedar clavado en la pared

**[Ryuki! Dual time blaze!]**\- se escuchó desde el mismo pasillo para que una bola de fuego saliera disparada del mismo e impactará con el roidmude destruyendo lo.

Llegó de ese mismo pasillo salió Z-One en su [Decade armor] junto a Ryuzu, acompañados de cuatro personas siendo una de ellas un Rider muy parecido a ZI-O, que no conocían, y tres chicas siendo dos de ellas tenían atuendos muy lindos, además de una chica de unos catorce años de cabello lila oscuro.

Luis: *Silbido* ¿Pero quienes son esas bellezas?-Le pregunto a Yuuto, quien no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Victor: Buena asistencia Emiru-chan, te ganaste una cita cuando regresemos a casa.- Dijo para acercarse a la mencionada y acariciarle la cabeza.

Emiru: ¡Jejeje! Pues claro ya que estás contando con la Heroína, cure maCherie.- Dijo con orgullo y un ligero sonrojo abrazando lo que parecía una guitarra roja con detalles blancos en forma de corazón.

Ruru: Victor, según mis sensores, ese era el último roidmude en las instalaciones, pero sí another drive sigue aquí, hay un 100% de probabilidades de que invoque más.- Dijo sería acercándose a Victor mientras hacía desaparecer la misma guitarra de Emiru.

Yuuto/Luis: ¿Pero qué diablos…?-Susurraron al mismo tiempo incrédulos al ver lo que tenían adelante...y no podían ser culpados por tener esa reacción.

Luis: ¿Q-Quienes son esos riders?-Pregunto, pues vio que tenían [Jikus Drivers], pero no eran riders que haya visto en la serie o visto por rumores de internet.

Yuuto: De ahí te lo presento...bueno, al que conozco.-Dijo antes de acercarse un poco al grupo.- Oye Victor, ¿Quiénes son esas nuevas compañías con las que andas? En especial ese otro rider.

Victor: ¡Ah, Yatogami-kosou!-Exclamó al verlo y Luis contuvo una carcajada por como lo llamo.- No te había visto, bueno sobre tu pregunta, primero las demás.- Dijo para acercarse a las chicas que parecían estar vertidas de idols.- Bueno estas dos bellas chicas son dos de mis Novias y parte de mi harem. La de vestido rojo y coletas es Emiru-chan, y la de vestido púrpura y cabello lila es Ruru-chan.- dijo para que las mencionadas dieran un paso adelante.

Emiru: Mucho gusto, yo soy Aisaki Emiru, nanodesu.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, para luego hacer una pose heroica.- ¡Pero en esta forma me pueden llamar cure macherie!

Ruru: Es un placer, mi nombre es ruru amour.- Dijo con una voz calmada de igual forma haciendo una reverencia para después al igual que su amiga hacer una pose heroica.- Y también me pueden llamar en esta forma, ¡Cure amour!

Shadow: Bueno yo me presentaré solo.- Dijo para aclarar su garganta.- Me llamo Shadow Darkness, y soy Kamen rider fuse.

Luis: ¿Tu apellido es Darkness?

Shadow: Si, ¿Porque preguntas?

Luis: Pues que coincidencia, ya que mi apellido también es Darkness. Darkness Luis es mi nombre.-Se presentó sorprendiendo un poco al otro rider….y en eso, los otros dos sintieron un escalofrío.

Yuuto/Victor: (¿Porque siento que será malo cuando estos dos conozca la cara del otro?)- Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin ser consciente de que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

Maia: Bueno, solo falto+ yo. Mi nombre es Meia Darkness, y soy un ex time jacker al igual que ruru.

Yuuto: ¿Una ex time Jacker?- La chica asintió.- Wow, eso es increíble. En todo caso, yo soy Yatagami Yuuto y soy Kamen rider ZI-O. El que está al lado es mi mejor amigo.

Luis: Darkness Luis, y tambien soy Kamen rider Geiz. Es un gusto conocerlos.- Se presentó de manera confiada antes de mirar a Z-One.- Por cierto, ¿De verdad tienes un Harem?

Victor: Así es.-Respondió para luego ver como Luis se le acercó y le puso sus manos en sus hombros.

Luis: Dime tu secreto, ¿Cómo lo lograste?-Preguntó con interés y verdadera curiosidad. Para muchos japoneses, el harem es el sueño de todo hombre.

Yuuto se palmeó la cara al ver esto, debió haberlo esperado. Su amigo es muy buena persona y muy talentoso en lo que hacer, pero de vez en cuando puede llegar a ser...muy directo en sus preguntas o intereses.

Victor: Fácil, solo fui conociendo a cada una de mis chicas, hasta que decidieron estar conmigo.- Dijo para ponerse un poco nervioso y desviar la mirada.- Aunque originalmente solo tenía una esposa… pero ella permitió que las demás mujeres tras de mí pudieran estar conmigo, ya que los dragones somos polígamos… pero en pocas palabras, yo no pedí el harem, más bien, mis chicas decidieron formarlo.

Luis: Ya veo…-Susurró pensativo antes de notar algo.- Espera, ¿Dijiste que eres un dragón?

Yuuto: Creo que eso puede esperar.-Dijo interviniendo en la situación.- Ahora tenemos a un Another rider que detener si lo han olvidado.

Victor: Oh, cierto.-Asintió mientras miraba a su alrededor.- Pero la pregunta que tenemos ahora es, ¿A dónde fue?

Yuuto: Luis y yo pensamos que fue a la sala del Codex.-Respondió atrayendo la atención del resto.

Luis: Creemos que las Trix han venido aquí para llevarse el Codex, por lo que si apareció esta mala copia de Drive mientras ellas llegaron…

Shadow: Entonces todo este ataque es solo una distracción.-Concluye terminando la frase.- Bien, al menos ya tenemos una idea de donde fue.

Victor: La cuestión ahora es saber dónde está esa sala del Codex.

Luis: Nivel inferior.-Respondió mientras todos se giraron a verlo.- La sala del Codex de este lugar está en la planta más baja de esta escuela.

Victor: Muy bien, con eso todos en marcha.- Dijo para salir corriendo junto a Ryuzu las otras dos chicas.- esperen es mejor llegar con las Winx.- dijo al detenerse repentinamente para poner una en su cabeza pareciendo que se concentra y al terminar voltea a ver a los otros Riders.- Encontré sus auras, todos al muro dimensional.

Tras decir eso alzó su mano para que el mencionado muro apareciera frente a él. Luis quedó perplejo al ver el muro dimensional que aparece en Decade.

Victor: No se queden ahí parados, de seguro necesitan ayuda.-Dijo mientras cruzaba y los demás los siguen...menos ZI-O y Geiz, donde el rider negro solo palmeo la espalda de su amigo.

Yuuto: Te acostumbras a esto.-Dijo mientras ingresaba en el muro.

Luis: Wow, yo seré capaz de…¡Pasar por una ventana dimensional!-Exclamó con alegría. Jamás imaginó que este día llegaría, pero no se quejaba.- ¡Por la aventura!

Con eso, Geiz ingreso y el muro desapareció.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una especie de hangar, se vio a Bloom, Tecna, Flora y Sky pelear contra las Trix. Las chicas habían derribado a Brandom, quien había llegado desde su nave a donde ellas estaban, pero Darcy uso sus hechizos ilusorios para lograr derrotarlo. Aunque el chico es muy hábil, no había sido entrenado para pelear sin depender de sus sentidos primordiales.

Las tres hadas peleaban dándoles pelea a las brujas, viendo que el entrenamiento que recibieron les ayudó a mantener una pelea más pareja contra las Trix.

Luego de un rato, Stormy convoco un tornado en el lugar que hizo que todos se pusieran en la defensiva. Las tres brujas aprovecharon esto para escapar e ir a donde esta el Codex.

Las chicas usaron sus poderes para despejar el tornado y vieron que las brujas no estaban, por lo que siguieron a Sky, quien parecía saber a dónde iban ellas.

Timmy: {Sky, las Trix se acercan a la ubicación del Codex.}-Le informo a través de su comunicador.- {Si sigues derecho, podrás interceptarlas.}

Sky: Gracias Timmy.-Agradeció mientras no paraba de correr, hasta llegar a un ascensor y abrir las puertas a la fuerza, viendo el interior sin el ascensor donde subirse y solo las cuerdas que lo conectan antes de voltearse a ver a las chicas.- ¡Este es un atajo, vamos!

Sky salto y se agarró a la cuerda para deslizarse hacia abajo por medio de esta mientras que las chicas bajaban volando hasta que vieron que el rubio salto y entro a una sala con la puerta abierta, entrando también en el lugar.

Al llegar, llegaron a una sala con escaleras y una estatua de un caballero de color oro.

Floro: ¡Haya van, veo a una!-Exclamó señalando un lugar, donde se vio a Stormy volando en una dirección. En eso, la castaña levantó una de sus manos.-[Remolino floral.]

Flora lanzó un hechizo de ataque que era una esfera de energía verde con poder de la naturaleza, la cual fue en dirección a la bruja que lo vio venir.

Sotrmy: Odio las flores.-Dijo antes de lanzar un rayo de electricidad que chocó con el ataque de flora y ambos explotaron, donde la fuerza expansiva de la explosión empujo hacia atrás a la hada.

¿?X2: Macherie pop!/amour rock& role.- Se escuchó de la nada para que una ráfaga de pequeños corazones púrpuras vinieran disparados con dirección a Stormy junto a un gran corazón rojo que ella muy apuntas pudo esquivar.

Stormy: ¿¡Pero que…!?-Grito tras esquivar el ataque para ver a…-¿Unas niñas?- Miro que eran dos chicas con trajes de Idolos.- Pft, ¿Qué es esto, la hora de jugar a las cantantes? Será mejor que se vayan, este no es un lugar para niños.

¿?x2: ¡Abraza a tu futuro brillante! ¡Los queremos a todos! Somos las cures del amor.- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo para que unas luces de escenario las iluminarán de la nada.

Emiru: ¡Cure macherie!- Dijo para hacer una pose con su guitarra.

Ruru: Cure amour.- dijo de de igual manera para hacer una pose también contra la espalda de su amiga.

Victor: No se olviden de nosotros.- dijo llegando junto a Yuuto y los demás riders

Yuuto: No dejaremos que se lleven el Codex.- Dijo para apuntarle a Stormy con su [Jikan Girade].

Stormy: Genial, llegaron los aguafiestas.-Comento al ver a los sujetos en armadura antes de notar que…-¿Esperen, hay más de ustedes?

Bloom y Tecna también notaron esto, notando que ahora no había dos riders, sino cuatro. Ambas se preguntaron de donde salieron, pero no era momento para eso.

Luis: Lo siento señorita, pero no podemos permitir que se lleven el Codex.-Dijo para que letras en Hiragana salieron de su cinturón y delante de él se formará un arma, donde las letras se pegaron y se materializó un arco de color rojo.

**[Zikan zax! You me!]**-Exclamó el arma mientras Geiz la atrapaba antes de jalar la parte trasera, donde la punta del arco se iluminó para luego el rider soltarla y lanzar un disparo de energía que casi le dio a la bruja.

Luis: Yuuto, ve y adelántate. Yo me haré cargo de ella. Si está sola aquí, eso significa que las otras dos se adelantaron.-Dijo mientras disparaba otra flecha de energía a Stormy y esta comenzó a molestarse.

Stormy: ¡Insolente y pequeña molestia!- Gritó mientras lanzaba un tornado hacia ellos y mandarlos a volar, pero…

**[Zero Time! Giri giri giri!]**

Se vio como un corte de energía salió disparado al tornado y lo destruyó para la sorpresa de la bruja.

Shadow: Me quedo a ayudar, siento que podré trabajar bien con este tipo.-Dijo refiriéndose a Geiz, quien dio un paso adelante para que ambos miraran a Stormy, quien apretó los dientes.

Luis: ¡Vayan! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-Grito y Yuuto asintió.

Yuuto: De acuerdo.-Dijo antes de girarse a Bloom, Tecna y Sky.- Vamos, si tardamos demasiado, tal vez sea demasiado tarde.

Sky: Cierto, pero ¿qué hay de Flora?

Ante la pregunta, todos se giraron al hada de la naturaleza, quien estaba siendo atendida por la novia de Shadow.

Meia: Yo me haré cargo de cuidarla, así que pueden estar tranquilos.-Dijo mientras atendía a Flora y todos asintieron.

Bloom: En ese caso, apresurémonos.-Dijo para comenzar a volar y el resto la seguía. Menos Geiz y Fuse, quienes miraban a Stormy.

Stormy: ¿Realmente quieren meterse conmigo?

Luis: Pues claro, ¿Porque otra razón nos quedamos aquí contigo?-Comentó mirando a la bruja, quien frunció el ceño.

Stormy: Si ese es el caso, espero que les guste jugar con mis amiguitos.-Tras decir eso, ella lanzó una rayo en el suelo, donde aparecieron varias criaturas que eran monstruos de Lord Darkar que les entregó a las tres en caso que se encontraran con los riders.

Se oyó un silbido que venía de Fuse, quien no parecía ni un poco inquieto.

Shadow: Bueno, al menos sé que esto no será tan aburrido.-Comentó antes de mirar a su compañero.-¿Listo?

Luis: ¿Tu qué crees?-Preguntó mientras tomaba la parte inferior del arco y la subía, haciendo que ahora pareciera una hacha.

**[Oh! No!]**-Exclamó al estar en su otra forma.

Luis: ¡Vamos!-Rugió para correr y empezar a cortar a algunas bestias mientras que Shadow rió disimuladamente.

Shadow: Me agrada este chico.-Comentó antes de correr y empezar a cortar a las bestias con su espada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Victor: Entonces, lo más seguro es que Another drive haya venido con las Trix. Por lo que ahora debe estar con ellas.- Dijo mientras seguía corriendo por los pasillos, recorriendo el mismo camino que Sky, ya que él sabe a dónde está lo que las brujas buscan.- La mejor opción es que yo y Yatagami-kousou nos encargamos de esa hojalata mientras que Ryuzu-chan, Emiru-chan y Ruru-chan ayudan a las hadas y al rubio, ¿Que les parece el plan?

Yuuto: Me parece bien.

Sky: Igual yo.

Bloom: No tengo problemas.

Tecna: Es el plan más adecuado a nuestra situación.

Cada uno contestó mientras que las chicas de Victor asienten. Ellas iban a seguir cualquier plan que tenga su amado pues saben que sus estratégicos son las mejores.

Mientras tanto, Icy y Darcy llegaron a la sala del Codex, donde vieron que había una balanza en el lugar.

Icy: Esta balanza debe ser la clave que nos de acceso al Codex.-Murmuró mirando de cerca la balanza.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Stormy?

Darcy: No sé, ni me importa. Lo único que importa ahora es encontrar la forma de obtener el Codex.- Contestó para fijarse que en uno de los lados de la balanza había una roca roja encima mientras en el otro lado no había nada.- Yo digo que debe ser un acto equilibrista. Si encuentras el equilibrio, la puerta se abrirá.

Icy: Y el equilibrio se debe lograr con una de estas cosas.-Comentó viendo los varios objetos que había encima de la base de la balanza, donde había una roca, una estatua, un cristal, una pluma, un lápiz y una espada.

Darcy: Apuesto a que todas activan trampas letales excepto una.-Dedujo para ir pensando.- El contrapeso debe ser pesado, por lo que la opción más lógica debe ser la roca. Pero eso es demasiado obvio. Entonces debe ser lo opuesto...la pluma.-Dijo para tomar el objeto...antes de pensar en algo.- Oh, Icy. Lo siento, este es tu programa. Estoy segura de que saboreas la idea de ser quien abra la puerta hacia el Codex.

Icy: Ah~, eres una cobarde traicionera Darcy.-Dijo mientras tomaba la pluma con una sonrisa.- Y te amo por eso.- Ante eso, la sonrisa de Darcy desapareció y frunció el ceño antes de ver como la peliblanca le daba la pluma.- Adelante, pon la pluma adentro o te convertiré en cubitos de hielo.

Darcy tomó la pluma y estaba a punto de ponerla en la balanza, aunque estaba dudando de hacerlo, hasta que vio como un bumerang apareció y se enterró en un pilar entre ella y su hermana. Ambas brujas se sorprendieron por esto.

Sky: Icy.-Llamó atrapando la atención de ambas brujas, quienes vieron a las hadas, al especialista.- Detente hechicera.

Icy: ¿Tu otra vez? Oh vaya, ahora sí que estoy asustada.-Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa mirando al rubio y a las hadas. Si eran solo ellos, podría manejarlos fácilmente.

¿?: Entonces, ¿Que tal alguien como yo?-Dijo alguien confundiendo a ambas brujas por la nueva voz que no han escuchado antes.

**[Zero Time! Ichigeki uchi!]**

De pronto, las dos hermanas vieron como varios disparos se dirigieron a ellas y se movieron rápidamente para no ser dañadas, logrando esquivar el ataque.

Icy: ¿¡Quién fue el que…!?

**[Time Break!]**

Icy vio como alguien se le acercó rugiendo y vio que era ZI-O, quien tenía su puño derecho brillando con una gran luz. La bruja actuó rápido y creo un escudo de hielo, pero este fue roto fácilmente por el puñetazo del rider y ella fue tirada hacia atrás por la fuerza expansiva de la explosión.

Icy: Rayos…-Murmuró mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza antes de mirar a ZI-O, quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.- Había olvidado que nos advirtieron de ustedes.

Icy y Darcy vieron que Sky, Bloom y Tecna ya no estaban solos, ahora tenían más aliados donde estos eran ZI-O, Z-One, Ryuzu, y para su sorpresa, 2 chicas vestidas como cantantes.

Icy: oh, genial. Más molestia de aspectos infantiles.-Murmuró mientras se levantaba y miraba a los que serían más difíciles de lidiar...pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.- Que suerte que ese niño espeluznante de pelo verde nos dio esto.

Victor: ¿Niño espeluznante de pelo verde?-Repitió mientras una persona en específico venía a su mente.- ¡Espera! ¿¡Sabes dónde está…!?

*Chasquido*- Icy chasqueo los dedos sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Victor y entonces.

*BROOOM*- Se escuchó el sonido de un motor y ambos rider vieron como de un lado como algo se les acercó golpeando a ambos en un instante dejando un rastro rojo detrás de él.

Ambos rider cayeron y levantaron su vista, viendo que lo que los atacó era nada menos que Another Drive.

Victor: Ok, tuve que haberlo visto venir.- Dijo levantándose mientras quitaba el decade ridewatch de su driver para sacar otro de color blanco.- Menos mal tome esto prestado de Shadow.- dijo para activarlo.

**[Mach!]**

Yuuto: Yo también voy.-Dijo para activar su propio Rider Watch.

**[Drive!]**

Ambos rider colocaron sus respectivos relojes en sus cinturones antes de hacerlos girar, convocando las armaduras.

**[Armor Time!]**-Exclamaron ambos cinturones donde el cinturón de Yuuto se escucho una canción de Jazz mientras que en el de Victor sonó la canción de espera del Mach Driver, que era una tonada alegre.

**[Drive! Drive!]**

**[Mach! Ma~ch!]**

Frente a Yuuto, apareció la armadura de Drive haciendo su pose, mientras que frente a Victor apareció una armadura que tenía un casco de motocicleta blanco, su hombrera derecha era una rueda pegada al frente mientras que la otra parecía la parte de inserción de un Signal Bike.

Ambas armaduras se desacoplaron y se unieron a sus respectivos dueños, para que se terminan de unir cuando las letras se pegaron en sus rostros.

Yuuto: Bien...Hitoppashiri tsukiae yo!-Dijo la frase del rider mientras abría y cerraba su mano izquierda con el brazo derecho sujetado con su mano izquierda. Por otra parte…

Victor: Tsuiseki!-Grito asustando a los de a su alrededor mientras miraban cómo iba haciendo poses.- Bokumetsu. izure mo…. ma...ach! Kamen Rid~er….Z-One! Mach Armor!

Todos se quedaron fuera de lugar tras ver como el rider hizo toda una presentación...deteniendo el pensamiento de todos y cada uno de los presentes hasta que uno reaccionó.

Bloom: ¿Era necesario todo eso?

Victor: No lo sé, pero se vio genial.- Dijo para ver cómo another drive se lanzó a toda velocidad a ellos solo para esquivarlo.- Ok niños, como lo planeamos yo y Yatagami-kousou nos haremos cargo de esta copia trucada de drive y ustedes vayan por las ancianas

Icy/Darcy: ¿¡ANCIANAS!?-Gritaron con furia antes de lanzar ataques a Victor, los cuales fueron bloqueados por Ryuzu.

Ryuzu: Tal parece que unas molestias sin sentido de la moda quisieron dañar a mi Victor-sama.- Dijo para ser rodeada de fuertes ráfagas de viento para elevarse en los aires.- Las voy a rebanar tanto que les haré más arrugas.

Darcy: Inténtalo, camarera de cuarta. [Multiplicador Sirialis!]

De repente, Darcy género copias de sí misma que fueron a atacar a las novias de Victor, a las hadas y al especialista mientras que Icy también ayudaba en eso con ataques de hielo.

Por otra parte, Yuuto y Victor estaban peleando contra Another Drive, quien demostraba ser más agresivo ahora. Ellos esquivaban sus copias de las ruedas de los Shif Cars o las desviaban golpeándolas. Después de eso, se movían a gran velocidad dejando un rastro por donde pasaban y se veía de vez en cuando uno que otro choque que sacaba chispas. Pero el another rider se detuvo para abrir su boca y expulsar una onda provocando un cambio de densidad.

Victor: Es inútil, eso ya no sirve contra mi.-Dijo mientras se movía normalmente aun dentro del cambio de densidad para darle un uppercut y cerrarle la boca mientras lo mandaba a volar hacia arriba.

Ya que tanto Yuuto como Victor están usando [Rider Watch] de la generación de Drive, ambos son inmunes a los cambios de densidad, por lo que usarlos contra ellos es una pérdida de tiempo.

Yuuto vio como Another Drive fue subiendo, por lo que entonces activó una de las habilidades de Drive y convocó las ruedas del Shif Car [Massive Monster], que aparecieron y reemplazaron las que tenía en sus hombros, donde de las ruedas salieron dos especies de lenguas que atraparon al monstruo antes de hacerlo estrellarse contra las paredes una y otra vez para luego soltarlo y mandarlo a volar contra una pared.

En cambio, Victor alzó una mano hacia adelante, donde frente a él se materializó una especie de pistola que parecía una motocicleta con una enorme rueda delantera.

**[Zenrin Shooter!]**-Exclamó el arma mientras que Z-One la tomaba.

Victor: Ahora voy yo.-Dijo para acercarse a Another rider mientras le disparaba para cuando llegó con él, hacer girar la rueda delantera.

**[Zenrin!]**-Exclamó el arma antes de que el rider colocara la rueda sobre el monstruo, y tirara el arma hacia abajo, cortando y sacando chispas a la criatura.

Después le da una patada para mandarlo a volar y disparar su arma en varias direcciones. Sin embargo, Another Drive usó su velocidad y se movió para no ser golpeado por los disparos, pero eso no funcionaría con este rider por lo que llego su mano para tocar el mach ridewatch.

**[Signal koukan! Magaru!]**\- Exclamó el reloj mientras la imagen de la rueda en su hombro derecho cambiará a una señal de gire al mismo tiempo provocando que todos y cada uno de los disparos cambiarán de dirección justo por el camino donde iba another drive de forma consecutiva, uno por uno dándole de lleno.

Victor: Si algo aprendí de mis años en diferentes tipos de peleas… es a siempre aprender de tus anteriores encuentros y usar ese conocimiento en tu próxima pelea.- Dijo mientras apoyaba su arma en su hombro.- Además de nunca distraerse cuando peleas contra más de uno, ¡te toca Yatagami-kousou!

Yuuto: ¡Lo tienes!-Asintió mientras activaba la velocidad de Drive para acercase de golpe y barrer el suelo con una patada, lo que hizo que Another Drive se suspende en el cielo antes de recibir una lluvia de golpes a máxima velocidad de ZI-O, quien le dio un último golpe mandándolo a volar.-¡Ahora ten esto!

En eso, los protectores de brazos de ZI-O, que eran dos Shif cars gigantes, se iluminaron y salieron dos siluetas de autos que violaron y golpearon al monstruo, mandándolo para el suelo y rodar por este.

Yuuto: Y ahora...me asegurare de que te quedes quieto.-Dijo mientras sus hombreras brillaban y cambiaban a otro tipo de ruedas las cuales eran las de Spin Mixer.

Con ellas, Yuuto lanzó unos disparos desde las ruedas de sus hombros que chocaron con el monstruo. Estos disparos se pegaron en él, en especial en sus piernas, donde se notaba que era como una especie de gel, el cual se secó y se hizo más duro que una roca. Lo que ZI-O le disparo era cemento de secado rápido.

Victor: Muy bien, vamos a ponernos salvajes.- dijo para tocar nuevamente el mach ridewatch.

**[Signal koukan! Kiken]**\- se oyó del reloj para que la imagen de la rueda de su hombro cambiará a lo que parecía una Señal de tiburón, para apuntar su arma a another drive y disparar un total de tres balas que solo cayeron al suelo para que les salieran ojos y bocas y empezarán a caminar con la parte trasera de sus bases.

Sky: ¡Oye, no estés jugando que esto es enserio!.- Grito serio al ver lo que el rider hizo, pero se quedó callado al igual que los demás al ver como las balas se hicieron mucho más grande que el another rider al llegar a este y con los colmillos que les crecieron lo empezaron a morder.- Ok, lo estás haciendo bien.

Por otra parte, las Trix estaban teniendo problemas. Las Winx se habían vuelto más fuertes que la última vez, aparte de eso, esas otras 3 chicas que no conocían eran fuertes y molestas.

Icy: ¡Oye, pedazo de chatarra!-Grito mirando a Another Drive, quien se paró mientras miraba a los riders.- ¡Pon tu trasero aquí y acaba con estas molestias!

Another Drive se sacudió un poco por los golpes antes de...ir corriendo a Z-One. La bruja quedó pasmada al verse visto ignorada mientras que el monstruo intercambiaba golpes con el rider de armadura blanca.

Icy: ¡Monstruo estúpido! ¡Se supone que…!

Ryuzu: Deberías poner más atención a tus enemigos, anciana decrepita.-Dijo la medio androide antes de atacar con sus guadañas, donde la bruja de hielo creo pilares de hielo que lograron bloquear el ataque, pero a penas logro hacerlo.- Tienes una increíble suerte para alguien tan viejo como tú.

Icy: ¡Ahora sí que me has hecho enojar!-Exclamó mientras expulsaba su poder, creando una tormenta de nieve a su alrededor.

Ryuzu se vio atrapado en él, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar, aunque congeló un poco algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Ryuzu: Eres persistentemente molesta.-Dijo mientras miraba a la bruja de hielo, la cual sonrió.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso por fin perdiste el único tornillo cuerdo que tenías?

Icy: Lo dice la idiota.-Declaro confundiendo a la peli platina...quien de pronto sintió el peligro arriba de ella….donde estaba Darcy.

Darcy: [Esfera de medianoche!]- Se crearon cuatro esferas negras que atraparon a Ryuzu.

Ella se vio encerrada en un lugar donde ninguno de sus sentidos funcionaba correctamente y comenzó a ser atacada por Darcy. Normalmente, esto no sería nada para ella y podría lograr superarlo fácilmente, pero como su cuerpo estaba medio congelado, evitó que pudiera moverse como siempre y recibió el ataque para ser mandada hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared.

Emiru: ¡Ryuzu-san! Ya verás anciana, esto no se quedará así ¡Vamos Ruru!- Dijo para dar un gran salto hacia la bruja.

Ruru: ¡Hai!- Respondió para hacer los mismo que su amiga

Ya en el aire, ambas dieron una voltereta y acertarle una patada a Darcy haciendo que la bruja no pueda reaccionar a tiempo y reciba el ataque, cayendo de manera abrupta al suelo.

Darcy: ¿¡Cómo es que estas niñas son tan fuertes!?- Grito tras levantarse del suelo, solo para ver como las chicas descendieron justo en frente de ella.

Emiru: La respuesta es muy fácil nanodesu

Ruru: Eso es porque las dos somos...

Emiru/Ruru: ¡Precure!- Dijeron al unísono para lanzarse al mismo tiempo contra la bruja y darle otro golpe que la mandó a volar hacia una pared. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, ya que el dúo preparaba su mejor ataque, donde en el aire, justo en arriba de ellas, aparecen sus guitarras, las cuales descendieron a sus manos para tomarlas.

Emiru/Ruru: Twin love guitar.- Dijeron para que los cristales con forma de moño de su respectivo color se materializaron y se acoplaron en cada guitarra.- ¡Mirai Crystal!

Ruru: ¿¡Are your ready!?

Emiru: Aquí vamos

Dijeron al mismo tiempo que empezaban a tocar una fuerte y alegre melodía que invadió el lugar haciendo que todos sin excepción dejarán de pelear para ver lo que pasaba.

Emiru/Ruru: ¡Que se difunda! ¡Nuestra canción de amor!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo que la melodía se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo.

Darcy: ¿Canción de qué cosa?-Pregunto confundida mientras miraba como esas dos se rodeaban de tantos...colores.

Ruru: ¡El dolor punzante de tu corazón!- dijo para apuntar la parte baja de su guitarra hacia Darcy como si fuera una ballesta mientras una energía púrpura se acumulaban en la misma.

Emiru: ¡Eliminado en un bang!.- Dijo también apuntando el clavijero de su guitarra a modo de Bazúa para que de igual forma se acumulara una energía roja en la misma.

Emiru/Ruru: ¡Twin love rock beat!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo para que Ruru presionara una joya en el clavijero de su guitarra al igual que Emiru que accionó en vibrato de su guitarra, provocando que de cada una saliera disparada una poderosa ráfaga en forma de corazón de sus respectivos colores los cuáles se fusionaron en uno solo que le dio de llegó a Darcy.

Darcy: ¡AHHHHHH!- Grito de dolor al recibir el poderoso ataque, cayendo muy débil al suelo.

Ruru: Aishiteru.- dijo para para mandar un beso.

Emiru: ¡Tank you!.- dijo para guiñar un ojo.

Esa demostración de poder dejó a todos, menos a Victor y a Ryuzu, muy perplejos. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, ya que los gritos de Darcy llamaron su atención.

Darcy: ¡AHHHHHH! ¿¡Que está pasando!?- Exclamó al ver como de su cuerpo salían partículas oscuras así como poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo su forma Trix

Victor: Eso es fácil de responder anciana, los poderes de las guerreras legendarias precure pueden purificar a las fuerzas del mal, así que es muy malo para ti.

Sky: Wow, y yo que pensé que no eran tan letales.-Comentó asombrado, pues sus apariencias no decían nada de que fueran muy fuertes.

Emiru: No deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada nanodesu.-Comentó ante lo que dijo el rubio antes de fijar su mirada en la bruja faltante, quien rechinaba los dientes.- Tu eres la última nanodesu!.

Icy no podía creer esto, ¿Unas niñas les estaba dando problemas? ¡Eso es imposible! Pero lo más molesto de todo, ¡es que eran niñas vestidas con ropa extravagante e infantil! ¡Esto era el colmo!

Icy: Esto no quedará así.-Dijo mientras se rodeaba de una aura blanca.- ¡Los llevaré a todos a la era del hielo!

Tras eso, Icy creó una enorme ventisca de hielo que rodeo a todos, obligándolos a cubrirse. Mientras tanto, ambos rider también se cubrieron y no notaron como Another Drive se acercó a ambos por la espalda antes de agarrarlos e ir a toda velocidad contra una pared, donde la atravesaron por la fuerza y cayeron afuera terminando en un lugar más abierto.

Victor: Upsi~, creo que bajamos la guardia.-Comentó luego de que fueran soltados y alejados del monstruo.

Yuuto: ¿Tú crees?-Comentó sarcásticamente mientras miraban al monstruo, el cual comenzó a dispararles. Ambos se movieron para esquivarlos.- ¡Dos pueden jugar a eso!

ZI-O alzó sus manos y convocó dos armas, las cuales eran su [Jikan Girade] en su forma pistola y otra pistola en forma de puerta de auto. La otra arma era el [Door-Ju], la pistola de Drive.

Con ambas pistolas, ZI-O comenzó a disparar al Another rider mientras este se cubría. Mientras tanto, Z-One se escabulló rápidamente detrás de él y lo pateo por atras.

Victor: Una pequeña venganza por el ataque de antes.-Dijo antes de comenzar a dispararle con el [Zenrin Shooter].

Another Drive era atacado desde adelante y atrás, impidiéndole reaccionar bien. En eso, Z-One mantuvo presionado el botón del [Mach Watch].

**[Signal koukan! Tomare!]**\- Exclamó donde la rueda del pecho derecho del rider cambio a un signo de paro con un triángulo invertido atrás.

Victor: Ahora quédate donde estas.-Dijo para dar un disparo, en el cual apareció un holograma triangular invertido de color rojo con las letras "Stop" encima. Este se fue acercando mientras el monstruo le disparaba, pero no le hacía nada.

Another Drive se paró para tratar de salir del camino de esa señal gigante, pero fue demasiado tarde e impactó con él, donde empezaron a salir chispas de su cuerpo provocando que no pudiera moverse. Estaba totalmente detenido ahora.

Victor: Yatogami-Kosou, es hora de finalizar esto.

Yuuto: De acuerdo.-Asintió y en eso ambos apretaron los botones de sus relojes en orden.

**[Finish Time! Drive!]**

**[Finish Time! Mach!]**

Al hacer eso, el primero en actuar fue Victor, quien se lanzó directo a another drive para darle un par de golpes en el torso seguido de una patata quitaría a la cabeza para aturdir, y para rematar, darle un uppercut mandándolo hacia arriba. Luego comenzar a correr a un muro cercano para treparlo corriendo para volver a saltar hacia another drive y hacer girar su cinturón.

**[Hissatsu! Time blaze!]**\- Exclamó el cinturón para comenzar a dar vueltas como si fuera una rueda a gran velocidad, para terminar dándole una patada a another drive que lo mandó a volar hacia donde estaba Yuuto.

Victor: ¡Acabalo, Yatagami-kousou!

Yuuto: ¡Ok!-Exclamó levantando el pulgar antes de mirar al monstruo que se acercaba a él.

Cuando Another Driver llegó con ZI-O, este le dio un golpe en el estómago deteniendo su avance antes de empezar a arremeter con varios puñetazos antes de darle una patada giratoria y mandarlo a volar hacia adelante para finalmente hacer girar su cinturón.

**[Hissatsu! Time Break!]**\- Exclamó el cinturón para que unas ruedas aparecieron justo detrás de Another Drive, deteniendo su movimiento y ser aprisionado por cuatro ruedas que se pusieron a su alrededor.

ZI-O salto hacia adelante, donde un auto rojo apareció y fue conduciendo haciendo un círculo alrededor del Another rider, donde Yuuto le dio una patada al monstruo antes de rebotar hacia atrás y chocar contra el auto una y otra vez, dándole patadas y patadas hasta que le dio la última haciéndolo explotar.

De la explosión, se vio como varias partes metálicas salieron volando alrededor antes de que se viera el [Another Drive Watch], que se rodeó de chispas para luego explotar y romperse en mil pedazos.

Yuuto: Tenías razón, estaba completamente vacío.-Comentó al ver que no había ninguna persona de la explosión, dando a entender que nunca hubo contratista.

Victor: Pobre del que tenga que limpiar esto.- Dijo al ver todas las partes metálicas repartidas por todo el lugar.- Parece deshuesadero.

Yuuto: Cierto.-Asintió de acuerdo antes de escuchar un ruido fuerte viniendo de arriba.

Victor: Parece que nuestro trabajo aún no termina.-Comentó mientras ZI-O asentía.- Vamos.

Ambos rider corrieron antes de dar un salto y entrar por el agujero por el que habían salido. Cuando entraron de nuevo a la sala del Codex, vieron a sus amigos y novias en el suelo, heridos y cansados.

Ambos se sorprendieron de esto antes de ver a Icy y Stormy cargando a Darcy, abandonando el lugar. En eso, Yuuto se fija en la mano de Icy, en la cual ella llevaba un trozo de piedra en forma ovalada con puntas en ambas esquinas y grabados en ellas.

Yuuto: ¡El Codex!-Exclamó viendo el objeto y atrapando la atención de las brujas, quienes vieron como el rider las señalo.- ¡Devuelvan eso!

Icy: Si lo quieres, ven a buscarlo.-Dijo desafiantemente mientras Victor se tronaba los nudillos.

Victor: Oh~, yo no pensaba hacerlo de otra forma.-Dijo con alegría, pues vio que dejó a sus novias lastimadas...y eso era pena de muerte para su libro.

Ambos rider corrieron hacia las tres brujas, pero antes de que llegaran a ellas...unas cuchillas golpearan sus espaldas.

Yuuto/Victor: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron de dolor mientras caían de rodillas.

Ambos escucharon como alguien se acercó caminando. En eso, alguien pasó al lado suyo, yendo hacia las Trix a un paso calmado. Vieron que la figura era de un color rosado donde se podía notar detalles negros y líneas rosadas y verdes por todo su cuerpo, además de que se podía apreciar tanto un manto como un faldón negros, pero lo que más les llamó la atención era que en uno de sus brazos pudieron apreciar lo que era un...¿Ridewatch holder?. Pero cuando la figura por fin llegó al lado de las trix los dos rider se quedaron sin habla al ver por fin su rostro.

Yuuto: ¿¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!?

Victor: Esto…. No puede ser verdad…. Fey, ¿¡Que rayos acabas de hacer….!?- Grito sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, ya que al ver el rostro de la figura noto que tenía características Monstruosas pero humanoides… pero en vez de tener ojos tenía cuatro cuernos agrietados siendo que los de arriba eran más grande que los de abajo, siendo en los últimos notable el año "2019" en uno de ellos… pero en el otro estaba escrito un nombre que él conocía muy bien el cual fue dicho por la voz macabra que todos conocían

**Z-ONE!**

Ambos riders quedaron totalmente en shock y helados, la criatura que estaba frente a ellos era...Another Z-One.

Stormy: ¿Les gusta?-Preguntó con una sonrisa imaginando las caras que ponían debajo de sus cascos.- Este amigo de aquí se encargó de esas dos molestias compañías suyas.

Yuuto: Espera…¿Eso significa que Luis y el otro rider están…?-Pregunto con miedo en su voz mientras que Stormy sonreía.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una de las salas de la escuela de fontana roja, se podían ver a dos personas en el suelo y totalmente heridos.

Los que estaban ahí eran Luis y Shadow, quienes perdieron sus transformaciones y estaban en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras Flora y Meia los atendían, pues estaban muy heridos.

Meia: Fey siempre a estado loco, pero esto…. Es demasiado, incluso para él.

Shadow: Y que lo digas...esta vez...se pasó de la raya…-Murmuró adolorido antes de dar un pequeño grito cuando su novia le puso un poco de alcohol en la herida.

Luis: Esa cosa...era demasiado fuerte…-Susurro limpiándose algo de sangre que tenía en la boca.- Con solo llegar...nos acabó en cuestión de segundos.

Flora: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó preocupada creando algunas hojas que servirían como vendas temporales para ambos chicos, los cuales se veían prácticamente iguales.

Meia: Por el momento, atender a ambos e ir a ayudar al resto. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible.-Flora asintió para en eso marcar a las otras chicas. La pelea que vendría sería descomunal.

* * *

-De vuelta con Yuuto y Victor-

Yuuto: Tu...Tu...Tu…-Murmuro mientras apretaba los puños mirando al Another rider, quien dejo salir una risita corta, como si dijera que fueron fáciles de acabar.- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

Victor: E-Es…¡Espera, NO LO HAGAS!-Gritó tratando de detenerlo, pero no alcanzó.

ZI-O fue a toda velocidad usando el poder de Drive para golpear a Another Z-One...pero este evade sus ataques con el más mínimo movimiento. Yuuto solo fue al ataque una y otra vez, pero el monstruo lo evade fácilmente.

Victor: Maldición…-Murmuró al ver como el chico perdió la paciencia, pero no era como si no lo entendiera.- Si ese es el caso, yo también voy.

Z-One se levantó y también fue al ataque, usando la velocidad que le proporcionaba el [Mach Armor]. Cuando ambos riders se unieron, el monstruo comenzó a verse un poco más complicado…pero no se veía alterado.

Tras esquivar algunos de los golpes de ambos rider, este por fin tomó iniciativa y logró tomar el puño de ambos a la vez, deteniendo y sorprendido a los riders. Después de eso, tiró los brazos de los dos hacia arriba para luego golpearlos en el estómago, haciendo que se encorvaran.

Another Z-One empujo para atrás a Victor para luego mirar a ZI-O, donde empezó a arremeter con puños y patadas antes de darle un golpe que lo tiró al suelo. El rider grito de dolor mientras caía y volvía a su forma base.

Z-One salto y fue a enfrentar a su copia, donde le lanzo un aluvión de golpes a alta velocidad, pero el Another rider bloqueo cada golpe moviendo sus manos a la misma velocidad, cosa que sorprendió a todos tras haberse despertado.

Mientras tanto, las Trix sonreían viendo como su nuevo aliado estaba manejando fácilmente a los chicos que le causaban problemas...hasta que vieron unos disparos pasar al lado suyo.

Las tres brujas se giraron de donde vino el disparo y vieron a Timmy sosteniendo una pistola, apuntándoles con ella.

Timmy: No se muevan, quédense allí.-Advirtió apuntando con su arma a las tres brujas, pero estas tenían una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Tecna: Vamos Timmy, tienes que lanzarte sobre ellas.-Le dijo mientras veía al chico que le interesaba tomar acción en la batalla.

Icy: Bueno, ¿Que tenemos aquí?-Hablo mirando al especialista con gafas.- Otro chico que se quiere hacer el héroe.-Dijo mientras ella y sus hermanas sonreían confiadas.

Tecna: ¡Vamos Timmy, detenlas!-Exclamó con la esperanza que al menos lograra quitarles a esas tres el Codex. Sin embargo, el chico estaba temblando un poco.

Timmy: (Con sus nuevos poderes, las Trix no pueden ser vencidas. Además, con esa criatura apoyándose, no hay posibilidad de ganarles y recuperar el Codex.)-Pensó analíticamente para mirar de reojo a Another Z-One, quien mantenía una ventaja en su pelea contra el rider original, antes de girarse a ver a Icy, quien cargó una esfera de hielo en su mano.

Icy: ¿Cuantas veces debo derrotarte?- Preguntó mientras tenía su ataque listo para lanzar y la mano del chico que sujetaba el arma tembló un poco.

Timmy: (Podría sacrificarme...pero eso no ayudaría a nadie.)- Bajo su arma, señalando que no iba a pelear.- (Lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar una forma de derrotarlas antes de la próxima batalla.)

Tras ver esto, Icy sonrió más mientras que Tecna sentía como se le partía el corazón, sin poder creer como el chico se rendía tan fácilmente sin pelear.

De regreso en la batalla entre Z-One y su copia, la copia llevaba la ventaja, donde se ve que ni se esforzaba en pelear. En eso, logró detener momentaneamente al rider antes de que su pierna se iluminará y golpeara a Victor, mandandolo a volar.

Victor: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!-Gritó antes de caer al suelo y en eso, su transformación se canceló regresando en su estado civil.

Another Z-One vio como el chico quedó desprotegido y levantó una mano, donde se vio como acumulo su energia en ella antes de lanzarla como una esfera en dirección a Victor.

Victor: ¡Rayos!-Gritó al ver que no tendría tiempo para reaccionar mientras sus chicas gritaron su nombre al ver a su amado en peligro.

Sin embargo, en eso, ZI-O se paró y corrió al frente de Victor de brazos cruzados, interceptando el ataque. Hubo una pequeña explosión donde el rider retrocedió un poco, pero logró mantenerse a penas en pie.

Cuando Yuuto vio delante de él, preparándose para volver a ir a atacar...vio a Another Z-One frente a su persona.

Yuuto: ¿Eh…?-Susurro antes de que el monstruo...golpea su pecho.

Victor: ¡KOSOU~!-Grito en shock al ver como su compañero fue golpeado y una onda expansiva salió de él.

Todos los presentes, a parte del resto de las Winx junto a los otros riders que llegaron a la escena, vieron con los ojos abiertos como ZI-O dio un paso para atrás mientras le salían chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo antes de ser envuelto en una luz y su armadura desaparece, dejándolo en su estado civil.

Yuuto escupió algo de sangre por la boca cayó de espaldas al suelo con los ojos medio abiertos...donde estos no mostraban luz.

Cuando Bloom vio esto, abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras en su pecho se sintió una terrible presión antes de que por fin reacciona.

Bloom: ¡YUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó con horror y gran dolor en su corazón para luego correr a su lado al igual que el resto de las Winx.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras se escucho el grito de la pelirroja. Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos y algunas de las chicas presentes se taparon la boca con horror mientras que las Trix sonrieron y se oyó como Another Z-One se rió un poco con diversión.

Victor: ¡Vas a pagar por esto!.- Grito en furia para sacar un Ridewatch y dejar presionado el botón del mismo unos segundos.

**[D-D-D-DECADE]**\- Escucho del ridewatch para que el mismo [Decade driver] de Kamen rider decade apareciera en su cintura, pero este era de un color rosado. Luego, Victor jalo los costados del driver para activarlo y luego sacó una carta del Rider booker la cual era la del mismo decade

Victor: ¡HENSHIN!- Grito para introducir la carta.

**[Kamen Ride!]**\- en el driver y presionar los citados para cerrarlo- **[Decade!]**\- se oyó para que las múltiples siluetas de rider aparecieran al que una serie de códigos de barras del mismo driver para que todas se unieran a la formar de la armadura, para que al final el código de barras se acoplara a su casco terminando de darle color.

Esta acción dejó a todos sorprendidos y sin habla ya que uso un Ridewatch para convertirse en un Rider diferente, pero reaccionaron cuando vieron que él tomó el ride booker y lo convirtió en una espada.

Victor: ¡Voy a acabar contigo!- Rugió para sacar otra carta e introducirla en el driver para activarlo.

**[Final Attack Ride! D-D-D-Decade]**\- Se oyó para que una fija de cartas apareciera en frente de victor con dirección a su copia, para que el las empezara a atravesar a una gran velocidad ganando cada vez más fuerza para al final dar un poderoso corte que lamentablemente another Z-One detuvo con facilidad.

Victor: ¿¡Pero como!?- Grito al ver lo que sucedió, para luego oír una risa del another rider el cual con su otra mano libre ir hacia el [Another RiderWatch] de su cinturón y apretar el botón de esta para luego deslizar su mano por el cinturón.

El puño derecho de Another Z-One se iluminó y le dio un golpe a Victor, quien fue mandado a volar contra una pared hasta chocar contra ella y caer al suelo, donde restos de la pared rota cayeron sobre él mientras se destransformaba y respiraba con dificultad, viéndose que tenía sangre en la boca y heridas en el rostro.

Victor: N-No... puede ser…-Susurro con agonía por el golpe. Si no fuera por su estado físico tan fuerte y entrenado, podría haber terminado muerto con ese simple ataque.

Another Z-One rio con burla al chico antes de alzar una mano, donde una ventana dimensional se creó detrás de él. Les hizo seña a las Trix para que se acercaran y entraran al portal, cosa que ellas aceptaron con una gran sonrisa mientras disfrutaban de la gran agonía de los presentes.

Victor: ¡Escucha me bien!- Gritó muy furioso con las fuerzas que le quedaban en dirección a las Trix y Another Z-One, donde estos vieron su rostro el cuál tenía marcada una muy terrible mirada de muerte hacia sus personas.- Díganle a Fey que la próxima vez que lo vea, ¡Lo voy a hacer pedazos!

Stormy: No te preocupes, nosotras le damos el mensaje.- Dijo para cruzar el muro junto a las demás Trix.

Pero Another Z-One se quedó para ver unos segundos a Victor, solo para dar un pequeño bufido como si contuviera una pequeña risa para luego darle la espalda y entrar al muro dimensional donde este desapareciera.

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde Z-One estaba en el medio, Geiz a la derecha y Fuse a la izquierda. Sin embargo, el de Z-One aparecio algo de estática antes de que cambiara de apariencia y mostrará el Z-One another RiderWatch-**


	6. Resolución

**Capítulo 6: Resolución**

Dentro de la sala donde se protegía el codex, el lugar estaba casi destruido. Las Trix llegaron y lograron tomar el codex del lugar donde se resguardaba venciendo a las hadas, especialistas y la ayuda extra que estos obtuvieron. Sin embargo, ellas no lograron esto solo por ellas mismas.

Las Trix obtuvieron ayuda de los Another rider, donde Another Drive fue el que tuvo el papel de distracción, logrando un éxito rotundo. Los rider llegaron y lo derrotaron y estaban a punto de detener a las brujas cuando el nuevo enemigo aparece.

Another Z-One.

Este Another rider demostró estar en un nivel muy diferente de los demás. Tanto poder y velocidad no tenian comparacion. Z-One fue derrotado por su propia copia malvada cayendo al suelo debilitado. Pero ZI-O no tuvo la misma suerte.

Another Z-One golpeó a Yuuto directamente en el pecho, en la parte donde está su corazón. Usó su poder para crear un gran daño en él y con eso...asesinarlo.

Yuuto cayó al suelo con una mirada vacía en sus ojos, denotando que no había vida en ellos. Las Winx fueron de inmediato donde el estaba y ver su estado, donde este no reaccionaba. Bloom puso a descansar la cabeza del chico en su regazo mientras Flora tomo su mano y le reviso el pulso...donde sus ojos se abrieron mientras lagrimas se le escapaban.

Flora: No...no tiene pulso…-Susurro mientras todas la veían con horror.- No hay pulso... su corazón se detuvo.

Bloom: N-No...eso no puede ser verdad…-Murmuro mientras sentía un gran dolor en su corazón y se giró a ver el rostro del chico en su regazo, quien no tenía ningún tipo de reacción.

Victor: Yatagami...Kosou…-Susurro adolorido mientras sus chicas lo ayudaban a levantarse, donde ellos y los demás no pudieron evitar sentir una gran tristeza ante la muerte de Yuuto.

Musa: Esto...no puede ser cierto…

Layla: El...murió…

Stella: Oh, Yuuto…

Las tres susurraron al ver que el chico había muerto. Flora y Tecna tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras que Flora lloraba por el chico que le llego a agradar más de lo que se imaginó en un principio, Tecna lloraba por ver la muerte de alguien que no merecía esto, más por como que fue el resultado de proteger a alguien.

Sin embargo, la más adolorida de todo esto era Bloom.

Bloom: No...por favor no…-Susurro mientras le quitaba los flequillos al chico para ver su rostro mientras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- Por favor...no te vayas.

El tiempo que Bloom pasó con Yuuto pudo ser corto, pero fue todo lo que necesito para ver el tipo de persona que era. Ingenuo, algo distraído en ocasiones, muy denso en captar ciertas indirectas, pero un hombre de noble corazón y que siempre ayuda a los demás porque es lo correcto. Una persona que es sincera con lo que dice y que respeta los espacios de los demás.

El tiempo con el que interactúa con él fueron momentos de alegría, pues era fácil de hablar con Yuuto porque él no juzgaba a las personas. Ella se sentía libre de hablarle sin temor a que pensara mal de ella...y eso la fue atrayendo.

A pesar de sus defectos, las virtudes que tenían lo compensan e hizo que quisiera acercarse más a él a pesar de no pasar tanto tiempo. Ella quería conocerlo más y pasar más ratos a su lado.

Pero ahora no sería posible.

Bloom: Yuuto...por favor, despierta…-Suplico mientras lloraba en vano, pues el chico ya había muerto.

Sky: Bloom…-Miró con tristeza la escena, pues entendió que la chica llegó a desarrollar sentimientos fuertes con el rider. Aunque no lo conocía mucho, sabía muy bien que no merecía morir.

Todos miraban como la pelirroja suplicaba y Victor se fue levantando, planeando usar "eso" en él. Sabía que le gritaría un poco tras hacerlo, pero se lo agradecerán después.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco.

Bloom: Por favor...regresa conmigo, Yuuto.-Ella bajó su cabeza, abrazando la cabeza del chico...donde todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Victor: ¿Pero que…?-Susurro al ver que el cuerpo de la portadora de la llama del dragón brillaba antes de que su brillo se extendieron en Yuuto.

El joven fue rodeado por la luz anaranjada que desprendía Bloom. En eso, Flora sintió como la mano del pelinegro, que ella sostenía, comenzó a moverse un poco. Todos miraron como los ojos de Yuuto fueron recobrando poco a poco la luz hasta que…

Yuuto: *Enorme trago de aire*-Vieron como este se movió y tomó una enorme cantidad de oxígeno, revelando que estaba vivo. Todos abrieron los ojos ante esto mientras que el recién despertado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.- Don…¿Donde…?

Bloom: ¡YUUTO!-El chico sintió un abrazo con una enorme fuerza.- ¡Estas vivo!

Flora: ¡Esto es un milagro!-Exclamó mientras también abrazaba al chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas de felicidad.

Yuuto: A-A…¡Aire!-El chico no tenía suficiente oxígeno y trato de alejar a ambas chicas un poco, donde estas lo escucharon y le dieron espacio.- Gracias…

Shadow: Que…¿Que acaba de pasar aquí?-Preguntó incrédulo ante lo que vio mientras todos asienten.

Luis: No se supone que Yuuto murió…-Preguntó mirando con la misma expresión, haciendo que ambos se vean como si el otro fuera su reflejo en un espejo.

Victor: Incluso yo no lo entiendo…-Admitió con sinceridad. Él no había visto nada como esto antes.

Behemoth: [Eso es fácil de explicar.]-Dijo la dragona materializando un holograma de ella en forma humana desde la contra palma izquierda de Victor.- [Los poderes de esa niña lo regresaron del más allá.]

Victor: ¿Con qué eso era…..?.- Dijo sin poder creer aun lo vio mientras sus chicas lo ayudaban a llegar con el recién revivido.- ¿Cómo te sientes kosou?

Yuuto: Aun me duele donde me golpearon...a parte de que me duele la cabeza junto a ese sueño raro que vi…

Victor: ¿Sueño raro?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Yuuto: En el sueño...estaba en un bonito campo de flores que parecía no tener fin. En el otro lado...vi a alguien llamándome y diciendo que vaya a la luz y….

Victor: Ok, detente.-Dijo tras reconocer lo que vio.- Es bueno que te trajeran antes de que te fueras permanentemente.

Yuuto: ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

Victor: Créeme, no quieres saber.-Respondió mirando a otro lado.- En todo caso, nos fue del asco

Shadow: Y que lo digas…-Murmuró decaído por el asunto.

Ruru: Es verdad, según mis cálculos, teníamos un 99% de probabilidades de victoria.

Luis: Y el otro 1%

Ruru: Fue Another Z-One.-Respondió poniéndose seria.- El 1% representaba un factor incógnita que podría suceder de manera inesperada. Sin embargo, la aparición de la copia de Victor-sama jamás entró en uno de mis tantos cálculos. Su existencia volteo y destruyó las posibilidades que teníamos de ganar en un instante.

Victor: O sea que su existencia afecta la probabilidad ¿No es así?- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- De eso me di cuenta al pelear con él, ya que todo parecía estar sospechosamente de su lado.

Shadow: ¿Estás tratando de decir que el puede hacer que todos los factores posibles estén de su lado?.- Preguntó serio solo para recibir un asentamiento de su amigo.- Oh, que bien…-Murmuró sarcásticamente.

Luis: Solo llegue hace poco... ¿Y ya nos enfrentamos a un super monstruos?-Susurro mientras se sentaba en el piso.- Oh, qué malvado puede ser el universo.

Victor: Bienvenido al club.

Ruru: ¡Victor! Tenemos problemas, mis sensores indican que el daño que recibió Yuuto-san se agrava cada segundo.- Dijo seria, pero con un tono de preocupación viendo al mencionado.

En eso, se escucharon toses y todos se giraron a ver como Yuuto comenzaba a toser casi sin control, donde de su mano que atrapaba lo que sacaba tenía sangre. Todos se asustaron al ver esto y más al ver cómo su respiración se volvió agitada.

Yuuto: ¿Que...Que me pasa?-Preguntar antes de toser de nuevo.

Victor: ¡_Tasting Scope_!.- Exclamó para que múltiples esferas pequeñas de distintos colores se formarán alrededor de Yuuto.- Es peor de lo que creí…. El daño en su corazón es más grave de lo que parece. Si no recibe atención médica pronto... morirá.- dijo dejando en shock a los presentes, para acercarse a Yuuto e invocar a su cangrejo y sacar del mismo múltiples frescos.

Flora: ¿¡Q-Que vas a hacer!?-Gritó en shock viendo como la respiración del chico solo empeoraba.

Shadow: Tranquila, Victor es experto en remedios naturales del mundo gourmet. De seguro él le dará un tratamiento que nos dará tiempo en pensar cómo atenderlo.- Dijo tomando del hombro al hada de la naturaleza, lo cual funciono un poco para calmarla.

Victor: Ok, primero le aplicará un poco de ungüento de medusa sábila.- Dijo para tomar un frasco del cual sacó un ungüento de color rosado verdoso y se lo aplica al chico en el pecho, donde al hacerlo se lograron ver descargar electrónicas, pero no parecían doler más bien lo relajaban.- eso servirá para minimizar el dolor y las pulsaciones eléctricas mantendrán su corazón en función, pero no por mucho tiempo, ahora…..- Dijo para tomar un frasco y tomar la cabeza de Yuuto y darle de beber su contenido.- Este suero de girasoles solares, le dará los nutrientes necesarios para que su corazón soporte más tiempo, pero ninguno de mis remedios ni siquiera magia de curación de ningún tipo puede ayudarlo ahora ya que el daño interno es muy serio.

Layla: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-Preguntó preocupada por la situación. Esto de por si es malo.

Shadow: ¡Victor!-Gritó de repente asustando a todos y atrapando su atención, donde lo que dijo abrió los ojos de los que sabían del tema.- ¿Y si lo llevamos con Yosaku?

Musa: ¿Yosaku?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Stella: ¿Quien es ese?-Preguntó mirando a las otras chicas, quienes se quedaron calladas por la idea.- ¿Que les pasa?

Ruru: Yosaku, es un muy famoso Saeiseiya del mundo gourmet. Ellos, por así decirlo, son conocidos como los revitalizantes, ya que incluso pueden revivir plantas y animales ya extintos, además de que son muy buenos en los tratamientos médicos los cuales incluso pueden ayudar a regenerar partes del cuerpo.- Explicó con seriedad dejando a las hadas y especialistas en shock.

Flora: ¿De...De verdad son capaces de tal cosa?-Dijo la hada de la naturaleza, pues ella sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era rescatar o tratar de revivir plantas extintas. Si es cierto lo que dijeron, estos sujetos deben ser realmente asombrosos.

Tecna: Si eso es cierto, ¿Creen que puedan curar el estado de Yuuto?-Pregunto preocupada por el chico, pues el tiempo en que lo lleva conociendo se ganó su amistad y confianza.

Ryuzu: Así es, Yosaku-sama incluso ayudó a Victor-sama a recuperar su brazo izquierdo y su corazón después perderlos en una batalla.- Eso sin duda dejó sin palabras a todos, menos a los conocidos del pelinegro de lentes.

Bloom: ¿Y cómo los llevamos?-Preguntó rápidamente mirando al grupo que iba a responder, pero…

¿?: Yo puedo llevarlos.-Dijo una voz y todos se giraron a ver que quien lo dijo era un hombre de traje negro, camisa magenta y cabello castaño. Además, tenía una cámara colgando en su cuello.- A pasado tiempo, niños.

Victor: ¿¡Kadoya Tsukasa!?.- grito con asombro al verlo hasta que su mente hizo click.- Ya veo, tu trajiste a Shadow y a las demás ¿no?

Tsukasa: Correcto. Pensé que te meterías en algún lío, aún por tu propia cuenta, y traje parte de tu pandilla para asegurarnos de que no metas la pata.-Respondió sacando un tic al chico. El era una de las pocas personas que podía llegar a hablarle de ese modo y salirse con la suya.

Mientras eso sucedía, las Winx junto a Yuuto y Luis abrieron los ojos al ver al Kamen rider Decade original. Las Winx sabían de él por los videos que le entregaron, donde se supone que Tsukasa es el más poderoso Heisei rider de todos.

Por otra parte, Yuuto y Luis no podían creer que estaban viendo a uno de sus personajes favoritos frente a sus ojos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Querían ir y pedirle un autógrafo, pero las heridas evitaron que se levantaran.

Tsukasa: Ahora, dejando la metida de pata del niño…

Victor: ¡OYE!

Tsukasa: Es mejor que nos vayamos a "life" para curar sus heridas.

Layla: ¿"Sus"?-Murmuró ante la palabra en plural.

Tsukasa: ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta? Los otros 3 riders de aquí se encuentran en situaciones similares al ZI-O de este mundo. Tal vez no en un estado de vida y muerte, pero sigue siendo un estado grave.-Explicó y las chicas de Victor se giraron a su amado, quien solo se giro de cabeza.

Ryuzu: Victor-sama, ¿Es eso cierto?

Victor: Si.. es verdad.-Confesó tras un suspiro.- De hecho, ahora me encuentro sintiendo un dolor del carajo que no se imaginan.- Dijo como si nada, pero se notaba que le costaba hablar.

Tras decir eso, Emiru lo toma de las mejillas para hacerlo que la mire directamente, pero no solo a ella si no también a Ruru y a Ryuzu las cuales al igual que la Loli tenían una mirada severa que le dió escalofríos.

Emiru: ¿¡Como es eso de que te duele y no nos has dicho nada nanodesu ka!?- Gritó muy enojada mientras apretaba fuertemente las mejillas de su amado, el cual puso una expresión de dolor.

Ruru: ¡Si, ¡debiste haber dicho algo desde el principio y así te atenderemos más rápido!- Grito de la misma forma para jalar la oreja de su novio, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Ryuzu: Vaya amo tan problemático, que siempre se guarda estas cosas para sí mismo.- Dijo de forma calmada, pero sus palabras parecían ser cuchillas que podrían lastimar a alguien fácilmente sin esfuerzo.

Victor: ¡Shichas! ¡Efo fuede!.- Grito a duras penas, ya que, como Emiru jalaba sus mejillas, no podía hablar bien. Luego de unos minutos, sus chicas lo soltaron.

Emiru/Ruru/Ryuzu: ¿!Tienes algo que decir/nanodesu ka!?- Gritaron con gran severidad cruzándose de brazos para esperar la respuesta del chico.

Victor: Lo siento.. es que no las quería preocupar.-Susurro sentado de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza abajo, y los espectadores podían jurar que por unos momentos, parecía un personaje Chibi de sí mismo.

Por su parte, Tsukasa tomo un par de fotos al asunto mientras reía. Disfrutaba tanto del dolor ajeno. Por algo existe la comedia física.

Sky: Pero... ¿como moveremos a Yuuto si está en un estado delicado?- Dijo preocupado, ya que era verdad sobre el estado crítico del mencionado.

Tsukasa: ¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?.- Dijo para alzar una mano y crear un muro dimensional a pequeña escala, el cual pasó sobre Yuuto y este apareciera en un camilla cuando pasó por completo.

Yuuto: ¿Q-Que diablos…?-Murmuró antes de girarse a Tsukasa.- ¿Acaso hay algo que no seas capaz de hacer?

Tsukasa: Solo tomar fotos, aunque estoy en una pista muy buena de solucionar ese problema.-Dijo con una sonrisa, imaginando su nueva galería de fotos "perfectas~".

Luis: Ese tipo es mi ídolo.-Murmuró antes de que un muro dimensional a pequeña escala apareciera cerca de él y el chico terminó en otra camilla junto a Yuuto. Con eso, miro a Tsukasa, quien le sonrió, y el chico quedó maravillado.- Él es un ser trascendental.

Tsukasa: Es bueno tener alguien aquí que logre entender eso a diferencia de otros.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Victor: Si... en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero como los llevamos ya que yo y Shadow no estamos en condiciones y esos dos no se ven muy útiles.- dijo ofendiendo a los especialistas.

Shadow: que tal si los invocamos ¿a ellos?

Luis: ¿Ellos?-Repitió teniendo el presentimiento que sería nuevamente asombrado.

Tecna: ¿A quienes piensan traer?

En eso, se vio como. tanto Victor como shadow, empezaron a hacer cosas extrañas, como el primero que puso su mano en suelo, y el mecha rojo que parecía crear lo que reconoció como un círculo mágico.

Victor: ¡Ranga!.- Exclamó para que su sombra se volviera más grande y de la misma saliera un gran lobo azul con tonos blancos, y una mancha con forma de estrella en su frente además de dos cuernos en la misma, el cual se inclinó frente a Victor mostrando que era más grande que el.

Ranga: ¡Llamó usted amo!.- Habló el lobo sorprendiendo a las los presentes, menos a los que lo conocían.

Mientras que del círculo Mágico que creó shadow, aparecía un lobo blanco de gran tamaño pero más pequeño que el anterior.

Shadow: Necesito tu ayuda Terry JR.- Dijo para que el lobo gruñera.

Bloom: La verdad, debí esperar que hicieran algo así.-Comentó incrédula, sintiendo que ellos ya harán algo totalmente loco.

Victor: Bueno chicos, el es mi compañero y familiar, Ranga.- Dijo para que el lobo asintiera con la cabeza en señal de respeto.- El es un lobo de la tempestad, una de las pocas especies del mundo gourmet que puede usar magia.

Ranga: Es un placer conocerlos.-Inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Shadow: Y este de aquí es Terry JR. Es un lobo de batalla y es el hijo del compañero de un conocido nuestro.

Luis: De casualidad, ¿ese conocido se llama Toriko?

Shadow: si ¿Por qué?- Yuuto y Luis solo miraron sorprendidos mientras que Shadow no entendía mucho el por qué.- Vamos, ¿Que les pasa?

Victor: Déjalos solos, no es momento para esto.

Tsukasa: Así es, ya que debemos poner a estos dos en….- No continuo, ya que vio como Ruru y Ryuzo habían hecho una plataforma improvisada con madera y cuerdas del lugar, con las camillas de los dos chicos la cual estaba sujeta entre Ranga y Terry.- ¿Cuando hicieron eso?

Victor: Te sorprenderías de lo que mis chicas son capaces. A veces pueden ser más impredecibles e irrazonables que yo.-Comento mirando a sus chicas.- Buen trabajo, por cierto.

Ruru: Gracias, así será más fácil transportarlos sin moverlos mucho.- Dijo con simpleza.

Luego de eso, se habló con el director avisando de que se llevarían a los 4 riders para tratarlos de manera más eficiente y que el avisará a la señorita Faragonda sobre esto para no preocuparla.

Victor: Bueno, ya que estamos listos, vayamos a "Life".-Dijo y entonces Tsukasa creó una ventana dimensional donde todos pasaran. En el caso de Yuuto y Luis, ambos eran cargados por ambos lobos en sus espaldas acostados en las camillas que Ruru y Ryuzu crearon.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Cuando todos salieron de la ventana, se encontraron en un nuevo tipo de paisaje. Estaban en una ciudad tranquila, la cual estaba en medio de una gran zona natural, rios, arboles y demas. Flora quedó encantada con la vista y pudo sentir a la plantas estar conformes en su lugar a pesar de las construcciones que había. Lo que más les llamó la atención era el enorme árbol que lograban ver en medio de la ciudad el cual estaba sobre una gran base de roca.

Victor: Chicos y hadas, les presento el país de la medicina natural "life".-Presentó mientras todos estaban asombrados por la vista del lugar.

Shadow: También es conocido como el país de la sanación.- Llamó la atención de todos.- es muy famoso por sus remedios y tratamientos médicos totalmente naturales. Aquí vienen a sanarse los enfermos y heridos del todo el mundo.

Flora: Wow, pensar que un lugar así exista.- dijo asombrada por lo que oyó.

Emiru: Además que la gente no solo se viene a sanar, sino también para hacerse tratamiento de ciudades de la piel, del cabello y similares para cuidar y mantener tu belleza-Nanodesu.

Stella: ¿¡De verdad!?-Gritó con estrellas en los ojos mientras que Emiru asentía.- ¡Que bien!

Tsukasa: Bueno, yo ya los traje aquí, por lo que yo me iré a probar un tratamiento con tofu que me guiño el ojo la última vez que estuve aquí.-Dijo para crear otra ventana dimensional y marcharse.

Musa: Realmente es como se mostró en esos capítulos.-Susurro viendo la actitud de Tsukasa, que era despreocupada, pero genial.

Victor: Pues nosotros también hay que ponernos en marcha antes de que mis remedios pierdan efecto.- Dijo empezando a caminar a la entrada de la ciudad siendo ayudado por sus chicas.

Tras oír lo dicho por el pelinegro, todos empezaron a seguirlos a la entrada, pero al momento de llegara la misma fueron detenidos por unos guardias que tenían puestos uniformes militares con un logo en sus placas con más iniciales de la "I.G.O." grabadas.

Guardia: ¡alto ahí!- los detuvo el jefe de los guardias.- Antes de poder entrar debemos revisarlos.

Victor: Lo siento señor, pero debemos ver al señor Yosaku lo antes posible, por lo que le pido permiso para entrar.- Dijo sacando un tipo de tarjeta de su billetera.- Soy Víctor Torres, uno de los cinco tesoros nacionales, así que si nos da permiso de pasar estaría muy agradecido.- dijo con suma seriedad para que el guardia junto a sus compañeros abrieran los ojos como platos y se pusieran nerviosos.

Guardia: ¡Discúlpenos por favor! No lo reconocimos.- Exclamó nervioso inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.- Como usted diga. Le daremos permiso de pasar a usted y sus amigos.- Pero el guardia ve el estado del pelinegro y de sus acompañantes.- ¡Pero si está hecho un desastre! No sé preocupe nosotros le ayudamos ¡Traigan sillas, que son para ayer!.- ordenó a sus compañeros que de inmediato se movieron a buscar sillas de ruedas tanto para Víctor cómo para los demás heridos, para luego darles permiso de pasar a la ciudad.

Layla: Este lugar sí que es raro.-Comentó y sus amigas asintieron de acuerdo.

Bloom: Sin embargo, sí pueden tratarlos, esto es un precio bajo.-Dijo dando su opinión y las chicas volvieron a asentir.

Ruru: Es que en este mundo los mejores cocineros tienen más poder e influencia que los más poderosos políticos por eso los guardias actuaron de ese modo.-Explicó de manera que todas entendieran la razón, cosa que funciono.

Victor: En todo caso, nuestro destino es el enorme árbol en medio de la ciudad llamado "Mother wood". Ahí se reúnen los Saeiseiyas de todo el mundo gourmet, además de que también van personas a aprender de esa profesión.- Explicó mientras su silla era empujada por Ryuzu.- Ahí está Yosaku, el tipo que nos puede ayudar a que Yatagami-kousou se cure.

Tecna: ¿De verdad será capaz de curarlo?-Preguntó mientras miraba a Yuuto, quien ahora estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas empujado por Bloom.- Le hice un análisis a su estado y no es algo que se pueda reparar fácilmente.

Victor: Pues claro que él puede. Yosaku es el mejor de todo y hasta a hecho milagros que uno no creería posible. Si existe alguien entre todos los universos y dimensiones posibles que nos pueda ayudar en nuestra situación, ese es él.-Explicó mientras la Winx y ambos riders asienten entendiendo.- (Aunque sus métodos pueden ser algo...bruscos.)

El grupo fue moviéndose siguiendo a Ryuzu, quien conocía el camino. En su recorrido, pudieron apreciar múltiples establecimientos dedicados a distintos métodos médicos como camas de cactus para la acupuntura, tratamientos con aromaterapia. Además de que lo más impresionante hasta ahora era lo que vieron en un pequeño canal de agua donde estaban unos muy extraños peces de gran tamaño que parecían baños calientes por su forma, donde había gente disfrutando de los mismos.

Musa: Eso sí que es extraño.- Dijo muy desconectada por lo que veía.- ¿Por qué la gente se baña en esos extraños peces gigantes?

Victor: No son peces, son una especie de tiburón llamados "Onsen Shark", los cuales tienen aguas especiales en sus cuerpos muy beneficiosas para el cuerpo, además de que en ellos habitan muchas clases de "Doctor Fish".

Tecna: ¿Doctor Fish?

Ruru: Son peces que comen los malestares de las personas. Algunos de ellos comen cualquier tipo de porquería que tienes en tu piel. Otros son capaces de chupar todos los virus que tienes en tu cuerpo.

Layla: Vaya…-Hablo con impresión, un sentimiento que todos compartían.

Realmente es el país de la sanación. Con tantas cosas que pueden curar tus malestares, era un digno nombre el que porta y lo mantenía de una manera que parecía que no le costaba mucho.

Tras esa pequeña explicación, el grupo siguió su camino por donde se toparon por un establecimiento lleno de baños al aire libre.

Stella: ¿Que dice en eso letreros?- Preguntó mientras tratará de leer el letrero del establecimiento, el cual está escrito al parecer en japonés.

Victor: Ahi dice que son baños de belleza.- Contesto su pregunta mientras Ryuzu subía su silla de ruedas por una rampa.- En uno de ellos hay "Doctor fish" que se comen todas las manchas de la piel volviéndose negros en el proceso. Al mismo tiempo, la piel pierde todas las manchas negras y se vuelve tan blanca y saludable como la de un bebé recién nacido.

Cuando terminó la explicación, se vio como Stella miraba el baño con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Las Winx podían adivinar sin ver que ella deseaba con toda el alma meterse ahí para blanquear su piel.

Ryuzu: Podremos visitarlos después de dejar a los chicos con Yosaku, así que no perdamos tiempo.-Ordenó y las chicas asintieron en comprensión mientras la que empujaban las sillas llevaban a los riders heridos subiendo por una pista en una colina para ir a lo más alto.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, había alguien bañándose dentro de la bañera blanqueadora. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras dejaba que los peces hicieran su trabajo. En eso, se levanta repentinamente de forma dramática, donde la salpicadura de agua hizo que la luz se refleja en ella e hiciera una escena dramática.

Sin embargo, esa agua que salpicó le llegó al grupo que pasó por al lado, pues la bañera y el sendero de subida estaban uno al lado de otro. El grupo se quejo un poco y la persona noto esto.

¿?: Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención…-Se detuvo cuando notó la cara de uno de ellos.- ¿Victor?

Victor: Ya debería haberme esperado verte aquí, Sanny.- Dijo volteandose a ver al hombre, quien era alguien demasiado musculoso con una abundante cabellera con mechones de distintos colores y sobretodo estaba totalmente desnudo.- Pero me hubiera gustado no ver tus miserias también. Cúbrete ¿quieres?

Sanny: Uh, cierto.-Dijo al ver que había varias damas, las cuales se voltearon mientras se taparon la cara, las cuales estaban completamente rojas.

Puede que algunas de ellas están con novio o con algún interés amoroso, pero ver el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, y más que está en tan buen estado físico, no era broma. Difícilmente una chica tendría inmunidad ante ese tipo de apariencias de un hombre en el estado en que llegó al mundo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Sanny: Ya veo, con que han venido a curar a estos cuatro ¿Eh?-Comentó mientras todos estaban caminando con el acompañándolos viendo a Yuuto, Luis, Victor y Shadow.

Luego de que Sanny se vistiera, este decidió acompañarlos, pues noto las heridas de Victor y le extrañaba que las tuviera. El lo conoce bastante bien y sabe de su poder. No es fácil herirlo y menos dejarlo en un estado donde deban llevarlo con una silla.

El hombre del peinado multicolor preguntó sobre la situación, mientras que las Winx le preguntaron a Ruru quien era este tipo. Ella les explicó que el es Sanny, uno de los 4 reyes celestiales de este mundo. Ella les dijo que es un grupo de Bishokuyas, los cuales son considerados los más poderosos.

Luego les explicó que Sanny es un hombre de una estética muy exagerada y que estaba casi obsesionado con la hermosura. Cada platillo que tiene en su Full Course Menu son unos sean buenos para tu salud o te hagan relucir de alguna manera a parte de tener una bella apariencia externa.

Las Winx asintieron y vieron que era cierto, pues a parte del físico que tiene, su piel y cabello relucían con un gran brillo a parte de verse completamente saludable. Se notaba que se cuida demasiado bien, tanto interna como externamente.

Mientra tanto, con Victor y Sanny.

Sanny: Vaya, no pensé que te llegaras a encontrar con algo tan difícil.-Dijo tras escuchar la historia.- Parece que te has metido en un gran lío...de nuevo.

Victor: No es como si los pidiera…

Sanny: Por eso eres un imán de ellos.

Victor: ¡OYE!-Gritó ofendido antes de suspirar.- Entonces, ¿Sabes donde esta Yosaku?

Sanny: Creo que debería estar comiendo ahora.-Respondió mirando hacia adelante.- Si tenemos suerte, deberíamos poder encontrarlo antes de que termine.

Shadow: En ese caso, vamos. No quiero seguir con estos dolores.-Se quejo mientras se masajeaba los hombros.

Ryuzu: Pues al parecer no tendremos que buscar.- Dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección de una mesa al otro lado del lugar, donde estaba una de las empleadas discutiendo con un hombre.

En dicha mesa.

Empleada: ¡Señor las reglas del establecimiento piden que use cubiertos!.- Hablo desesperada tratando de hacer entender al hombre de gran tamaño y buena musculatura que vestía una bata blanca, que tenía unas marcas rojas como si fueran salpicaduras, sin nada debajo de ella junto a un pantalón blanco los cuales estaban igual que la bata.

¿?: ¡Jajajaja! Si esa es la regla ¡Yo la romperé!.-Exclamó mientras comía una pierna de pollo entera de un solo mordisco dejando solo el hueso.

Victor: ¿Porque no me sorprende ver esto?-Murmuró con un gran dolor de cabeza antes de mirar al gran hombre.- ¡Oe~, Yosaku!

¿?: Mmh~, esa voz es de…-Fue hablando mientras se ponía un gran habano en su boca y lo encendió con dos trozo de madera que estaban un poco prendidos...los cuales eran otros habanos que se puso en la boca y los fumo los tres de un solo respiro antes de escupir una gran cantidad de humo por la nariz.- ¡OOh~, Victor! ¿¡Con que al fin decidiste visitarnos luego de tanto tiempo!?

Victor: Ni tanto, solo pasaron un par de meses desde que visite este mundo.- Contestó ya más relajado al hombre.- De todas formas, venimos por qué necesitamos tu ayuda. Ya te darás cuenta con tan solo ver mi estado.

Yosaku: Por supuesto que lo veo.-Contestó mientras su mirada recorría todo el cuerpo del chico.- Si estás en ese estado, el enemigo al que te enfrentaste debió ser muy poderoso para dejarte así.- Dijo al ver el estado del pelinegro ya que también sabía que no era fácil lastimarlo y sea lo que sea que fue capaz de tal cosa, debía ser muy peligroso, pero también logro ver que los otros tres chicos estaban igual.- Por lo que veo, ellos también la pasaron mal ¿eh? En especial ese de allí.-Dijo señalando a Yuuto.- ¡Entiendo, yo me haré cargo de que se sientan mejor! !Jajajajaja!- Rió con una amplia sonrisa para luego ver al hombre de cabello multicolor.- Sanny, tu también vienes, ya que tu ayuda será necesaria.

Sammy: Bueno, si no hay de otra iré, pero a cambio quiero ver las formas de hada de esas chicas que mencionó Victor.

Bloom: ¿Porque razon?-Pregunto mirando al hombre de cabello arco iris antes de que este pusiera una mano en su cara de manera dramática.

Sanny: Las hadas han sido consideradas una de las criaturas más hermosas del mundo desde la antigüedad. El no ser capaz de presenciar tal cosa cuando tengo tal oportunidad es un delito en sí mismo.

Layla: Okey~...-Murmuró un poco perturbada al igual que el resto. Sanny si que era un verdadero amante de la belleza.

Victor: ¿Esa declaración se puede considerar acoso sexual?- Se cuestionó con una mano en barbilla.

Ryuzu: Por supuesto que lo hace, Victor-sama.-Respondió con una mirada en blanco a Sanny, quien no se percataba de lo que los otros pensaban de él.

Yosaku: !Jajajajaja! ¡Si que trajiste personas interesantes, Victor! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Victor: Bueno, es obvio ya que son de un mundo muy diferente al mío y a tuyo.- Dijo con simpleza y con una mirada cansada.- Ok, será mejor ir a tu lugar de trabajo antes de que el tratamiento que le di a Yatagami-kousou pierda efecto.

Yosaku: ¿Entonces porque han estado perdiendo el tiempo?

Victor: (Esté sujeto…)-Pensó algo irritado por su actitud antes de suspirar y calmarse.- Ya vamonos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Yosaku: ¡Ya llegamos!-Exclamó mientras que él y el grupo estaban parados frente a la entrada de una cueva.- Este es una entrada al interior del "Wood Mother".-Explico mientras entraban en su interior.- También lo llamamos "Food inn".

Cuando todos entraron, vieron que el interior era bastante amplio con algunas casas en forma de domo y una gran fogata en el medio del lugar. Las Winx junto a sus dos riders se sorprendieron de la vista.

Flora: ¿Que es lo que hacen aquí?-Preguntó con curiosidad al sentir diferentes tipos de vibraciones de vida por el lugar.

Yosaku: Es un lugar de curación donde muchos Saiseiya se presentan. Normalmente investigamos lo que ciertas plantas pueden hacer en el metabolismo humano, así como crear nuevas medicinas y similares para tratamientos médicos. También hacemos experimentos para crear algo nuevo.

Tecna: ¿Crear algo nuevo?-Preguntó y Yosaku solo le sonrió cuando giró su cabeza a ella.

Yosaku: Muchos tipos de medicamentos o creación de nuevos tipos de vegetación, así como traer a la vida plantas y animales extintos.

Musa: Wow…-Susurró asombrada antes de seguir al hombre con el resto del grupo, hasta parar delante de cierta puerta.

Victor: Prepárense, ya que lo que están por ver son los resultados del trabajo de un maestro saiseiya.- Dijo con seriedad para que Yosaku abriera la puerta permitiéndoles ver un cuarto lleno de objetos de laboratorio así como algunas cosas sobre las mesas como animales y plantas que nunca habían visto. Sobre todo, que todo el lugar estaba lleno de las mismas manchas rojas que las que tiene su ropa.

Shadow: No lo puedo creer, ¿¡Por fin pudo revivir al león Tritón!?- Gritó asombrado al ver una especie de León más grande que el promedio que parecía estar dormido, el cual en vez de tener pelaje tenía unas brillantes escamas además de que su melena estaba formada por aletas.

En eso, Flora se fija en cierta planta y abre los ojos antes de correr a ellas.

Flora: Estas son…¿¡Rosas arco iris!?-Grito al ver unas rosas cuyos pétalos brillan con una tenue luz multicolores.

Yosaku: ¿Oh~? ¿Acaso las conoces niña?-Preguntó con interés, pues casi nadie sabía de esas flores.

Flora: En la dimension magica, son consideradas una de las flores más hermosas que existen. Sin embargo, debido a su belleza, muchas personas las han sacado hasta extinguirlas.-Contestó mientras miraba el estado de las plantas usando sus poderes.- No puedo creer que existan aquí.

Yosaku: Existían.-Corrigió mientras camino un poco hacia ella.- Esas flores tienen propiedades especiales de curación contra casi cualquier tipo de veneno, tanto que fue sobreexplotada hasta el punto de extinguirlas.-Contestó asombrando a la hada de la naturaleza antes de dar un suspiro.- Fue realmente un trabajo pesado revivirlas.

Flora estaba más que asombrada, pues incluso para ella o la gente de su planeta, cuyos poderes vienen de la misma naturaleza, les es imposible revivir una planta extinta. Este hombre de aquí es realmente asombroso si logró tal hazaña.

Musa: Por cierto, ¿Que son esas manchas que están en todas partes?-Preguntó señalando las manchas rojas que estaban en el piso, techo y paredes de la habitación.

Victor: Bueno, incluso un maestro en su especialidad puede tener… "fallos".- dijo algo nervioso desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Stella: ¿Como que "fallos"?- Pregunto muy intrigada por la forma en la que lo dijo.

Yosaku: Tal como dice él, todas esas manchas son los restos de los fallos de algunos de mis experimentos.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a los heridos.

Yuuto: ¿E-Eh…? ¿Que va a…?-Se detuvo cuando el hombre puso una mano en su pecho.

Yosaku: Ya veo, no me extraña que los tratamientos de Victor haya durado tan poco. Tu estado es ciertamente uno de los peores que he visto hasta ahora.-Dijo mientras que el chico se asustó por sus palabras.- Pero no te preocupes, ¡Yo los curaré de una vez!

Con ese grito, Yosaku dio un fuerte pisotón donde la tabla que estaba debajo de Yuuto se levantó haciéndolo volar un poco. El chico se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina al igual que Luis y las Winx. Solo Victor junto a sus novias y Shadow dieron un suspiro.

Yosaku: ¡Sin embargo!-Exclamó mientras miraba fijamente a Yuuto, quien fue poniendo una cara de terror al recordar cierta escena sobre los tratamientos de este hombre.- Si no se curan...lo siento mucho. _¡Impac Knoking!_\- Grito para dar varios golpes en el abdomen de Yuuto, quien tosió saliva ante los golpes que realmente le dolieron.- _¡Nail Chuusha!_-En eso, saco una jeringa donde la inserto en el pecho del chico, cerca de su corazón, donde le inyecto algo antes de que lo atrapara de su pierna y lanzará al chico hacia una especie de planta carnívora gigante, que la atrapó y cerró su boca.

Bloom/Flora: ¿¡Que...Que ha hecho!?-Gritaron totalmente desconcertadas mientras las otras cuatro estaban en completo shock por lo que vieron.

Yosaku: Tranquilas, solo le di unos golpes en sus puntos de presión para activar los músculos de su cuerpo y la inyección fue para estimular sus células para que comenzaran el proceso de regeneración. Y finalmente, la planta en la que lo lance es una especie especial que cura todo lo que tenga en su interior. Eso deberá cubrir gran parte de sus heridas para que pueda comenzar luego su verdadero tratamiento, pero ahora…-En eso se giró a los otros tres, quienes tragaron saliva.- Debo ocuparme de ustedes para volver con mi paciente principal, ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza rápidamente y quieren decir que mejor que no….pero no lograron hacerlo a tiempo y Yosaku no prestó atención a sus negaciones físicas. En eso se acerca a Luis y toma su brazo.

Yosaku: Mmh~, parece que tus heridas se están demorando más de lo debido en curarse, a parte de que tu cuerpo tiene varios daños internos.-Dijo mientras movía un poco la boca con los labios cerrados antes de...escupir.- _Paste Spittle__!_

Luis: ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Me escupió!-Grito asqueado al igual que las Winx y otras chicas al ver el enorme escupitajo en las heridas del chico, mientras que el médico solo sonrió.

Yosaku: Esto tiene propiedades especiales regenerativas. A este paso, tus heridas se curaron. Pero debemos hacer algo con tu daño interno, así que…-En eso patea los pies de Luis, sacándolo de equilibrio antes de tomarlo por la ropa.- ¡Ve a acostarte un rato ahí!

Yosaku tiro a Luis hacia las plantas carnívoras mientras que este gritaba para luego ser silenciado al ser atrapado por una de las plantas. En eso, el hombre se giró para ver a Victor y a Luis para sonreírles.

Victor: No digas nada y solo hazlo de una ves.- Dijo mientras se podía ver cómo sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno.

Shadow: Lo mismo digo, solo hazlo y ya.- Dije de la misma manera que su Amigo.

Yosaku: No se preocupen, con ustedes será más sencillo gracias a sus células gourmet, así que solo hare esto.- Dijo para arrojarlos al aire de la misma manera que lo hizo con Yuuto y Luis para luego a proceder a escupir en sus heridas más grandes.- Paste Spittle!- Luego los tomó a ambos de los brazos para arrojar a ambos a las plantas a lo cual ninguno de los dos se puso a gritar ya que ya habían pasado por esa misma situación en ocasiones anteriores, luego yosaku se giró en dirección de las novias de victor y Shadow.- Ustedes niñas vayan a comprar mucha comida, sus hombres la van a necesitar.- Les ordenó para que las chicas se fueran rápido del lugar para cumplir el encargo.

Bloom: Señor Yosaku, ¿cree que Yuuto se pueda recuperar?- Preguntó en un tono de angustia.

Yosaku: Pues será difícil.

Flora: ¿Eh, porque?

Yosaku: Pues porque las heridas que han recibido todos no son normales.-Contestó antes de ponerse a explicar.- Según lo que me contaron en el camino, su oponente fue la versión malvada de Víctor con su traje ¿no?- Las Winx asintieron.- Pues parece que sus golpes pueden detener el tiempo del proceso curativo natural de los seres vivientes.

Tecna: ¿Detener...el tiempo del proceso curativo?-Yosaku asintió antes de comenzar a dar su teoría.

Yosaku: El cuerpo de todo ser viviente tiene una capacidad regenerativa de hasta un cierto nivel, algunos tienen una mayor que otras. Según se, Z-One tiene poderes relacionados al tiempo y controlarlos. Esta copia puede hacer lo mismo, pero de manera más grave. Según veo, lo que hizo fue detener el tiempo del proceso curativo natural de a quienes daña, evitando que las heridas sean curadas y que solo se agravan cuando se mueven demasiado o reciben más daño.

Layla: ¿Es eso posible?

Yosaku: Pues para esta criatura, parece que sí.-Contestó ante las caras estupefactas de las chicas.- Sin embargo, gracias a los propios poderes de tiempo de esos cuatro, parece que los efectos duran menos tiempo y de a poco el proceso curativo natural de ellos vuelve a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Victor y Shadow poseen células Gourmet, por lo que al comer deliciosa comida, recuperan sus energías a mayor velocidad y sus heridas se curan antes de lo esperado….Pero en el caso de esos otros dos…

Tecna: Ellos no tienen esas capacidades de recuperación de alta velocidad.-Murmuró abriendo los ojos.

Yosaku: Exacto. Tengo que hacer un tratamiento más intensivos a esos dos para lograr curarlos. Más al chico ese que llaman Yuuto.-En eso se gira a ver en la planta donde puso al chico.- Recibió un grave daño en su corazón. Una persona normal ya hubiera muerto por ese golpe. Es un milagro que siga vivo.

Winx: (Bueno, murio y revivio.)-Pensaron al mismo tiempo, pero luego se angustiaron ante el estado de ambos riders.

Yosaku: No se preocupen, yo encontraré la manera de curarlos.

Flora: ¿De verdad?

Yosaku: ¡Pues claro que si, princesita!-Exclamó con las manos en la cintura en pose triunfal.- Eso haré, ¡Oh no me llamo Yosaku! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Bloom: Muchas gracias.-Se inclinó un poco y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Yosaku: Ahora les sugiero que salgan y pasen el rato afuera mientras trabajo en ellos, que necesitare toda mi concentración para lograrlo.

Las chicas asintieron solo para ver a dos personas que no han visto en bastante tiempo.

Aoi woz: Si gustan yo les puedo dar un recorrido por la ciudad.-Dijo apareciendo de la nada asustando a las Winx, donde lo vieron junto al Woz que ellas conocen a su lado.- Por cierto, a pasado tiempo, Yosaku-san.

Yosaku: ¡Oh~, Woz! ¡A pasado mucho tiempo!- En eso ve a Grey Woz.- ¿Y porque no me dijiste que tienes un hermano gemelo?

Grey Woz: Por favor, no diga eso.-Dijo para dar un suspiro de cansancio.- El y yo somos la misma persona, solo que venimos de universos diferentes.

Yosaku: Oh~, _Narujodou_.-Murmuró con interés sobre el asunto.

Grey Woz: En todo caso, ¿Necesita asistencia para los tratamientos? No puedo dejar que mi rey muera sin ser capaz de cumplir su destino.

Musa: ¿Y porque no apareciste antes? Estuvimos en toda una batalla y jamás diste la cara.-Se quejó, pero Woz y su versión azul solo suspiraron.

Grey Woz: ¿Creen que no quisimos ir a intervenir?-Pregunto seriamente mirandolas.

Aoi Woz: Fey creó una interferencia dimensional que nos cortó el acceso a mi y a mi otro yo a Fontana roja y sus alrededores, por lo que nos vimos incapaces de ir a ayudarlos.-Contestó sorprendiendo a las Winx. ¿Que tanto podía hacer este tipo llamado Fey?

Yosaku: En todo caso, vayan a conocer la ciudad ya que el tratamiento de estos chicos puede demorar.-Dijo de brazos cruzados, pero las Winx estaban dudando de hacerlo.

Victor: {¡No se preocupen por el costo, todo va por mi cuenta! ¡Aoi woz te lo encargo!}- se escucho a Victor gritar desde el interior de la planta tomando por sorpresa a todos sin excepción.

Yosaku: ¿Como puede escucharnos aún estando ahí adentro?-Preguntó con una gota de sudor mientras las Winx y Grey Woz asienten.

Aoi woz: En todo caso, como mi emperador lo pidió, yo seré su guía.- Dijo para ser cubierto en una explosión de humo azul y al disiparse, ya no estaba, siendo que en su lugar había un pequeño hámster azul parado en sus patas traseras además de tener la misma capa y el visor de woz el cual saltó al hombro de bloom.- Muy bien en esta forma será menos incómodo para ustedes.

Bloom: No se que decir sobre esto.-Murmuró desconcertada.- Oye, Grey Woz, tu puedes…¿Woz?

El resto de las Winx se giraron a ver al Woz que conocen, quien tenía una mano en una pared con la cabeza agachada. Aún no podía creer que esa versión suya sea en realidad un Hamster y le daba dolor de cabeza verse a sí mismo transformándose en algo como eso.

Aoi woz: Bueno, tal parece que a mí versión alternativa le afectó ver mi verdadero forma.

Musa: ¿Pues a quien no le afectaría verse a sí mismo convertido en un ratón?

Aoi woz: ¡No soy un ratón! ¡Soy un hámster espinoso!- Grito molesto por llamarlo de esa forma, mientras erizaba la cabellera de su cabeza cual erizo.

Yosaku: En todo caso, será mejor que salgan. Tengo mucho que hacer con esos 4.-Dijo mientras de repente, ¡Sacó un enorme taladro y se veía que era de verdad por cómo giraba!- ¡Esta es una de las partes en que realmente disfruto de mi trabajo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Aoi Woz: Será mejor que nos vayamos...o quedaremos traumados.-Sugirió y todos asintieron para salir de la habitación.

Luego de un rato, se pudo escuchar los gritos de los 4 riders.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del castillo de darkar, el dueño de ese lugar estaba mirando en su mano una parte de su gran objetivo.

Darkar: Jamas imagine que con la ayuda de esas criaturas, recolectar una pieza del codex fuera tan fácil a pesar de las interferencias.

Fey: Por supuesto, después de todo son Riders.- Dijo recostado mientras bebía té y leía un manga.- Aunque creo que es hora de agregar nuevos juguetes a este juego.

Darkar: Nuevos juguetes ¿Eh?-Repitió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, estaban las Trix en una esquina...quejándose.

Stormy: Diablos, los golpes que me dieron esos dos aun duelen.-Dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo.

Darcy: ¿Te quejas de eso? ¡Yo fui la que recibió un estúpido ataque arcoiris que me dejó sin poder por 3 horas!

Icy: Cálmense ustedes dos. Todo eso ya paso, a parte de que quienes nos molestaron sufrieron de una de las peores maneras.

Darcy: Solo lo dices porque no fuiste atacada de la forma que nosotras sufrimos.

Fey: Era obvio que unas inútiles como ustedes perderían si no fuera por mí pequeño juguete que les salvó el trasero.- Dijo con desinterés tras escuchar las quejas de las tres brujas apareciendo detrás de ellas, cosa que las asustó.

Stormy: ¿De donde apareces y…? ¿¡Que acabas de decir!?

Fey: Es gracias a la i-ma-gi-na-ción.- Dijo en tono infantil formado un arcoiris con sus manos.- Y las llame inútiles por qué de las tres no se hace una y necesitaron la ayuda de another Z-One para salir en una pieza. La verdad, siento lastima por Darki. Tiene que lidiar con 3 inutiles que no saben qué hacer.

Icy: ¡AHORA SI TE HAS GANADO ESA PALIZA QUE TANTO DESEAS!-Grito mientras ella y sus hermanas alzaron sus brazos para atacar, pero de repente se congelaron...literalmente.

Fey detuvo el tiempo y vio como las 3 habían lanzado sus ataques, donde dio una sonrisa para re-agruparlas a todas y hacer que sus propios ataques fueron dirigidos a ellas. CUando termino, solo chasqueo los dedos...haciendo que sucediera la magia.

Trix: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron de dolor al sufrir de sus propios ataques y cayeron al suelo. En eso, alzaron la vista y vieron el rostro de Fey.

Este tenía una sonrisa grande y trastornada marcada en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia para sentarse de cuclillas y tomar a Icy de su cola de caballo para que lo viera de frente.

Fey: Se nota que no eres muy lista o tu mami no te enseño a atacar a alguien más fuerte que tu al parecer.- Dijo en un tono tranquilo, para que después la expresión de su rostro cambiara a una más peligrosa y demencial que reflejaba una gran irá.- ¡Escúchame bien, remedo de bruja! ¡Vuelve a atacarme así, tú o cualquier de tu trío de idiotas y sabrás que tengo un lado muy pero muy cruel!.- Este volvió a su actitud de siempre.- para la próxima piénsalo dos veces, hazlo y solo conocerás mi lado cariñoso

Así solo le dió un beso en la mejilla para dejar que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo.

Icy: E-Ese chico...es un monstruo con piel de niño…-Susurro con pavor en su voz. Por primera vez en su vida...conoció el verdadero terror.

Stormy: No se ustedes...pero prefiero hacerle caso que convertirme en su enemiga.

Darcy: Pienso lo mismo.-Dijo para luego las tres asintieron.

De regreso con Darkar, este estaba viendo una esfera de energía, la cual mostraba un paisaje.

Darkar: Ven, mi siervo.-Ordenó y de repente, de un lugar, salió Another Z-One, quien se puso al lado del fénix oscuro.- Ve a por las otras partes del Codex.

Another Z-One asintió mientras hacía una reverencia para luego crear un muro dimensional para entrar en él y realizar su misión.

Fay: Veo que tú peón está manejando el poder de another Z-One sin perder el control.- dijo apareciendo detrás de él.

Darkar: Si bien es un peón, es muy leal y hábil. A parte de eso, según entiendo, entre más oscuro es el corazón de quien trae esa cosa, más fácil se le vuelve controlar su poder.

Fey: Ciertamente es así, pero los another riders de mi mundo son diferentes y en especial another z-one

Darkar: Es por que fue creado a partir de ese sujeto que vino de tu mismo mundo ¿no?

Fey: ¡Jajajajaja! Así es, Victor Torres es aquel que se coronará como el emperador del tiempo, por lo que está destinado a tener un gran poder. Por eso another z-one es especial, ya que fue creado por su poder

Darkar: ¿Y que otras cosas puede hacer con esos poderes?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual Fey compartió.

Fey: Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar...pero eso lo dejaremos como una sorpresa.-Dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

-De regreso en el mundo Gourmet-

Estaban Victor, Shadow y Luis acostados en camillas tras los "tratamientos" de Yosaku, siendo Yuuto el único que faltaba.

Victor: Como odio cuando Yosaku disfruta de su trabajo

Shadow: Dímelo a mí. Esta es una de las razones por las que me esfuerzo en no tener heridas graves.

Luis: No es broma.-Asintió de acuerdo...o al menos lo intento.- Ow~, mi cuello…

Grey woz: lo que ahora me preocupa es la condición de mi señor.- dijo preocupado sosteniendo su libro con fuerza.

Victor: Eso también me tiene preocupado, recibió un daño muy fuerte que incluso a Yosaku le cuesta reparar.- Dijo en un tono serio sentándose en su camilla.- Esto es peor que cuando Yoshikage se salió de control.

Shadow: ¿Quien?

Victor: Un amigo de mis primeros meses como Rider. Por si lo preguntas, es tan fuerte como yo.

Shadow: Oh, ya veo…¿Y cómo es que no lo conozco?

Victor: Está en un torneo de Beyblade en España.- Contestó acariciando su cuello.- Por cierto, es el hijo que Penemue-chan mencionó que tenía.

Shadow: ¿Estas de broma cierto?- Pregunta incrédulo, solo para recibir una señal de su amigo que le indico que decía la verdad.- ...rayos.

Luis: Vaya...mi otro yo de otra dimensión la tiene difícil.-Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa piadosa.

Cuando se vio que Shadow y Luis se veían exactamente iguales, descubrieron que eran la misma persona, pero de diferentes dimensiones con vidas diferentes. Sin embargo, a pesar de no vivir lo mismo, sus personalidades eran casi las mismas...lo que le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza a Victor.

Sin darse cuenta, Luis y Shadow comenzaron a hablarse y decir lo geniales que eran. Por lo que se veía...parecía que podrían estar horas así.

Victor: Si no fuera por el hecho que el futuro de nuestro mundo pende de mi existencia y decisiones...me suicidaria en este momento.-Murmuró mientras usaba una almohada para cubrirse los oídos.

Grey Woz: Lamento tu dolor.-Dijo con simpatía al chico. No ha estado ni 5 minutos con estos dos, pero logro entender lo molesto que era pasar por esa situación.

Pero para la buena fortuna del Rider emperador, de la puerta de la enfermeras llegaron las novias de él y de Shadow cargando varios costales de comida.

Victor: Gracias a gran rojo.- dijo agradeciendo al dragón verdadero por qué las recién llegadas terminaron su sufrimiento.

Emuri: ¡Aquí está ya la comida nanodesu!

Ryuzu: Victor-sama, nosotras le ayudaremos a comer debido a su condición.- dijo tomando una charola para llevarla de comida al igual que Emiru y Ruru para acercarse a su amado.

Ryuzu/Emiru/Ruru: Di.. ahhh.- dijeron las tres al unísono para empezar a darle de comer en la boca lo cual Victor acepto con gusto.

Luis: Pero que envidia…-Susurro mientras apartaba la vista para no sufrir un ataque de celos de uno de los sueños de todo hombre. En eso, vio como su otra versión era alimentada por su propia chica.- (Ahora deseo tanto que nuestros puestos se intercambien.)

Stella: ¡Hola~!- Exclamó entrando al lugar junto a sus amigas. Se notaba como cada una se veía más saludable. Ya sea por su piel, cabello u otra cosa.- Cielos, esos baños de peces realmente hacen maravillas para la piel.

Layla: Y esos cactus me quitaron toda la rigidez del cuerpo de un solo golpe.-Asintió flexionando sus brazos, sintiéndose más liviana.

Tecna: No sabía que se podía hacer un baño con té, fue tan relajante.- Declaró en total relajación, además de que se notaba como su piel tenía un brillo más notorio de lo normal.

Aoi Woz: Me alegra que les haya gustado el recorrido por la ciudad.- Dijo el hámster sirviente, quien ahora estaba en la cabeza de Bloom.

Bloom: Y a ti por guiarnos.

Aoi Woz: Por favor, es una misión que me dio mi emperador. Como tal, debe realizarla de la forma más eficiente posible.

Musa: Pues hiciste un gran trabajo.-Comentó con muchas energías en su cuerpo. A parte de que le dieron un tratamiento para la voz y sentía que podía pasarse horas cantando sin problemas.

Flora: La vegetación y plantas de este mundo son maravillosas. Hacen cosas que ninguna planta de nuestro universo es capaz de hacer.-Habló maravillada. Siempre le alegraba hablar sobre plantas y demás. El hecho de poder ver otros tipos que jamás conoció la dejó contenta.

En eso, las Winx vieron como dos de los tres chicos presentes eran alimentados por sus chicas...cosa que las sonrojo.

Musa: Uh...esto es...bueno…-Murmuraba sin saber qué decir...tras ver una escena tan empalagosa.

Layla: Nosotras...sentimos si estamos interrumpiendo algo.-Hablo sonrojada viendo la escena. Primera vez en su vida que ve un ambiente tan...rosado.

Victor: ¿Ya llegaron? ¿qué les pareció el país de la sanación?- Preguntó al darse cuenta de la presencia de las hadas tras pasar lo que tenía en la boca.

En eso Aoi woz salta de la cabeza de Bloom para aterrizar en el suelo y envolverse en una explosión de humo azul nuevamente para regresar a su forma humana y hacer una reverencia.

Aoi Woz: He complicó con la misión que me dió, mi emperador.

Victor: Buen trabajo, Aoi woz.

Aoi Woz: Sus palabras son demasiadas para alguien como yo.

Victor: Woz, ya hablamos de esto.- dijo un poco incómodo por el comportamiento de su Woz.

Aoi Woz: Pero usted sabe que este es el comportamiento mínimo que uno debe tener ante su presencia.-Contestó avergonzando más al chico.

Bloom: Oigan, ¿Donde esta Yuuto?- Esa pregunta hizo que los chicos se tensaron un poco antes de mirar hacia la puerta...lo cual ella noto.- No me digan que…

Victor: Su estado es el más peligroso.-Explicó mientras que Luis y Shadow lo miraban con caras de: "¿Que estas contando?". La razón era que él sabía que era inútil tratar de esconder esto.- La situación de Yatagami-Kosou es la peor de nosotros cuatro. Eso se debe a que el fue el único que recibió un impacto más directo en su cuerpo. Aun con los tratamientos de Yosaku...no sabemos si pueda lograr salir.

Flora: No...no puede ser….-Murmuró con las manos en las boca mientras las demás Winx estaban parecidas a ellas.

Bloom: Por favor...díganme que están bromeando…

¿?: Me temo que no.-Dijo alguien.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Yosaku caminar hacia ellos.

Bloom: Señor Yosaku, por favor dígame cómo está Yuuto.- Dijo acercándose al saiseiya tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible, pero era evidente su preocupación.

Yosaku: Pues no muy bien me temo. Debido a lo que le hizo ese monstruo, el daño que recibió es muy difícil de reparar. Si esto sigue así, morirá.

Bloom: No puede ser…-Dijo en total shock cayendo de rodillas al igual que las otras hadas al escuchar la noticia.

Victor: Tal vez hay una forma de salvarlo, pero es muy arriesgado.- Dijo en total seriedad llamando la atención de todos.

Musa: ¿En serio la hay?

Victor: Si, pero es arriesgado.-Contestó antes de explicar.- He estado pensando, si lo que causó esto fue el poder de another Z-One, quien fue creado a partir de mi poder, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que yo pueda revertirlo.

Luis: ¿¡En serio puedes hacer eso!?

Victor: La verdad no lo sé, ni siquiera sé hasta qué punto se han desarrollado mis poderes como Z-One, pero si hay una posibilidad de ayudar a Yatagami-kousou, la tomaré.

Tecna: ¿Crees poder lograrlo?

Victor: No lo sé...pero vale la pena intentarlo.-Contestó y todos asintieron.

Yosaku: En ese caso, ven conmigo. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda Sanny pueda mantener al chico estable con sus toques.-Dijo mientras recordaba cómo le pidió al hombre que usara su cabello para realizar tratamientos a una escala molecular.

Victor: Ya estoy recuperando a un 80% así que puedo hacerlo.- Dijo para levantarse de su camilla para caminar hacia la habitación.- Pero necesito que Sanny siga haciendo lo suyo.

Yosaku: De eso no te preocupes. El ya noto que si para, la vida del chico terminará pronto.

Victor: En ese caso, será mejor que nos movamos rápido.- Dijo para luego ser guiado por Yosaku y entrar en la sala donde atendían a Yuuto.

Al entrar logro ver que el estado del joven chico, no era el mejor que digamos, ya que su piel perdía color a cada segundo además de que su respiración era muy pesada además de que se podía ver a Sanny quien estaba a su lado usando sus sensores a todo lo que podía en el pecho de Yuuto tratando de mantenerlo con vida.

Sanny: Que bueno que llegan, este chico va de mal en peor.

Yosaku: Pues sigue como estás y no dejes que se vaya al otro lado.- Dijo antes de girarse a Victor.- ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Victor: No lo sé, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.- Dijo para acercarse al chico para poner sus manos en su pecho y dar un gran suspiro.- Ok recen por qué esto salga bien.

* * *

-En la sala de espera -

Las Winx estaban paradas esperando los resultados, no podían evitar estar preocupada...en especial Bloom. El chico les ayudo en lo que podía sin pedir nada a cambio, solo porque siente que es su responsabilidad al tener esos poderes.

Puede que hayan pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero ese tiempo les fue más que suficiente para entender qué tipo de persona era.

Los minutos pasaron para ellas como horas, donde cada una se puso a esperar a su manera. Musa escuchando música, para tratar de pensar en otra cosa. Layla haciendo un poco de ejercicio. Tecna revisando su PDA con algunos datos. Stella viendo una revista de modas que había en este mundo. Flora mirando algunas plantas que los Saiseiya trabajaban. Y Bloom haciendo un dibujo.

Sin embargo, todas estaban rezando porque el chico sobreviviera.

Bloom: (Por favor Yuuto... quédate con nosotros.)-Pensó mientras hacía un dibujo de ZI-O.

* * *

-Dentro de la habitación-

Victor: Aquí voy. No dejes de tratar de reparar el daño de su corazón, Sanny.- Dijo muy serio para empezar a crear una energía de un color rosado con tonos verdes en sus manos, la cual introdujo en el pecho de Yuuto.

Sanny: Ni loco lo haría.- Dijo en el mismo tono del Rider emperador para introducir más de sus sensores en el pecho de Yuuto.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, los dos comenzaron con su labor, donde Victor intensificó la energía que creó, de la cual se formó la silueta de un reloj, sobre el cuerpo del chico.

Yosaku: ¡Creo que está funcionando!

Victor: ¡Guarda silencio por favor! ¡Esto es más difícil de lo que creí!- Grito tratando de no perder la concentración aumentado más la intensidad logrando que el reloj que se formó comenzará a moverse en sentido contrario al normal, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Yuuto se empezó a convulsionar de una manera antinatural.

Yuuto comenzó a gemir de dolor mientras se retorcía. Incluso fue escupiendo algo de sangre.

Yosaku: ¡Vamos mocoso! ¡Aguanta! ¡Si por tus condiciones hay una regla que diga que no sobrevivirás...entonces pelea por destruirla!

Victor: ¡Eso mismo, sigue peleando!-Grito mientras aumentaba el poder.- ¡Habrá muchos que lloraran si mueres, por lo que mantente firme para no morir y sobrevivir!

Yuuto escucho cada palabra y la imagen de Luis junto a las Winx paso por su cabeza, por lo que inconscientemente apretó los puños junto a sus dientes tratando de soportar el dolor.

Pasaron unos minutos donde el trabajo continuo...y término.

Victor: *Jadeo**Jadeo**Jadeo* Y-Yosaku…¿Como esta…?-Murmuró con las fuerzas que le quedaban arrodillado en el suelo.

Yosaku se acercó y empezó a revisar a Yuuto. Miro cada extremo de él y con un aparato especial para revisar su interior. Luego de un rato, se giró a Victor con una cara seria...antes de sonreír.

Yosaku: La herida se cerró, el vivirá.-Dijo alegrando a Victor y a Sanny.- Sin embargo, perdió mucha sangre en el proceso y tuvo que soportar mucho dolor, por lo que tendré que darle una transfusión de sangre junto algunos analgésicos para terminar su tratamiento...pero lo peor ya pasó.

Victor: *Jadeo* Me alegro *Jadeo* Si me disculpan... me voy a recostar un ratito.- Dijo para recostarse en suelo y caer dormido.

Sanny: Si no fuera porque mi resistencia es mayor a la suya, yo también lo haría.-Dijo con normalidad, pero se notaba que estaba cansado.

Yosaku: Llévate a Victor afuera con sus amigos y descansa. Se lo han ganado.-Les dijo y Sanny asintió para llevarse a Victor. Ya solos, Yosaku crujió sus dedos.- Bueno, es hora de completar tu tratamiento.

* * *

-fuera de la habitación-

El ánimo de las hadas que esperaban fuera de la habitación, donde Victor trataba de revertir los efectos provocados por el ataque de Another Z-One. Cada una de las hadas aunque parecían esperar con paciencia, en realidad estaban siendo consumidas por la hacienda a más no poder por saber si el chico, quien se había convertido en alguien imprimir para ellas, sobreviviría.

Bloom y Flora eran las más preocupadas, ya que, aunque no se dieran cuenta ellas mismas, Yuuto se había convertido más que un amigo para ellas, por lo que con toda su alma deseaba que pudiera salir bien de esta situación.

Musa: Ya llevan más de media hora ahí dentro.- Dijo con una voz que reflejaba total preocupación.

Shadow: Recuerda que es la primera vez que realiza un procedimiento como este. No debe ser para nada fácil incluso para Víctor.

Ryuzu: Solo habrá que confiar en Victor-sama, quien es el más indicado para esta tarea.- Dijo en total confianza hacia su amo y esposo.

Meia: Ryuzu-san tiene razón, el emperador es el único capaz de salvar a Yuuto-san.

Bloom: Eso es lo que espero.-Susurro mientras miraba el suelo, sin poder evitar en pensar en el chico.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Sanny, quien cargaba a un dormido Victor con ayuda sensores y lo deposita en su camilla para que esté diga durmiendo para que luego como si fuera un rayo Bloom se acerque al bishokuya.

Bloom: ¿¡Cómo salió todo!? ¿¡Cómo está Yuuto!?.- Pregunta exasperada por saber si su amigo está bien.

Sanny: No hay de qué preocuparse, Victor logró revertir el daño que recibió aquel chico, aunque le costó bastante trabajo.- Dijo en un tono tranquilo, alegrando no solo a la hada del fuego, sino también a la de la naturaleza.

Bloom/Flora: Que alivio…-Susurraron ambas antes de mirarse, pues no creyeron que la otra respondiera igual.

Luis: (¿Ahora Yuuto está formando un harem? ¿¡Cómo sucedió eso!?)-Pensó impactado, pues su amigo no era de hacer amigas ni mucho menos tomar el interés en una. Entonces...¿¡Cómo fue que logró tal hazaña!?

Shadow: Se lo que estás pasando y la verdad me sorprende igual que a ti.- Dijo al ver a reacción de su contraparte de otro mundo.- Pero si lo piensas, no es muy raro conquistar una o dos chicas sin intensión, solo por ser de buen corazón o por cosas al azar. Así fue como yo forme mi harém.

Luis: Bueno, tal vez yo tenga la oportunidad de tener el mío.- Dijo con la esperanza de cumplir el sueño de todo hombre en Japón, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percatarse de algo con cierto ojo rojo que seguía dormido.- Oigan, ¿Es normal que ese chico llore mientras duerme?

Esto llamó la atención de todos en la sala para que vieran que en efecto Victor estaba llorando y murmuraba en una voz muy débil cosas inaudible, esto dejó preocupadas a sus chicas que se miraban entre sí.

Emiru: Otra vez sucede-nanodesu.- Dijo en un tono de preocupación y algo de tristeza.

Tecna: ¿ya había pasado antes?- Preguntó aún desconcertada por lo que veía al igual que las otras hadas.

Ruru: De hecho, pasa cada vez que duerme solo.- Dijo en su habitual tono tranquilo pero que reflejaba preocupación.

Stella: ¿Y cuál sería la razón como para hacerlo llorar mientras duerme?

Luis: Yo también quiero saber.

Ryuzu: Es que cuando fue su quinto cumpleaños, vio morir a sus padres frente a él y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.- Dijo con seriedad dejando en un estado shock a las Winx y a Luis.

Emiru: justo ese mismo día despertó su sacred gear y con el dió inició su vida en el mundo sobrenatural-nanodesu.- Dijo mientras se acostaba en la camilla junto a Victor y recargada lo a cabeza del mismo contra su pecho haciendo que se relaje y deje de llorar.- Además de que conoció a la que sería su primera esposa, la diosa dragona del infinito, Ophis Oroboros-nanodesu

Ryuzu: ella le impuso un brutal entrenamiento que lo convirtió en el hombre que es ahora.

Ruru: pero eso no quita el ello que presenciar un evento tan fuerte como ese a tan temprana edad no lo haya afectado, eso se refleja cuando llora al dormir solo.

Musa: ¿Es por qué recuerda que no pudo salvar a sus padres no es así?.

Ryuzu: Así es, ya que aunque no sé de cuenta, aún inconscientemente siente la culpa de no poder evitar eso.

Luis: Bueno… este… no se que decir…-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta por lo que escucho de las novias del oji rojo.

Pero las Winx estaban en un estado igual o incluso peor, no se pueden imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar en realidad ese chico al que no podía tomar en serio por su personalidad tan peculiar y contradictoria. Les oprimía el corazón saber que un niño inocente tuvo que presenciar un hecho tan fuerte a tan temprana edad.

Sanny: en todo caso deben esperar a que Yosaku termine con el tratamiento de ese chico.- Dijo para calmar el ambiente que se había formado por la reciente información.

Bloom: Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- Agradeció al bishokuya mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sanny: No hay nada que agradecer, es mucho más hermosa ayudar de forma altruista.- Dijo haciendo una pose dramática, para después cambiar a su expresión más pícara.- Por lo que puedes estar tranquila y será mejor que vayas a ver a tu novio después de que Yosaku termine.

Tras escuchar eso, el rostro del hada de fuego se puso más roja que las manchas de la habitación, esto debido avergonzado comentario provocado por el bishokuya a tal punto que no podía articular palabra. Además de que esto, también tuvo efecto en la hada de la naturaleza, que por alguna extraña razón tuvo un sentimiento de molestia en su pecho sin saber por qué.

Tsukasa: ¿Entonces si es tu novio?- Preguntó el destructor de mundos apareciendo de repente en la habitación llamando la atención de todos, quienes notaron que el mismo estaba vestido solamente con una bata además de que a simple vista su piel estaba muy brillante.

Bloom: ¡No es mi novio!

Tsukasa: Cla~ro~.-Respondió sin creerle viendo como tenía la cara roja con gran vergüenza. El no sabe mucho de este tipo de cosas, pero hasta él ve que la chica está en negación de lo que siente.

Victor: En todo caso, ¿Como te fue en el tratamiento con tofu?

Tsukasa: Me fue bien. Debo admitir que fue mejor de lo que esperaba...aunque podrían hacerlo mejor.-Respondió con su típica actitud.- Aunque, no he venido a solo saludar.

Victo: ¿No?-Pregunto y Tsukasa asintió.- ¿Y entonces para qué viniste?

Tsukasa: Le debía un favor a alguien y este me pidió traerlo aquí. No debería tardar mucho en llegar-Contestó mientras creaba una ventana dimensional detrás suyo.- Bueno, yo me retiro ya. Suerte.- Dijo antes de irse por la ventana dimensional.

Layla: realmente va a su propio ritmo.

Flora: Si…-Murmuró de acuerdo...hasta que…

***KABOOM***\- Una gran explosión se escuchó.

Stella: ¿¡Y eso!?

Tecna: ¡Una explosión de afuera!-Explico mientras trataba de mantener la calma.- Pero, ¿Que la provocó?

La respuesta vino sola cuando todos salieron y vieron a dos criaturas acercarse. Una era familiar para las hadas, mientras que el otro era una criatura con ojos amarillos, cuerpo monstruoso negro con plateado y líneas rojas.

Bloom: ¡Ese es uno de los monstruos que derrotó Yuuto, Another Blade! Y el otro es…

Ryuzu: Another Faiz.-Contestó llegando al lado de la pelirroja.- Parece que Fey no quiere dejar a Victor-sama y a los demás recuperarse.

Victor: Pues tiene la idea equivocada si cree que estar algo herido nos evitará patear traseros.-Dijo mientras se colocaba su cinturón.

**[Jiku Driver!]**

Emiru: victor! No puedes hacer eso nanodesu!- Exclamó molesta por la imprudencia de su pareja al no tomar en cuenta su propia salud.

Ruru: ¡Victor, aún estás en un 75% de recuperación! Luchar en ese estado es riesgoso!

Ryuzu: Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellas, así que disculpe mi insubordinación, !pero le pido que se abstenga luchar esta vez!- Exclamó en un tono firme, pero al igual que con sus hermanas de harém sus protestas no fueron escuchadas

Victor: Lo siento, pero no puedo tirarme para atrás.

Luis/Shadow: Nosotros también.-Dijeron mientras se ponían sus propios cinturones.

**[Jiku Driver!**]X2

Musa: ¿¡Están locos!?-Grito mirando a los tres.- ¡Acaban de recuperarse de una batalla mortal ¿y quieren pelear en esas condiciones?! ¡Terminaran muertos!

Luis: Tal vez, pero…-Fue hablando mientras sacaba su [Rider Watch].- Eso jamás detuvo a los riders.

Shadow: Y nosotros no seremos la excepción.- En eso se ve como ambos monstruos convocan a más criaturas, donde unas eran plateadas y las otras con formas horrorosas.- A parte que parece que no tenemos opción.

Victor: Si de algo les sirve, entonces requerimos su ayuda. Ni yo en estas condiciones puedo pelear con tantos enemigos.-Dijo a todas, donde ellas no fueron capaces de contradecir dada la situación...menos sus chicas para frustración de estas.

Sanny: Les daré algo de mi ayuda.-Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de los chicos.- Estoy realmente cansado y entrar en una pelea en este estado arruinara mi piel, pero dada la situación que me ponen, no tengo opción.

Victor: Gracias, te debo una.

Sanny: En ese caso, espero que sea algo que me deje satisfecho.

Victor: Pensaré en algo.-Contestó mientras sacaba su [Rider Watch].- ¡Vamos a hacer un gran show!

Luis/Shadow: ¡De acuerdo!-Asintieron mientras activaban sus relojes.

**[Z-One!]**

**[Geiz!]**

**[Fuse!]**

Victor/Luis/Shadow: ¡Henshin!-Gritaron mientras corrían para atacar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yuuto estaba despierto y vendado en la cama. Le dijeron que logró sobrevivir al tratamiento y ahora debe esperar a que sus heridas pueden sanar como corresponder. Estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo, sintiéndose frustrado.

La razón era porque perdió una batalla importante.

Cuando llegó al mundo de Club Winx, apenas podía creerlo. Término en el mundo de una caricatura para chicas, pero que era bien vista por muchos. Para rellenar, se convirtió en un Kamen rider, quien era el heredero del poder de los demás Heisei rider. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Aunque llegó a este mundo hace poco, se sintió importante, se sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Se sintió que podía salvar vidas y ser un héroe...pero no fue así.

Perdió una batalla, en el momento que más importaba. Sabía que el codex era importante y que, aunque se necesitará las cuatro piezas, podía impedir que las tomaran. Podía cambiar al historia para mejor evitando ciertas situaciones y mejorando las relaciones. Pero no paso.

Se sintió tan inútil tras perder con ese another rider cuando él, a diferencia de Sougo, si sabia pelear y como defenderse. Además de que sabía de los demás Kamen rider y cómo explotar sus habilidades de otras formas.

Pero lo más importante...pudo dejar a sus nuevas amigas ser lastimadas.

A pesar de conocerlas por poco tiempo, se fue llevando muy bien con cada una. Ellas realmente eran especiales, y no solo por el papel que tienen en este mundo, si no la gran unión y confianza que se tienen.

¿Cómo pudo perder cuando tenía poder? ¿Como pude perder sabiendo cómo usar los poderes? ¿Cómo pudo perder cuando sabía sobre los acontecimientos?

¿Cómo pudo perder cuando las esperanzas de otros recayeron en él?

Yuuto: Tal vez...no sirvo para ser un Kamen rider…

¿?: Eso no es cierto.-Dijo una voz cerca de Yuuto.- Estás más que calificado para ser un rider.

Yuuto se giró para ver quien le hablaba y vio ahí un hombre de unos 25 o más de cabello castaño y lo miraba con una cara tranquila.

Yuuto: Tú eres…

¿?: Mucho gusto. Yo soy Tokiwa Souga, el primer ZI-O.-Respondió impactando al chico.

Yuuto: ¿¡T-Tokiwa Sougo!? ¿¡De verdad!?

Sougo: Sip.-Respondió mirando al chico.- Cuando me enteré que había alguien que obtuvo mi poder, me dije de inmediato que debía ir a verlo.

Yuuto: ¿Venir a verme?-Murmuró antes de ponerse deprimido.- ¿Acaso vino a recuperar los poderes de ZI-O?

Sougo: Claro que no. Yo aun tengo mis poderes rider, además que esos que tienes te pertencen a ti.

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-Eso sí lo sorprendió.- P-Pero...cuando hay un [Rider Watch], eso significa que tomó el poder de un rider para ser creado ¿o no?

Sougo: Normalmente así es, pero los que tienes ahí solo tienen una parte de los poderes de los riders. A parte de eso, el [ZI-O Watch] que tienes fue creado a partir de tu propio poder.

Yuuto: ¿Mi propio...poder….?

Sougo: Así es. En otras palabras, tu ya tenias el potencial de convertirte en ZI-O, solo que no tenias los medio para hacerlo...hasta ahora.

Yuuto: Entonces, si no está aquí para tomar los relojes…¿A qué vino?-Pregunto mirando al hombre, quien se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama del joven.

Sougo: Vine para decirte que...no debes de caerte solo por perder una batalla.-Contestó sorprendiendo al joven.- Si pierdes la fe en ti mismo, el futuro de este mundo se perderá.

Yuuto: ¿Por que dices algo así? O si quiera, ¿Porque estas tan seguro de eso?

Sougo: ¿Olvidaste cuál es el título de ZI-O a parte de ser el heredero de los poderes de los Heisei rider? También es conocido como el rey del tiempo, por lo que es obvio que tengamos poderes que radiquen en eso. Como por ejemplo...ver el futuro.

Yuuto: ¿¡D-D-De verdad!?-Grito en gran shock y Sougo asintió. - Entonces…¿Cuál es mi futuro?

Sougo: No lo sé.-Contesto haciendo que el chico casi se caiga.- Puedo ver el futuro ahora, pero más precisamente, veo las posibilidades.

Yuuto: ¿Posibilidades?-Sougo asintió.

Sougo: Yo puedo ver cada futuro y ver cual es el más posible entre muchos. Además, como este no es mi mundo, me es muy difícil visualizar el futura que le depara a este. Pero algo pude ver.-Dijo para ver a Yuuto.- Si te rindes ahora, todo ese mundo y todo lo que se conoce...perecerá.

Yuuto: ¿Tan...Tan mal?-Sougo asintió.-Pero yo...no creo que pueda ser un rider.

Sougo: Eso no es cierto.-Dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.- Solo por haber perdido, no significa que todo se a acabado. El fracaso es parte de la vida y todos los riders lo hemos enfrentado en más de una ocasión.

Yuuto: Puede ser…-Murmuro recordando las veces en que los riders fueron derrotados.- Pero en mi caso, mi falla pudo resultar la catástrofe de ese mundo.

Sougo: Eso es cierto.-Dijo sin reparo, pues no había otra verdad.- Pero…¿Solo por eso te vas a poner triste?

Yuuto: ¿Eh?

Sougo: A través de los años en que los Kamen rider han sido derrotados o incluso han sufrido algún trauma, jamás se cedieron. Hubo veces en que simplemente quisimos renunciar y no volver a pelear...pero no podíamos.-Dijo mientras recordaba el día en que renunció a su sueño de ser rey, y Geiz lo había ayudado a recuperar ese sueño con mayor fervor.- Sin importar cuantas veces cayéramos...o cuantas veces queríamos echarnos para atrás, siempre hubo o alguien algo que nos ayudaba a recordar nuestro objetivo y gran deber, el cual decidimos tomar. Así que, ¿Cuál es tu motivación?

Yuuto: Yo…-No supo qué decir, pero la imagen de las Winx junto a Luis y los de Alfea le vino a la mente tan clara como el agua.

Sougo: Veo que hay algo o alguien en tu cabeza.- Sonrió mientras sacaba un bolso y se encontraban dentro las cosas de Yuuto, donde le mostró su [Jiku Driver] y el [ZI-O Watch].- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Yuuto vio los objetos antes de bajar su mirada, donde sus mechones taparon sus ojos.

¿Qué camino debía tomar?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Los tres rider se estaban enfrentando a los Orphnoch y los Undead que convocaron los Another riders. Las hadas y las chicas de los riders de otro mundo ayudaron en esto junto a Sanny, quien admite que es una pelea difícil en sus condiciones actuales.

Ya habían destruido una gran cantidad de monstruos, donde los Undead podían ser destruidos al tratarse de solo copias creadas por la criatura. Sin embargo, había tantos que parecía que no hubieran derrotado a ni uno solo.

Luis: Maldición, esto no tiene fin.-Dijo mientras cortaba a un Orphnoch con su hacha.

Todos siguieron peleando, donde un Orphnoch golpeó a Bloom y la tiró por el suelo antes de saltar sobre ella.

Layla: ¡Bloom!-Grito viendo que el monstruo se acercaba a su amiga, pero…

**[Sure Sure Uchi!]**\- Chocó una gran esfera de energía destruyendo al monstruo.

Bloom se giró para ver quien disparó y se llenó de alegría al ver una armadura negra con plateada y detalles rosados.

Victor: Jajaja, como de costumbre, un héroe debe hacer una entrada en el momento justo de la desesperación.-Comentó con una risa al ver a ZI-O acercarse.

Bloom: ¡Yuuto!

Yuuto: Hola, he venido por la revancha.

**En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde ZI-O estaba en el medio, Geiz a la derecha y Z-One a la izquierda.**

* * *

**Y aquí esta el nuevo cap. No me pidan mucho ahora porque estoy ocupado con el instituto. Nos tardamos porque esta historia hasta ahora es un trabajo conjunto, donde creo que el próximo cap sera el ultimo de este trabajo colaborativo y ahí en adelante retomo todo el control.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	7. El ascenso de un rey

**Capítulo 7: El ascenso de un rey**

* * *

ZI-O había llegado al lugar de la batalla. Aun le dolía el cuerpo porque todavía no se había recuperado por completo, pero por suerte le habían inyectado un fuerte anestésico para calmar el dolor, permitiéndole moverse lo suficientemente bien para pelear.

Luego de saber que sus amigos estaban peleando, no se pudo quedar quieto.

Yuuto: Chicos, ¿Están bien?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba al grupo.

Victor: Hasta que llegas kousou.- Dijo colocándose al lado del recién llegado con algo de dificultad- Y para responder tu pregunta, estamos más o menos bien claro… Sin contar al maldito ejército de kaijins que nos rodea. Fuera de eso, estamos bien.

Shadow: Algo adoloridos todavía, pero...- Dijo sacando un [Riderwatch] de su [Riderwatch Holder] para ver a los otros riders- ¿Vas a ayudar o que?

Yuuto: Claro que sí.-Dijo para también usar otro [RiderWatch].

Luis: Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás.-Dijo para también sacar un [RiderWatch].

Victor: ¿Je~? Si ustedes lo hacen, no tengo más remedio que unirme también.-Dijo para imitar a sus compañeros riders.

Con eso, los 4 riders llevaron los relojes adelante para girar sus tapas y activarlos.

**[Blade!]**

**[Garren!]**

**[Faiz!]**

Luego de eso, los cuatro pusieron los relojes en el lado izquierdo de sus cinturones para inclinarlos y hacerlos girar, para adquirir el poder extra.

**[Armor Time!]X4**

**[Turn up! Blade!]**

**[Turn up! Garren!**

**[Complete! Faiz!]**

Los 3 riders completaron sus armaduras, pero el compañero rider de otra dimensión quedo atonito por lo que hizo.

**[Please! Wizard!]**

Victor: ¿¡Pero que…!?-Quedó un tanto pasmado al ver que Fuse uso la armadura Wizard.- ¡Ayyy, por el gran rojo! ¡Shadow, Ya hablemos de esto! ¡Debes tener más variedad y no solo usar esa misma armadura cada vez, carajo!

Shadow: ¿¡Que!? Esta me gusta- Dijo sin importarle mucho las críticas de su amigo.

Victor: ¡Por todo lo que es sabroso en el mundo gourmet! ¡Usa el [Delta Watch]! ¿¡Que no vez que nos hiciste quedar mal!?

Shadow: Bueno, pero no te enojes.- dijo quitando el wizard riderwach de su driver y sacar otro [Rider Watch] para activarlo.

**[Delta]**-Con eso hizo girar el cinturón para activar el cambio mientras la armadura de Wizard desaparecia y aparecia la de Delta, acoplándose a él.-**[Complete! Delta! Henshin!]**

Con eso, Kamen rider Fuse Delta Armor estaba completo, donde se giro a su compañero.

Shadow: ¿Feliz?

Victor: ¿Vez? ¿Que tanto te costaba?- dijo sacando su [FaizPhone X] en su modo pistola.- Ahora sí estamos listos.

Yuuto: S-Si...-Dijo con algo de dificultad mientras se acercaba a Geiz.- ¿Así es como nos vemos cuando discutimos?

Luis: Probablemente…-Murmuró tan desconcertado como su amigo. Saberlo era una cosa, pero verlo era otra cosa.

Mientras ellos se entraban impactados al darse cuenta de la imagen que daban, los demás seguían lidiando con los kaijins a duras penas.

Emiru: No quiero ser grosera, pero... ¿¡Nos pueden ayudar-nanodesu!?- Exclamó esquivando el zarpazo de un undead

Stella: !Y que sea ahora!-Gritó saltando y volando para esquivar el ataque de un Orphnoch.

Yuuto: ¡Lo sentimos!-Exclamó antes de sacar el arma principal de Blade. El [Blade Rouzer] e ir donde estaba Bloom, donde cortó e hizo retroceder a un Undead.

Victor: ¡Ups! Perdón, casi lo olvido.- Dijo acercándose a sus chicas mientras dispara con [FaizPhone X] a cuanto Orphnoch se atravesaba.- Sate sate sate, ¿alguien nos puede indicar Donde están los another riders? Si no nos hacemos cargo de ellos, nunca acabaremos aquí.

Tecna: Estan por alla.-Dijo indicando dos direcciones.- Están separados y ordenando a sus tropas.

Luis: No es de extrañar que tengan cierta organización en la forma en que atacan.-Dijo esquivando un ataque y disparandole a un enemigo con el [Garren Rouzer].

Shadow: Pero eso los hace más peligrosos.-Eso era verdad. Un enemigo que ataca de manera organizada es más temible que un enemigo que ataca al azar.

Yuuto: En ese caso encarguemonos de ellos rápido.-Dijo mientras cortaba a un monstruo y pateaba a otro para alejarlo.

Victor: Si es así, entonces separemosnos.-Dijo mientras daba un disparo por la espalda sin voltear y golpear a un Orphnoch.- Yo me encargo de la copia barata de Faiz mientras que el Kousou se encarga de la copia de Blade. Shadow y su doble se encargan de este ejército para mantenerlos a raya.

Shadow: Está bien.- dijo destruyendo a un par de Orphnoch- Pero seguro es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Ruru: nada sale como uno lo planea y lo saben.- dijo haciendo retroceder a un gran grupo de Orphnoch y undead con su guitarra.

Layla: Pero al menos es un plan.-Dijo atrapando a varios Undead en lo que parecía gel rosa, donde luego Musa apareció y creó un pulso sónico que los destruyó.

Musa: Si ya tienen el plan, !Vayan! Parece que el número de estas cosas aumenta.-Dijo con algo de desesperación mientras Flora creaba un muro de lianas para proteger a su amiga de un ataque.

Yuuto: Pues vamos.

Victor: ya se donde están- dijo sacando un arma característica y sacar un [Rider Watch] también- abriré camino para que podamos pasar.

Tras decir eso este colocó su [Zikan Chronickle] en su modo guadaña para activarlo el riderwach después.

**[Brain]**\- Ya activado, lo colocó en la ranura de su arma-**[Finish time! Let's go! Go go go!]**

Victor: ¡No respondo a chipote con sangre!- Exclamó para activar el ataque especial de su arma.

**[Brain! ¡Bakuretsu edge!]**-Exclamó el arma para que el rider de otra dimensión diera día cortes de energía verdosa en dos direcciones diferentes, que fue derritiendo a cuánto kaijin atravesó creando sus caminos hacia cada uno de los Another riders.

Yuuto: Espera, ¿acaso el reloj y ataque dijo: "Brain"?-Preguntó mirando al rider que hizo el camino.- ¿Es otro rider de tu generación?

Victor: Nope, es de la generación de driver, de hecho, es el mismo roidmude, Brain- dijo bajando su arma- la verdad también me sorprendió que se volviera un rider como heart.

Shadow: Pero apenas hace poco que es rider.

Victor: Cállate.

Yuuto estaba cada vez más estupefacto con lo que oía. ¿Brain? ¿El mismo Roidmued con peligrosas toxinas que no dejaba los lentes y el pañuelo? ¿El tipo tan dedicado a Heart que lo hacia parecer un Homoxeual, o en realidad, era uno? ¿Ese Brain?

Victor: Se lo que estas pensando, y si, es ese.-Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a ZI-O.- Solo te digo esto, la vida...es un juego sin sentido.

Yuuto: Creo que es una tontería negarlo en este punto.-Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza antes de volver a la seriedad.- Muy bien, con el camino despejado, ¡Derrotemos a esos sujetos!

Victor: ¡Ese es el idioma!-Asintió y ambos comenzaron a correr para atacar a sus respectivos oponentes designados.

* * *

**-Con Yuuto-**

Yuuto llegó con Another Blade, quien lo recibió con su copia monstruosa del [Blade Rouzer], donde el rider bueno lo bloqueo con la copia del arma original de ese rider.

Ambos comenzaron una pelea de espadas, donde chocaban y esquivaba sus golpes. A diferencia de la otra batalla que tuvo con este monstruo, este parecía más hábil y fuerte, lo cual era un problema.

Yuuto: (Tch. Si pierdo la concentración, aunque sea un momento, estaré en graves aprietos.)-Pensó mientras bloqueaba y forcejeaba con la criatura.- ¡WOOOOOO!

ZI-O comenzó a ejercer fuerza para hacer retroceder al monstruo, mientras esté aplicaba su propia fuerza para no retroceder. Ambos se separaron un poco y chocaron armas, creando un gran sonido metálico.

En eso, el rider vio como el monstruo se cubrió de electricidad y dio un corte, donde mando torretas eléctricas en su dirección.

Yuuto: ¡Wow!-Exclamo mientras trataba de esquivar, pero una torreta venía en su dirección y no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera evitarlo. Rápidamente, y con desesperación, activo el blindaje metálico de Blade y logró resistir el ataque.- Eso estuvo cerca…

Another Blade fue a abalanzarse para comenzar a hacer un ataque frenético, donde el rider a penas podía seguir el ritmo y algunos cortes lo golpeaban. Aún seguía herido y eso le dificultaba moverse como de costumbre, a parte de que ese tipo es frenéticamente descabellado.

Yuuto: (Tengo que hacer algo…)-Murmuró en su mente mientras apretaba los dientes soportando el dolor que le gritaba su cuerpo. En eso, una idea se le vino.

ZI-O pateo un poco al Another rider antes de convocar su arma principal en modo pistola, donde le dio unos disparos que lo aturdieron antes de darle un corte que lo alejó.

Yuuto: Bien, veamos si esto funciona.-Dijo para cambiar el [Zikan Girade] en forma espada y sacar un [Rider Watch].

**[Cross-Z]**-Activo el reloj para luego ingresarlo en su espada.-**[Finish Time!]**

La hoja de la espada se cubrió de energía azul, la cual fue incrementando su tamaña. El another rider vio esto y cargó su espada con electricidad para contra atacar.

Yuuto: No creas que será un ataque tan simple.-Dijo para efectuar otra acción.

**[Finish Time! Blade!]**-Exclamó el cinturón cuando Yuuto activo ese finalizador e hizo que su cinturón se pusiera en diagonal.

La espada ahora era cubierta por electricidad al igual que la energía, donde parecía que el poder era mucho mayor.

Yuuto: ¡Espero que te guste este ataque especial improvisado!-Refugio para hacer girar el cinturón y apretar el gatillo de la espada.

**[Lightning! Time Break!]**

**[Cross-Z! Giri Giri Slash!]**

Yuuto: ¡Thunder Ryu Slash!-Grito dando un corte al aire, donde de su espada salió un dragón cubierto de electricidad que rugía en dirección al monstruo.

Another Blade lanzó su propio corte eléctrico, pero el dragón de energía abrió su boca y se lo comió para luego seguir su camino y tragarse al monstruo, donde una enorme explosión con relámpagos alrededor sucedio.

Con eso, Another Blade fue destruido.

Yuuto: *Suspiro* Pude hacerlo…-Dijo con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

* * *

**-Con Victor-**

El rider de otra dimensión no perdió el tiempo una vez llegó con su aniversario, ya que de inmediato comenzó a atacar con su arma en su forma escopeta así como con su [FaizPhone X], en una oleada de disparos continuos haciendo retroceder al another rider.

Victor: ¡Come laser, copia de Faiz marca chafamex!- Exclamó sin dejar de disparar.

Pero de un momento a otro se dió cuenta de que another Faiz creo unos cuantos Orphnoch para que lo protegieran de los disparos y así poder escapar y a gran velocidad alcanzar a Z-one, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue mandado a volar estrellándose contra una roca cercana.

Victor: ¡joder! ¡Justo donde me golpeó mi copia chafa!- Grito molesto y adolorido mientras se levantaba tocando su pecho justo donde lo habían herido.

Pero nuevamente no tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que another Faiz apareció justo en frente de el con una copia monstruosa de la [Faiz edge], con la cual no dudó en arremeter contra Z-one con una serie de potentes costes para terminar dándole una patada giratoria que lo hizo atravesar la roca donde se había estrellado y terminar unos cuantos metros de la misma

Victor: ok….. se acabó el chico amable y paciente- Dijo en un tono espeluznantemente serio mientras se levantaba poco a poco del suelo.

El another rider al verlo se volvió a abalanzar contra Z-one, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente fue detenido por un puñetazo del rider el cual a gran velocidad tomó al another rider de la cabeza y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo para posteriormente usar la velocidad que ganó para arrojar al another rider varios metros hacia un muro el cual terminó atravesando debido a la potencia.

Victor: Originalmente soy alguien muy paciente.- Dijo mientras sacaba su [FaizPhone x] nuevamente en su modo teléfono para oprimir el mismo botón tres veces.- pero eres de los poco que lograron colmar mi paciencia.

**[¡Ready! ¡Pointer on!]**\- Se oyó del teléfono para que un destello de luz roja saliera del mismo y cruzará el brazo del rider y así como todo su cuerpo para terminar en su tobillo derecho materializando el [Faiz Pointer].

Victor: Y los que lo han logrado...- dijo para alcanzar su ziku driver y activar su ataque especial, todo mientras veía como another Faiz salía por el agujero de la misma pared que atravesó ase poco.

**[¡Finish time! Faiz]**\- se oyó para que pusiera su cinturón en diagonal y se apoyará en su rodilla derecha.

Victor: no han salido muy bien parados después de eso- Dijo para sacar otro riderwach y activarlo.

**[¡Chalice!]**-se oyó del reloj, para posteriormente Z-One fue rodeado de un tornado el cual lo fue elevando hacia el cielo mientras giraba a su mismo velocidad, y terminar girando su driver.-**[¡Exeed! ¡Time Blaze!]**

Victor: ¡Comete esto!- Exclamó para salir disparado hacia el Another rider siendo rodeado por el mismo tornado.-¡Rider hurracan exeed kick!

Pero another Faiz tampoco se quedó atrás, ya que al darse cuenta del ataque que iba directo a él, también saltó para realizar su propia rider kick pero en ese mismo momento fue detenido por el lazer del [Faiz Pointer], que lo mantuvo en el aire recibiendo el ataque de lleno y ser destruido en el acto.

Tras eso z-one aterrizó derrapando en el suelo para que cuando se detuvo se dejó caer de espaldas viendo hacia el cielo.

Victor: joder…. Cuando esto acabe, tengan por seguro que le cocinare a toda alfea- Dijo ya cansado y fastidiado por lo ocurrido

* * *

**-Con Geiz y Fuse-**

Ambos riders estaban peleando contra el ejército de monstruos. Puede que no estén peleando contra su jefe, quien es sin duda ciento de veces más poderoso que ellos, pero su número era tan molesto como sus creadores.

Luis: Soy solo yo, ¿O nos dieron la tarea más difícil?-Dijo mientras cortaba a un Orphnoch con su hacha antes de darle un disparo a un Undead con el [Garren Rouzer].

Shadow: Obviamente que sí- dijo destruyendo a unos cuantos monstruos con su [Zikan Girade].- Pero al menos di gracias a su esos dos que nos disminuyeron la carga al acabar con los que los generaban….. ¡pero igual siguen siendo muchos!

Luis: Si salimos de esta, quiero pasarme al menos 3 días en un hotel con aguas termales para relajarme.- Dijo dando un corte a su alrededor con energía acumulada en el hacha, destruyendolos.- ¡No llevo siendo rider por 1 semana y ya estoy en un combate desquiciado!

Shadow: Bienvenido a mi Mundo.- Comento para colocarse espalda con espalda con su yo de otra dimensión.- ¿Tienes algún [Rider watch] que sea de un rider con poder de ataque? Si los usamos en nuestras armas podremos acabar con varios a la vez.

Luis: Tengo a Zeronos. ¿Sirve?-Fuse asiento.- Ok, ¡Pues quiero tratar con una idea!

En eso, Geiz saca el [Zeronos Watch] y lo activa.

**[Zeronos!]**-Exclamó el reloj antes de que el rider lo insertará en su arma.- **[Finish Time!]**

Tras eso, Geiz activo el finalizador de su cinturón.

**[Finish Time! Garren!]**

Con eso, las dos armas, el hacha y la pistola, que tenía el rider comenzaron a brillar y su poder crecía.

Shadow: No creas que me quedare atrás.- dijo sacando un rider el cual activó de inmediato.

[Snipe]- se oyó del [snipe watch] para que después lo colocara en su zikan girade-[Finish Time!]-y por último activar también el finalizador de su cinturón.

**[Finish time! Delta!]**

Shadow: ok amigo, vamos juntos.-Geiz asintió y ambos prepararon sus ataques.

Luis: ¡Yo voy primero!-Exclamó para hacer girar su cinturón y apretar el gatillo de su arma.

**[Burning! Time Burst!]**

**[Zeronos! Zakkuri Cutting!]**

Luis: Flame Resha Buster!-Exclamó dando un disparo de su pistola que lanzó una bola de fuego antes de dar un corte de energía verde, la cual chocó con el ataque flamígero, combinándolos en uno.

Para sorpresa de todos, el corte de fuego se transformó en una versión de fuego del [Zero Liner], que viajó y se fue moviendo, golpeando a cada monstruos a pesar de no estar colocados uno al lado de otro, incluso se giró y fue contra otro.

Shadow: *Silbido de admiración* Nada mal, pero si ese es el caso, !no me voy a quedar atrás!- Exclamó para girar su cintura y jalar el gatillo de su arma también.

**[Exeed! Time spark!]**

**[Snipe! Sure sure shooting!]**

Shadow: Delta strike attack!- Exclamó para dando varias disparos que se dividieron en más.

Para sorpresa de todos cada disparo se volvió a dividir en más dónde para que cada uno siguiera a cada monstruo como si fueran misiles teledirigidos para estar y mandarlos a volar por los aires, momento en el que shadow aprovecha y disparó un rayo energía grisácea desde su arma con el cual destruyó a todos los monstruos sin excepción

Ruru: según mis sensores todos los hostiles fueron eliminados.- Dijo deshaciendo su transformación para acercarse a los riders.

Emiru: menos mal nanodesu… no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar….- Dijo cansada deshaciendo su transformación para caer de trasero al suelo.

Meia: que yo tenga entendido, las precure tienen poder para lidiar con monstruos de hasta quince metros ellas solas, solo con sus manos.

Emiru: es otra historia cuando hablamos de muchos a la vez nanodesu.

Ryuzu: en todo caso ¿dónde está Victor-sama?- preguntó buscando a su amo y esposo por todos lados.

Yosaku: Gracias por preguntar por nosotros.- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras estaba tirado de espalda contra el suelo junto a sanny cerca de los jóvenes.

Sanny: Los jóvenes de hoy en día son una pesadilla.

Yosaku: Suenas como un anciano.

Sanny: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Su grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en todas las dimensiones. El hecho que eso pudiera ser verdad era una de las peores pesadillas que podía tener.

Por otra parte, las Winx estaban de rodillas en el suelo jadeando cansadas. Nunca antes habían peleado tanto y tan duro en sus vidas. Si no fuera por los entrenamientos que recibieron de Ryuzu y los nuevos hechizos que le enseñaron, tal vez ni siquiera podrían haber acabado con uno sin tener que juntar sus fuerzas.

Tecna: Esas chicas son monstruosas.-Murmuró mirando al grupo, pues aunque se veían cansadas, no parecían tan cansadas como ellas, y eso que ella y sus amigas no pelearon tanto como las chicas de otra dimensión.

Layla: Realmente...tengo mucho que aprender...de esos otros mundos…-Ahora sabe que hay mejores chicas deportivas que ella, y eso que tenía mucha confianza en sus capacidades.

Victor: Oigan… ¿Alguien tiene algo de comer?- Pregunto llegando muy apenas de pie junto a Yuuto, que no se veía mucho mejor que el

Bloom/Flora: ¡Yuuto!-Gritaron mientras se acercaban a los dos riders, pero estaban más preocupadas por el suyo.

Yuuto: Hola…-Saludo débilmente con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Victor: No se preocupen, ya lo revise y solo está cansado y… ¡AHHHHHH!- No continuo ya que fue mandado a volar por el par de hadas que lo hicieron a un lado solo para llegar con su rider.

Yuuto: O-Oigan…

Flora: ¡No hables!-Gritó mientras miraba sus brazos y parte de su pecho, revisando si tenia alguna herida.- Hay que asegurarnos de que no tengas nada.

Bloom: Tal vez pueda usar ese poder que use antes para curarte.-Dijo con seriedad para concentrarse y tratar de repetir lo que hizo.

Yosaku y Sanny se pusieron al lado de donde estaba Victor, quien termino en unos arbustos con sus chicas tratando de sacarlo sin hacerle daño.

Yosaku: ¿Que pasa con estos chicos de ahora y su capacidad de atraer chicas?

Sanny: Ni idea. Creo que es uno de los mayores misterios de la vida, y uno el cual no debe ser averiguado o solo empeorara al universo.-El hombre mayor solo asintió de acuerdo ante eso.

Las demás Winx tambien fueron y trataron ver si su amigo estaba lastimado y ver si podían curarlo con sus poderes. Pueda que no sientan al mismo nivel que sus dos amigas, pero siguen preocupándose por Yuuto.

Mientras las hadas seguían atendiendo al zi-o de su mundo ante la mirada de envidia de su recién llegado amigo, las chicas del rider de otro mundo lograron sacar a su hombre de los arbustos.

Victor: C-Chicas… en serio no es nada…. Solo necesi….togh!- No termino de hablar ya que Emiru le tapó la boca.

Emiru: ¡no hables! ¡Necesito escuchar tus latidos nanodesu!- grito muy seria con un estetoscopio en el pecho de su prometido.

Ruru: creo que necesita más vendas- dijo mientras seguía colocando vendas en el cuerpo del chico hasta déjaselo como momia.

Ryuzu: Ay…. Iré por la comida dentro del laboratorio de yosaku-dono- dijo para ir a lo suyo al ver lo que estaban haciendo sus hermanas de harém.

Shadow: Al menos Ryuzu sabe que solo necesita comida….- Dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca al ver la extraña situación de su amigo.

Luis: Me da tanta envidia…-Murmuro mirando a Victor antes de mirar a Yuuto.- Un harem es el sueño de todo hombre. ¿Cómo fue que lo consiguieron?

Shadow: Yo creo que es algo natural… la verdad no estoy muy seguro.- Dijo para después recibir un abrazo de su propia chica.

Meia: Shady… ¿estás herido? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto revisando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Shadow: no es nada, solo estoy cansado.- Dijo para tomarla de la cintura y atraerla a su chica en un abrazo.

Luis: Maldito...ya desearía que cambiáramos de lugar en estos momentos.-Susurro para no ser escuchado, pero el no sabia que su futura pareja iba a ser encontrada tarde o temprano.

Yosaku: Oigan~.-Los riders junto a las chicas se giraron para ver a Yosaku, quien se acercaba a ellos con Sanny caminado no muy lejos de él.- Esa fue una batalla muy dura.

Yuuto: Y que lo diga.-Comentó de acuerdo con el hombre.- A penas me estoy recuperando y ya pelee de nuevo.

Victor: A parte de que esos sujetos no eran nada débiles.-Agregó mientras sus chicas lo atendían.- Será mejor que descansemos para recuperarnos.

Yosaku: Oh~, ¿Se quieren recuperar?-En ese mismo instante, un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los chicos, quienes tenían un mal presentimiento.- Si ese es el caso, solo tengo que volver a curar…

-¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión!-Gritaron los 4 riders para comenzar a correr a toda la velocidad que sus cuerpos les daban a pesar de las heridas. Sin embargo, Yosaku fue más rápido y los atrapo a todos.

Yosaku: No sean timidos, les prometo que les daré...más amor esta vez.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Ellos solo pudieron gritar de horror y con caras azules mientras el viejo se los llevaba a dentro, con las chicas mirándolos con caras pálidas y decidiendo no ir con ellos. Pueden querer a esos chicos y estar preocupadas por ellos, pero no irán a un lugar al que seguro no desean ir aunque les cueste la vida.

Bloom: En serio, algo me dice que no debemos saber que es lo que hace ese tipo…- Dijo con un una sonrisa forzada, mientras las demás hadas asienten estando de acuerdo.

Ryuzu: Y harían bien en hacerle caso a ese pensamiento- Dijo con su tipo tomó neutral para notar algo que se acercaba volando hacia ellas.

Musa: Soy yo o…. ¿Eso que parece acercarse es un cerdo volador?- dijo al ver el objeto que se estrelló frente a ellas.

Emiru: un momento…. ¡¿Ese es hawk-nanodesuka?!- exclamó al reconocer al extraño cerdo volador.

Ruru: y parece que traen a alguien- Afirmó mientras trataba de ver a través de la la cortina de humo que se levantó para saber la identidad de la persona hasta que lo logró-... ¿Esa no es?

¿?: Gracias por traerme hawk-chan, esto era importante- Dijo la persona misteriosa acariciando la cabeza del cerdo.

Hawk: No hay de que, tenía que pagarte de alguna manera por darme esas deliciosas sobras.

-Ay no…..- Dijeron en shock al unísono las parejas de Victor al reconocer a la persona o más bien chica- ¡¿Kinako/-dono/-nanodesu?!

La chica era de baja estatura de un largo cabello de color castaño adornado con una diadema naranja, y tenía puesto un overol azul sobre una blusa blanca, está se percató de las miradas que le dirigían las presentes y se les acercó con el cerdo a su lado.

Kinako: ¡Chease! ¡Mucho gusto, soy Nanobana Kinako!- se presentó al ver a las winx, de una manera algo peculiar ya que colocó una mano en su cintura al mismo tiempo que hacía un saludo militar inclinando la cabeza.

Ryuzu: ¡¿kinako-dono, que hace aquí?!- Preguntó bastante sorprendida por la llegada de la chica.

Kinako: Bueno le pedí a hawk-chan que me trajera ya que tengo algo que hablar con victor- dijo hablando en un tono serio que se denotaba que era muy poco común en ella, para que luego las chicas de Victor vieran acusadoramente al cerdo.

Hawk: ¿Que? ella me dió ricas sobras.-Eso lo explica todo.

Meia: En todo caso, kinako, ¿Que es de lo que quiere hablar con el emperador?

Kinako: tiene que ver con ese chico llamando Fey- Respondió de forma muy seria haciendo que Ruru y Meia se pusieron tensas por alguna razón.

Bloom: Oigan… ¿nos pueden explicar qué está pasando aquí?.

Ruru: Bueno...en primera ella es nuestra compañera de clases…

…

…

…

-¿Porque no nos sorprende?-Dijeron las Winx con un tono y expresión monótono, casi sin energía.

Kinako: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eso es todo!?-Grito sorprendida mirando al grupo de hadas.- ¡Yo pense que harian algo como "Waw" o "Wash"! ¿¡Porque no reaccionan así!?

Stella: Luego de pasar 1 semana con tus compañeros, siento que cualquier rareza que suceda a su alrededor ya es algo normal.

Hawk: Bueno, tiene sentido tomando en cuenta lo nada racional que es Victor.- Dijo el cerdo encogiéndose de hombros, o eso sería si los tuviera.

Ryuzu: En todo caso, ¿Por qué quiere hablar con Victor-sama sobre Fey?- Pregunto en un tono más serio de lo normal- Digo, se tomó las molestias de convencer a hawk para traerla.

Kinako: Bueno… es algo que solo me gustaría contar con Victor presente, por eso necesito que me digan donde esta- Suplico la chica con una mano en su pecho.

Tecna: Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco.

Kinako: ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta confundida ladeando la cabeza.

Victor: ¡En la cara no, que quiero ser actor! ¡AHHHHH!- se escuchó la voz del buscado desde el árbol respondiendo a la pregunta de la castaña.

Yuuto: ¡Por todo lo que quieras, no máááááááááááááááááááás!- La voz del rider del mundo de las hadas se escuchó, tanto con pánico como con miedo combinado… y tal vez más.

Luis/Shadow: ¡Que alguien nos salve!-Las voces de ambos solo podían oírse como súplicas que venían desde sus almas antes de ser apagadas de manera que nadie quería saber.

Kinako: Ah, ya veo…-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada antes de ponerse en pose militar.- Jamas los olvidare chicos. Diré que murieron con honor.

-¡No estamos muertos ni vamos a morir!-Sorprendentemente, el grupo de chicos escucho eso y logro responder…antes de gritar de puro terror.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hawk: Pobres….-Hasta el cerdo sentía lástima de los rider...pero no mucha.

* * *

**-Salto temporal-**

Ya había pasado media hora dónde yosaku torturó/sano a los cuatro riders, que se encontraban en la misma habitación de antes recostados en sus respectivas camillas mirando al techo con miradas apagadas.

Victor: Mal… Maldito Yosaku… ¡¿en serio era necesario el jodido taladro?!- Grito de pura rabia levantándose de golpe.

Yuuto: ¿Es normal que use herramientas para carpintería?- pregunto con una mirada bastante apagada y desanimada.

Shadow: Desgraciadamente si...Esa es su forma de curar con "amor", según el.

Luis: Es un psicópata, eso es lo que es…-Nadie pudo refutar eso.

Ya luego de un rato, los cuatro estaban lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse, donde salieron de la habitación y fueron recibidos por el grupo, donde Victor y Shadow se sorprendieron al ver a cierta persona.

Victor/Shadow: ¿¡Kinako/-chan!?

Kinako: ¡Holiiiiis!? ¿Como han estado ustedes dos sin la glamorosa Kinako?-Preguntó haciendo una pose.

Victor: ¿¡Kinako-chan, qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto bastante sorprendido por la llegada de la chica.

Shadow: ¿No sé supone que estabas con los demás en el Raimón?- El Mechi-rojo también no se creía que la chica estaba ahí.

Kinako: Bueno, se supone que si, pero le pedí a Hawk-chan que me trajera para hablar de ahí muy importante contigo victor- contesto provocando que el rider de otra dimensión pusiera una mirada sería al oír la última parte.

Victor: ¿Y que es de lo que quieres hablar? Debe ser muy serio si le pediste al jamón andante su ayuda- Preguntó en un tono demasiado serio, que sorprendió a yuuto y a las winx ya no lo veían así desde que lo conocieron por primera vez.

Kinako: ¿Qué relación tienes con Fey y por qué te llamó padre? Más importante, ¿Por qué Fey no dejaba de verme en esa ocasión?- Preguntó igualando el tono serio de su compañero de clases sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo.

Yuuto: Espera, ¿De que está hablando?-Preguntó mirando a Victor.- ¿Como eso que te llamó padre?

Bloom: Es muy extraño que te llamaran de esa forma si es cierto. ¿Acaso sabes la respuesta?

Luis: Parece que si la sabe.-Dijo al ver como el chico miró a otro lado por un segundo.

El chico de lentes con ojos rubí al verse presionado por las miradas que le dirigían Yuuto junto a su amigo y las hadas, soltó un gran suspiro de derrota para cerrar los ojos y quedarse un momento para al fin decir algo que los dejará a todos en shock.

Victor: Bueno… no me queda otra que decirlo.- Dijo muy serio para tomar de los hombros a kinako que se sorprendió y se sonrojo por la acción.- Lo que te voy a decir tal vez te sorprenda pero….. Fey, es mi hijo del futuro…. Y tú eres su madre….

Kinako: ¿Eh...?- Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica debido al impacto de lo que acaba de escuchar al igual que los demás a excepción de las chicas de victor y la novia de shadow.

…

…

…

Yuuto: Esto ya es demasiado…-Murmuró con una mano en la cara y cabizbajo antes de mirar a Victor.- Entonces, el chico que está causando problemas es tu hijo del futuro que quiere destruirte porque tu futuro yo hizo algo que no debía o algo que hizo que te odiara ¿no?

Tecna: Es la única respuesta que puede haber.-Dijo asintiendo ante la conclusión que saco el chico.

Musa: Pero la pregunta es: "¿Qué hizo tu futuro yo?".

Aoi woz: yo les puedo responder eso, y para aclarar no es lo que piensan.- Dijo apareciendo de repente asustando al grupo.

Luis: ¿¡De donde sales!?-Grito mientras respiraba agitadamente, donde Yuuto y las Winx compartían el mismo sentimiento y agitación.

Yuuto: E-Estos chicos...siempre hacen esto…-Murmuro tratando de recuperar su respiración.- ¿C-Cómo es que...hacen eso?

Grey Woz: Eso es confidencial, mi señor.-Dijo ahora el otro Woz haciendo que las Winx y sus riders volvieran a gritar, donde Flora se desmayó y los demás ahora estaban aún más agitado de lo que ya estaban.- Ups~, creo que no debi hacer eso.

-¿¡Tu crees!?-Gritaron mirando a ambos Woz, donde uno se disculpó y el otro le dio casi lo mismo.

Por su parte, Victor y su grupo también se sorprendieron, pero al ya llevar más tiempo con este tipo de cosas, ya se han acostumbrado.

Victor: Estos dos serian perfectos para una casa embrujada.-Murmuró con cansancio antes de mirar a su siervo.- En todo caso, Woz, si vas a explicar, que sea cuando la castaña de las flores despierte.

Aoi Woz: Como ordene.- Dijo para esperar que Flora despertara, y cuando lo hizo, miró a todo el mundo para comenzar a explicar.- En primera, mi emperador tiene un destino.- Dijo para abrir su libro del cual salieron varias pantallas holográficas.- Victor torres, el futuro emperador del tiempo, deberá obtener los poderes de todos los kamen rider, para cuando el día que se decidirá el destino del mundo llegué, [El día V], donde tendrá que escoger un de dos caminos, el del amor y el entendimiento, o el de la dominación y el poder, El camino que él elija decidirá la forma en la que él gobernará como el emperador absoluto.

Luis: ¡Momento!, ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que queremos saber?- Interrumpió el amigo de Yuuto al no entender lo que el siervo de azul les decía.

Victor: Básicamente, mi yo del futuro es el que escogió el camino de la dominación y gobierna el futuro como el emperador oscuro… Kamen rider Hao z-one….-Respondió con la cabeza cabizbaja.- Pero según los time jackers, la línea de tiempo no va deacuerdo a como ellos conocen y…

Ruru: Y el emperador, el Victor-sama del futuro, nos mandó para asegurar que el de esta época vuelve a escoger ese camino ya que cree que es el correcto.- Termino de decir en un tono bastante serio y robótico, dejando todo el lugar en silencio.

Flora: P-Pero, yo no creo que sea el camino correcto.

Victor: Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo.-Dijo asintiendo a la hada de la naturaleza.- Puede que el sea mi futuro yo, pero no quiero ese futuro. No soy un gobernador malvado, ni quiero serlo.

Yuuto: Por lo que ahora estás trabajando para cambiar ese futuro ¿verdad?-Victor asintió.- Pero, volviendo al tema de antes, ¿Sabes lo que le hizo tu futuro yo a Fey?

Meia: Yo sé.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- El emperador que conozco es alguien que es muy seguidor del control, y por eso entreno y educó a sus hijos para ser tanto el bien y el mal del mundo para mantener el equilibrio y tener control absoluto, eso después de que borrará las emociones de la mayoría de la humanidad….. Y la razón de por qué Fey es así, es por qué fue educado de la forma más cruel para ser la parte del mal.

Stella: ¡Pero si eso es horrible!-Grito estupefacta ante la noticia. ¿Como un padre le puede hacer eso a su hijo?

Bloom: No puedo creer que tu futuro yo haga tales cosas. Digo, se que eres algo malvado por como actuas, pero no eres nada de ese extremo y en el fondo una muy buena persona.

Victor: Gracias.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Algunas personas lo culpan por lo que hace su futura persona, pero el nisiquiera ha elegido, o elegira, ese camino, y no quiere.

Yuuto: Entonces, tu futuro yo crío a Fey para ser el mayor mal. Y su forma de educarlo hizo que fuera alguien aún más perverso que suponía que fuera ¿no?

Victor: Exacto.

Yuuto: Entonces, ¿Tienes una idea de detenerlo? Digo, no creo que quieras matarlo ni nada ¿verdad?

Victor: La verdad….no tengo nada. Por mucho que sea, o va ser, mi hijo, me es difícil saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado.- Y no creo que Kinako-chan quiera que lo lastime al saber su parentesco con el… sinceramente, ser padre es muy difícil y tengo experiencia para demostrarlo.

Mientras ellos hablaban la mencionada se mantuvo en silencio desde que se enteró de esa gran verdad, pero al escuchar lo último que dijo su compañero de clases, y muy probable futura pareja, Se volteo a verlo con una mirada muy seria.

Kinako: ¿Así que es por eso que me veía todo momento, verdad?- Victor asintió.- En ese caso como sus futuros padres debemos detenerlo, Y que pare toda esta locura de una vez. Ya había sido suficiente que haya lastimado a todo el club de fútbol.

El rider de otro mundo no le quedó más que asentir en afirmación debido al tono autoritario de la chica, ya que para él es la primera vez que la escucha hablar así.

Yuuto se quedó callado mirando el intercambio de esos dos, mirando con algo de tristeza a Victor. Debe ser muy difícil escuchar que te convertirás en un mal para el mundo. Él mismo se asustó cuando pensó que podría llegar a convertirse en Oma ZI-O en su futuro. Tuvo suerte de que no fuera así, pero el otro rider no tuvo la misma suerte.

Por otra parte, estaba Fey, quien es un pobre niño que tuvo una infancia que ningun niño deberia tener. Ellos merecían ser felices y vivir su vida por el camino que escojan, no que otros lo escojan por ellos.

Se quedó pensando un rato antes de levantarse y mirar a Victor.

Yuuto: Vamos a detener a tu futuro hijo, y hacer que recapacite.-Dijo con firmeza, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Victor por lo que dijo, pero de inmediato sonrió.

Victor: Con que también puedes llegar a poner esa cara cuando te lo propones ¿no, Kousou?-Comentó con una sonrisa antes de pararse.- Bien, si ese es el caso, volvamos a su mundo. Estoy seguro de que Fey está allí haciendo de las suyas mientras perdemos nuestro tiempo en este lugar.

Yosaku: ¡Oye!-gritó con furia mirando al chico.- ¿¡Que quieres decir con que perdiendo su tiempo en este lugar!? ¡Si me pase mucho de mi tiempo cuidándolos con amor!

-Y no lo vuelvas a hacer…-Dijeron al unisono los 4 riders, esperando y rezando que no vuelvan a pasar algo como eso.

Con eso, todo el grupo salió y se preparó para regresar al Alfea.

Victor: Bien, aquí vamos.-Dijo para alzar su mano y crear un muro dimensional para pasar por él...pero fue rechazado y retrocedió en shock.- ¿¡P-Pero que…!?

Victor comenzo a golpear el muro, viendo que no podía pasar por él. Shadow se puso a su lado y trato de atravesar el muro, pero tampoco pudo. En eso, ambos comenzaron a atacar el muro, pero este no cedía y no podían hacer nada para atravesarlo.

Yuuto: ¿Que es lo que pasa?-Pregunto mirando como el chico se detuvo y miro el muro dimensional con seriedad.

Victor: Fey…-Murmuró mirando al muro con seriedad.- De alguna forma, logró bloquear la entrada a su universo.

¿?: Cómo se esperaba de padre, eres muy listo.- Se escuchó una voz de la nada poniendo en guardia a todos que empezaron a ver por todos lados buscando el origen de la misma.

Kinako: ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó para ver hacer a un lado a Yuuto y empezar a formar una especie de masa en sus manos.- ¡Mochi mochi kinakomochi!

Grito mientras giraba estirando la masa que interceptó una bola de energía que iba en dirección a Zi-o, donde la masa se enrrollo alrededor de la esfera de energía deteniendo su paso, para posteriormente caer sobre la misma nada sobres la cabeza de la chica revelando que era una especie de balón verde.

Victor: Tu y tus ataques furtivos, Fey.- Dijo muy serio viendo en la dirección de dónde vino el ataque.

De donde ahí mismo estaba un chico de cabello verde con un extraño peinado que lo hacía parecer un conejo, Además de vestir con un traje bastante maltratado, y lo que más destacaba era su mirada desquiciada.

Fey: Fiuuuu… Los registros históricos eran correctos.. mamá era muy buena en la defensa.- Dijo con una alegría fingida mientras aplaudía con sarcasmo.

Bloom: ¿¡Asi que tu eres quien creo la copia de Victor y mando a atacarnos en fontana roja!?

Fey: ¡Denle un premio a esta señorita!-Exclamó con felicidad mientras aplaudía.- ¡Soy Fey, encantado de conocer a las Winx junto a los nuevos riders de su mundo!

Yuuto: Dime, ¿Porque haces esto?-Preguntó mirando al peli verde.- ¿No podrías mejor usar tus habilidades para el bien o tratar de cambiar el futuro para mejor?

Fey: ¿Para que? No te entiendo.-Pregunto muy confundido inclinando la cabeza.- Las cosas son más divertidas de este modo, fue lo que se me enseñó desde que tengo memoria… y la verdad es algo que disfruto.

Dijo lo último con una sonrisa psicópata dejando pasmados a todos por su respuesta, pero reaccionaron al ver que sacó un disco el cual de inmediato se transformó en otro balón.

Fey: En todo caso, los espero en el mundo de las hadas.-Dijo antes de lanzarle una carta a Victor, quien la atrapó.- En esa nota está la dirección del lugar donde haremos el clímax de este pequeño juego. Así que vengan...si es que pueden. ¡Bay! ¡Bay!.- Dijo sonriendo de forma inocente para presionar uno de los botones del balón en sus manos.

**[¡Teleport mode!]**-Exclamó el balón para que el chico desapareciera en un destello de luz.

Victor: pues conociendo a Fey, seguro tiene preparada una sorpresa muy desagradable.

Yuuto: Sin embargo, ¿como llegaremos si no podemos usar tus muros dimensionales?

Victor: Eso es verdad.-Asintió poniéndose a pensar mientras creaba otro muro dimensional, donde empezó a analizar el sellado que les puso el peli verde y notar algo.- Esto es…

Luis: ¿Encontraste una forma de llegar a Alfea?

Victor: Eso creo.-Dijo para comenzar a explicar.- Por lo que puedo ver, Fey solo pudo evitar que lleguemos a su mundo usando nuestros poderes. En otras palabras, siempre y cuando el poder de atravesar mundos venga de mi o alguien de mi mundo, no podremos llegar al suyo.

Stella: ¿Y que podemos hacer?

Victor: Que alguien que no sea yo, o de mi mundo, cree o use un método para viajar entre dimensiones.

Tecna: Bien, estamos en un mundo donde tu no perteneces. Tal vez aquí encontremos a alguien.

Victor: Creo que Fey pudo pensar lo mismo y también crear un bloqueo para ellos.

Yuuto: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Victor: Fácil. Ustedes nos llevaran a su mundo.-Dijo apuntando a Yuuto y a Luis, quienes ladean la cabeza.

Yuuto/Luis: ¿Que?

Victor: Piensenlo. Fey bloqueo las entrados siempre y cuando se utilicen mis poderes, pero como ustedes son muy nuevos en esto, no creo que haya hecho un bloqueo para ustedes dos.

Luis: ¡Pero si no tenemos el poder para viajar a otros mundo!

Victor: Corrección, ustedes no, pero sus herramientas si.-Dijo y ambos chicos no entendieron, pero uno logró unir los puntos.

Yuuto: ¡Las [Time Mazine]!

Victor: Correcto.-Asintió levantando el pulgar a Yuuto.- Las [Time Mazine] no solo tienen el poder para viajar por el tiempo, sino también a otros mundos. Esos viajes y viajes entre universos usan casi los mismos principios, por lo que si las modificamos un poco, deberían poder atravesar la barrera y llegar a su mundo.

Luis: ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces modifiquenlas!-Exclamó para sacar su reloj y mantenerlo presionado.

**[Time Mazine!]**

Se vio como una [Time Mazine] roja llegó y aterrizó cerca del grupo. Yuuto no se quedo atras y tambien llamo a la suya.

Victor: Bien, pues a trabajar.-Dijo con decisión para modificarlas con rapidez. No tiene tiempo que perder.

Shadow: Solo por curiosidad, ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?- Le pregunto con curiosidad a su amigo quien se subió a la [time mazine] se yuuto para comenzar a introducir códigos en la consola.

Victor: Solo con la mía, aunque los primeros intentos casi terminó en la luna o en el periodo Cretácico.- Dijo de manera despreocupada causando una gota de sudor en la nuca de todos.- Oigan, puede que la ciencia sea mi fuerte, pero no todo puede salir bien a la primera.

Shadow: Por eso mejor me dedique más a la medicina que tu.- Dijo con cansancio el chico Mechi-rojo.

Victor: Lo dice el "cirujano de la muerte".- Dijo terminando con la [Time Mazine] de Yuuto para pasarse a la de Luis.

Shadow: ¡Ya te dije que no me llames por ese maldito apodo!.- Gritó enfurecido agitando su puño con rabia.-¡Maldito científico brujo de pacotilla!

Victor: ¿¡A quien le dices científico brujo de pacotilla?! ¡Gato con complejo de erizo!?- Respondió furioso desde dentro de la [Time Mazine] enfureciendo a su amigo.

Yuuto: Debemos evitar discutir cómo esos dos.- Le susurro a su amigo viendo cómo seguían insultandose el par de riders.

Luis: Si…-Dijo mientras ambos miraban el intercambio de los dos riders.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

Como se dijo en el plan, ambos viajaron usando las [Time Mazine] de ZI-O y Geiz, logrando volver a Magix. Bueno, no sin antes despedirse de Sunny y Yosaku, Además agradecerles por su ayuda.

Luis: Oigan… ¿alguien más vio a un Palkia que pasó al lado de nosotros en uno de los mundos por los que pasamos? O solo fue mi imaginación.- Pregunta bastante descolocado después de bajar de su [Time Mazine].

Victor: No fue tu imaginación, ese era un Palkia de verdad.- Dijo mientras se comía una de las hamburguesas que compró antes de partir.- Por lo que puedo deducir, es que sin querer pasamos por el mundo Pokémon. Que mal que no tenía una pokebola.

Yuuto: Lo dices como si existieran de verdad en tu mundo.- Dijo sin mucha importancia sin ver oji-rojo.

Victor: Puede que sí, puede que no, la verdad me gusta dejar el misterio.- Contestó sin interés mientras seguía comiendo sus hamburguesas.

Shadow: ¿Alguien vio a Hawk?- preguntó buscando al cerdo.

Ruru: El regreso a casa no hace mucho.

Victor: Olvidando al jamón andante, será mejor saber dónde será la batalla final.- Dijo sacando la nota para leerla y quedarse de piedra al momento dejando caer su bolsa de hamburguesas.-... hada fósforo….. por mera curiosidad.. ¿Sabes si dentro de tu escuela resguardan algo importante?

Bloom: ¿Algo importante? Bueno, nuestra escuela es una prestigiosa escuela de hadas en la dimension magica, por lo que es posible que tenga algo de valor a dentro.

Victor: Bueno, tal parece que ahí se librará una batalla peor que la que acabamos de librar.- Dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban un brillo carmesí de pura seriedad.

Kinako: ¿Que es lo que quieres decir Víctor?.- Preguntó confundida la castaña.

Victor: Que tenemos que hablar con la señora directora, ya que al parecer los aliados de "Mi hijo" van a ayudarlo.

Bloom: ¿Que?

Yuuto: Una pelea muy grande, y con mayores daños colaterales.-Respondió mirando a la pelirroja antes de girarse al otro rider.- ¿Que tan rápido puedes llevarnos?

Victor: ¿Alguna vez al viajado usando un círculo de invocación?

Shadow: Oye, ¿No me digas que hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?- Pregunto ya teniendo una idea de lo que quiere decirle.

Victor: Es exactamente lo que piensas, le di a la señora directora un sello de invocación en caso de emergencias y lo está utilizando en este momento.- Dijo mientras un círculo mágico bastante peculiar se materializaba debajo de él.- Será mejor que se metan dentro del círculo ya que al parecer la situación es grave.

Yuuto: Creo que me arrepentire de entrar, pero dada la situación. ¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?

Luis: ¿Ahm~? ¿Las [Time Mazine]?

Stella: ¿O mi teletransportación?

Yuuto: ¡Es verdad!-Gritó al darse cuenta de esa posibilidad.- !Rápido, usemos eso y…!

Victor: Muy tarde.-Dijo activando el círculo mágico, el cual se tragó a todos.

Yuuto: ¡DIABLOOOOOOOOOOOS!-Con eso, el grupo desapareció del lugar.

* * *

**-En alfea-**

La directora junto a los profesores crearon una barrera mágica alrededor de la escuela, donde evitaban que las criaturas de Darkar pudieran ingresar. Las estudiantes estaban en su forma de hada lanzando algunos ataques para destruir a las criaturas y evitar que rompan la barrera.

En un principio estaba funcionando, pero Another Z-One apareció y de un solo golpe hizo trozos la barrera, horrorizando a las chicas y a los profesores.

Faragonda: Esto no es bueno.-Murmuró con una gota de sudor y algo de miedo.- Si seguimos asi, no habra escuela que proteger.

Por otra parte, Z-One ordenó a las tropas que se detuvieran mientras convocaba algunos Another Riders, siendo Another Build y Another Ghost. A parte de ellos, también estaban las Trix, quienes estaban detrás de los monstruos con una sonrisa.

Icy: Debo decir que tener a estas cosas es conveniente.

Stormy: Y que lo digas hermana. Son prácticamente imparables.-Tambien sonrio de alegría ante el poder destructivo de estos monstruos.

Darcy: Pero recuerden a que vinimos.-Dijo sacando a sus hermanas de su mundo de alegría.- Debemos ir por el Codex para Darkar. Esos sujetos de antes pueden venir y echarlos todos a perder junto a esas miserables de las Winx.

Stormy: Y esas niñas musicales.-Gruño con una mueca recordando su pelea.

Icy: No hay problemas. Si vienen, que este chico se encargue de ellos.-Dijo palmeando a Another Z-One, quien solo se quedo mirando a las hadas, aunque se le podía escuchar riendo.

Faragonda estaba sudando y pensando en alguna forma de detenerlos. Ya era difícil pelear contra las criaturas de Darkar, pero pelear contra esos monstruos que el rider le contó era otra cosa. Sus habilidades iban más allá de cualquier criatura que haya visto.

Sin los chicos, no podían parar a esas criaturas de manera definitiva.

Faragonda: Espero que las chicas y los chicos regresen pronto.-Y como si el mismo cielo escuchará sus plegarias, un círculo mágico apareció justo en el aire

Del círculo salieron los chicos que serían su salvación. Pero por cosas de la vida solo los riders del otro mundo lograron caer de manera seguro con el emperador del tiempo con su prometida y amiga en sus brazos mientras que Yuuto junto a su amigo y las winx no tuvieron la misma suerte y cayeron de lleno al suelo.

Victor: Sate sate sate, tal parece que logramos llegar a tiempo a la fiesta.- Dijo dejando a las chicas de manera segura en tierra.

Yuuto: Oye…-Victor se giró mirando al rider de este mundo,que estaba acostado en el suelo por la caída que sufrió.- ¿No podrías haber hecho el traslado de una manera que no caigamos?

Victor: Eso dicelo a la señora directora.- Dijo señalando a Faragonda.- Le advertí que tuviera cuidado dónde arroja el sello de invocación, y por como ven, lo arrojó al aire dónde le dije que no lo hiciera.

Yuuto: Maldigo mi suerte.-Murmuró mientras se levantaba al igual que el resto.

Sin embargo, las Winx se encontraron con algunas nauseas por el viaje, pues al ser hadas y sensibles a la magia, hizo que el método de invocación no les hiciera bien, por lo que se tomaron un poco de tiempo para tratar de recuperarse. Por otra parte, Luis se acercó a su doble.

Luis: ¿El siempre es así en todo lo que hace?-Pregunto sobre como hacia las cosas rápidamente y sin consultar a nadie o como no le interesaba cómo resultaron los demás.

Shadow: Lamentablemente si. Al ser alguien despreocupado la mayoría del tiempo, hace las cosas a su modo. Además de que le parece divertido...- Dijo con algo de fastidio por la personalidad de su amigo.

Luis: Ahora entiendo de quien sacó Fey esa actitud suya.-Comentó y Shadow solo asintió de acuerdo.

Yuuto: De...De todos modos.-Habló mientras se levantaba.- Tenemos a un Another rider que detener.

Victor: O mejor dicho, a tres.-El vio a Another Z-One con compañía de Another Build y Ghost.

Luis: Pero no creo que no sea nada que no podamos resolver entre nosotros.-Dijo poniéndose el [Jiku Driver], acción que fue imitada por el resto.

Pero antes de poder activar sus relojes, algo que los dejó sorprendido los detuvo. Y eso era…

Another Z-One: Jejejeje, la fiesta llegó.-La voz del Another rider malvado.

Esa acción fue suficiente para que los 4 se detuvieran en seco y mirarán al monstruo, quien se envolvió en una especie de luz rosa oscura siniestra, revelando….

Winx: ¿¡Profesor Avalon!?-El profesor de las chicas.

Avalon: Hola chicas. No las he visto de manera muy seguida.-Dijo con voz calmada y una sonrisa.

Faragonda: ¡Avalon!-Grito la directora acercándose y poniéndose al lado de las Winx.- ¿¡Que significa esto!?

Avalon: ¿Que no es obvio Faragonda? Estoy de parte de Darkar.

Faragonda: ¿Como puedes estar de lado de ese monstruo?

¿?: Porque este sujeto fue creado por él.-Dijo otra voz que todos reconocieron.

De una fisura, salió Fey con una sonrisa, mirando a todo el grupo.

Victor: ¿A qué te refieres con que la copia barata mía que hiciste fue creado por alguien más?

Fey: A esto.-Dijo creando otro agujero dimensional, donde de ahi saco algo que a todos dejó en shock.

Era a otro Avalon, pero este se veía muy herido y cansado.

Faragonda: ¿Que...Qué significa esto?-Murmuró en shock mirando a los dos Avalon.- ¿Como puede ser esto posible?

Fey: Fácil, que ese tipo llamado Darkar capturó a este sujeto y creó una copia exacta de él, pero este solo lo obedece a él.-Contestó con una sonrisa inocente, pero él no tenía nada de inocente.

Kinako: Fey…..- Miro con pena al chico que se supone será su hijo en el futuro.

Y al hacerlo se lamentó al saber que posiblemente su yo futura no pudo hacer algo para evitar que su hijo fuera convertido en lo que es ahora, ella bajó la mirada pero la volvió a levantar al sentir una mano en su hombro que resultó ser de victor.

Victor: Ahora entiendo por qué sentía una aura extraño alrededor de another Z-one.- Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban aún más que antes.- Ahora con más razón debemos asegurar de parar todo este lío.

Fey: Ho~, ¿me preguntó si podrán? En especial tu padre.- Se preguntó con una mano en su barbilla hasta que al parecer se le vino una idea.- Ya sé que hacer con el Original.

Kinako: Fey, ¿¡No estarás pensando en…!?- Grito con un mal presentimiento y quedar impactada al ver como saco un [riderwatch], y lo activo para acercarse al Avalon original para tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo.

Ruru/Meia: ¡Fey, no lo hagas!- Gritaron en pánico al reconocer el [riderwatch] que sacó… pero fue demasiado tarde.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Fey introdujo el reloj en el pecho del pobre Avalon que solo pudo gritar de dolor mientras la luz oscura lo envolvía por completo e iba creciendo de tamaño hasta por fin revelar la transformación.

Yuuto: Oye… ese another rider…. ¿¡Es quien creo que es!?.- Pregunto en shock al reconocer la forma de la enorme criatura frente a sus ojos.

Victor: Así es… ese sin duda alguna lo es.- Dijo con seriedad viendo al monstruo humanoide con rasgos de insecto ante todos.- Es Another... Kuuga.

**KUUGA!**\- se escuchó mientras la criatura extendía sus alas para tomar vuelo.

Fey: ¡Que ahora inicie lo mejor de este divertido juego!- Exclamó para desaparecer y reaparecer en el cielo volando con un par de alas que parecían de reptil.

Yuuto: Esto es malo.-Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escucharan.- Pelear con tu doble ya es una cosa, pero pelear contra otros 3 a parte de que uno de ellos es de 7 metros ya es demasiado complicado para nosotros y nuestra situación.

Victor: Yo tengo el [kuuga watch]... Pero necesitamos algo más para poder vencer a todos estos estos enemigos a la vez.- Dijo para intercambiar miradas con su mejor amigo para después cada quien sacará un objeto diferente.- Kinako-chan, tu quédate a lado de la señora directora… esto se va a poner feo.

**[Z-one reborn! Jigoku!]**\- Se escuchó del objeto al activarlo, El cual tenía la forma de un reloj de arena.

Yuuto: Chicas, vean si pueden hacer algo contra los soldados de infantería y las Trix. Nosotros nos encargamos de los Another riders.-Dijo para activar dos relojes.

**[ZI-O!] [Build!]**

Shadow: Oye, "yo".-Dijo llamando a Luis, quien se volteo a ver y atrapar algo que le lanzó su doble.- Usa eso para encargarte de esa parca.-En eso se giró a Victor.- Prestame el [Kuuga Watch] por un rato para que me encargue del gigantón.

Victor: De acuerdo, pero recuerda devolvermelo.-Dijo lanzando el reloj y Shadow lo atrapó para activarlos.

Luis: Yo también voy.

**[Fuse!] [Kuuga!]**

**[Geiz!] [Ghost!]**

Yuuto: !Vamos y hagamos esto!-Exclamó para poner los relojes en su cinturón al igual que el resto.- ¡Henshin!

Victor/Luis/Shadow: ¡Henshin!-Exclamaron también y todos hicieron girar sus cinturones, activando la transformación.

**[Kamen ride~r! ZI-O! Armor Time! Best Mach! Bui~ld~!]**

**[Kamen rid~er! Geiz! Armor Time! Kaigen! Gho~st!]**

**[Kamen ri~der! Fuse! Armor Time! Kuu~ga~!]**

Las armaduras de los tres se crearon para luego las armaduras extras aparecieran y se acoplaron a ellos. Por otra parte, la transformación de Victor fue diferente.

**[Kamen rider~! Z-one! Re-bo~rn~! Ji-go-ku~!]**\- Exclamó el cinturón mientras la proyección de un reloj de arena en medio de dos torres aparecía detrás de victor para que esté girará cambiando a un color rojo y de las torres salieran alas de murciélago junto con la palabra "Raidā", donde unas cadenas rodearon a victor formando una armadura robusta con un diseño algo siniestro y las letras volarán para terminar acoplándose a su visor.-**[JIGOKU!]**

Todos terminaron de transformarse, donde cada uno llevaba sus armaduras rider con la armadura extra.

Victor: Bien, ¿quién está listo para patear traseros?.- Pregunto materializando un arma parecida a una espada mientras la tomaba.

**[Zikan Sablaster!]**\- se escuchó del arma antes de que la apoyará en su hombro

Yuuto: Por supuesto.-Dijo con el [Drill Crusher Crusher] en su mano listo para pelear.

Luis: ¿Hace falta preguntar?-Comentó imitando la pose de batalla de Kamen rider Ghost.

Shadow: Me llevaré al grandulón a otro lado para que no tengan tantas dificultades. ¡Así que suerte!-Exclamó para llamar a su [Time Mazine!], donde ingresó en ella y cambio a modo de combate, empujando al Another rider hacia atrás y llevándolo lejos a un lugar con menos público.

Victor: Muy bien, yo me voy con mi imitación marca patito.- Dijo para avanzar hacia el clon de Avalon, quien le sonrió.

Clon Avalon: Será divertido golpearte de nuevo.-Dijo sacando el [Another Z-One Wacth] para activarlo y ponerlo en su cintura, como si lo pusiera en un [Jiku Driver] donde se envolvió en bandas que parecían hechas de huesos filosos.

**Z-ONE**\- Exclamó la voz siniestra, Para que en ese mismo momento se abalanzó contra el Z-one original para asestar un golpe cargado de energía que le dió de lleno, Pero se sorprendió al ver que este no retrocedió.

Clon Avalon: ¿¡Pero como…!?

Victor: ¿Sorprendido? Lamento decirte esto, pero la su mayor fortaleza de esta forma es la defensa.- Dijo para que con un corte de su espada hiciera retroceder a su copia.- Prepárate, ¡Porque esta es mi venganza!

* * *

**-Con Yuuto-**

ZI-O y Another Build se estaban enfrentando mientras saltaban de techo en techo de la escuela. Ambos usaban las habilidades que tenía Build con el lado conejo. Cuando se encontraban, Yuuto le daba un corte con el taladro, pero el another rider contra atacaba dándole un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que pudieran aterrizar con dificultades en el suelo.

Ambos cayeron en el suelo, en uno de los patios de la escuela, donde rápidamente se pusieron de pie. En eso, la criatura sacó dos botellas y se las comió antes de hacer girar su cinturón. Luego de eso...se sumergió en el piso como si fuera agua.

Yuuto: P-Pero que…-No continuó cuando Another Build salió desde atrás de él y lo golpeó en la espalda.- ¡GAGH!

El rider se tambaleo un poco, pero pudo resistir. De inmediato quiso contraatacar, pero el monstruo se adentro de nuevo en el piso, donde perdió su rastro. ZI-O miró a su alrededor con cuidado para ver por donde saldría el monstruo, pero cuando lo vio salir, este creo un arco de energía donde le disparó muchas flechas.

Yuuto: Diablos, este tipo es más duro que cuando me enfrente a él antes.-Murmuró mientras se recomponen.- Veamos si te gusta esto.

En eso, en la mano de Yuuto apareció una pistola con una salida de ametralladora de color naranja y con un lado con la impresión de un águila.

**[Hawk Gatlinger!]**

Con la pistola en mano, ZI-O comenzó a moverse poco a poco mirando a su entorno con mucha atención. No podía desconcentrarse ni por un momento.

En eso, Another Build salió y preparó para atacar, pero el rider esta vez estaba preparado.

Yuuto: ¡Ahí estás!-Exclamó apuntando a Another Build con su arma y dispararle, cosa que el monstruo también hizo.

Las flechas y balas de energía viajaron y chocaron, destruyéndose entre sí, pero el rider lanzó más disparos, por lo que algunos de ellos lograron sobrevivir y alcanzar al monstruos, quien cayó al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, Yuuto sacó su [Jikan Girade] en forma pistola, comenzando a disparar con al monstruo sin detenerse, para evitar que vuelva a escapar por el suelo.

Cuando llegó, cambió el [Zikan Girade] a su forma espada y tiró su pistola, donde fue reemplazada por una espada que tenía 4 paneles con dibujos de mangas y una punta que parecía de un boligrafo.

**[4Koma Ninpoutou]**

Con ambas espadas, ZI-O comenzó a dar cortes combinados usando un estilo de doble espada que trato de imitar de Gaim, donde el monstruo gritó de dolor mientras retrocedía.

Another Build retrocedió y cayó al suelo, donde golpeo un poco el piso para sacar otras botellas y tragarselas. En eso, creo una Katana de madera hecha de energía y se puso en pose. ZI-O ataco, pero el monstruo bloqueo y contra ataco, donde luego se movió a una velocidad extrema y le dio varias patadas mientras estaba suspendido en el aire antes de darle una patada doble.

Yuuto: Ow~, eso no me lo esperaba.-Murmuró adolorido mientras se levantaba.- Técnica de espada y gran velocidad. Dejame adivinar. Kendo y Atletismo.-El monstruo solo rugió.- Si, no debí esperar a que me respondieras.

Another Build se acercó en un instante a él y atacó con su espada, donde Yuuto logró bloquear a tiempo con un rápido movimiento. El rider estaba teniendo dificultades ahora mismo, más las heridas de antes. El chico hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para recuperarse.

ZI-O pateo al monstruo para luego apretar el botón del [4Koma Ninpoutou] 3 veces.

**[Fuuton no Jutsu!]**-Exclamo el arma mientras olas de ventas surgían de su hoja antes de que el rider volviera a apretar el gatillo.-**[Tatsumaki Giri!]**

El rider lanzó un corte al aire, donde se creó un tornado atrapando a la criatura. Another ZI-O trato de escapar, pero su espada no podía cortar el tornado y la super velocidad de sus piernas no funcionaba si no tiene una superficie en la cual correr.

Yuuto: Ahora es mi oportunidad.-Dijo para tirar sus armas y presionar los botones de su cinturón.

**[Finish Time! Build!]**\- Exclamó el cinturón antes de que el rider lo hiciera girar y quedar en su posición original.- **[Vortex! Time Break!]**

ZI-O salto en el aire y un gráfico blanco gigante se creó atrapando a la copia de Build, donde el rider viajó por la gráfica y le dio un Rider Kick al monstruo, destruyendo sin dejar rastro.

Yuuto: Bien, uno menos. Ahora a por los que faltan.-Murmuró para pararse e ir a ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

**-Con Luis-**

Geiz se estaba enfrentando con Another Ghost, donde ambos llevaban una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando patadas y golpes. Luis sabía que Ghost era más un especialista de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y que sabía responder contra armas, por lo que lo mejor era pelear en su mismo terreno.

Dejándose llevar por los poderes del rider que está usando, Luis logró efectuar el estilo de pelea de Ghost, donde usó su propio conocimiento de la serie y algunos movimientos que se le ocurrían, dándole ventaja.

Geiz le dio una patada al monstruo, quien rodó por el suelo.

Luis: Ja, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Dijo de una forma un poco presumida, pero en eso vio como Another Ghost se levantó e hizo unos gestos con las manos, donde se convirtió y dividió en varias parcas negras que tenían humo saliendo de ellos.- Yo y mi bocota.

Las parcas atacaron a Geiz, quien se defendió cubriéndose y golpeando las parcas, lo que resultó muy bien, hasta que las parcas se juntaron y se volvieron a convertir en el Another rider, quien aprovechó la guardia baja de Geiz para comenzar a atacar.

Geiz recibió un golpe en el estómago, en las costillas y luego en el rostro, haciéndolo retroceder bastante. Another Ghost salto para darle un golpe, pero Luis reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivo antes de lograr darle un puñetazo en el rostro para luego levantarse y patearlo con poder acumulado en su pierno, lo cual lo mandó a volar.

Luis: No creas que eres el único que puede hacer ese truco.- Dijo para hacer poses con las manos y en eso, de los Eyecon de sus hombros, salieron unas parcas que eran los espíritus heroicos que ayudan a Ghost.

Estos volaron y atacaron al Another rider, quien comenzó a defenderse, pero a diferencia de las suyas, estas parcas tenían sus propias habilidades. Como las cuchillas de Musashi, la electricidad de Edison o los disparos rápidos de Billy.

Luis: Excelente. Los poderes de Ghost son realmente útiles.-Dijo muy animados cuando una idea se le vino a la mente.- Me pregunto si podré…

Geiz miro a Another Ghost, quien era atacado por las parcas. El rider se concentró y alzó una mano mientras se imaginaba un cierto poder. En eso, unas ondas salieron de su mano y Another Ghost comenzó a acercarse a él, pero no era porque él fuera hacia él...sino que era atraído por alguna fuerza invisible.

Luis: ¡Ja! ¡Funciona!-Exclamó de alegría mientras alzaba la mano, donde el monstruo fue llevado ahí antes de bajarla y la criatura chocó con fuerza en el piso. haciendo retumbar.

Luego de ver eso, convocó el [Gan Gun Saber] de Ghost en su forma espada y se cubrió de un aura naranja para comenzar a levitar y avanzar hacia la criatura, donde comenzó a cortarlo con la espada. Se movió de una forma tambaleante y como si hiciera limbo mientras cortaba y sacaba chispas a la criatura. Imito bastante bien los movimientos que hacia el rider del que usaba su poder.

Le dio 3 cortes antes de dar un salto y darle una patada doble que lo mandó a volar hacia una pared, incrustando en ella.

Luis: Hora de finalizar.-Dijo para activar su finalizador.

**[Finish Time! Ghost!]**-Exclamaron los relojes antes de que el rider hiciera girar el cinturón.- **[Omega! Time Burst!]**

En eso, Geiz usó los poderes gravitacionales de Newton para atraer a Another Ghost hacia él a una gran velocidad mientras su mano derecha brillaba llena de energía.

Luis: Te voy a mostrar que mi vida, ¡Va a arder!-Rugió para darle un golpe en el pecho a la criatura, la cual grito de dolor cuando recibió el golpe antes de explotar sin dejar rastro. En eso, se puso en una posición de rezo.- Descansa en paz, espíritu maligno.

* * *

**-Con Shadow-**

Después de haber logrado llevar a another kuuga a un área más abierta, Shadow empujo a monstruo hacia una pared de roca cerca haciendo que grite de dolor al impactar.

Shadow: Muy bien amigo, No te conozco pero no te preocupes, Te voy a salvar quieras o no.- Dijo colocando su [Time Mazine] en pose de combate.

En cambio el another rider solo rigió para ponerse de pie y emprender nuevamente el vuelo y abalanzarse contra el mecha haciéndolo retroceder varios metros sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir haciendo que choque contra los árboles y cuánta roca se lograban topar dañando mucho el mecha.

Shadow: ¡Me lleva, esta cosa es muy fuerte!- Exclamó para tomar firmemente los controles y moverlos con fuerza.- ¡AHHHHH! ¡COMETE ESTO!.

Tras esa exclamación, El rider logra detener al another así logrado liberar una de las manos del robot para asestar un puñetazo en el rostro al monstruo seguido varios más haciéndolo gritar de dolor,

El another rider trataba como podía defenderse de los ataques del robot pero le era inútil, Cada vez que intentaba cubrirse y de esquivar algo de los puñetazos, El robot lograba romper se defensa o lo ataca de inmediato con el otro puño dejándolo acorralado y sin muchas opciones.

Tras esa lluvia de golpes, el mecha tomó uno de sus brazos al monstruo y lo estrelló contra el suelo dejándolo desorientado aún más que antes por los golpes.

Shadow: Una ventaja de haber crecido en México.- Dijo para hacer saltar a su robot alcanzado gran altura.- ¡Es que creces viendo la lucha libre!

Así se dispuso a hacer que le cayera el robot encima en la típica y tradicional plancha de lucha libre, pero no contó con que el monstruo logrará reaccionar a tiempo y se quitarse del camino, Haciendo que el mecha se diera de lleno contra el suelo.

Shadow: ¡Ay! Sabía que era mala idea.- Dijo bastante aturdido mientras trataba de sentarse nuevamente en la consola ya que la sacudida de la caída que sufrió.- ¡Ay! ¡Por favor!

La razón de su grito fue por qué se dió cuenta de que se estaba elevando muy rápido hacía el cielo, Y la razón de por qué, Es por qué another kuuga levantó la [Time Mazine] del suelo y se empezó a elevar a gran velocidad con ella.

Shadow: ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!- Gritó preocupado para colocarse en los controles y así tratar de liberar el mecha antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero los controles no respondían.- ¡Vamos, rápido muévete!

Mientras el rider trataba de hacer responder a su mucho, Another kuuga llegó a una altura bastante elevada dónde se dejó caer en picada sin soltar la [time mazine] siendo su intención estrellarse en tierra.

Shadow: ¡Que respondas maldita sea!- Grito de frustración golpeando el consola, Pero por mera suerte el golpe logró hacer responder los controles para alegría del rider.- ¡Si, por fin!

Este lo más rápido que pudo logró hacer que el robot se libera del agarre del monstruo para posteriormente aprovechar su confusión y atraparlo en una llave se candado de tal forma que su propio cuerpo sirviera como articulador entre su robot y el suelo.

Y así fue, Al momento de impactar contra la dura superficie de roca creando un enorme crater, Fue another kuuga quien recibió todo el daño de la caída amortiguando con existo el descenso del mecha del rider, Quien al estar ileso se puso de pie para tomar al desorientado monstruo y arrojarlo por los aires.

Shadow: ¡Esto acaba aquí!- Exclamó desde adentro del mecha alcanzando su cinturón y activar su finalizador.

**[Finish time! kuuga!]**-Exclamó el cinturón para que el robot saltará a mayor altura que monstruo y el rider hiciera girar su cinturón.- **[Migthy! Time spark!]**

Así el robot descendió en pose de patada hacia monstruo quien solo pudo reaccionar muy tarde ya que recibió el ataque de golpe provocando una inmensa explosión de la cual salió la [time mazine] de fuse con algo entre sus manos, Quien resultó ser el verdadero Avalon que estaba inconsciente.

Shadow: Ahora entiendo por qué Victor dijo que ese monstruo era muy duro.- Dijo para introducir a Avalon en su [time mazine] y cambiarla a su modo vehículo.- tengo que volver con los demás rápido.

* * *

**-Con las Winx-**

La batalla de las chicas estaba en un estado muy alto, una a la que no estaban acostumbradas. Si ellas tuvieran que decir en que otra batalla estuvieron combatiendo en tal nivel, tenían que decir que fue cuando las Trix consiguieron algo del poder de la flama del dragón de Bloom.

Esa dura batalla fue la más grande de todas dado que se enfrentaron, prácticamente, a un ejército casi inmortal.

Las chicas ahora indudablemente más fuerte que antes cuando sucedió dicho evento, incluso tenían ayuda de una sexta miembro en su grupo. Sin embargo, los enemigos eran más poderosos que la de aquella ocacion. Estos tienen habilidades únicas lo que lo hacía un ejército numeroso y variado.

A pesar de esto, las hadas no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Demostraron de lo que son capaces.

Tecna y Layla combinaron fuerzas donde la hada de agua empapó y encerró a varias criaturas dentro de una burbuja de agua, para luego la hada electrónica lanzará una poderosa descarga eléctrica. El agua amplificar el daño de la electricidad, y como los monstruos estaban encerrados dentro de una burbuja, no tenían cómo escapar del continuo ataque. Estos finalmente explotaron haciendo que las chicas que atacaron se dieran los 5.

Musa y Flora tomaron vuelo, viendo como varios monstruos distintos venían corriendo. Flora dio un soplido en su palma y de ella salió un polvo que fue y tocó el suelo, donde comenzaron a emerger unas lianas que crearon una jaula usando enredaderas. Luego, Musa creó una oleada sónica que entró en la jaula, causando dolor y daño a los monstruos hasta que estos explotaron. Musa suspiro antes de recibir un abrazo de Flora.

Finalmente, Bloom y Stella estaban volando antes de chocar de espaldas, donde se miraron una a la otra antes de asentir y tomarse de las manos para luego cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Levantaron la mano con la que se tomaban y una enorme energía se fue creando en ella tomando forma de esfera la cual comenzaba a crecer. La unión de la magia de fuego de Bloom junto a la magia de luz de Stella hizo que esta esfera fuera brillante y ardiente a grandes niveles. Era como un pequeño sol. Ambas miraron abajo donde habían varios montruos antes de rugir y lanzar el mini sol, donde se estrelló en el piso creando una explosión luminosa que incineró a todos los enemigos. Las dos hadas amigas se miraron y sonrieron mientras seguían tomándose de la mano. Su gran amistad logró este gran poder.

Las hadas vitorearon al ver como sus compañeras destruían a los monstruos que atentaban su escuela. Ver lo poderosas que eran les daban esperanzas para continuar luchando. Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba como las chicas.

Faragonda, quien estaba mirando la batalla, quedó incrédula al ver el poder de las Winx. Sabe que Ryuzu ayudó a sus estudiantes estrella a fortalecerse, pero jamás imaginó que las chicas crecieran a tal nivel. Menos en ser capaces de unir su magia. Esa era una técnica que planeaban enseñarles más adelante.

La directora de Alfea solo pudo sonreír ante su crecimiento, pues se nota que algo les pasó para no solo volverse más poderosas con su magia, sino también más unidas como grupo y amigas.

Faragonda: (Tal parece que tener a esos riders fue una suerte para este grupo.)-Pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver cómo sus estudiantes crecían para ser las hadas más fuertes de todas.

De repente, una explosión detuvo la celebración. Cuando vieron quien lo hizo, vieron a las Trix arriba flotando.

Fey: ¡Uy! ¡Tal parece que las tres trixtontas por fin van a hacer algo productivo!- Exclamó divertido mientras volaba al lado de las tres brujas, haciendo que se molestaran por su comentario.

Darcy: Acabemos esto rápido para no seguir soportando a ese mocoso.-Dijo y sus hermanas asintieron de acuerdo.

Icy: Muy bien perdedoras, entreguen el codex y todo terminara rápido y con vergüenza mínima para su lado.

Stella: ¿Disculpa?-Ella fruncio el ceño mirando al trio de brujas.- Serán ustedes las que caerán avergonzadas cuando terminemos con ustedes.

Stormy: Parece que estas tontas no aprender.-Dijo y el trío se rodeó de su magia, preparándose a atacar.

Fey: Esto será divertido, y para agregarle más emoción…-En eso el chico tomó el balón y lo pateo en dirección al suelo, donde se estrelló y una nube púrpura apareció.

Cuando la nube púrpura se disipó, todas las hadas se quedaron pasmadas.

Bloom: ¿¡Que!?-Lo que había frente a ellas eran las mismas criaturas que las Trix usaron cuando tomaron la llama del dragón.

Fey: ¿Les gusta? Me tome la molestia de ir al pasado y tomar a algunos de ellos. Pense que les encantaría verlos de nuevo.

Musa: Este chico debe buscar "gustar" en el diccionario.-Murmuró frunciendo el ceño mirando a los monstruo que jamás pensó volver a ver.

Layla: Con que...estos son las criaturas que me habían contado…-Murmuró con algo de asco, pues esas cosas se veían repulsivas. No podía creer que sus amigas pelearon con esas cosas antes.

Stella: No importa si están de vuelta. Las pudimos vencer una vez y lo volveremos a hacer.

Darcy: Eso quiero verlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa, pues se sentía contenta de tener a sus juguetes de vuelta listos para usar.

Icy/Darcy/Stormy: ¡Ataquen!-Las criaturas no tardaron en responder a la orden.

Todas las hadas de Alfea junto a los profesores atacaron con sus mejores hechizos. Por suerte, ahora sabían cómo lidiar con estas criaturas.

Kinako: Yo también voy a ayudar. Aunque no lo crean, los que jugamos fútbol en mi mundo estamos a un nivel superior al humano normal.- Afirmó en un tono bastante serio mientras preparaba el balón que había detenido con anterioridad.

Las Winx lanzaron sus mejores hechizos destruyendo a algunas criaturas para ir directamente con las Trix, pues ellas eran a las que más debían vencer para obtener ventaja en el combate. Por su parte, Kinako decidió...ir a donde estaba Fey.

Fey: Tch. ¿Para que vienes conmigo?- Preguntó Sorprendido por la acción de la castaña.

Kinako: ¿Que no es obvio?, ¡Cómo tú futura madre es mi deber darte el castigo que mereces!- Exclamó pateando el balón con bastante fuerza hacia el peliverde quien apenas pudo pararlo.

Fey: Técnicamente, aún no eres mi madre.

Kinako: Tecnicismo. Puede que aún no lo sea, pero lo seré.

Fey: Bueno, ¿Si así lo quieres? ¿Quien soy para detenerte? Pues bien, juguemos un pequeño amistoso… mamá.- Dijo con una sonrisa bastante siniestra defendiendo justo en frente de la castaña para empezar a intercambiar e interceptar el balón entre sí.

Tanto la castaña como el peliverde no estaban dispuestos a ceder terreno al otro, siendo así que continuaron con su intercambio de balonazos unos segundos más hasta que el peliverde logró detener el balón y apoyar su pie en este para ver a su futura madre.

Kinako: Ya para con esto Fey. Sabes que puedes ser mejor que esto.- Dijo en un tono muy serio al peliverde quien solo le sonrió de una manera oscura

Fey: Sin duda eres tan buena como lo dicen los registros mama, ¿¡Que te parece subir de nivel el juego!?.- Exclamó de una manera macabra ignorando lo que dijo su futura madre mientras pateaba el balón al aire para mientras él saltaba también para estrujar el balón entre sus piernas en una tijera.- ¡DEATH SPEAR!

Exclamó para hacer girar el balón a gran velocidad y este tomará la forma de un gran taladro que parecía una lanza que iba en dirección a la castaña quien solo se mantuvo sería esperando el ataque.

kinako: Supongo que tendré que ser más directa, ¡MOCHI MOCHI KINAKO MOCHI!- Exclamó para interceptar el poderoso ataque con su técnica logrando pararlo con éxito.- ¡Prepárate Fey que ahora iré bastante en serio!

Con esa afirmación de la espalda de la castaña una energía oscura y púrpura se manifestó de la espalda de la castaña que tomó una distinguible forma humanoide que portaba un arco haciendo sonreír más al peliverde, así volviendo a patear el balón con más fuerza gracias la figura.

Fey: ¡Así me gusta mamá, ven y juega un poco más conmigo!- Exclamó el peliverde eufórico para que la misma energía oscura salía de su espalda tomando una forma vagamente humanoide que podría recordar un conejo, logrando detener el poderoso tiro gracias a su manifestación.

Así volviendo a su intercambio de tiros que ahora eran más violentos y poderosos gracias al apoyo de las extrañas y misteriosas entidades que habían convocado.

Por otra parte, las Winx peleaban contra las Trix, donde las chicas se separaron en parejas para enfrentar a cada una de manera individual. Sin embargo...no les iba muy bien.

Icy: ¿Es todo lo que tienen?-Pregunto con burla mirando a las Winx.

Durante el combate, las chicas usaron varias ataques, donde Musa uso una bomba sónica hacia Darcy, quien fue empujada hacia atrás. Sin embargo, esa era una ilusión que ella creó mientras se ponia detras de la hada de la música y la golpeaba con una esfera de energía.

Layla apareció luego cerca de Darcy y la atacó con una esfera de plasma, pero esa era otra ilusión que ella creó. La hada del agua era más precavida y lista para reaccionar en donde sea que aparezca la bruja, pero no espero ver a 10 copias de ellas flotar alrededor de ella y que atacaran en todas las direcciones.

Ahora se veía como Tecna y Flora combatían contra Stormy, quien apenas estaba tomando en serio a las hadas. Cuando la hada de la tecnologia lanzo un rayo, la bruja puso una mano adelante y bloqueo el ataque, y luego, del mismo ataque, lo controlo y convirtió los rayos verdes en púrpura para regresarlo a su dueña, quien lo recibió de lleno.

Flora quedó estupefacta al ver a su amiga golpeada, pero rápidamente se hizo a un lado cuando sintió un mal presentimiento. Como ella sintió, Stormy le lanzó un relámpago que ella fue capaz de evadir. Al ver que tenía que pelear, ella lanzó un ataque de polen, donde la bruja sonrió confiada y creó un tornado, el cual absorbió el polen antes de hacer que el torbellino se dirigiera a la hada, quien quedó atrapada dentro.

En el lado de Stella y Bloom, se podían ver como ambas estaban resistiendo a una tormenta de nieve que Icy creó a su alrededor. La hada de la luz convoca su cetro y lo levantó, creando una gran luz que calentó los alrededores, pero la bruja lanzó un rayo que congeló el cetro. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Icy creó un tornado de nieve que se creó debajo de Stella y esta fue atrapada dentro, terminando semicongelada.

Bloom se enfado por lo que hizo la bruja, por lo que encendió el poder de la llama del dragón. Ella se envolvió en un aura roja que fue capaz de despejar todo el frío que se acercaba a ella. Con eso, ella voló hacia Icy y lanzo bolas de fuego, tratando de derribarla. Sin embargo, la bruja de hielo incrementó su poder, haciendo que la temperatura de las bolas de fuego bajara hasta que se desvanecian. Luego de eso, ella levanto sus manos y lanzo un rayo de hielo a Bloom, quien no pudo evadirlo y se cubrió con los brazos. Bloom aumentó el poder de su aura protectora, pero Icy hizo lo mismo, donde la hada de fuego terminó perdiendo y cayendo al suelo.

La diferencia de poder entre las hadas y las brujas era notoria. Sin embargo…

Bloom: Ellas no eran tan fuertes.-Cómo dijo, las Trix no tenían esa clase de poder antes.- ¿Cómo fue que…?

Icy: ¿Creen que son las únicas que entrenaron?-Esa pregunta corto la duda de Bloom.- Aunque no quisimos, ese mocoso de cabello verdes nos enseñó un par de trucos y nos hizo pelear contra horrendas criaturas. Fue una pesadilla, pero el poder que obtuvimos es muy a nuestro gusto.

Tecna: Pero no a pasado tanto tiempo desde…

Darcy: El niño nos envió a otro universo, donde pasados un par de semanas locas, pero aquí solo fueron unas horas.-Dijo haciendo que Tecna entendiera el cómo obtuvieron tanta fuerza tan rápido.- Esto de los viajes entre mundos y el tiempo si que son convenientes.

Las Winx apretaron los puños, pues vieron que las brujas recibieron entrenamiento para aumentar su poder. Pensaron que con el entrenamiento que recibieron de Ryuzu y Victor podrían igualar ahora a las Trix que recibieron un aumento de fuerza por parte de Darkar. Sin embargo, ellas ahora habían obtenido una mayor fuerza que la que tenían antes.

Icy: Ahora, vayamos por el codex.-Dijo para ir caminando en dirección a Alfea, donde las hadas y profesores seguían peleando con las criaturas, pero se detuvieron al ver que alguien se puso adelante.- Como siempre, eres la molestia más grande de todas.

La que se puso en medio era Bloom, quien se pudo levantar y poner en el camino de las brujas. Ella aun estaba cansada y herida, pero podía ponerse de pie. No dejaría que las brujas obtuvieran el codex y pusieran en peligro la dimension magica.

Stormy: Saquemos a esta molestia de una vez.-Dijo y sus hermanas asintieron, donde las 3 levantaron los brazos y lanzaron un ataque en conjunto.

Bloom rápidamente activar sus poderes y creó un muro mágico, el cual detuvo el ataque, pero a penas podía mantenerlo atrás. Ella gruño forcejeando para mantener la protección, pero le era difícil.

Icy: Ríndete hadita. No eres rival para nosotras.

Bloom: ¡Kuh…!-Ella quería refutar, pero no podía decir nada por tratar de mantener la barrera.

Bloom sabia que ya no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano su defensa seria rota y sería golpeada por el ataque de las Trix. ¿Acaso significa que no podrá proteger el lugar que cumplio uno de sus sueños?

En eso, la hada de fuego recordó lo que ha visto recientemente.

Aunque se viera como programas de televisión, ella vio como cada rider peleo y enfrentó grandes amenazas sin rendirse. Entre ellos, Ryuki, quien compartía un poder de dragón rojo como ella, lucho hasta la muerte para proteger a la ciudad.

Cada rider jamás se rindió ante la adversidad, y aunque sufrieron golpes emocionales, se volvieron a poner de pie por lo difícil que fuera el trauma para hacer su deber. Entre ellos, tambien aprendio algo valioso.

De parte de Agito, aprendió que sin importar que no sepa cual es su verdadera familia, cuál es la vida que debió vivir o cual era su pasado… debe vivir en el ahora y vivir como ella crea que es correcto. Alguien que perdió todas sus memorias decidió vivir sin preocuparse por quién fue y decidió hacer algo bueno con ella ayudando a quienes lo acogieron.

También estaba Build, quien a pesar de no saber su pasado, a pesar de ser tachado como un fugitivo, a pesar de que tenía a todo un gobierno en su contra y bailaba en las manos de un villano, jamás dejó a un lado su sentido de la justicia y decidió pelear siendo un héroe, porque eso quería ser a pesar de que fuera infantil

Bloom: (No puedo rendirme...No ahora.)-Se dijo mientras ponía más fuerza en su defensa.- (No importa lo imposible que parezca, yo debo superar esto.)

Ella recordó como Yuuto, a pesar de salir de un estado crítico no hace mucho, se levantó y peleo sin importar cuanto le dolieran las heridas. El siguió su sentido justiciero para hacer frente a los problemas sin importar lo difícil que sea.

Bloom: No perderé…-Murmuró y su pecho comenzó a brillar un poco.- ¡No voy a dejarlas ganar!

En eso, una explosión de energía sucedió. Bloom era rodeada por una capa de luz, donde se podía ver que su pecho brillaba antes de que desapareciera y se viera un pasador de plata con el corazón una joya de oro con una bolsa de corazón peludo de color rosa en la cintura.

A pesar de que el cambio fue muy pobre, el poder que se sentía en ella era todo lo contrario. Su fuerza mágica se había incrementado varias veces y sentía el poder recorrer su cuerpo.

Bloom: ¿Que es esto?-Susurro con sorpresa mirando sus manos, este poder que sentía era nuevo y abundante.

Mientras eso pasaba, en el lado de kinako y Fey, estos seguían con su intercambio de pases y tiros hasta que se detuvieron al ver lo que sucedía con las hadas, donde también provocó que las entidades que habían invocado anteriormente se desvanecieron.

Fey: ¿¡Pero que demo…!? ¡Cómo es que consiguió ese poder en tan poco tiempo!- Preguntó atónito por el repentino aumento de poder del hada de fuego distrayéndose de su batalla con su futura madre, quien logró ver esto como una oportunidad.

Kinako: ¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!- Teniendo en su poder el balón y al ver la distracción de su futuro hijo, la castaña lo vio como un medio para poder acabar el encuentro de una vez, así que creó una especie de masa la cual arrojó al aire para posteriormente saltar junto con el balón el cual remató hacia la masa la cual se empezó a inflar y a calentar tras el contacto con el esférico.- ¡Yakimochi screw!

La burbuja de masa que había creado explotó en una ráfaga de fuego en espiral que se dirigió hacia el peliverde quien se dió cuenta muy tarde.

Fey: ¡No puede ser!- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la ráfaga de fuego le diera de lleno en el pecho y lo mandará varias metros para terminar dejándolo en el suelo con falta de aire debido al impacto.- Mi… Mi... Mierda… baje la guardia

Kinako: Lo siento Fey, pero esto era necesario.- Dijo con seriedad y algo de pena viendo al peliverde para después ver a los demás.- Ahora les toca a ustedes, señoritas hadas.

Bloom, que escucho lo que Kinako dijo, asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia las Trix, quienes fruncieron el ceño mirando a la hada de fuego.

Icy: ¿Y que importa si gano un tonto adorno con un aburrido accesorio? Eso no cambiara nada.

Darcy: Las hadas y sus decoraciones. Siempre me repugnan.

Stormy: Veamos que si estos accesorios la salvan de esto.

Las 3 brujas repitieron su acción anterior y lanzaron un ataque en conjunto en dirección a Bloom. Por su parte, Bloom cerró un poco los ojos y suspiro para controlar su respiración antes de abrirlos ojos y concentrar su poder.

Una de las cosas que aprendió sobre la magia es que esta puede tomar forma según la imaginación y deseo de su dueño. Entre más clara sea la visualización de ella, más fuerte y sólida va a ser su creación.

Ella imagino llamas, llamas poderosas que derriban a sus enemigos. También imagino un dragón, dado que su poder venía de la llama del dragón.

Bloom alzó las manos y un dragón hecho de fuego salió de ella, donde se dirigió al ataque de las Trix. Los ataques chocaron y se enfrentaron, donde ninguno de los dos cedía. Sin embargo, se podía ver que el ataque de Bloom empezaba a retroceder.

Icy: Ja, ¿Que te dije?-Dijo con confianza mirando como la peli naranja apretaba los dientes tratando de mantener su ataque.

Si bien Bloom se hizo más poderosa, aún se enfrentaba a un ataque hecho por 3 poderosas brujas. Su ataque solo lo podía retener...si no estuviera sola.

Stella: ¡No se olviden de nosotras, Trix!-Exclamó mientras ella y las demás Winx se ponían al lado de su amiga y lanzaban sus propios ataques, ayudando a Bloom.

Bloom: Chicas…-Susurro con sorpresa antes de sonreír y dirigir su mirada hacia las Trix, donde el tener a sus amigas le dio más fuerza motivacional.

Ahora el ataque de Bloom, que antes estaba cediendo, está empezando a empujar el ataque de las Trix, el cual fue y golpeó a las brujas creando una gran explosión.

Las Trix rodaron por el suelo adoloridas por el ataque antes de levantar la mirada y ver con odio a las Winx, quienes se acercaban a ellas.

Bloom: Bien, ahora regresaran al Monasterio Rocaluz.-Dijo al ver que las brujas no podrían defenderse en su estado...hasta que vio como las tres fueron rodeadas por una neblina negra.- ¿Qu…?

Las Trix fueron envueltas en la cortina hecha de oscuridad, la cual se fue reduciendo hasta desaparecer, sin dejar rastro de ella o de las brujas.

Las Winx vieron esto con los ojos abiertos sin entender lo que pasó...excepto una.

Layla: Darkar.-Murmuró con una cara enojada.- Lo más seguro es que el fue quien se llevó a esas tres para que no las capturaremos.

Tecna: Es la unica explicacion logica que hay.-Asintió con algo de decepción, pues perdieron otra oportunidad de capturar a esas tres.

Stella: ¿Pero que importa ahora? ¡Ganamos!-Había veces que ese optimismo era bueno, lo cual saco una sonrisa a las 5.

Faraganda: Esto aun no acaba, Stella.-Dijo la directora acercándose a las Winx, donde las 6 vieron que las criaturas que convocó Fey fueron derrotados.- Aún falta el mayor enemigo presente aquí.

Bloom: Es verdad.-Dijo recordando a su ex-profesor.- Espero que los chicos puedan lidiar con ello.

Con eso, las chicas decidieron mejor no tomarsela a la ligera e ir a ayudar a los riders.

* * *

**-Con Victor-**

Mientras los demás riders, las hadas y las demás se concentraba en su propia pelea, El emperador del tiempo tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y lo daba todo para derrotar a su copia malvada, quien al parecer no contaba con su poderosa defensa, ya que sus ataques le hacían poco o nada de daño.

Victor: ¿Que pasa? ¿A dónde se fue toda esa arrogancia?- Pregunta con una voz demasiado calmada tras recibir un corte de una guadaña perteneciente a su copia, que no le afectó y se lo devolvió con su propia arma haciendo que retrocediera gritando de dolor.

Another Z-one: He de admitir que te sobre estime mocoso, debo decir que te has ganado un poco de mi respeto, ¡Así que voy a ir en serio!- Exclamó para materializar una segunda guadaña y abalanzarse contra su Original, quien también se lanzó contra el.

Los dos chocaron creando una gran onda de choque, donde al dispersarse se podía ver cómo intercambiaban cortes a diestra y siniestra al mismo tiempo que los bloqueaba a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Los terminaron por chocar sus armas una última vez manteniendo la fuerza unos segundos antes de saltar y separarse a cierta distancia de cada quien sin dejar de verse fijamente.

Another Z-one: Aunque tengas ese casco puesto, puedo ver perfectamente esa mirada tuya.- Dijo adoptando una pose preparándose para cualquier de su rival.- Tienes la mirada de alguien que a visto la muerte demasiadas veces, bastantes para alguien de tu edad, ¿Que fue lo que habrá pasado para que tengas esos ojos?

Mientras el monstruos seguía tratando de descubrir cómo alguien tan joven podía pelear como si fuera todo un veterano de guerra, el rider no bajo tampoco la guardia en ningún momento y por su parte también analizaba a su adversario.

Victor: Bueno, si vives la vida que yo e vivido hasta ahora, lo entenderías.- Por fin respondió llevando una de sus manos de forma sigilosa a su reloj de arena en su cinturón.

Another Z-one: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó confuso aún sin intención de bajar su guardia.

Victor: Eso es fácil de responder. Muchos dicen que soy demasiado poderoso para alguien de mi edad, que soy muy joven para estar casado…. Que fue muy pronto para que me volviera padre.- Dijo con mucha seriedad mientras tomando un gran respiro.

Anothe Z-Oner: ¿Y que con eso?- preguntó confundido al rider quién volvió a hablar

Victor: Pero la verdad, dicen eso por qué no conocen mi historia. Soy poderoso por qué entrene de manera infernal y estudie mucho para ganar muchos conocimientos. La razón por la que mi relaciones empezaron a ese punto es por qué tuve que madurar muy rápido para hacer todo por mi mismo, y lo de ser padre es algo que no pedí, Pero no me arrepiento que haya pasado…. De hecho fue de las mejores cosas que me han pasado… Soy quien soy gracias a las experiencias que he tenido en mi vida, por eso yo mismo haré mi propio futuro, y no dejaré que nadie lo decida por mí. Así que decido acabar contigo, maldita copia barata.

Dijo para hacer girar el reloj de arena de su cinturón haciendo que la arena caiga revelando una nueva cara.

Another Z-one: ¡Ya me cansé de tanta charla!- Grito molesto por el discurso que dió el rider, para abalanzarse contra él, pero en el momento de casi tocarlo…. Se dió cuenta de que estaba en suelo con un enorme corté en su pecho que lo sorprendió mucho.- ¿¡Pero como…!?

El monstruo aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar levantó la cabezas buscando al rider el cual estaba aún de pie dónde había estado desde el principio… pero ahora era diferente. La armadura que cubría todo su torso, hombros y abdomen se había abierto convirtiéndose en un par de alas, dejando al monstruo con una sola pregunta… ¿¡Que demonios paso?! Pero un sonido particular respondió su pregunta.

**[Heaven time! Re-born-born-born! Re-born-born-born! Re-born~! Ten~kuu~! TENKUU!]**

Another Z-one: ¿¡Pero que demonios es esa forma!?- Pregunto en furia logrando ponerse de pie.

Victor: veo que te gusto el segundo modo de mi súper forma.- Dijo cambiando su arma a un modo de arma de fuego.- Se llame Z-one reborn tenkuu, A diferencia del primer modo…. Este se especializa en velocidad.

**[Shoot Time!]**-Exclamó el arma para que las palabras "blade" de la pantalla del arma cambiarán a "shoot".

Another Z-one: ¡No juegues conmigo mocoso!- Gritó furioso para abalanzarse contra el rider pero nuevamente este lo hizo retroceder con un disparo de su arma.

Victor: una de las principales reglas de una batalla es mantener la calma, pensé que alguien con experiencia lo sabría. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, solo eres una copia, por lo que debiste ser creado hace no mucho… en fin.- Dijo de manera calmada sacando un [riderwatch] y lo colocó en la ranura de su arma.

**[Finish time! Tensai no rider! Build!]**\- exclamó él arma mientras se materializaba la silueta del mencionado famoso genio rider realizando su tan característica pose detrás de Victor el cual se volvió energía que se acumuló en el cañón del arma al mismo tiempo que ecuaciones se empezaban a formar alrededor del arma.

Another Z-One sabía que el ataque era malo, y mucho peor dado que dijo que es una super forma. No hace falta tener medio cerebro para saber que en su estado actual, es mucho más poderoso de cuando estaba peleando con la forma en que lo ha visto hasta ahora.

El monstruo trato de usar sus poderes para hacer algo antes de que lanzara su ataque, pero justo en ese momento, una gráfica horizontal se creó y lo atrapo, impidiendo que se mueva o usará sus brazos.

Victor: ¡Toma esto!- Exclamó oprimiendo el gatillo del arma.

**[Vortex! Imperial Time Stream!]**\- Exclamó el arma para disparar una refaga de energía roja y azul combinada que fue y siguió el camino de la gráfica en dirección al monstruo, donde chocó mandando a volar a a another Z-one al momento de impactar con el debido a la tremenda explosión que generó.

Another Z-one: ¡Maldito mocoso!- Gritó furioso mientras a duras penas se lograba poner de pie.- ¡Ya se acabaron los juegos!

El monstruo en un arranque de pura furia y frustración liberó una poderosa onda de energía a su alrededor para juntar sus guadañas haciendo que sea una de doble filo, para posteriormente arremeter contra el rider que no se inmutó en ningún momento.

Victor: Tal cómo lo deduci.- Dijo tranquilo mientras volvía a tomar una pose de batalla.- Solo puede mantener el control hasta cierto punto, o si no se vuelve loco

**[Blade time!]**-Exclamó el arma al ser devuelta a su forma espada para bloquear de inmediato un corte de parte del another rider creando una brutal onda de choque que creó un cráter alrededor de ellos.

* * *

**-Con las chicas de victor y shadow-**

Tantos Ryuzu como las demás estaban dando todo para acabar con las criaturas que había convocado Fey mientras las hadas se ocupaban de las brujas así como su amiga castaña se ocupaba del mis peliverde, todo al mismo tiempo que trataban de defender a los maestros y las estudiantes.

Ryuzu: Esto se está complicando demasiado para mí gusto.- Dijo en su típico tono aburrido mientras cortaba a algunas de las criaturas con sus guadañas, pero todavía seguía habiendo más.

Ruru: según mis cálculos, a este paso no podremos lidiar con estas criaturas.- Dijo mientras alejaba a un grupo de las criaturas con una onda sónica de su guitarra.

Emiru: Si tan solo Hana-sempai y las demás estuvieran aquí.- Se quejó esquivando la tableada de una de las criaturas.- ¡Si estuviéramos las cinco, esto sería más fácil nanodesu!.

Meia: Sabes que si Hana-san hubiera venido eso significaba traer a Hagumi-hime, lo cual sería peligroso, además de que ustedes ganaron por sorteo.- Recriminó la peli purpura mientras atendía a algunas de las estudiantes que salieron lastimadas

Emiru/Ruru: ¡Eso ya lo sabemos/ nanodesu!- Exclamaron algo avergonzadas para generar una potente onda de choque con sus guitarras logrando que retrocedieran varias criaturas, pero estás por desgracia se recuperaron muy rápido y se volvieron a poner al ataque contra ellas y las estudiantes.

Ryuzu: Es cierto que a este paso la situación podría alargarse más de lo necesario.- Dijo analíticamente para después ponerse a pensar en una manera de poder terminar el asunto de una vez por todas hasta que una idea iluminó su mente, para después voltear a los maestros y estudiantes.- ¿Alguien que pueda agrupar a las criaturas en un solo lugar y entretenerlas hasta que esté lista?

¿?: ¿Les parece bien si yo lo hago?-Preguntó alguien haciendo que las chicas se giraron.

Ahi parada estaba una hada de cabello largo azul grisaseo en su forma de hada, cuyo atuendo se parece el de Bloom, pero el color del traje era de color celeste más claro y largas botas del mismo color que su cabello.

Era Alice, la chica que fue rescatado por Yuuto cuando fue transformada en Another Build.

Ryuzu: Mientras puedas entretener y agrupar a estas desagradables formas de vida mientras el programa se activa.

Alice: Bien, haré lo que pueda.- Dijo con determinación para ver a las otras dos chicas.- Hay que hacerlo juntas.

Emiru/Ruru: ¡Estamos pensando lo mismo/ nanodesu!- Exclamaron mientras que comenzaban a hacer retroceder a las criaturas con los ataques de sus guitarras.

Alice: ¡Yo también haré mi parte!- Exclamó para empezar a volar hacia las criaturas y con su magia de hielo empezar a crear un muro a de hielo a su alrededor, contando su paso logrando dejar atrapadas a las criaturas para después ver a la androide peli-platina.- ¡Eso servirá para contenerlos, pero no por mucho!

Ruru: Ryuzu, si vas a usar lo que creo que es, que sea rápido ya que ese muro no resistirá más mucho, calculo que unos 60 segundos

Ryuzu: Para mí es más que suficiente.- Dijo mientras se quedaba de pie con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.- Definición: número 1 de la serie Y, RyuZU, la sirviente. Activando secuencia de activación de función característica: dual time.- tras decir eso, su cuerpo comenzó a ser cubierto de una luz blanca y a cambiar su vestimenta haciendo que su usual vestido que la hacía recordar a una monja, Ahora la hiciera ver que parecía tener un hermoso vestido de novia.- Iniciando cambio, De primer reloj de números reales a segundo reloj de números imaginarios.

Alicia: Qué hermosa….- Fue su único pensamiento al ver la nueva apariencia de la sirvienta, el cual era compartido con los maestros y estudiantes que se quedaron cautivados

Ryuzu: Chronohook, traslado de movimiento normal a movimiento imaginario.- tras decir eso está se volteo a los presentes para hacer una elegante reverencia.- queridos espectadores, debo disculparme ya que no podrán ver el espectáculo que está por ocurrir, debido a que para ustedes será un instante, pero para mí serán tres horas.- Así se volteo hacia el muro de hielo de hielo el cual ya ni iba a resistir por mucho más.-Maniobra relativa: ¡Mute scream!

En ese mismo instante el muro junto a todas las criaturas quedaron reducidos a más que nada sin que nadie pudiera haber visto cuando pasó, y cuando buscaron en los alrededores la respuesta pudieron ver a la androide maid inconsciente en el suelo siendo atendida por sus hermanas de harém.

Griselda: ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó aún atónita por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ruru: Fue una habilidad especial de Ryuzu-san, que le permite moverse más allá del tiempo, pero lo malo es que cuando la usa tiene que descansar un tiempo.- Explicó mientras recostaba la cabeza de la inconsciente peli-plata en su regazo.

Alicia: ¿Ella estaría bien?- pregunta muy preocupado por la chica.

Emiru: Así se, despertará dentro de poco nanodesu, y por cierto gracias por tu ayuda.

Alice solo sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de que su esfuerza fue útil. Sentía que logró acercarse un poco a las Winx...y el hombre que la salvó.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

En el centro de Alfea, ZI-O había llegado y mirando a su alrededor, donde había vuelto a su forma base buscando si había otro enemigo. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba casi vacío.

¿?: ¡Yuuto!-Escucho que lo llamaban y se giró para ver a su amigo rider.

Yuuto: Ah, Luis. Es bueno verte.- Dijo acercándose a Geiz, donde vio que el tambien estaba en su forma base.- ¿Supongo que derrotaste a tu contrincante?

Luis: ¿Derrotarlo? Lo mande de nuevo al más allá.-Contestó sacandole una sonrisa a su amigo. Le alegraba ver que estaba de tan buen ánimo.

Yuuto: Buen trabajo.-Ambos se dieron los cinco con confianza. Ambos tenían una fuerte amistad.

En ese mismo momento llegó la [time mazine] de uno de los rider de otro mundo siendo la de fuse, la cual aterrizó cerca de los otros dos riders para abrir su cabina de la cual salió su dueño ya en su forma base con el verdadero Avalon aún inconsciente en sus brazos.

Shadow: ¿Como les fue a ustedes? Por qué a mí me fue de la patada con ese giganton.- Dijo con denotable fastidio en su voz.- Sigo sin entender como Victor lo pudo derrotar la primera vez. En todo caso, ¿En dónde están las demás para que lo cuiden a él?- Dijo refiriéndose al verdadero Avalon.

Faragonda: ¿Te refieres a nosotras?-Se escuchó la voz de la directora y los 3 vieron que ella se acercaba junto a todos sus estudiantes, profesores, las Winx y las novias de ambos riders de otro mundo, donde se veía que una de ellas era llevada en la espalda de la otra.

Luis: Excelente, estamos todos.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como unos profesores tomaban a Avalon...antes de ver como su otro yo se le acercó extendiendole la mano.- ¿Que?

Shadow: ¿Como que qué?, Necesito que me devuelvas el [Ghost watch] por favor.

Luis: No sé de lo que me estás hablando.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, pero podía sentir la presión que le daba Fuse.- Bien, bien. Aqui esta.

En eso Geiz saca y le entrega el Ghost watch, donde Fuse lo toma y lo coloca en su [Riderwatch Holder].

Meia: Vaya, es así como shady se quedó el [Kiva watch] la primera vez, también con el [Drive watch].- Dijo viendo con una gota de sudor lo que acababa de pasar.

Shadow: ¿No sé de qué me hablas?- Dijo haciéndose el tonto aumentando la gota de su pareja.

Ruru: En todo caso, hay que ver cómo podemos ayudar a Victor-sama en su pelea.- Dijo muy seria y preocupada a lo cual todos asintieron.

Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, se escuchó un estruendo junto a un estallido cerca de ellos, donde se vio como se levantó una nube de polvo. Cuando esté se disipó, vieron que Z-one estaba dentro del recién formado cráter apenas poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su espada.

Victor: Ok, creo que comienzo a odiarme a mí mismo.- Dijo con algo de dolor en su voz, pero este logró darse cuenta de los presentes y se volteo hacia ellos.- Hola chicos, por lo que veo les fue bien. Por cierto shadow, necesito devuelta el [Kuuga watch] y el [Kiva watch], es una emergencia.

Shadow: Aw~.-Gimió triste agachando su cabeza mientras sacaba los relojes mencionados y los lanzaba a Victor.- Ten…

Victor: Buen chico.- Dijo para guardar los relojes, pero en eso llegó another Z-one de un salto a la orilla del cráter con un [riderwatch] el cual activó.- Ay, no otra vez.

**[Kiva]**\- Se oyó la voz macabra del [watch] para que del cual se materializa el [Dokka hammer] una de las armas característica de kamen rider kiva, la cual another Z-one tomó para dar un salto y atacar a Z-one con este el cual apenas y pudo bloquear el gran martillo.

Victor: ¡Oigan, no es por ser exigente ni nada por el estilo! ¿¡Alguien me puede ayudar!?- Exclamó tratando de evitar ser aplastado por el gran martillo con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuto: ¡Ahora vamos!-Exclamó para ir al socorro de su compañero rider, pero no sin antes girarse a ver a las chicas.- Ustedes quedense aqui y traten de darnos apoyo a larga distancia. Solo Victor con la ayuda de nosotros puede derrotar y romper el reloj de este tipo.

Faragonda: Aunque no me gusta la idea, debo admitir que no podremos hacer nada para ayudarlo más allá de lo que nos has pedido.-Dijo con una voz un tanto desanimada mientras los demás comparten su sentimiento.- Que tengan suerte.

Yuuto: Gracias.- Dijo mientras sacaba el [Jikan Girade] en su forma espada e ir corriendo hacia la pelea.

Luis y Shadow también sacaron sus armas y acompañaron a ZI-O, por otra parte, las Winx junto a las chicas del los dos riders se pusieron a rezar por la victoria del grupo.

ZI-O, Geiz y Fuse corrían mientras cargaban sus armas hasta llegar por detrás de Another Z-One, donde los tres golpearon y cortaron la espada del sujeto provocandole dolor.

Victor noto que su enemigo aflojo su forcejeo y puso fuerza en el suyo, donde se alejo un poco antes de golpear con su gran martico al monstruo haciéndolo sacar chispas y rodar por el suelo.

Victor: Bienvenidos al glorioso encuentro, nos alegra tener gente que se interese en ayudar a sus compañeros.

Yuuto: Oye, no seas tan resentido.

Victor: Tu no fuiste el que fue mandado a volar con el golpe de un [Rocket] de kamen rider fourze que proporcionada por la imitación mal hecha de ti mismo. De hecho, así fue como termine aquí.- Dijo claramente irritado por lo que pasó antes de llegar con ellos.

Yuuto: Ugh…¿Lo siento?- Murmuró sin saber que otra cosa decirle. Era complicado hablar con este rider.- D-De todos modos, acabemos con tu copia.

Victor: Con que así es como huyes de los problemas ¿eh?-Comento mientras se ponía en pose de lucha.- Ya hablaremos luego.

ZI-O solo pudo pedirle a los dioses y Kazuraba Kouta-sama que lo salvara de cualquier peligro que le otorgara Z-One, pues él no es alguien que quiere como enemigo.

Luis: ¿No te parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien?-Le susurro a su otro yo mientras miraba la discusión de esos dos, la cual parecía de una pelea entre buenos amigos.

Shadow: En realidad me sorprende que Victor sea tan abierto y suave con otra persona en tan poco tiempo.

En eso los 4 escucharon un rugido y vieron como Another Z-One se levantó mientras algo de miasma oscuro salía de su cuerpo. Tras eso, comenzó a correr en dirección a los rider, más en efecto, a su original.

Z-One rápidamente se puso en guardia y bloqueo el ataque con el [Dokka Hammer], donde un pulso de energía fue provocado y él retrocedió unos centímetros antes de poner fuerza para no retroceder más.

Rápidamente los riders reaccionaron y atacaron al monstruo, donde fueron capaces de volverlo a alejar.

Victor: ¡WOW! ¿¡Quien le dio cafeína a este tipo!?-Grito en shock al sentir que el golpe era demasiado pesado, aún más que antes que hizo que sus brazos temblaron ante tal poder...para luego ver cómo la criatura se acercaba a él.- ¡Oh, diablos!

Con eso, los 4 riders comenzaron una batalla con Z-One, donde lo atacaban desde todas direcciones con sus armas. También cambiaban sus armas en armas de larga distancia para dispararle, pero el monstruo rechazó los disparos fácilmente con sus brazos.

Victor: ¿Soy solo yo, o esa cosa se vuelve más loco y fuerte a cada segundo?- Preguntar antes de esquivar el [Dokka hammer] que se le fue arrojado por su imitación quien sacó otro [riderwach].

**[Den-o]**\- Se escuchó al ser activado para qué del reloj se materializa el [DenGasher] en su [Rod mode] con el cual comenzó a volver a atacar a los riders pero esta vez de una forma más salvaje y feroz.

Yuuto: No solo eres tú. Esa cosa al parecer ya perdió totalmente el control sobre sí mismo.- Dijo antes de esquivar una estocada por parte el another rider, que al impactar con el suelo, dejó un gran cráter.- ¡El poder de esta cosa ya esta de locura!

Victor: Ok… Este es el problema con los another rider de mi mundo.- Dijo en un tono algo nervioso.- Es obvio tomando en cuenta que es el poder completo en cierta forma.

Yuuto: ¿Porque no me sorprende tras oírlo de ti?-Murmuró resignado mientras se hacia a un lado, logrando esquivar una bola de energía de la criatura.

Luis: ¡Menos charla y más acción!-Gritó mientras cortaba con su hacha a Another Z-One antes de alejarse de él.- ¡Si no lo detenemos ahora, ¿Quien sabe que hara despues?!

Shadow: ¡Me hace feliz que alguien al fin esté diciendo lo que todos deberíamos tomar en cuenta!-Gritó mientras disparaba al monstruo antes de acercarse a él cambiando su [Jikan Girade] en forma espada y darle 3 cortes de paso antes de pasarlo de largo...solo para ver que la criatura apenas fue dañada.- Tch, es muy resistente.

Yuuto: Entonces intentemos con un finalizador combinado entre los 4. Sería más peligroso si aun esconde otro truco.

Victor: Buena idea, ya quiero acabar para regresar con mis chicas.-Asintió y todos se pusieron un lado al lado del otro para activar sus ataques finales.

**[Finish Time!]X3**

**[Finish Time! Reborn!]**

Todos los cinturones comenzaron tocar la tonada respectiva de cada cinturón mientras los riders miraba al monstruo antes de saltar y hacer girar sus [Jiku Drivers].

**[Time Break!]**

**[Time Bust!]**

**[Time Spark!]**

**[Tengoku! Time Blaze!]**

Yuuto/Victor/Luis/Shadow: Cuádruple, ¡Rider Kick!-Todos exclamaron mientras sus piernas se llenaban de energía.

Los cuatro cayeron y patearon a Another Z-One, donde este se trato de resistir, pero fue vencido y mandado a volar contra una pared antes de que se viera una enorme explosión.

Los riders aterrizaron en el suelo y miraron a donde cayó el monstruo.

Shadow: ¿Lo hicimos?-Murmuró esperanzado de que eso funcionara.

Victor miro en dirección a donde fue mandado a volar su copia...donde se puso azul.

Victor: N-No...No es posible.

Desde el humo, se podía ver a Another Z-One aún de pie, gimiendo de dolor con chispas saliendo se su cuerpo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, las chispas aumentaron mientras el monstruo dio un enorme grito.

Luis: ¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto con miedo mientras su piel se erizaba para luego los cuatro quedar atónitos.

El cuerpo de Another Z-One comenzó a combustionarse, donde extrañas burbujas crecían o se desinflaron de su cuerpo. Fue en eso que se vio como ciertos lugares como pecho, hombros, codos, espalda, rodillas, pantorrillas y de más crecieron burbujas y se reventaron...mostrando caras monstruosas.

Yuuto: ¿Pero qué es eso?

Las caras monstruosas que aparecieron eran rostros de Another riders, los cuales se podían oir como gemían y maldecían. Los 4 riders se espantaron mientras que los espectadores dieron un paso hacia atrás de puro miedo por lo que veían.

Victor: ¿Alguien más piensa que deberíamos apurarnos a destruir esta cosa?- Pregunto para ver a sus compañeros riders, quienes no respondieron a lo que esté dijo, solo volvió a tomar su espada en una pose de combate.- Tomaré eso como un si.

Z-One decidió avanzar hacia su copia, pero en eso, uno de los rostros abrió su boca. El rostro del monstruo era de la copia de Drive.

Una onda salió de su boca y en eso el movimiento de todos se ralentizó.

Victor: (Un...Un cambio de densidad…)-Él no podía creer que su copia lograra hacer eso, pero su sorpresa fue mayor para lo que vino después.

**cLOck uP!**

Su copia utilizó el poder de Kabuto y se movió a super velocidad, donde se puso al frente de su original y le dio un millar de golpes, unos que no pudo bloquear al tener su cuerpo ralentizado antes de que le diera un golpe que lo mandó a volar junto al símbolo de Kuuga en contra de la academia.

Yuuto: ¡Victor!-Grito y en eso noto que el cambio de densidad se detuvo, pero no pudo pensar mucho cuando vio a Another Z-One frente a él.- ¿Eh…?

La criatura comenzó a darle golpes a una velocidad más normal, pero estas eran rodeadas por cadenas junto a un fuego oscuro que lastimaban y quemaban la piel del rider a pesar de traer armadura. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que le diera una patada que estaba repotenciada con un poderoso viento oscuro verdoso.

Luis: ¡Yuuto!-Grito en shock mientras veía como su amigo fue mandado contra una fuente antes de girarse a Another Z-One.- Tú, ¡Desgraciado!

Geiz se lanzó al ataque, donde atacó con el [Jikan Zax] en su modo hacha. El rider corto y corto sin para a la criatura antes de sacar un reloj y activarlo.

**[Zeronos!]**-En eso, Geiz lo puso en su hacha.- **[Finish Time!]**

Luis: ¡Y no solo eso!-Grito para presionar el botón del reloj de su cinturón.

**[Finish Time!]**

Fue en eso que Luis hizo girar su cinturón al igual que apretaba el gatillo de su arma.

**[Time Bust!]**

**[Zeronos! Zakkuri Cutting!]**

Geiz rugió mientras lanzaba un ataque con su arma que era rodeado por energía verde y amarilla, donde un corte en forma de "A" salió de él en dirección al monstruo.

Una explosión se vio y el rider rojo estaba jadeando cansado.

Luis: Lo…¿Lo hice?-Murmuró y en eso vio que dentro del polvo...había un círculo mágico brillante color púrpura delante del monstruo.- No...No es posible…

De repente, cadenas aparecieron y atraparon al rider rojo, quien quedó inmovilizado mientras que varios misiles, los cuales estaban electrificados, salieron de Another Z-One y chocaron contra Geiz creando una gran explosión, donde este grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

Shadow: ¡Luis!- Grito en shock al ver como su yo de otro mundo era derrotado de esa manera tan aplastante y lleno por la ira que lo invadió cargo contra él another rider, activando el ataque especial de su arma.- ¡Pagarás por eso maldito!

**[Time charge! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Zero time! Girigiri Giri!]**

Se escuchó del arma para que Fuse aceptará un poderoso corte al monstruo levantando una gran cortina de humo que cuando está se disipó quedó totalmente pasmado, ya que el another rider seguía totalmente intacto y sin un rasguño con la espada aún contra su hombro, pero lo que llamó la atención del rider es que el cuerpo del monstruo era de un gris brillante como si estuviese hecho de metal.

**mETaL**

Shadow: ¡No puede ser!- fue lo unto que pudo decir antes de que el monstruo se cubriera en llamas que lo hicieron retroceder.

**hEAt**

**lUNa**\- se volvió a escuchar para que el brazo derecho del monstruo se estiró como un tentáculo y atrapara a fuse por el cuello para levantarlo por los aires y comenzar a golpearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces para terminar dejarlo incrustado en el mismo.

Shadow: ¿Alguien anoto las placas…..?- Dijo aturdido apenas siendo capaz de ponerse de pie, pero ante de poder hacerlo por completo sintió como una fuerza lo atraía hacia another Z-one quien era el responsable.- Ma... Maldición!

Mientras fuse era atraído por la fuerza gravitatoria creado por another Z-one, éste formó el símbolo de kamen rider Ghost con su mano libre la cual se cargó de una energía naranja con oscuridad con la que le asestó un poderoso golpe a fuse que lo mandó a volar hacia uno de los muros de la academia el cual terminó destrozado.

Todos los espectadores quedaron atónitos ante lo que miraban. La criatura que era el falso profesor de su escuela se había vuelto más monstruoso...No, ¡Se había vuelto una verdadera abominación! ¡Una que estaba castigando brutalmente a los 4 guerreros que fueron fácilmente golpeados! ¡No podían creerlo!

En eso, Ruru y Emiru vieron como Another Z-One fue girando su cabeza...en su dirección.

Emiru: ¡Todos, quedense donde estan!-Grito mientras ella y Ruru convocaban sus instrumentos y los tocaban, donde un campo de fuerza sonico se creó alrededor de todos los espectadores.

Faragonda: ¡Nosotros también debemos ayudar!-Grito haciendo que tanto ella como los profesores crearán su propia barrera que servía de apoyo para el que creó las chicas.

Bloom: ¡Señorita Faragonda! ¿¡Qué pasa con los chicos!? ¿¡Qué pasa con Yuuto!?-Grito al ver que la barrera no cubría a ninguno de los riders, peros u directora no pudo contestar cuando el monstruo, a una velocidad descomunal, chocó y golpeó la barrera.- ¡KYAAA!

Todos vieron como una grieta se formó en la barrera, una que las chicas arreglaron de inmediato, pero fruncieron el ceño ante lo difícil que era. Se vio como Another Z-One caminaba de forma desencajada antes de dar otro golpe en la barrera, haciéndola temblar y crear un sismo que sacudió un poco a los del interior.

Ruru: Si da otros 3 golpes, no creo que nuestra defensa aguante…-Murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras ella y su amiga tenían sudor corriendo por su cuello.

Another Z-One continuó golpeando donde ahora le faltaba un golpe para romper la barrera...hasta que recibió unos disparos en su espalda.

El monstruo se dio la vuelta y vio que eran ZI-O y Z-One los que le dispararon con sus armas apuntando. Ambos estaban jadeando cansados mientras algunas chispas salían de sus trajes. El ataque los afectó demasiado e incluso abrió las heridas que tenían, pero no les importaban.

Yuuto: ¿Sabes que tal vez estamos jodidos por hacer esto?

Victor: Lo sé, pero creeme, he estado en peores situaciones, pero lo importante aquí es detener a esta cosa con lo que tenemos.- Dijo con su voz que reflejaba seriedad y algo de dolor mientras comenzaba a ponerse en pose de combate.

Yuuto: Odio cuando tienes razón…-Murmuro también poniéndose en pose de batalla.

En eso, los dos saltaron al ataque, donde fueron corriendo mientras le disparaban a Another Z-One, quien ni se molestó en esquivarlas y solo las recibió. Cuando llegaron a él, de inmediato cambiaron las formas de sus armas, como ZI-O usando su [Jikan Girade] en su forma espada y Victor tiró su [Zikan Chronickle] para sacar su [Zikan Sablaster]. De esa forma, ambos le dieron un tajo al monstruo.

Antoher Z-One recibió el corte en sus hombros y no se movió. Por su parte, los riders quisieron retirar sus armas para volver a atacar, pero se encontraron que estas eran agarradas por las bocas de los rostros monstruosos que la criatura tenía en sus hombros.

La criatura le dio un golpe en el estómago a ambos, donde los obligó a retroceder y soltar sus armas, donde el another rider tomó sus armas y las usó para atacar a ambos.

Victor: Diablos…-Gruñó antes de que él y su compañero rider recibieran un corte del monstruo, donde gritaron de dolor mientras chispas salían de sus cuerpos.

Yuuto: Ugh...No pienso, ¡Ceder!-Grito para sacar el [FaizPhone X] y dispararle al rostro del monstruo, donde este soltó las armas para tomarse la cara.- ¡Ahora!

En eso, ambos riders tomaron sus armas de vuelta y volvieron a atacar, pero esta vez evitando golpear los rostros. Ellos lograron hacer retroceder un poco a Another Z-One, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a curarse.

Victor: DIablos, ¿Que esta cosa es invencible?-Murmuró con fastidio...hasta que algo atrajo su atención.- ¿Mmh?

Z-One observó cómo algunos rostros en el cuerpo de su copia gemían de dolor y hasta tenían grietas en ellos. Parecían sufrir, pero recuerda que no los golpearon directamente.

Victor: (Ahora que lo pienso, cuando el Kosou le disparó al rostro de mi falso yo, este en verdad sintió el golpe en comparación a los otros que le mandamos. ¿¡Podría ser que…!?)-De inmediato, el chico retrocedió y se puso al lado del otro rider.- ¡Yatagami Kosou, golpea con un fuerte ataque a uno de los rostros de esa copia barata!

Yuuto: ¿Eh?-EL no entendió porque quería que hiciera eso, pero si algo sabia...es que debía confiar en lo que decía.- ¡De acuerdo!

**[Time Charge!]**\- Exclamó el arma y Zi-O fue corriendo hacia su oponente.- **[5...4...3...2...1… Zero Time!]**

Yuuto: ¡Kurae!

**[Giri Giri Giri!]**

ZI-O rugió y cortó a uno de los rostros que tenía Another Z-One en su cuerpo, donde la cara demoníaca grito de dolor mientras explotaba y salía humo de donde estaba. Cuando vieron, en el lugar donde estaba el rostro atacado, ahora había una gran herida sin señal de que la cara se estuviera curando.

Victor: Como me lo imaginaba.-Susurro mirando a su copia.- Esas caras no solo son para darle más poder, sino que también actúan como corazones que le dan vitalidad para continuar peleando. Así como si fueran vidas extras.

Yuuto: ¿Como en un juego?

Victor: Correcto. Por lo que si acabamos con todas sus vidas extras…-El sonrió bajo su casco mientras Yuuto captar su idea para tambien sonrei.

Yuuto: Ya no podrá ser invencible, y con eso, podremos acabarlo de una vez por todas.

Victor: Así se, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Debemos coordinarnos y trabajar juntos para poder destruir todas las caras lo más rápido posible.- dijo para volver a invocar su [zikan chronickle], así ya teniendo un arma en cada mano.- ¿Qué dices, estás conmigo kousou?

Yuuto: Je, esa es una pregunta tonta para la situación en la que estamos.-Contesto y Victor no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta que recibió.

Victor: Bien, yo por la izquierda y tú por la derecha, ¿Listo?…..- Pregunto preparándose para atacar al igual que Yuuto.- ¡Ya!- Exclamó para que los dos se abalanzaron hacia el another rider quien tras recuperarse y verlos lanzó múltiples esferas de energía las cuales los dos riders lograron esquivar de manera sincronizada, así al antes de llegar con el monstruo cada uno activo el ataque especial de sus armas.

**[Time charge! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Zero time!] X2**

**[Imperial time]**

Al ver esto, El another rider se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de cruz mientras que un círculo mágico que emitía una gran cantidad de calor se formó frente a él.

**bARrIAR pLEaSe**

Victor/Yuuto: ¡Toma ésto!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo que oprimían los gatillos de sus armas mientras se preparaban para atacar al ya estar cerca del monstruo.

**[Girigiri Giri]**

**[Hao break!]**

**[Bakuretsu giri!]**

Z-one fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar, Primero dando un corte a la barra con su [zikan Sablaster] la suficiente con la fuerza suficiente para romperla así aprovechando la inercia para dar un giro y atacar con su [zikan chronickle] a los brazos del monstruo logrando dañar algunos de los rostros así como romper la defensa del mismo, cosa que aprovechó Yuuto para lograr darle un gran corte en el torso así también dañando otros de los rostros también.

Victor: ¡Bien, logramos deshacernos de algunos!- Exclamó dando un salto hacia atrás al igual que Yuuto para tomar distancia y lograr ver cómo algunos de los rostros que recibieron los ataques exploraron haciendo que another Z-one grite de dolor mientras que algunos de los demás rostros cercanos quedaron dañados.

Another Z-One se recuperó un poco y comenzó a correr hacia los riders para tomar venganza de lo que ellos le hicieron, pero de repente dos grandes golpes chocaron en su espalda, provocando que los rostros que tenia ahi fueran destruidos.

Los dos riders miraron quienes fueron y observaron que eran Geiz y Fuse, quienes estaban aún en el suelo, pero con sus armas apuntando al monstruo.

Luis: Tal vez estemos muy lastimados para pararnos...pero eso no significa que estemos fuera de juego.-Murmuró con su [Zikan Zax] en forma de arco apuntando a Another Z-One antes de que lo bajara.

Shadow: Preferiría pelear y demostrar de lo que soy capaz, pero se cuando tengo que salir de la cancha por el bien del equipo.-Dijo bajando su [Zikan Girade] en forma pistola.- ¡Victor, asegurate de ganar este partido y que nos llevemos la victoria a casa!

Victor: No te preocupes. Ten por seguro que le vamos a ganar a esta imitación chafa y regresaremos triunfantes a casa.- Dijo para sacar un reloj de su [Rider holder] y colocarlo en su [zikan Sablaster]

**[Finish time! Keitsatsu no rider! Drive]**\- Exclamó el arma para que la silueta del rider policía se materializara en su espalda y después se volviera energía que se concentró en la hoja de su espada, para voltear a ver a Yuuto.

Victor: Kousou, ¡te voy a dar una ventaja, aprovéchala para destruir todos los rostros que puedas!- Gritó mientras se preparaba para dar un corte.

Yuuto: ¡Ou!-Asintió mientras sacaba un [Rider Watch].

**[Drive!]**-Exclamó el reloj, siendo su versión que él tiene, para introducirlo en su arma.- **[Finish Time!]**

Victor: ¿Listo? ¡Ya!- Exclamó para presionar el gatillo del arma al para después dar un tajo horizontal en dirección a another Z-one.

**[Hissatsu! Imperial time break!]**-Exclamó el arma para que del corte que lanzó la hoja tomará la forma del [Tridoron] hecho de energía acompañado de varias de las [tire] de las diferentes que dispone el mismo drive, siendo que las ruedas fueron las primeras en impactar provocando daño al another rider quien apenas podía reaccionar, siendo que le fue imposible esquivar el vehículo de energía que le golpeó de lleno dejándolo muy aturdido.

**[Drive! Giri Giri Slash!]**

Ahora, ZI-O fue corriendo hacia Another Z-One, aprovechando que se encontraba aturdido. Su espada brillo y ese brillo se extendió en su cuerpo, donde su velocidad aumentó y fue dando cortes con toda la velocidad que podía adquirir golpeando cada parte del cuerpo del monstruo.

Una enorme explosión se vio antes de ver cómo Another Z-One fue rodando por el suelo, donde se quedó ahí mientras gemía de dolor.

Yuuto: ¿Lo hicimos?-Preguntó mirando al monstruo, el cual no se movía...para luego ver como este se paro y lanzó unas ruedas monstruosas de Drive hacia ellos, golpeandolos y haciendo que caigan al suelo.- Creo que no…

Victor: Esta cosa es infamemente testaruda.-Gruño mirando a su copia, la cual nuevamente se envolvió en aura oscura mientras sus ojos brillaban con una siniestra luz roja.- Y parece que lo enfadamos.

Con eso, Another Z-One junto sus manos y las fue separando de a poco, donde una energía de energía siniestra se fue formando en ellas antes de que se separaran en dos y las lanzara contra los riders.

Estos se hicieron a un lado para evadirlas, pero las esferas siniestras cambiaron de rumbo dando la vuelta y golpeando a ZI-O y a Z-One en la espalda.

Victor: ¡Me lleva!-Grito de dolor al sentir el impacto de la esfera.- ¡Tiene que haber un modo de acabar con todas sus vidas de una vez!

Yuuto: Debe haber una...y la vamos a encontrar.-Dijo mientras se volvía a parar y mirar al monstruo.- No importa que, no debemos darnos por vencidos.

Victor: Je~. Suenas como si pensáramos que vamos a ganar, Kosou.

Yuuto: Porque eso haremos.-Contestó de inmediato mientras miraba al otro rider.- No importa que, los riders jamás se rinden. Y ahora se la razon. Ya que…-En eso miro a donde estaban los espectadores, en especial las Winx, antes de mirar a Another Z-One.- Muchas personas tienen sus esperanzas en nosotros, y no pienso fallarles.

Victor estaba internamente impresionado. Sabe que lleva poco como rider, pero que obtenga tal resolución en tan poco tiempo y sin pasar por algo tan trágico como lo suyo era algo para admirar. Z-One se levanto mientras sonreia y se ponía al lado de ZI-O.

Victor: Pues en ese caso, ganemos esto de una vez por todas...Yuuto.

En ese momento, ambos riders comenzaron a brillar, donde ZI-O brillaba con un aura rosada y Z-One con un aura Verde. Ambas auras subieron y se mezclaron en una, donde algo se creo y bajo en dirección de uno de los riders.

Fue Yuuto quien lo atrapo, y vio que lo que fue creado era…

Yuuto: Un [Rider Watch].-Este nuevo reloj era un poco más grande y diferente del resto, pues no tenía una placa giratoria como el resto y tenía el rostro de Z-One en ella. (NT: Se parece al Trinity Wacth, pero sin el mango de al lado.)

Victor: Tal parece que nuestras voluntades resonaron entre sí creando una nueva posibilidad para el futuro, así como un nuevo poder.- Dijo en un tono sincero mirando el reloj recién creado.- Esto es una señal de que debemos terminar esto juntos. Yuuto, vamos a luchar codo a codo.

Yuuto: ¡Por supuesto!-Asintió y activo el nuevo reloj.

**[ZI-O Emperor!]**\- Exclamó el reloj mientras Yuuto lo ponía en el otro lado de su cinturón, comenzando a sonar su tonada, pero mezclada con la que resonaba normalmente en el cinturón de Z-One. Por otra parte, un reloj inteligente gigante detrás de él.

Yuuto: Muy bien, aquí voy.-Dijo e hizo girar su cinturón.

**[Haou Time!]**-Exclamó su cinturón mientras la placa delantera del reloj se abrió y puso en medio del cinturón, mostrando que ocultaba el rostro de ZI-O, pero con ojos azules.- **[Saidai koutei no chikara! Kamen Rider! ZI-O! EMPE~RA~R!]**

Varias bandas rodearon a ZI-O mientras el reloj dijital detrás de él se abrió como un par de compuertas mostrando unos Kanjis que decían rider, pero de color azul. Estos salieron volando hacia adelante mientras el cuerpo de ZI-O cambiaba hasta mostrar una nueva apariencia.

La nueva armadura seguía manteniendo su color negro base pero ahora tenía diferencias bastante notables, Ya que ahora contaba con múltiples detalles dorados por todo el pecho, hombros, brazos y piernas que eran complementados con patrones de líneas azules, En el pecho tenía una placa dorada que en su interior se podía ver un centro negro con dos círculos azules uno encima de otro, además de que ya no tenía sus [rider holders] en cambio ahora tenía una cobertura de doble placa que le llegaba a los codos. También tenía un faldón negro con patrones de diseños dorados, y lo que resaltaba más era su casco que ahora era tenía un marco de color dorado con varias decoraciones que iban desde los costados hacia arriba que lo hacían recordar a una corona.

Los presentes, y el rider de quien se origino el poder, quedaron asombrados al ver la nueva forma de ZI-O. Su nuevo poder se podía sentir y estaba a la altura de Z-One, que estaba en una super forma, lo que significaba.

Grey Woz: Que escena tan magnífica.-Dijo entrando a la escena mientras era acompañado de su versión alterna.

Aoi Woz: Debo admitirlo, este es un momento único en la vida.

Grey Woz: Y todo momento único, ¡Debe ser proclamado!-Exclamó antes de abrir su libro.- ¡IWAE! ¡El es el heredero de los poderes de los Kamen riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y del espacio gobernando pasado, presente y futuro! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider Emperar ZI-O! ¡Y hoy, ha trascendido como emperador del tiempo!

Aoi woz: Estoy muy deacuerdo mi otro yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa para abrir su libro del cual salieron múltiples pantallas holográficas mostrando a todos los riders desde Ichigo hasta zi-o.- ¡IWAE! ¡El es aquel que hereda toda la historia de todos lo riders! ¡Que en sus manos posee el poder de dominar el pasado y el futuro! ¡El emperador definitivo! ¡Su nombre es kamen rider z-one reborn!- Exclamó para que todas las pantallas se unieran formando el nombre rider de su empleador justo encima del mismo.- ¡En este día acaba de dar su bendición al rey del tiempo! ¡Está es la primera página de una nueva historia!

Victor: ¡Ay, Woz!- Dijo claramente avergonzado por la proclamación de su Woz, sintiendo que ahora no podrá mostrar su cara en esta dimensión por un tiempo.- Bueno, ya que.- Se resignó para sacar quedarsele viendo a su copia monstruosa unos cuantos segundos hasta que se dió cuenta de algo y saco el [kiva watch] para después ver a Yuuto.- Yuuto, por fin localicé su punto débil, está debajo de su plexo solar, exactamente en la cara chafa de kuuga, si uno de nosotros logra atacar con todo exactamente en ese punto, Hay una pequeña posibilidad de crear una reacción en cadena que destruya a los demás vidas restantes.

Yuuto: En ese caso, vamos a hacerlo.-Dijo mientras extendía las manos, donde unos kanjis aparecieron y formaron un arma. El arma de Z-One.

**[Zikan Chronickle]**

Victor: ¡Oye, eso es mío!

Yuuto: Lo siento, pero como es tu poder el que uso, por lo que un arma que normalmente usas me dejara pelear mejor con esta nueva forma.-Contestó antes de ir a pelear comenzando a disparar con el arma.

Victor: Diablos, no puedo argumentar nada ante esa lógica.- Dijo resignado para colocar el [kiva watch] en su [Zikan Sablaster].

**[Kyoketsu no rider! Kiva!]**\- Se oyó del arma para que la imagen del rider vampiro apareciera y cargará la hoja del arma.

Victor: Cuando esto termine, será mejor que busques a un buen abogado, porque te demandare por derechos de autor.- Dijo con seriedad para posteriormente dar un tajo con su arma.

**[Wake up! Imperial time break!]**\- exclamó él arma para disparar una gran parvada de murciélagos que comenzaron a rodar al another rider causandole mucho daño a la vez.

Ambos riders atacaron con todo, donde Yuuto disparaba sin cesar mientras que Victor mandaba cortes de energía mientras ambos corrían y se acercaban a Another Z-One. Cuando llegaron con él, ZI-O cambio la modalidad de su arma.

**[Kama!]**

Con esto, los dos riders comenzaron a golpear y cortar a Another Z-One con todo lo que tenían, sin darle espacio para que pudiera contraatacar o escapar. Mientras lo hacían, ambos dirigen sus ataques más poderosos a los rostros de los Anothers riders para quitarle poder a Another Z-One, quien solo gritaba de dolor con cada golpe.

Luego de un rato, Another Z-One retrocedio y tanto ZI-O como Z-One saltaron para darle otro golpe, pero el Another Rider atrapo y detuvo las armas sujetandolas con sus manos antes de lanzarlas lejos, pero los dos riders aprovecharon esto para darle un golpe simultáneo en el estomago.

Yuuto: ¡Acabemos con esto, Victor!-Exclamó decidido mirando al monstruo.

Victor: Me leiste la mente, Yuuto.-Contestó y ambos activaron sus finalizadores.

**[Finish Time! Emperar!]**

**[Finish time! Reborn!]**

Con eso, ambos saltaron e hicieron girar sus cinturones.

**[Great! Time Break!]**

**[Tengoku! Time Blaze!]**

Ambos lanzaron una patada en dirección a Another Z-One, donde este rugió cubriéndose de una aura oscura antes de lanzar un puñetazo que chocó con las patadas de ambos riders. Ambos ataques colisionaron y peleaban para superar al otro.

Yuuto/Victor: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Ambos rugían, donde los [Rider Watchs] de sus cinturones brillaron con mayor intensidad hasta superar al monstruo.

Ambos riders atravesaron a Another Z-One, donde se le podía ver un gran agujero en su pecho mientras su cuerpo sacaba chispas. Dentro de poco, este exploto en mil pedazos donde se vio el [Another Z-One Watch] volando por el cielo antes de romperse en mil pedazos y desaparecer.

Victor: !ay mamá!, Eso estuvo feo.- Dijo muy agotado cayendo de una rodilla al suelo para luego ver a Yuuto.- pero no lo hiciste nada mal, kusou, y eso ya es un logro.

Yuuto: ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque me vuelves a llamar "Kosou"!? ¡O mejor dicho, soy mayor que tu!

Victor: si si, como digas pero ahora hay un asunto más importante.- Dijo serio sin voltear a ver a Yuuto.

Así Yuuto mira en la misma dirección en la que está enfocado el rider de otro mundo solo para ver a Fey justo ahí pero apenas manteniéndose en pie.

Fey: Felicidades padre, niño escuálido.- Dijo tratando de mantener el tono alegre mientras aplaudía.- Han logrado derrotar a mi lindo juguete.

Yuuto: Así parece.-Contestó manteniendo su guardia alta.- Ahora al único que falta eres tú.

Fey: Lo siento mucho, pero ya no tengo ningún asunto aquí, así que.- Dijo sacando su balón para oprimir uno de los botones.- Como dijo el buen Evolt, ¡ciao!

**[Dimensional jump mode!]**\- se oyó del balón para que el niño peliverde desaparezca del lugar solo dejando una nota en su lugar, Donde el rider de otro mundo con mucha cautela se acercó y tomó para leerla.

Victor: "Querido padre, espero que te prepares ya que volveremos a jugar pronto, atentamente tu lindo hijo, Fey…. Posdata… Esquiva".- tras leer lo último, este movió la cabeza para que de la carta saliera una llamarada de fuego que casi le da.- Bueno, al menos ya se que sacó mi sentido del humor.

Yuuto: Si es así, no quiero saber como son tus chistes.

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

Tras que terminara la batalla, se vio que la escuela en gran parte era como una zona de demolición. La pelea fue tan grande que casi la destruye, pero en si sigue en pie.

Al ver esto, las chicas de Victor usaron su magia y alta tecnología para reconstruirla y volverla a la normalidad junto a los profesores dado que los profesores eran responsables de la escuela y de sus estudiantes mientras que las chicas pensaron que era su responsabilidad ayudar a arreglarla dado que fue Fey, hijo de su amado, quien causo todo esto.

Tras haber terminado las labores de reparación, todos se reunieron en la entrada de la escuela donde Victor se acercó a Yuuto junto a sus chicas y shadow.

Victor: Bueno, Ahora el problema ya está resuelto, por lo que creo que nuestro asunto ya está acabado aquí.- Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Yuuto.- Y debo darte las gracias Yuuto, sabía que podrías ayudarme, en serio gracias.

Yuuto: Descuida, creo que es a ti quien debo dar las gracias. De no ser por tu ayuda, tal vez ahora ya estaría muerto.-Dijo recordando como estuvo al borde de la muerte por Another Z-One.

Si Victor no lo hubiera llevado al mundo de Toriko, es probable que su vida en Alfea y como rider haya terminado luego de haber recibido aquel golpe.

Victor: No te preocupes. A parte de eso, a pesar de que queríamos evitar los peores sucesos, al final el sujeto al que ayudó Fey logró su objetivo.

Faragonda: Lamentablemente, si.-Ella asintió recordando lo que pasó.

Durante el ataque, una de las criaturas de Darkar entró dentro de la escuela mientras todos estaban concentrados en lo que pasaba afuera, donde esta logró entrar en la biblioteca oculta y fue capaz de vencer a la Pixie que lo protegía antes de llevarse la parte del codex de Alfea.

Con esto, ahora Darkar tenía dos de cuatro piezas del codex.

Victor: Me gustaría quedarme aquí y ayudarlos, pero como Fey salió de este mundo, tengo que perseguirlo para detener cualquier otra locura que se le ocurra hacer.

Yuuto: Descuida, lo entendemos. A parte de eso, yo soy el rider de este mundo, por lo que recae como mi responsabilidad la seguridad de este mundo. Además, en cierta forma, ahora tu siempre nos ayudaras.- Tras ese comentario, el saco y mostró el [ZI-O Emperar RiderWatch].

Victor: Ciertamente, kusou. Además siempre tu y las princesas hadas pueden visitarnos en algún momento ya que cuando modifique sus [Time Mazine], me tome las molestias de programar las coordenadas del mundo gourmet y el nuestro para cuando quieran ir.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para después ver su reloj.- Y creo que a este punto, este mundo debe estar ya sincronizado al nuestro por lo que ahora el tiempo que pases aya si llegas a ir debe ser el mismo aquí.

Yuuto: Eso es bueno de escuchar, pero…¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás llamandome Kosou?

Victor: Hasta que me canse de ello.-Respondió y en eso se ve a Shadow acercarse un poco al otro grupo.

Shadow: Si es así, estás jodido amigo. Victor jamás se cansa de este tipo de cosas.

Ante eso, Yuuto bajo la cabeza derrotado y todos se rieron de eso.

Victor: sate sate sate, Creo que es momento de despedirnos ya que pasamos mucho tiempo aquí y tenemos que volver, aunque jugué con el espacio-tiempo para que fueran solo dos días en mi mundo pero igual hay que volver.- Dijo para darse la vuelta.- Tengo un futuro que cambiar.

Yuuto: ¿Te refieres al que eres el peor caos de todos los tiempos?

Victor: Vaya forma de ser sensible...pero si.-Contesto con algo de disgusto por lo que dijo Yuuto.

Yuuto: Aunque te apoyo con esa idea, me sorprende la dedicación que tienes.

Victor: por supuesto, si quiero cambiar el futuro, tengo que dedicarme a ello. No solo por mi, sino también para mis hijos.- Dijo con una mirada muy determinada en su rostro.- Quiero crear un futuro en el que puedan vivir felices

Yuuto: sigo pensando que es muy pronto para que seas padre, eres un estudiante¿no?, Es más lógico que estés más preocupado por tus estudios

Victor: Ya sabía que tú pensarías de ese modo tan obvio, De hecho, cualquier otra persona la verdad, y no hay nada de malo con eso, en serio.- aseguró sonriendo.- Pero tampoco hay nada de malo con la gente que prefiere dedicarse a una familia o en mi caso los estudios y la familia. Puede que te cueste entenderlo desde tu punto de vista, pero… ¿Como lo digo…?- se rasco la cabeza, pensando en una forma más específica de explicárselo.- Incluso cuando llegan en un momento difícil, de forma completamente inesperada o de la manera más loca posible, el lazo entre padres e hijos es lo más valioso que podría experimentar un ser humano en su vida. Y una vez te des cuenta de lo que realmente significa ser padre, simplemente nunca podrías lamentar los pasos que te llevaron a eso, E incluso si solo son hijos por ley, si tú los quieres como si fueran realmente tuyos es básicamente lo mismo.

Yuuto: Yo… Yo no…. No lo había pensado de ese modo….- Fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que estaba sin palabras por las palabras tan sabias y maduras que acababa de decir un chico solo unos años más joven que el.

Victor: Así que, Yuuto.- Llamó al rider que salió de su impresión.- Si tienes personas importantes para ti, no dudes en darlo todo para darles un futuro en el que puedan sonreír y vivir en paz. Tienes a algunas buenas personas aquí.

Tras decir eso el chico de ojos rubí hace que Yuuto mire a todas las hadas junto a los demás estudiantes y maestros de Alfea. Al comprender esto, él sonrió.

Yuuto: Gracias por el recordatorio.-Dijo antes de acercarse a él, donde le extendió el puño.

Victor vio esto y entendió lo que quería hacer, donde ambos compartieron el saludo de amistad que hace Gentarou.

Victor: Hasta la próxima, Yuuto.

Yuuto: Hasta la próxima, Victor.

Tras eso, el grupo de Z-One entraron en sus [Time Mazine] donde estas despegaron vuelo para entrar en un vórtice interdimensional y salir de la dimensión de las Winx.

Bloom: ¿Crees que los volveremos a ver?-Ella le preguntó a Yuuto, donde este solo sonrió.

Yuuto: Claro que si. De una forma y otra, los rides siempre se conoceran y entablaran una amistad, ya sea por voluntad...o capricho del universo.

Luis: Amen a eso.-Todos sonrieron antes de volver a dentro de la escuela para descansar, pues su travesía aun era larga.

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes, donde [ZI-O Emperar] estaba en el medio, [Z-One] en la derecha y [Fuse] en la izquierda-**

* * *

**Como pueden ver, estoy reiniciando la historia, lo cual es una pena para las chicas de My Little Ponny. Sin embargo, como disculpas a ellas, voy a cambiar una de mis ideas y ponerlas junto a unos de los riders de los mundos riders principales.**

**La idea es una ya hecha donde pedi permiso para tomarla y hacerla con algunos cambios. Espérenla con ansias**


End file.
